Duty Bound
by TakemylovedowntoVioletHill
Summary: In a failed effort to ease war tensions by forcing Purebloods and Mudbloods to intermarry, Fred and Hermione are thrown together in an unlikely tale that calls for both to leave the comforts of their lives to follow what the Order and Minstry need of them
1. The Proposals

Hermione Granger was fast asleep on Ginny Weasley's bed; both of them had been snoozing after a long night of giggling and mooning over magazines.

Ron and Harry were also sleeping, sprawled across the floor of the Weasley's living room; the whole house was totally entranced in peace and serenity.

Then, a shrill scream rang out in the direction of the kitchen and every inhabitant suddenly jumped at the noise.

Arthur Weasley, fearing for his family's safety, came running in with his wand drawn and ready. Ginny and Hermione were overtaken by the twins, Fred and George, who also had their wands bared. Bill rushed into the steadily crowding space next, Percy not far behind with his skewed glasses. Fluer came next, her silky blonde hair in curlers, spouting out French swear words as she went, shrieking for her husband. The commotion also brought in Charlie, who had been outside ridding the garden of the gnomes.

The whole house held its breath as the last to stumble in were Ron and Harry, with all the occupants of the premises now assembled they looked to the source of the dilemma: Mrs. Weasley.

She was white with fright, her eyes glued to a little article on the copy of the Daily Prophet she held before her.

"Molly, Molly dear?" Mr. Weasley said, looking at his wife anxiously. "Molly my love what's the problem?"

"Mum?" Fred spoke up. Mrs. Weasley looked up at her audience with tears in her eyes and laid the Prophet on the table:

**MINISTER OF MAGIC PASSES MARRIAGE LAW LAST NIGHT**

**Minister of Magic, Rufus Scrimgeour** **passed last night a law to help eliminate the prejudice between Muggle-borns and Pureblood wizards. The center of much controversy, the marriage law has been argued as "inhuman".**

**To help ease the tensions that have been plaguing the wizarding community since, all Pureblood women and men will be ordered by the Ministry of Magic to marry a witch or wizard of mixed or muggle born descent.**

**"The transition won't be easy," Scrimgeour says at the Press Conference this morning. "But we know that it's truly for the better. We thank our brave young witches and wizards for cooperating. Also, with this whole war going on, we need more mixed blood or we'll simply die out." The Department of Marriages new head, Mae Owlwart also put in a word with the Daily Prophet.**

**"I think it's a terribly difficult thing to do, and so we think it's proper for them to not be forced to choose who they are tied to. It's simply too hard of a decision."**

**It's uncertain whether or not this law will stick, the war going on certainly will take its toll. (continued, D4)**

Charlie looked up from the article to fix his murderous gaze on his brother, Percy. "Did you know about this?" he yelled at the surprised man.

"What? NO! No, no, no! I couldn't have! Charlie, believe me I couldn't have known! I would've informed you… informed the Order!" Percy stuttered in response.

Mr. Weasley looked grave as he studied the article. "It has got to be You-Know-Who's doing. Why else would they have done this?" Ron spoke up.

"I agree," Hermione said, her voice weak. "Odds are it's a move to weaken the Order, it said in here they'll be selecting… _partners_," she said it as she would utter an unforgivable curse. "For people, so I'll bet you they select Order members for the Death Eaters."

Fleur seemed in a rage as she took her side next to Bill. "But zey cannot do zis to zem!" she said. Bill put an arm around her and kissed the top of her head.

"I'm afraid they can Fleur." Harry said solemnly. Just then out in the garden a loud _pop_ was heard and Remus Lupin burst through followed quickly by his wife, Nymphadora.

He was a taken aback by the sight he found in the kitchen but he quickly found they had already discovered the news he meant to deliver by one glance of the newspaper lying on the kitchen table. Tonks' eyes were very wide and she clung to Remus.

"What do you think that they're trying to do?" Lupin asked Mr. Weasley. The man shrugged helplessly as he polished his glasses on his pajama shirt.

As this was being said a shadow loomed on the backyard and a snowy owl dropped into the grass, pecking on the glass annoyingly. It carried two scrolls on its legs, and a few moments later, two more owls dropped down as well.

Tonks opened the door a bit and the owls flew in to rest on the shoulders of Harry, Ron, and Hermione. Crookshanks growled at the owls that had intruded on his territory and Errol, the Weasley's old owl, looked up grumpily from his roost.

The three removed the cluster of scrolls on the owls' legs and found that each little piece of parchment was addressed to someone different in the room. "Ginny," Hermione said, looking up and handing the scroll to her friend.

"Charlie, Percy," Harry said, giving his out. "Fred."

"Harry, George," Ron said nervously before taking his. Mrs. Weasley started to cry again.

"Mum…" Charlie said. Mrs. Weasley shook her head and stood up.

"No! I cannot have this! You will not just be married off without rhyme or reason to the enemy! Arthur," she turned to her husband. "We need to call an emergency meeting with the Order."

"Wait!" Ginny protested. "At least let us read them so we know what is going on to the full extent." Mrs. Weasley looked at her daughter before sitting back down again and the teenagers broke the seals on their envelopes, dreading the contents.

Hermione lightly ripped open the paper and pulled out the folded parchment:

_Dear Ms. Granger,_

_You have been counted under the class of Muggle-born, and due to the fact that you are of age, your husband has been selected for you. We are unable to provide a name at the moment but will send the name to you as soon as the technicality is settled.  
><em>

_Failure to comply will result in expulsion from the wizarding community.  
><em>

_Have a nice day,_

_Mae Owlwart  
><em>

_Head of Department of Marriages  
><em>

Hermione looked up, her heartbeat quickening. She looked over at Ginny's face and saw tears running down it. The Weasley looked at her friend in despair.

"What did they tell you?" she pressed.

"I am paired with Fenrir Greyback." She said, sniffling. Hermione looked at her own piece of parchment and felt her eyes tear up in self-pity.

She tried to comfort her friend but to no avail. Ginny let loose a wail and her mother came and embraced her daughter.

"Oh hush now love, we'll fix it." She whispered to her daughter, heartbroken. She knew that the Order could only do so much.

"What!" Ron said, outraged. "Our sister is not marrying a werewolf-!" he stopped himself and turned to Remus. "Oh wait, Professor that's not what I meant…"

Lupin waved his hand. "It's okay Ron, I understand what you mean. Fenrir is an animal, and I personally will fight for your rights to not be forced to marry a man with Lycanthropy. It's unfair and inhuman to force a girl to take part in something that dangerous involuntarily." Everyone nodded in agreement.

Charlie took out his wand and promptly burned his piece of parchment, a furious look on his face. "Never, never in a million years." He said.

"What? Who what was yours?" Bill asked anxiously. Charlie shook his head in disgust.

"I don't even want to say it." He said, stomping out of the house and into the backyard again, closing the door with a loud _whack!_

Harry seemed rather flustered, he didn't even know the girl from his proposal. Fleur saw the name and her eyes widened.

"I know 'er, she ez from Beaubaxtons." She said to Harry. The boy nodded, looking as if he was in danger of throwing up.

Ron curiously looked over Hermione's shoulder and read the contents of her letter. "What do you mean they can't disclose your husband's name?" he protested. The girl shrugged.

"Maybe it's an office problem." She said meekly. The group didn't dwell on it too long, they were all rallying around Ginny and her unsettling turn for the worst.

Hermione's eyes wandered around the room to see a particularly incredulous face out of all those discovering their new spouses.

"Fred," Hermione said to the Weasley twin. The boy jumped and looked at her, his face, usually red and full of smiles, was grave and a ghastly white. "Fred, who did you get?"

Fred didn't say anything, he only looked at his piece of parchment then back to Hermione, looking utterly bewildered.

Just then something clicked in her mind and she reached out and grabbed the parchment from the stunned boy's hand.

"Hermione-!" Fred protested but fell silent when he saw that she wasn't going to give it back. Hermione's eyes scanned the piece of parchment for a hint as to what had startled the Weasley so bad.

"Oh!" she gasped before dropping the leathery paper and stumbling back a little. The room fell silent as Fred moved forward to catch her.

"Hermione! I'm sorry, it's not my decision!" The twin said, reaching out with freckled hands to catch her but she pulled away.

"F-fred!" she said, her eyes wide as saucers. George picked up the piece of parchment from the floor and also scanned it before looking towards the questioning group crowed around them. In a shaky voice he read the words written in the loopy letters:

"Dear Mr. Weasley," he began. Hermione was shaking her head, tears streaming down her cheeks. "You have been counted under the class of Pureblood, and due to the fact that you are of age, your wife has been selected for you."

"Hermione-," Fred tried again but she didn't want to listen.

George continued on, the crowd was waiting tensely. "Hermione Jean Granger is to become your wife by July 15th, a ministry official will be present to oversee the ceremony and place the appropriate charms on your wedding bands. Failure to comply will result in expulsion from the wizarding community." He said darkly. "Have a nice day, Mae Owlwart, Head of Department of Marriages."

Mrs. Weasley let go of Ginny to go stand by Hermione, who looked like she had a little better control over herself. "It's alright love," she whispered to her daughter's friend. "It's okay…"

"You're right," Hermione said bravely. "I could be wed to a Death Eater or worse." She took a shaky breath and managed a weak smile towards Fred.

Harry looked over at Ron to see tears of fury in his eyes as he stormed upstairs. _He must be upset about his wife-to-be_ he told himself. The thought didn't trouble him too much as he watched Mr. Weasley apparate out of the Burrow to go call an Order meeting and then Mrs. Weasley sit down and begin furiously writing for a repeal of the marriage of Fenrir Greyback and Ginny Weasley.


	2. Charlie's Letter

The morning had put an unsettling blanket of gloom on the Burrow. Ginny had locked herself in her room and her sobs could be heard emanating from her door.

Mr. and Mrs. Weasley, Lupin, Tonks, and the older Weasley brothers had left for the emergency Order meeting, leaving Harry, Ron, the twins, and Ginny very alone. Ron and Harry had gone outside to throw a battered Quaffle around while they discussed the previous events that had transpired that morning.

Hermione was in the kitchen, clutching a mug of tea. Her mind was blank and she stared at that magic clock Mrs. Weasley had that told her what was going on with the members of the clan. All the arrows were pointed at something or other best describing their activities.

Well, to say her mind was blank was a lie. There was only one thing that seemed to circulate through her circuits at the moment and that was a date, just one little date that would forever change her life, July 15th.

_Hermione, you're overreacting._ The witch scolded herself. _Fred isn't that bad, after all…. He's like a smarter version of Ron. _She knew that she shouldn't be so cut up about it, knowing fool well that Ginny had been given the short end of the stick with the knowledge she was to be married to a werewolf Death Eater.

Still, sadness crept into her. The thought of being tied down to a man she didn't love, for life. Would she be expected to bear children for Fred? To love him?

The sound of footsteps made Hermione turn her head to see that Ginny had come down. Her face was red and puffy as she sniffled before sitting down next to her friend.

"Ginny, would you like something to drink?" Hermione asked, placing a hand on the girl's arm. Ginny nodded and she stood up to get some tea for the stricken girl.

The two sipped their beverages in silence, one trying their best to comfort the other. Ginny looked up at her friend and nodded. "I know it must be a lot for you too, I appreciate everyone trying to help me. Fred can be a little rough around the edges but I promise you that he is really a very good guy. He'll protect you until this law is repealed and we can be free." She said.

Hermione nodded. "I'm not concerned about the treatment I'll receive…. The whole thing is just a bit much." Ginny wiped her nose and nodded. "What will you do if your request for another marriage is denied?" she whispered now.

Ginny shook her head, defeat on her features. "I don't know Hermione, I think I would run away. I'd go hide in Albania or something until mum told me I could come back." Her eyes got distant as she explored the idea in her mind.

Hermione admired Ginny for her bravery, if she had been paired with a Death Eater she might've done something horribly drastic. "Well you've earned your title at Gryffindor through and through… you'd be hard-pressed to find someone with more courage than you." Ginny smiled a weak smile and patted her friend's hand in thanks.

Another set of footsteps made the girls' heads turn as they saw Fred descend the flight of stairs. He stopped dead as he saw Hermione's face, but quickly regained his composure and took a seat next to his sister.

Hermione looked at the Weasley boy as if the morning had never happened. "Would you like something to drink Fred?" she politely inquired. He shook his head, standing up.

"No thanks 'Mione," he responded, looking at her with only a hint of the old Fred. "I think I know where the tea is in my own house." He then went and went to pouring himself a cup.

"So who do you think Charlie got?" Ginny asked Hermione while her brother was up. Her friend shrugged, still attempting to control herself with the flood of emotions that arrived with Fred. Ginny looked up at her brother who raised an eyebrow in inquiry.

"Shall we see?" he asked mischievously. Hermione's head snapped around to see the boy leaning against the counter with a mug in his hand. "He left the pieces on the floor." Fred brandished his wand and pointed it at the floor.

"Wait," Hermione said, looking torn. "Maybe we shouldn't… I mean, Charlie obviously didn't want anyone to know for a good reason. Shouldn't it be his decision as to whether or not we know?"

Fred contemplated this for a split second before looking at the witch with a devilish smile. "If he didn't want us to know he would've taken the ash bits with him, it's fair game Hermione." He said with a snicker. "_Accio Charlie's Letter!_" he said to the floor.

Miniscule bits of charred parchment landed in Fred's expectant hand in reply and Ginny looked at her brother, puzzled. "What the hell do you plan to do with all that? You can't really fix it can you?"

Fred wagged his eyebrows at her. "Watch my dear sister, just watch." And he waved his wand over it, murmuring spells.

The girls watched the prankster's hand as the paper reassembled itself and the charred marks wore away, making it look just like it did when Charlie had first opened it. "There we go." He smirked, running his eyes over his handiwork, then he looked up to his little audience. "And Charlie'll never know."

"Never know what now little brother?" Charlie's voice asked as the door opened and those from the Order meeting filed back in. His face seemed amused, a welcomed change.

Fred, thinking fast, stuffed the letter in his pocket and smiled at his brother. "Well that now darling Charles, isn't for you to know just yet." Charlie seemed to know something was up and his eyes darted to Hermione and Ginny slowly before he took a step towards the prankster.

"Give it back Fred." He said, voice dangerous. Fred feigned innocence.

"Why, I haven't the slightest clue what you're referring to Charlie, but I don't appreciate being talked to like I am some sort of crimin-." The older Weasley jumped toward the younger but Fred was quicker and he twirled and apparated away with a loud _crack _causing Charlie to collide with nothing but the kitchen cabinets.

Hermione clapped her hands to her mouth in shock as Charlie's head made a sickening thump on the wooden cupboards. Mrs. Weasley didn't seem too pleased either but sighed and went over to help her son up.

"I'm pleased to see that everyone is in better spirits than this morning." Lupin said, attempting to lighten the mood. Charlie glared at the Professor from his spot on the floor.

Talking could be heard outside and the door opened again, everyone looked and saw Harry and Ron join the crowded kitchen. "How'd the meeting go?" Harry asked. Ron's eyes wandered the room until he spotted Hermione, sitting back down at the table, sipping her tea quietly. She looked back at him with steady eyes until he blinked and then smiled weakly at her. She returned the smile and turned her attention back to Harry, who had asked a question that all those who hadn't gone wanted to know the answer to.

"We discussed the marriage law and all it entails, but there's little we can do. The ministry is infiltrated with You-Know-Who's agents and Death Eaters are running amuck. The best we can hope for is that Ginny and Ron's marriage proposals are repealed." Tonks replied. Hermione's ears pricked at the mention of who Ron was to marry.

"Who'd Ron get?" she asked. The Weasley turned rather red at this question and looked at the ground.

"I'd prefer not to say." He muttered. Hermione scoffed his lack of courage and turned back to the assembled party.

"Can I write the ministry and ask them to repeal my marriage orders?" she asked hopefully. Charlie and Bill exchanged glances before Mr. Weasley spoke up.

"Hermione," he began, adjusting his glasses nervously. "I know marrying anyone at this age, let alone to someone you didn't choose, is a horribly taxing thing but I don't think that it's a smart move on your part to ask for repeal."

"Why not?" she protested.

"Well dear," he said. "Because it's all a roll of the dice, you could get someone much, much worse than Fred. We decided that there really wasn't anything worse than Fenrir for Ginny so we wrote asking for repeal. We know that they'll probably just pair her with someone else and with luck it won't be a Death Eater."

"So you're saying I should just deal with it? I don't love Fred; I don't want to be stuck with him my whole life. No offense to any of you," she motioned to his family members. "But I can't live with him, it's too strange." She complained.

Remus Lupin's eyebrow twitched in annoyance at this statement. "Hermione," he spoke up in a tired tone of voice. "We have more important matters on hand and for the time being, yes, we are telling you to simply deal with it. Fred Weasley is not a bad man; the most important thing is that he can protect you in the coming months, and he's quite ready to cooperate for the good of the general public. Sometimes things aren't always about you." Hermione looked outraged.

"I will not marry him!" she trilled. "I should be able to choose whom I marry and it will not be that obnoxious, pranking, lunatic of a man!"

Bill took a step toward the table. "Watch it, that's our brother you're talking about." He warned.

"It bloody well is your brother, and I'll be goddamned if he becomes my husband!" she shouted, beside herself, angry at the unfairness of it all. She pushed her chair back and ran upstairs, feeling embarrassed for have acted like a child.

When she reached the top of the stairs she spotted a red haired figure hunched over on a chair, it was Fred. He managed a tight smile at her as she looked at him with wide eyes.

"Fred I-,"

"Its fine Hermione, you don't need to repeat yourself, I heard the whole thing." He motioned to the extendable ears. Shame at her words and childish antics, she made to walk away and hide in Ron's room but a hand on her arm stopped her.

She turned and saw Fred, now standing, looking at her with soft eyes. "Don't cry 'Mione, I'm not mad. What you said was understandable. I'm sorry that I was selected to be your husband and I wish there was something that I could do about that. But I can't and maybe you should listen to Lupin, it's for the greater good. I can protect you from harm's way and try to see that I wasn't pleased to get the news either."

She wiped her eyes and nodded, looking up at the lanky wizard. "Y-you were dating Katie Bell, weren't you?" she sniffled. He nodded grimly, taking her hand in his.

"Yes, but she too got her letter and I got mine, the Order needs us Hermione. Just smile and put on a brave face, maybe in time you'll see that I'm not really all that bad. I know you still like my brother and that's alright. Only the document has to say we're married, I don't mind just being your friend." She nodded again, feeling stupid for reacting the way she had. He gave her hand a comforting squeeze as he went to sit down on his chair again.

The girl didn't know whether to stay or leave but Fred smiled at her and conjured a chair next to his for her to sit on. Once she was rooted properly on the chair he cast a devilish look at her and procured Charlie's letter from his pocket.

"Fred Weasley!" she exclaimed as he opened it and began to read.

"Dear Mr. Weasley," he began in a pompous, bureaucratic voice. "You have been counted under the class of Pureblood, and due to the fact that you are of age, your wife has been selected for you."

"Fred, we really shouldn't!" She said, panicked. "He'll hex us both into oblivion!" He shushed her and continued reading.

"Helga Sinclair…. _UMBRIDGE_?" he spat out, appearing to choke on his own words. He looked over at Hermione, thunderstruck. "Umbridge?" he said again in a whisper.

"Maybe her daughter?" she said. Fred shook his head.

"Blimey," he said, looking over at the girl again and cracking a smile. "An Umbridge, no wonder he didn't want anyone to see. I wonder if he's met her before." Hermione shrugged and the two sat for a little while, processing the new information.


	3. The Golden Snitch

Hermione woke the next day with a pound of lead in her stomach, the date was June 2, and her wedding was on July 15th. Ginny's bed was already made up; she must've gone down already.

Hermione sat up from her little makeshift cot on the floor and stretched. Her body felt sore from stress and she took a few seconds to just sit and be peaceful. She wondered about the conversation she'd had with Fred last night, and how that would affect a relationship with Ron.

The witch got up and began dressing, her mind still working rapidly. She pinned her hair up in a quick bun to get it out of her face and headed downstairs.

The kitchen was alive and smelled welcoming, laughter and smiles were abundant and Hermione was happy to see that everyone was carrying on in spite of the tragic events that had befallen them. Ginny was animatedly recounting a funny tale to George while Harry listened, his mouth full of egg, and Hermione thought it would be a good idea to join them and took a seat.

Ginny looked up, her eyes narrowing slightly and Hermione blushed; she must've still been cross about what she had said about her brother the night before. However the narrowing of the eyes didn't last long and eventually Ginny shrugged and even murmured a slight 'good morning'.

Hermione looked over to see a sulking Charlie speaking to Bill and she also noticed that the kitchen was crowded with more than just those staying there. Snape was sitting stiffly in a corner, a cup of tea in his hand. He didn't seem particularly interested in anything, and a full plate of food was sitting untouched in front of him. His indifferent gaze flitted to Hermione and his upper lip curled slightly before she hurriedly turned her head away again.

A hand was suddenly on her shoulder and she turned to see Fred's grinning face. "Morning 'Mione," he said brightly in his normal manner. "Would you like something to eat? You look hungry."

She nodded gratefully to the wizard. "That would be lovely." She replied and he turned back to the kitchen next to his mother to help meet the demands of the small mob gathered at the table. Harry, who had previously been engrossed in the tale that Ginny was telling, now turned to her with a smile.

"Hey Hermione," he said. "How'd you sleep?" he asked, taking another enormous bite of eggs. The girl shrugged and looked down at the table.

"Why is Snape here?" she asked, her voice low. Harry looked over in the Professor's direction and then back to Hermione.

"He got back late from some business with the Order and mum let him sleep on the couch." Ginny cut in. "If I were you though, I'd worry less about Snape and more about Charlie. He's furious!" she said.

"What? Why?" Hermione said, bewildered. Harry rolled his eyes and took another bite of food.

"You guys read his letter and Fred was teasing him this morning, why do you thing he's so upset?" Ginny said, it was true, Charlie was usually in good spirits but today he was angry and pouty.

"Here Hermy," Fred said, setting a plate full of eggs and bacon down in front of her. Hermione felt a twinge of annoyance at the stupid nickname that the twins had made up for her in their third year at Hogwarts when they had been too lazy to simply say her name.

"My name's Hermione." She said to him pointedly. He looked at her and shook his head, sitting down to join in the conversation now that everyone in the Burrow had been situated with food.

"Fred," Ginny said, a glare on her face. "We were just discussing how you read Charlie's letter and decided to badger him about it this morning. What the hell is wrong with you?" she spat.

Her brother looked sincerely offended at the statement and he took a sip of water from the glass he had brought with him. "Oh Gin-Gin," he said, using her baby name. "It was only a bit of fun, Charlie'll get over it, don't worry your pretty little head about it." He reassured her.

"That was a low blow; you know how he felt about it." She persisted. He shrugged.

"It was fair game." He countered with an air of finality, the conversation was over.

Harry was glancing nervously between the two and saw an opportunity to change subjects. "So what are we going to do today?" he asked. This question attracted the attention of Mrs. Weasley who immediately responded from her spot at the stove.

"Well Harry, we thought it would be a good idea to go around Diagon Alley and do a bit of shopping… Hermione's…. wedding is only a little ways away and I thought it would be a good idea to get things together." She said, looking warily at the little witch sitting next to her future husband.

"I-I don't want a big one though Mrs. Weasley." Hermione spoke up, she couldn't bring herself to say wedding. No, that made it too real for her liking. It was only a piece of paper, just like Fred had said a little piece of paper that said her last name had been changed. It didn't affect her at all other than that.

Mr. Weasley looked up at this statement and then to his son. "Well does Fred feel the same?" he asked. Hermione felt a little bit of panic set in, she knew that the Weasley family still loved her but there had been quite a bit of hostility due to her outburst last night about Fred. What if they overruled her wishes in favor of Fred's?"

To her relief, the Weasley twin shrugged and looked over at her with sympathetic eyes. "It's really Hermione's choice, I'm indifferent." Mr. Weasley pressed his lips together into a thin line but nodded and looked over at his wife.

"Well Molly, I guess not then." He said. Mrs. Weasley looked crestfallen and Hermione hated disappointing anyone and she quickly backtracked.

"Wait- I mean, maybe we could go and look and I could change my mind…" she added hopefully. Molly Weasley immediately perked up again and smiled at the little witch.

"Well it's settled then," she beamed. "Off to Diagon Alley." The crowd at the kitchen table looked around at each other, discussing this new development as Fred leaned over to Hermione with a smile on his face.

"Thanks," he murmured. "It means a lot to her, even if it doesn't to you. But you don't have to have a big wedding if you don't want it; we've already established how we feel about the whole ordeal." Hermione shrugged and looked back at him.

"It's not for me, if we go through with it, I want your mum to at least have had her fun." She said gently, standing up and heading upstairs. Ron stood and followed her back up.

"Hermione!" he called, she stopped and turned, a smile playing on her lips.

"Hey Ron," she replied, waiting for him to catch up to her. She still didn't miss how her heart skipped a beat when she was near him. His goofy little smile and the way the freckles just sprayed his face.

The boy leaned against the wall and looked at her, his gaze steady as he took a deep breath. "Listen, I know that you and Fred… are getting _married_," he said the word slowly, as if trying it out.

Hermione shook her head. "No, no we're not, marriage is an expression of love and commitment, and we don't love each other Ron. We're doing it for the good of the Order, its duty and nothing more." She stated firmly.

He looked a little taken aback as he searched her eyes for any help. "Oh, er, right. Well I just want to wish you good luck, I'm sorry that I reacted so poorly. It's just… hard to watch Fred get the honor of having you and not me." He stated a little sadly. Hermione looked at him, a little shocked and horrified.

"Fred doesn't get me, I'm not Fred's!" she exclaimed. "We talked about it and we decided that even though we're married we will only be friends. He doesn't care Ron!" she insisted, taking a step closer to him.

Ron shook his head. "I can't, not when you're married. Hermione, that's wrong. I just wanted you to know how I felt. I really cared for you, perhaps something might've gone somewhere at some point but someone else has been chosen for me and maybe its best we move on." He said. Hermione stretched a hand out to his and he let her take his and give it a slight squeeze but he pulled away and looked at her.

"Who'd you get?" she murmured. He looked a little puzzled but then it dawned on him.

"Parkinson," he whispered. Hermione blanched, Pansy would be marrying Ron. The boy she'd had a crush on since she was twelve years old. The boy suddenly became very rigid and she moved close to comfort him, giving him a tight hug.

"I'm sorry Ron… I really am; it's fine, you'll get it repealed with Ginny's. It's going to be okay." She said to her dear friend. He nodded and pulled away, looking at her one more time before heading back downstairs.

Hermione felt very weak, her head had was whirring. She had gone through so much and now there was more on the way. Sure, it was uncharacteristic to have blown up like that at the table last night, but she had reached her wit's end. Losing Ron, her family, everyone she cared for was just gone. And to make matters worse her wedding was getting closer with each passing minute. She would be expected to live happily ever after with a man she held nothing but platonic feelings for.

A knock on the door startled her and saw Ginny's head pop in to look at her friend sitting alone in the room. "Are you okay Hermione?" she asked. She didn't really know if she was okay or not but nodded anyway. This didn't pacify Ginny one bit and the girl went to sit next to her friend and console her.

"It's just so much, so fast. I don't know anymore Ginny." She whispered, tucking her knees to her chest. "It's just all this confusing mess with Fred and the wedding… Ron's marrying Pansy Parkinson you know." She added. Ginny nodded.

"I knew, he told me when I asked why he asked for repeal. Her dad's an agent for You-Know-Who." Ginny replied.

"Isn't it selfish of me?" she asked her friend. "You know, all this happening to you and all I'm concerned about is being married to a perfectly good man?" Ginny shrugged and hugged her.

"Everyone deals differently." She murmured. "But let's go downstairs and join everyone else, we're going to be leaving for Diagon Alley soon."

Hermione allowed herself to be tugged downstairs where she collided painfully with George, who looked down at her and laughed at the stricken look on her face. "Easy there little sister," he teased. That was a new name for her, but she supposed in a few weeks' time that is would be true enough of a statement.

Mrs. Weasley was gone but reappeared in a few seconds wearing a fresh set of robes as she looked at all her friends and family. "Well then, shall we?" she asked. Bill and Fleur stepped forward first with the Floo powder in their hands, they threw it in and when the flames burned green they shouted "Diagon Alley!" and jumped into the fireplace.

This happened until it was just Ginny and Hermione left and they followed suit, clasping hands and jumping into the flames to emerge unscathed on the other side in Diagon Alley.

Ginny looked at her friend with a smile as they both hurriedly attempted to catch up with the group that was now off in several different directions.

"Okay now!" Mr. and Mrs. Weasley were frantically trying to restore order. "Everyone!" they shouted. The crowd quieted long enough for Mrs. Weasley to speak up.

"We're not going to wander off into little groups right now, please everyone try to stay together and- FRED AND GEORGE WEASLEY!" She roared to see the two sneaking off towards the direction of Knockturn Alley. The two quickly bounded back to the group. "Now, what was I saying? Oh yes! Stay together!" Hermione found it funny that even though all her children were of age she still insisted on having them follow her around.

The first stop was, of course, the quidditch shop. Hermione and Percy waited patiently outside while the rest of the group went in to explore. The two never really spoke so the whole wait was packed with awkward silence and one-sided small talk. Eventually, Hermione tired of sitting on the bench and ventured inside to find an absolute zoo.

Everyone was talking loudly and several boys blocked the entrance, they were too busy to notice her as they were pressing their faces against the glass to look at the broom on display. She peered at it briefly before pushing and shoving her way through into the store. She spotted Mr. Weasley examining a bottle of broom cleaner from a bit away and walked over to him. He looked up at her with a smile.

"What can I do for you Hermione?" he asked.

"Where's everyone?" she responded loudly, over the noise of the store.

"Well, Harry's over there," he motioned towards the mass of boys that had been blocking her way into the store. "Ron's over there with Ginny," he pointed to another corner of the store where the siblings were fighting over something probably unimportant. "And I can't say where the others are." He said, deeming that a good enough response went back to looking at his bottle of broom cleaner.

Hermione pushed and shoved her way through the whole store, looking for something to distract her attention until she saw a little golden snitch sitting in a case. She picked it up and looked at it, it was battered and beaten, probably one that had seen many matches before it retired. She couldn't imagine trying to find this in a snowstorm or through blinding rain. The little gold orb was mesmerizing and she held it so it shined in the light. It was beautiful, a shame this one was ruined.

Then someone bumped into her, causing the snitch to fall from her hand and roll away, she chased after it hastily. She spied next to a little stand of Hollyhead Harpies action figures and bent down to retrieve it when some stepped on it, causing them to fall. Hermione apologized profusely as she helped them pick themselves up and set back to searching for it.

Then she found it, sitting next to a foot and she got down, on her hands and knees to pluck it from its spot when someone's voice made her jump. "Well, well Granger, what a surprise to see you here." She looked up to see that the foot belonged to none other than Draco Malfoy.


	4. Wedding Dress

She blushed furiously as she stood up, clutching the snitch in her hand. "Hello Malfoy, how nice to see you." She said. He sneered at her and took a step back.

"I wish I could say the same for seeing you again however, you'd be hard pressed to find anyone less excited." He replied haughtily. She sighed and turned her back and was walking away when another voice made her stop.

"Draco?" a gentle voice said.

"What?" he snapped.

"Who was that?" it asked.

"No one." He muttered. Hermione turned to see Luna Lovegood standing next to a very irritated looking Malfoy. The Ravenclaw's eyes lit up at the sight of her friend and she ran to exchange hugs.

"Luna!" she said happily. "Oh I'm so happy to see you, I didn't expect to see you here." She stopped, suddenly seeing Draco's dark look from over her friend's shoulder. "Did you come here with Malfoy?" she asked. Luna pulled away from the hug to go and gently tug the Slytherin from his spot over to Hermione.

"Silly me," she said in her dreamy voice. "Hermione, this is Draco, but you probably already know each other." This was an understatement as they both glared at each other. "He's my fiancé." She said brightly.

Hermione gasped, looking at Luna, who seemed neither here nor there about it. "You're marrying Draco?" she said.

"Well don't look too happy about it Granger." he snarled. Luna left Draco's side to link her arm through her friend's.

"Oh don't worry so much Hermione," Luna said. "It's not so bad; he's really quite nice when we're alone together." She murmured.

Hermione looked at her friend, she was wearing all new robes and a shiny ring was on her finger, _if he didn't like her at least he was treating her right_ Hermione thought to herself. A hand on her shoulder made her turn to see Bill, who had probably seen Draco near her and moved in to mediate.

"Is everything alright over here?" he asked, looking at Draco with distrust.

"Don't look at me like that Weasley!" Malfoy spat, reaching out and plucking Luna from my arm and dragging her over to him. "We're leaving." He said, forcing the little Lovegood along. Luna smiled and waved goodbye over her shoulder as Draco led her out of the shop.

"What was that all about?" another voice asked as Ron walked over, curious.

"Luna and Draco are getting married." I said sullenly. Ron looked gobsmacked as he stared at her.

"What?" Hermione shrugged. Luna had seemed so calm about it, as if she were discussing the weather outside. She knew that there had always been something off about Luna but being okay with her marriage to a Malfoy? Had he put her under the Imperius curse?

Bill shook his head. "There's nothing we can do about that, as long as you're alright Hermione, that's all I'm concerned about." He said, casually walking away to join his wife again.

Ron looked at her, to the doors where the two Malfoys had just left. "I hope she's going to be okay." He murmured, concerned for his friend.

I looked over at him, touched by his concern for Luna. "She'll be alright, I saw her, and he's taking care of her. She's got all new clothes, she just looks better. Maybe she even likes him."

"Her? _Liking_ Draco Malfoy? Impossible." He scoffed. Hermione wasn't so sure of what was impossible nowadays and what was not, but she didn't want to have this conversation with Ron right now and so she merely nodded in agreement and walked back to the little case where the snitch belonged.

She briefly thought about buying one but dismissed the idea as stupid; she had no use for it. _I could just keep it in a case like this one and just look at it_. She told herself but waved that suggestion away. The little golden orb was for a sport, not a showpiece.

Fred was watching her from a ways away; she seemed so absorbed in the snitch. She had been holding it a minute before but had put it back, now presently, she picked it up again and began to examine it again. He didn't blame her for her attraction to the attraction to the little golden orb, he too used to love to look at it; the way is glinted in the light. Hermione didn't express any interest in quidditch though and he was glad that he might've found something he could connect with her on, no matter how small.

He made his way over to the cashier and looked at him. "How much for a snitch?" he asked. The cashier looked over idly.

"24 Galleons." Fred winced, he didn't have that kind of money just lying around. Sure there was the savings account but he and George were using that to get Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes off the ground. He reached into his pocket and pulled out a bank note and wrote a check for the money he didn't have.

"Is there a chance that you can engrave it?" he asked. The cashier looked at him blankly.

"Y'mean like a keepsake?" he asked. Fred nodded. The man shook his head. "No, this is a sportshop, not a memorabilia store." He said.

"Right," Fred said, expecting that answer. He looked over to see that Hermione was gone, he spied her sitting outside on a bench, chatting with Ginny who had her arms loaded with shopping bags. He walked briskly over and snatched a snitch from the display and brought it to the counter. "Can you bag this up for me then?" he asked.

Hermione was listening to Ginny animatedly explain the purpose of some little brush that she had bought inside the shop when she saw Fred walk out leisurely, a smile on his face. He had a bag in his hands with something in it.

"What'd you get Fred?" George asked, looking over curiously. Fred wagged his eyebrows playfully.

"That is for me to know and you to find out dear brother." He said. George gave him a nasty look and Fred sighed. "Alright, alright, if you must know, I finally bought you that shag you've been looking for-!" he ducked as George threw his hat at him.

"You bastard!" George said, the two romped on the ground until Mrs. Weasley came out and chided them both.

"You two!" she trilled, they extracted themselves from each other and looked up at their mother with a grin.

"Sorry mum." They said in unison, causing Hermione and Ginny to giggle. Mrs. Weasley turned now to Hermione and helped the girl up.

"Come along my dear," she said happily. "We've got to go look at some dresses and robes for you." She said excitedly.

"What?" Hermione squeaked, looking over at Fred's dumbstruck face for support.

"Erm, mum, I don't know if she-,"

"Hush Fred." She said sharply as the group now began to move towards Madam Malkin's Robes. Hermione had a sickly feeling in her stomach as she walked into the store and saw the beautiful white dresses lining the mannequins.

"Mrs. Weasley I couldn't ask you to pay for all this it's just too much." Hermione said, trying a different tactic. But Molly Weasley would hear none of it as she ushered the little witch straight to an assistant.

"This young lady needs to be fitted with a wedding gown." She said proudly. The assistant raised an eyebrow to look at Hermione, who seemed absolutely mortified.

"Hm, yes, there's been a lot of demand for those lately." She said before taking out a tape measure and watching it magically take her various lengths and widths.

When Hermione was whisked away Fred got up and made to leave the store but Charlie caught his arm. "I don't think so," he said, smirking at his younger brother.

Fred wrenched his arm free and glared down at the older Weasley. "Sod off," he said, irritated. "I'm going to get something done for her. I'll be here by the time she gets back with the dress." He said. Charlie frowned at him but let him leave anyways.

Fred made quick time, finding a little jeweler's shop hidden in the avenues. He ducked in to see gold and silver adorning the walls and jewels lying in the glass viewing cases. "Hello?" he called into the empty store. Just then an old goblin came from behind the back and looked up at him.

"Can I help you?" he croaked, looking rather annoyed.

"Erm, yes," he fumbled with his bag and procured the snitch. "I need this engraved. Can you do it?" he asked. The goblin took the golden snitch and snorted.

"Oh course, what do you take me for?" he asked. Fred raised an eyebrow but didn't answer. "It'll be 56 galleons, and one week." He said.

Fred nearly choked on his last gulp of air. "_56 galleons?_" he said, this little monster had to be joking. The goblin stared at him expecting money to exchange hands. "I-I don't have the money right now." He said quickly. The goblin handed the snitch back.

"Then you don't have an engraving." He replied, retreating into the back room again. Fred sighed, looking down at the golden orb in its case. He tucked it back into the bag and began to walk back, attempting to formulate a plan.

Hermione couldn't bear to open her eyes to look at the dress; it would make this wedding too real. Mrs. Weasley's voice could be heard as she was talking to the assistant and then she entered the dressing room with a gasp.

"Oh Hermione," she said in a whisper. "You look beautiful." And that was when the little witch opened her eyes.

She saw a gorgeous girl looking back in the mirror. Her brown curls hanging down her back and her brown eyes wide with fear and confusion. She seemed so unsure, little tears could be seen in her eyes. Her dress was splendid however; pearls and lace with white silk adorned it, making it look like a dress that would be in one of the Muggle fairytales her mum used to tell her at night when she was little.

She spun around once to take a look at herself in the mirror and even managed a faint smile at how graceful her body looked. She turned to Mrs. Weasley; wiping the smile off of her face to once she was reminded again of her plight.

"I like it, but you don't need to buy it for me." She murmured. Molly Weasley looked at this girl, the girl who was to marry her Freddy, and shook her head.

"I can't allow you to go dressless." She said firmly.

"But it costs so much-,"

"Listen to me Hermione Granger," Mrs. Weasley said sharply. "This will be your first and hopefully only wedding. Someday if you do not go through with this you will regret it till the end of your days. This is will be your relationship starter with my son. I know a wedding isn't the best way to go about getting to know someone but it's the best thing we've got right now. Please go through with it, even if you don't love each other. Try and establish something, a friendship, a lifelong bond, _something_."

Hermione was taken aback my Mrs. Weasley's words but found that somewhere in them there was a truth that she could not ignore. Their wedding would be like their first date, and it would be a good beginning. She looked back at herself in the mirror and nodded, turning to her friend's mother.

Mrs. Weasley smiled. "I will not pretend to know how hard this is, I've never gone through something like this, but I admire your courage and hope that one day you can be happy with someone. Maybe not my son, but maybe another man." The woman embraced the girl before looking at the dress again. "Now," she beamed. "Would you like to show everyone?" she asked.

Fred had just opened the door to the robe shop and stepped inside when Hermione came out with her dress on. At first he thought it was another woman who was also being fitted at the same time, but when Ginny let out an astonished cry he knew it was her.

She was stunning; the dress hugged her body and flowed like it was made of white water rather than of fabric. Fred was no good with clothes but he knew that that was by far the best wedding dress he had ever seen. Hermione's eyes found his, standing in the entryway, and a slight blush crept into her cheeks as she shifted her gaze somewhere else.

"Fred Weasley!" his mother's voice rang out and he looked up to see her motioning towards her. He obeyed and walked over. "Compliment her on that dress, you've no idea how long it took me to get her into it and convince her to buy it." He nodded absentmindedly while she continued talking. "I'll use your brother for your measurements, go and spend a little time with her, she needs it."

He looked down at his little pint of a mum as she looked at Hermione with sparkling eyes. "Come along now dear, you need to go get changed again." She called, hurriedly shuffling the girl into the back again.

Fred thought fast and stopped her. "Hey, wait 'Mione!" he said, she halted and looked up at him, waiting. All her previous shyness and sweet nature gone, replaced with the usual fear and uncertainty.

"Yes Fred?" she said politely.

"You look great in the dress." He said, she smiled faintly at his compliment.

"Thank you, but to be honest, I'm terrified to wear it." She murmured. He looked at her, puzzled.

"Why's that?" he asked. She shrugged, shivering slightly as if it were a bad memory.

"I don't know, it just makes it so real." She said, looking up at him with scared eyes. He wasn't quite sure at how to reply to that, so he didn't, he just skipped the topic and moved right along to his next order of business.

"Get dressed and meet me outside the robe shop." He instructed. She had a big question mark on her face but obeyed his directions nevertheless and in a few moments she reemerged from the shop in her own clothes.

"Now," she said, attempting to be playful with him. He welcomed the change, he could do playful. "Where are we going?" she asked.

He laughed, offering her his arm, which she didn't take, but it didn't put him off one bit. "We're going off to look at books and I have a little surprise for you." He said happily. He enjoyed how her eyes lit up at the mention of the books and they both walked off in the direction of Flourish and Blotts with considerably lighter hearts.


	5. Flying Lessons

"There's a Muggle bookstore like Flourish and Blotts," Hermione commented as he held the door open for her, still clutching his bag. "Except its called Barnes and Noble."

Fred shook his head. "Really? When I was in Muggle London I saw this place called Borders, it had those Muggle moving picture things… what are they called? ERE's?"

"No Fred, those are DVD's." she corrected with a smile. Fred had known this of course but had allowed himself to get the name wrong for her to correct him.

For someone who loved books so much, Hermione sure didn't take long at all in the store, in fact, the only thing she bought was a leather bound journal. She was ready to go in less than 15 minutes. Fred, in all honesty was left feeling rather stupid because he had been expecting for her to take all of the Diagon Alley trip but when she returned to him with her little journal he could only sit there, trying to figure out the next move.

Hermione wasn't sure what exactly the Weasley boy was trying to do as he stood there looking confused as he stared at her when she came back from buying her journal. She had thought that maybe one of the ways to keep her from going crazy would to record her thoughts in the journal and look back on them later. Many people recorded their thoughts, why should she be any different?

Finally, Fred snapped to attention and smiled at her. "Shall we then? I have a good idea." He said. She wasn't she could trust his mischievous antics but she allowed him to scoot her out the door as they saw the group in the distance.

Fred looked at her and pointed a finger in between her eyes. "Stay here." He directed, running off to stop George, he pushed his bag into his twin's hands and said some words before running back to her and motioning for her to follow him quickly.

"Where are we going?" she asked, curiosity flitting around her mind.

"That's a surprise." He murmured as he ducked into the Leaky Cauldron and pulled out a little bag of Floo powder. He threw it into the flames and they turned green. Madam Rosemerta looked up idly from polishing a glass with a torn rag. Hermione cast an apologetic glance at the barmaid for interrupting her but the woman merely winked at the little witch when she saw who she was with. This caused Hermione to blanch and face her attention back to Fred.

Fred took her hand in his and looked at her. "Ready?" he asked, not waiting for a reply, he charged into the flames, dragging her along with him.

Hermione opened her eyes to find herself in the sitting room of the Burrow. Fred's face loomed in her line of vision and a grin was spread wide across his face. "Fancy seeing you here eh?" he chortled. She glared at him and he offered a hand up that she happily took.

Fred surveyed his surroundings while his accomplice dusted soot off of her new shirt. "So mind telling me why we're here exactly?" she said, picking up her bag that had skidded a few feet away from where she had landed. The journal was unharmed and she gingerly set it on the couch and turned her full attention back on the prankster.

He looked at her for a second before motioning for her to go outside with him. "Seeing," he began, thinking it best to introduce his thought process. "As in a few days we will be joined in holy matrimony." Hermione visibly winced at the last part. "I thought it would be best if we spent some time bonding and doing you know… some form of _activity_ a little bit, maybe ever three days or so, to help create some kind of trust net."

Hermione crossed her arms and looked at him, eyes narrowed. "You mean like a date?" she said, throwing one hip out. Fred could've laughed at her attempt at an attitude but he held it in as he began to walk towards the broom shed.

"Sure, if that's what you want to call it." He muttered. She began to follow him, running a bit to catch up. "Either way, I think it'd be a good idea to at least become friends."

Hermione saw the logic in this and she worked hard to match her strides with Fred's. "So what are we doing now?" as they stopped in front of the run down shed and watching him open the doors.

Her eyes widened when in response he extracted a broom and handed it to her. "We're flying 'Mione." He said brightly. Hermione shook her head and backed up.

"Fred," she said warily. "I hate flying; I'm scared of heights… I don't want to." She said in a low voice. Fred didn't seem to listen as he offered his hand.

"Trust me," he said gently. "As a friend, I promise nothing will happen to you." Hermione seemed edgy and began shuffling slowly towards the house. "Hermione," he warned. "Don't make me…" he said, smirking.

She cast him a puzzled a glance as he took out his wand. "Oh no!" she exclaimed, turning to run.

"_Accio Hermione!_" he boomed and the little witch shot straight into his expectant arms.

"NO FRED WEASLEY! I WILL NOT- LET GO OF ME!" she shrieked, enraged. He ignored her as she thrashed and beat her fists against his back. He mounted the broom and looked at her as they pushed up a bit off the ground, too high for her to jump off.

"Listen to me Hermione!" he said sharply, she fell silent, looking at him with wide eyes. "You're going to be fine, now take a look down and know that you can't jump off as soon as I let you go." She obeyed and he watched her face drain of blood.

She buried her face in his chest like a frightened child and he felt his heart do a little flip-flop but he ignored it, looking down at the scared girl with a chortle. "Now, are you going to shut up and use your ears for a minute?" he asked. She nodded slightly, not moving her face from his chest.

"Don't let me fall," she whispered, fear evident in her voice.

"I'm not gonna let you fall, I just need you to sit on the broom and not on me," he murmured, leaning his head down so he was speaking into her ear with soothing tones. "Just sit up a bit and I'll shift you."

She obeyed and in a few seconds was positioned between his arms on the broom, 25 feet above the ground. Her body was trembling as sighed in relief.

"Fred," she whispered. "I can't do this." Her head was shaking back and forth rapidly, voicing her concern.

"Relax," he said soothingly. "Don't tense up, just relax and let me do the work." She instantly stiffened even more. He rolled his eyes and began to take control. _Here we go_ he said to himself as he began to move forward slowly, trying to get her used to the feel of it.

Hermione was positive that he was trying to kill her. She bit her lips so no screams escaped as he gently steered the broom forward. Her hands hurt from her gripping the handle so hard but she wasn't willing to loosen her clutch for fear of slipping off.

She was painfully aware of how close Fred was, and she was more than painfully aware that the ground wasn't as close as she'd like. "Are you okay 'Mione?" he asked her. She wanted to scream at him. OF COURSE SHE WASN'T OKAY!

Fred liked that Hermione was adjusting to the ride so much and he decided to go up in elevation. He could feel the girl's body growing more and more rigid as they climbed. He was tiring with having to be gentle and thought that instead of testing the waters he would just let her plunge straight in.

Hermione was catching her breath at how high up she was and then she heard Fred chuckle. "What could possibly be funny about this?" she hissed.

"That you're so afraid." He replied. This got Hermione's temper flaring but she decided that it wasn't the place for such antics and she forced herself not to move. "Ready?" he asked, his mouth close to her left ear, giving her goosebumps.

"Ready for whAAA-?" she didn't get to finish her sentence as he suddenly jolted forward and began really flying.

Fred felt the wind in his face and smiled, this was what he was missing. Hermione began to scream curses at him and he frowned, he wasn't even going that fast.

"LET ME DOWN NOW YOU MORONIC PIG!" she was screeching. Fred was utterly bewildered as to why she was reacting this way and set the broom down. Hermione untangled herself and in the process of getting off the broom fell over on her back and knocked the wind out of her lungs.

Fred looked at her lying on the ground gasping and sighed, getting off the broom too, to pick her up. Her eyes were narrowed at him as she tried to shake off his help but he ignored her and picked her up to take her inside. "I'm sorry I upset you 'Mione, I didn't mean to." He said lowly. Hermione didn't say anything and he wearily opened the door to the kitchen.

"I was just trying to show you something I liked to do, I thought you might like it… I was wrong." He felt deep irritation for the little witch in his arms as he moved across the kitchen to the stairwell and began climbing up the stairs.

"I can walk," she said quietly from his chest, he ignored her and kept moving. Hermione now felt ashamed for have caused so much fuss over it. She knew how important flying was to Fred, he adored it and loved to play quidditch as well, but she had ruined his attempt to make things less tense and she felt terrible.

"Next time just remind me not to try and get you to fly okay?" he said to her, trying to keep the mood light, but his heart wasn't in it and he stopped in front of his bedroom to open the door and lay her down on the bed. "Stay here, I'll get you something to drink." He murmured, turning to go back downstairs. Hermione sat upright and snatched his trouser in an attempt to get him to stop moving. He turned and looked at her.

"Thank you, Fred." She said, looking at him with sincere eyes. "I really appreciate your tries." He didn't seem convinced but nodded and smiled.

"Thanks for saying thanks I guess." He replied, turning away again. He descended the stairs slowly, exhaustion creeping over him. Hermione was the most stubborn girl he had ever met and even attempting to gain her trust was more taxing than he had anticipated. He reached the kitchen and filled a glass with some water, took a sip, and began climbing up the stairs again.

He would have to try a little harder, he supposed. Being married to a woman that called you a moronic pig wasn't the future he had in mind. He knocked lightly on his door and opened it to see Hermione's still form still on the bed, her back to him.

"'Mione," he whispered. "Hermione, I brought you some water…" he walked to face her front and found her eyes closed and her breathing deep. "Great." He muttered, taking a seat on the other side of the bed and looked up at the ceiling.

He was exhausted; this girl was giving him a run for his money. He closed his eyes and lay down, careful not to touch her. He hoped he could get through to her soon, very soon.

Ron burst into the living room with a gasp as Harry followed suit. "Hey guys!" he called out into the house. "We're home!" he said. The rest of the family gradually came transporting back into their home.

"Where are Fred and Hermione?" Ginny asked. Harry looked uneasy.

He leaned over to Charlie. "What if they're shagging?" he asked his friends' older brother. Charlie shot him a disgusted look and shook his head. Ron climbed the stairs quickly with his mother fast behind him. Afraid at what they might find, they pressed their ears to the door first but upon hearing no noise, Mrs. Weasley swung the door open to reveal a very unlikely, yet highly appropriate sight.

Fred was asleep on his bed, and Hermione lay nestled beside him, neither was touching. They looked worn out though, Fred particularly, as if he had faced an incredibly difficult day. Mrs. Weasley had left them to sleep, but kept the door open in case anything was needed and the house went about with their lives.

Hermione was awoken in a dark room with the feel of two big hands on her. "Hermione? 'Mione..?" the voice whispered.

"Who are you?" she asked the voice groggily. The person chuckled and picked her up in strong arms.

"I'm Fred silly," he replied in a low murmur. Hermione was far too tired to care as she nuzzled her head closer into Fred's chest, closing her eyes again.

"Don't let me fall," she said into the darkness as he opened the door and stepped into the darker hallway.

"I won't let you fall." He promised her, tightening his grip as reassurance. She nodded slowly, inhaling the twin's scent. It was like an old leather shop, with a hint of gunpowder. It made her even drowsier and she wavered in and out of consciousness as he lowered her onto her cot in Ginny's room.

She saw him in the reflection of the moonlight briefly, his blue eyes tired but a smile playing on his lips as he lay her head back on the pillow gently. "Goodnight Fwed." She lisped out, not able to speak right she was so wrought with exhaustion. He laughed lightly, patting her head as he pulled covers over her.

"Goodnight Hermione Weasley." He whispered gently in return. She opened one eye to peer at him.

"Not yet." She said, and then nodded off. Fred stood up and admired the sleeping witch before closing the door gently and heading to his own room for the night. He lay back down on his bed and looked up at the blackness.

"_Don't let me fall."_

"_I won't."_


	6. Upset In Plans

Draco Malfoy briskly climbed the steps to his parents' bedroom, Luna was behind him, begging him to reconsider. "Draco!" she said, "Please don't, they're happy-!" he turned on her with his steely gray eyes.

"Will you just _SHUT UP!_" he growled, raising a hand to her, she cringed and he smirked, putting it back down again. "You still need lessons on how a Malfoy wife behaves." He spat.

Luna's eyes were widened and she nodded rapidly. He didn't like seeing her fear him, but sometimes it was the only way he could get her to shut her trap and follow directions. He straightened up and opened his arms to her in an effort to be kind and she hugged him.

"I'm sorry Draco," she said submissively. He looked down at her fair blonde head of hair and pulled away. "I didn't mean to upset you." There was genuine sorrow in her voice.

"Go downstairs, stay out of the way of everyone, I'll be down shortly." He murmured, she nodded once and walked back down the flight of steps. Luna was a gentle soul, she had gotten her letter that she was to marry Draco three days ago and she had dutifully shown up at is manor with all her possessions. She was rather brave, yet stupid, seeing as she knew she was in the base of operations for the Death Eaters but still happily walked around the house and trusted him with full blind faith.

Draco felt like it was more caring for a child then for a wife. The arranged marriage hadn't shocked him much, for one he knew that it was to happen, and also because he would've been matched with someone anyway, that's the way it was in the Malfoy family. He was, of course protective of Luna because she was now his responsibility but also because she was such a fool.

Draco's father had warned him to monitor her closely; afraid that maybe she would attempt to slip secrets to the Order, which she had, several times. In the end, though, he had caught her every time and the punishment was harsh, Draco hadn't been able to see but later that night she had returned to him with bruises and cuts all over her fair skin. She had bore it bravely though, refusing to cry.

Malfoy sighed and began climbing the steps again to report what he had seen this afternoon. The doors to Lucius Malfoy's bedroom were closed and his son hesitantly knocked. Silence followed until a cold voice told him he could enter.

"The Granger girl isn't marrying one of ours." He said as he threw the doors open. Narcissa Malfoy looked up from her spot by the writing desk while her husband sat straighter.

"What?" Lucius Malfoy exclaimed. "That's not possible… she was set to marry Dolohov." He said. Draco shook his head, leaning against the doorframe.

"Today, when Luna and I were out, we saw her with all the Weasleys and Potter. She ran into us in the quidditch shop and I left shortly with Luna, we stopped in Gringotts and then headed over to Madame Malkin's when she was there. She's being fitted with a dress… she's marrying one of the Weasley twins I believe." He told his father.

Worry crossed Lucius Malfoy's features. "This isn't good; we must tell the Dark Lord. It's probably the work of that stupid woman…" he muttered, getting up and leaving the room.

Draco looked at his mother, who had now gotten a piece of parchment was furiously writing something down. Seeing that he had no further business here, he closed the doors and began walking down to retrieve his fiancé.

Luna sat on a stool in the kitchen, watching Yaxley and Dolohov play wizard chess. She looked up as she saw Draco walking towards them, the two Death Eaters barely noticed as Yaxley killed Dolohov's queen and in a fit of rage, Antoine threw the board across the room.

Draco stopped in front of her. "You need to go to the bedroom; we're calling a meeting." He directed her, she stood and nodded, walking slowly towards the room that she would be sharing with Draco until the marriage law was abolished.

Draco turned to the two Death Eaters arguing over the chess board. "Hey!" he shouted. They both stopped to glare up at him.

"What?" Yaxley barked back, irritated.

"Stop acting like schoolboys for a minute and listen to me," Draco said testily. "The Dark Lord has been summoned, we have to discuss what will be done about a new development." Dolohov sat back down, looking up at the young Malfoy.

"Hermione Granger, the mudblood promised to you, Dolohov," Draco said. "Has in fact, been married off to a Weasley boy." Antoine stood up again, his face turning red.

"Sit down you idiot." Yaxley scoffed.

Draco continued on. "We'll have to find a way to change that, we need her and it's the only way that we can get done what needs to be done." He said laxly. "The ministry woman will need to be punished as well, my father is probably off attending to that right now."

Lucius Malfoy walked into the room just then, his face hardened. "The Dark Lord is coming tonight for dinner," he announced before walking back to his bedroom. Yaxley and Dolohov sighed and went back to bickering over the stupid Wizard Chess board.

Luna was lying on her bed looking up at the ceiling when Draco opened the door to check on her. She looked over at him idly and then went back to gazing upward. "The Dark Lord is coming for dinner," he murmured, closing the door and going to sit on the bed next to her. She moved away as much as she dared to keep from touching him.

"Do I have to attend?" she asked.

"Yes," he sighed, leaning back on the pillows and brushing a piece of hair out of her eyes. "You must come, it's going to be okay though, just don't speak." He said gently, he was exhausted.

Luna stared at her future husband as she allowed her mind to wander. "I hate it here." She stated blandly.

"Too bad," he replied indifferently.

"I'm not a Death Eater." She countered.

"Of course not," he said stiffly. "You don't have the blood status." Luna sank a little lower into the cushions. Draco was a pain to deal with, the house was cold and drafty, the Death Eaters were big and disgusting, and she missed her father.

Her feelings concerning the marriage were always bouncing around however.

Draco looked over at the little witch lying on his bed and lay down, propped up only by one elbow. "I apologize if I frightened you on the stairwell." He said quietly.

"It's okay," she said, not looking at him. He sighed, closing his eyes. Luna was talking, but he wasn't listening and he allowed sleep to find him as he lay there.

Luna stared at the sleeping wizard and rolled her eyes, leave it to him to fall asleep while she was trying to talk to him. She got up off the bed and wandered back into the living room where Yaxley was drinking a glass of firewhiskey and Dolohov was pacing the length of the room with quick steps.

"That little bitch thinks she can squirm away from me?" he was growling. "Well, if I have to bloody go over there and get her myself I will." Luna took a seat the dinner table.

"Relax Antoine." Yaxley stated from the kitchen. "You heard Malfoy, he's got it all sorted out, you'll get your wife yet." he said, taking another swig of his drink.

Luna was trying to piece together the conversation; she was never allowed to really hear about official business anymore since she tried to slip those secrets through to Grimmauld Place.

Dolohov's head snapped up as he looked at her, he began marching towards her. "You!" he spat. "Did you see who she was marrying? Do you know who she's engaged to?" he barked.

"W-who?" Luna asked fearfully, Antoine responded by grabbing a fistful of her hair and dragging her up to a standing position.

"Answer me you filth!" he said. "Who is that little mudblood marrying?"

_Hermione,_ she told herself. _They meant Hermione… _Of course, there had been talk around the house that Dolohov was supposed to marry her friend. Draco had gone to tell Lucius that wasn't the case anymore… he had told Anotine himself.

Dolohov yanked on her hair again, growing more heated by the minute. "Tell me!" he barked. Tears clouded her eyes and she felt a headache begin.

"I don't know!" she said, which was a lie of course, she knew perfectly well it was Fred Weasley, she had seen the two walk off shortly after her and Draco were stalking off from the robe shop. She couldn't betray her friends though, no they were her family.

"Lies!" he spat, Yaxley was watching this with idle amusement as he took more and more sips of firewhiskey.

"Don't kill her Dolohov," he said. "Draco would be furious."

"Fuck Malfoy," Antoine said in reply. "WHO IS IT?"

"I DON'T KNOW!" Luna screamed at the top of her lungs at him. He dropped her in disgust and walked over to the kitchen. She was crumpled on the floor, nursing her bloody scalp and raging headache.

"Oh, are you going to cry? Why don't you run along to Draco, I'm sure he'll protect you." The Death Eaters mocked. Feeling a surge of spirit, Luna stood and spat at them, it landed in Yaxley's firewhiskey.

The man looked down to see it floating in his drink, he looked up at the Lovegood and snarled. "You're going to pay for that."

Screams were what woke Malfoy from his slumber as he opened the door and walked into the living room to see the two Death Eaters beating Luna. She was on the ground screaming and wretching, clutching her head in her hands while the two reigned down with merciless fists.

He wasn't quite sure how to react at that and so he gave it a few minutes until he pulled his wand out. "_Protego!_" he shouted, creating a wall between the two parties. Luna raised her head weakly, he lip had been split and she looked like a ghost.

"What's all this?" Yaxley snarled. "She deserves it." Draco lowered the shield and moved over to help the little witch up.

"What'd she do?" the Malfoy asked calmly.

"Spat at us." Dolohov spoke up, Draco looked to his panic stricken fiancé and gave her a good hard slap. She staggered and his hand stung.

"Go to the room, _NOW_!" he ordered sharply. She looked up at all of them with hate in her eyes but obeyed and started shuffling slowly in that direction. Draco turned to the angry men and raised his hands.

"I'm sorry," he apologized. "She's a little rough, but in time it'll all be worked out." He said.

"My, my," a raspy voice said, causing everyone to freeze. "What have we here?" Draco turned to come face to face with the Dark Lord.

"My Lord!" They all said in unison, falling to their knees. The snake man chuckled and extended a hand that wasn't meant to be taken.

"Such loyal servants," he murmured. Draco raised his head to gaze at the face of his master. He spotted his aunt, Bellatrix, a ways away, also looking at the Dark Lord. "I've come for dinner, I hear that the ministry has foiled our plans?" he said.

Dolohov stood. "Yes, m'Lord." He said. "The Granger girl, she's been married off, sir." Voldemort didn't look the least bit put-off of shocked at this and he nodded.

Bellatrix stepped forward. "My Lord, perhaps it would be best if we discussed this over dinner," she murmured. The Dark Lord looked over his shoulder and nodded again.

"Yes Bella, perhaps you're right…" he murmured.


	7. Swimming

Hermione woke to the pain of having her back stepped on by Ginny. She squealed in protest and the tired Weasley apologized and left the room. Hermione sat up, rubbing her eyes and stretching her aching back.

The sun streamed into the windows and she felt it warm her. Hermione sighed and stood up, noticing that she was still in the clothes that she wore yesterday. Voices downstairs told her that she had slept in yet again and she stumbled into the hallway straight into Ron, knocking them both off balance.

"Hermione!" he protested as his shoulder collided painfully with the wall.

"Huh? Oh, sorry Ron." She murmured, steadying herself. Ron looked at her tired face and decided getting mad would be stupid. He motioned for her to go first and she began climbing down the stairs into the kitchen.

Remus and Tonks were eating breakfast at the table next to Bill when Hermione made her way down. Fred looked up to meet her eyes and grinned at her. The witch quickly remembered yesterday and felt a blush creep into her cheeks. Her behavior had been shameful but the boy didn't seem to care as he greeted her with a plate of breakfast and a strong cup of coffee. "Good morning 'Mione." He said briefly before taking a seat a ways down from her near Harry and George.

Lupin looked between Hermione and Fred with a knowing smile and she glared at him. If only he knew what had happened during their supposed "bonding" time. Ignoring the looks from Remus, Fred spoke up to his wife.

"Tonks, why are you here?" he asked.

"We're here on Order business," she replied. "Mae Owlwart went missing last night."

Harry looked up from his food, puzzled."Who?"

"The head of the Marriage Department," Hermione told him, then, turning back to the couple. "But why is it the Order's concern?" she questioned.

"Because we believe that Death Eaters have captured her," Remus said. Ginny choked on her pumpkin juice.

"That makes sense," Hermione said thoughtfully. "But why would they bother capturing her? That just causes a scene; they could put her under the Imperius curse and make her do their bidding much easier."

"That's what we were thinking," Tonks replied. "But our Aurors couldn't find any evidence of a capture anywhere. She just got up and walked… which suggests that she was already under the Imperius curse…"

As Tonks was speaking Ginny looked out the window and jumped to find a snowy owl impatiently pecking on the window. "Look!" she said, pointing where several pairs of eyes followed.

Mrs. Weasley opened the window where the bird skittered open and stopped in front of Remus, holding its leg out expectantly. Lupin looked surprised but took the message and offered the owl a bit of his eggs. It looked at them disdainfully but quickly snatched his scone and flew over to Errol's area where it took an empty cage and promptly began nibbling away on his stolen prize.

Remus opened the envelope and began quickly scanning the piece of parchment, he then looked up, confused.

"What is it dear?" his wife asked him. He looked over at the woman with a frown.

"Wrong address maybe?" he asked. "It says here that in three days' time a woman named Helga Umbridge is coming to visit… you don't possibly think that she could have any relation to Dolores Umbridge do you?"

Fred, Hermione, and Ginny's eyes all snapped to Charlie, whose face had gone as white as a sheet. Had Hermione not found this bit of news so saddening, she would've laughed as the older Weasley stood up and stumbled upstairs, his legs almost quaking. Everyone but the three was confused as Remus looked around for help.

"What did I say?" he asked. Fred shook his head and patted Lupin's shoulder.

"Don't worry about it," he told the Professor.

Hermione looked down at her plate, quickly shoving the remainder of the food in her mouth and standing up to put her plate in the sink. She was acutely aware of how Fred's eyes followed her movements as she turned around and headed back upstairs.

The witch quickly bounded into Ginny's room to gather up some clothes and then moved across the hall into the bathroom. She undressed herself, happily shedding her jeans from yesterday, and turned the shower on.

The steam hit her before the water did and she stepped into the stall eagerly, feeling the water pour down her back, reversing the tension that had been seizing her body of recent. She breathed a sigh of relief and slouched a bit under the water.

Even though her body was relaxed though, Hermione's mind wasn't. She kept thinking about the coming wedding, but thanks to yesterday, she was beginning to feel at ease with Fred.

A banging on the door told her she had been under the water too long and she turned off the water and dressed herself in fresh clothing. When she opened the door, she was in such a hurry that she almost ran into Ron, who wrinkled his face up at the steam.

"Hermione!" he said again, irritated. "That's almost twice today you've run into me."

"Well I'm sorry," she replied hotly. "I have a lot on my mind today, forgive me King Ron." His eyes narrowed as he walked into the bathroom.

She retreated back to Ginny's room to put her dirty clothes in a laundry basket and grab a hairbrush. There was decidedly nothing upstairs to do so she descended the stairs again to find Fred sitting at the table drinking a butterbeer. He looked up and smiled when he saw her.

"Hey Hermione," he said, taking another swig of his drink. She smiled at him and took a seat, brushing her hair. "How was your shower?" he asked conversationally.

"Much needed, it was a major de-stresser." She replied. He nodded and glanced out the window for a fleeting moment. "What are you looking at?" she asked.

"Me, oh, Harry, George, and Ginny are playing quidditch. I was just looking to see what's going on."

"Where are Tonks and Remus?" Hermione questioned. He explained to her that the Order had left for Grimmauld place for the afternoon.

"Are you going to go and play quidditch?" she asked Fred, he shook his head and looked up at her.

"Of course not, I have a better idea." He said, standing to throw his butterbeer away. "Stay here." He said.

Hermione obeyed and he disappeared outside to apparate back into the kitchen holding two brooms. The witch's eyes widened but she knew that to prevent something like yesterday happening again she should hold her tongue.

"Do you want to do something else?" he asked. Hermione rapidly shook her head, her determination shining through.

"No," she said. "I want to." He grinned at her.

"Great," he murmured, offering a broomstick to her. She took it, feeling how light it felt in her hand. "Let's go out front, that way George, Ginny, and Harry can't see us."

Hermione peered at him trying to decide whether or not he wanted the privacy for the sake of her inevitable embarrassment or the fact he might see an opening to make a move. She couldn't really tell due to her lack of experience with boys and allowed him to push her towards the direction of the front yard.

The summer air was muggy and she immediately started sweating as she walked out. "Whew! It's hot out." She commented. He nodded, moving over to the middle of the yard.

"We can go swimming later if that's what you want." He said. "Now stop stalling and get over here." He teased.

She hesitantly clutched her broom as she went to go stand next to Fred. "I'm terrified," she admitted. He laughed heartily at this statement and she shot him a glare. "Shut up Fred!" she trilled. "It's not funny!"

"I'm sorry," he said in his mock serious tone. "Now, let's focus on the task at hand. What do you know about flying?" he asked.

Hermione shrugged, "Watching quidditch matches." She murmured, turning red. He put a palm to his face as he shook his head.

"Then I suppose we're starting from the beginning." He said to her. "Follow my lead." He said.

Hermione watched, lost and confused as he mounted the broom and pushed off lightly from the ground and was hovering a few feet above the ground.

"Follow my lead," he encouraged in a kind voice. "It's not that hard Hermione." He insisted.

Hermione also mounted her broom and let loose a cry of surprise when she felt it stiffen in the air. Fred laughed at her but still encouraged and after a few minutes of preparation, Hermione pushed off the ground and into the air.

She felt the wind surge around her for a split second and when she opened her eyes she saw Fred next to her giving her a hug, a huge hug. "You did it Hermione, I finally can say I got you into the air." He said gleefully.

Hermione scowled at him but couldn't help the feeling of accomplishment that was pulsing through her. She had gotten on a broom. She looked at the Weasley with a small smile of triumph.

Fred looked at Hermione, sitting there awkwardly on the old broom and felt a pinch of pride. He had helped her sure, but she had done it all by herself. Her eyes were bright in the afternoon sun and he then began teaching her the basics.

Hermione had sweat profusely pouring down her face at the concentration it took to fly. Fred taught her how to turn and speed up. How to slow down and dive, in fact, he had even gotten a toy quaffle and tossed it around with her to help her coordination.

Fred looked up to see a drop of sweat fall from her forehead and he too was feeling the heat. He wiped his cheek and smiled at her. "Would you like to call it a day or are you enjoying yourself too much?" he asked.

Hermione was, in all honesty, having the time of her life. She had never thought flying could be so much fun and was a little reluctant to nod her head but as they touched down, Fred motioned for her to follow him through the house to the backyard.

Ginny, George, and Harry were still playing. They were so heavily engrossed in the game that Fred had to call out for them five times before they actually noticed. "C'mon guys!" he called. "Touch down! Someone go get Ron and we'll go swimming while mum and dad are out!"

Everyone seemed to think it was a good idea and the three quidditch players all piled into the house to change into shorts and tank tops, leaving Hermione and Fred alone downstairs, waiting.

"Good job today," he said to her. She looked up at him and smiled, laughing to see the dirt and sweat matting his red hair down.

"You're hair is all messed up." She commented he ran a hand through it, messing it up further. "No, Fred… here," she crept closer to him to fix his hair. He started laughing at her facial expression when she touched his sweat soaked hair.

Suddenly, both because aware of how close they were to each other. Hermione stopped messing with his hair and her hands were just posed over his head, hovering. Fred looked and saw that a single curl was matted to the side of her cheek and he raised a hand to put it behind her ear. A blush was creeping into her cheeks as she looked up at his smiling face.

"I think maybe we should go upstairs to see what they're doing..." Hermione said nervously, turning around to move up the steps.

Fred, thinking fast, grabbed her arm and stopped her. "Wait," he said. Her eyes were wide as she looked at him and she managed a weak smile while she tried to yank her arm out of his grip. "Stay down here, they're almost down." He murmured.

Hermione felt her heart beat increasing as she noticed that he still hadn't let go of her arm. "Okay," she said simply. He nodded and then began pulling her towards him, a strange look in his eye. "Fred!" she protested. "Stop it!" but he didn't.

"No," he replied evenly and kept pulling until she was right against his chest, looking up at him with her face set into a glare. He smiled to see the way her mouth was set into a firm line and the way her eyes narrowed. Hermione Granger had definitely changed since the last time he had looked at her. Ever so slowly, he leaned down and stopped himself, their lips inches apart.

Hermione's breathing had shifted so she was taking big gasps instead of her normal breaths. Fred was too close, but she wasn't uncomfortable, in fact, she wanted him to be closer. "Fred," she breathed.

"Hermy," he replied with a smile. That broke the spell, that stupid nickname. She pushed herself away from him and put her hands on her hips.

"That's not my name," she spat. He looked a little surprised.

"I'm sorry..?" he said with a question mark on it. Her temper was flaring as she looked at him.

"Leave it to you to ruin something like that Fred Weasley!" she hissed, he looked hurt now and it showed in his eyes, but only for a second. Then it was replaced by a dangerous flare.

He crossed the distance between them in a heartbeat, his face in hers. "I'm sorry," he repeated, sincerely, and then he kissed her.

It was chaste, not passionate or hinting at other intentions. It was a closed mouth kiss on the nose, but it still left her mouth hanging right open. He looked at her and smiled, the humor touching his eyes. "Now will you shut up and go swimming?" he asked, stepping away to an appropriate space.

Right as he said this, the remaining residents of the Burrow poured into the kitchen ready to go. Hermione recovered herself quickly and allowed a smile to spread one her mouth.

Ginny linked her arms through Hermione's and the group set themselves to moving to the local Muggle town, Ottery St. Chapole.

"There's a swimming hole here, Fred and I found it back in his single days." George explained, casting Hermione and Fred a sly glance. Fred rolled his eyes and stuck his tongue out at his brother.

The heat was intense and when they reached the town square Fred assured them that it wasn't too much longer. Everyone was in good spirits as Harry was telling a funny story about the Dursely's but Hermione couldn't listen, she was too busy looking at Fred.

The twin of course, was oblivious as he listened intently to the story but eventually he felt her gaze and looked over at her with a grin that made her heart flip flop. She quickly looked back down at the ground and walked faster.

The sound of children shouting gave them hope and the last few feet of their journey they broke into a run to see a beautifully blue swimming hole, already teeming with children. Everyone but Hermione ran into the water. She looked at the water and feared the cold more than the heat.

Fred surfaced after jumping in and wiped the water out of his eyes, feeling happily refreshed. He stopped smiling as soon as he saw Hermione standing shyly at the edge of the water. George nudged him as they treaded water side by side.

"I think you should do something 'bout that." He commented before turning and commencing to splashing Ginny in the face.

Fred agreed wholeheartedly with his brother and got out of the water; Hermione looked at him and backed away from his soaking form. "Fred, no!" she ordered. He grinned at her but stopped moving.

"Are you afraid of the water now 'Mione?" he asked. Hermione blushed, red added onto red.

"No, it just looks cold," she said. Fred cast a glance and before she knew what was happening he had her scooped up and thrown over her shoulder.

"NO FRED!" she shrieked, enraged, beating him with her fists.

"I fancy a swim…" he said to her, this spurred a whole new ferocity of fighting.

"FRED WEALSEY!" Hermione trilled.

"I thought you'd see it my way," he laughed, running towards the end of the shore line and plunging them both into the chilly water.

He surfaced with her in his arms laughing. Her face read nothing but fury and he hugged her tighter to him. "Oh come on now Hermione," he teased. She tried to push him away from her, sputtering curses at him.

"Let me go you pig!" she hissed.

Fred frowned at her. "I'm sorry Hermione," he said. "Don't be mad." He said. She looked up at him, her gaze softening only slightly.

They stared at each other a long time before she finally threw her head back and laughed. This made him happy and he laughed with her, her dancing eyes boring right into him.

"Fred," she teased. "You're going to be the death of me." To which he replied by picking her up and throwing her into the water.

They romped for a bit in the water until Ginny complained of being cold. None of them wanted to walk back to the Burrow so they all ran towards the woods until no Muggles were in sight then they apparated back to the Kitchen. Hermione felt drained from the day and Fred looked over at her to see her eyelids drooping.

"Are you cold 'Mione?" he asked her, she looked up at him and nodded slowly. He summoned a towel from the laundry room and wrapped her up in it. "Let me help you." He murmured, picking her up.

"No, it's okay Fred," she replied in a whisper. He chuckled but ignored her comments. In the end she was powerless and far too exhausted to do anything about the looks she was getting from Ron, Harry, and George. Ginny received the same treatment from George as she was carted up the steps alongside Hermione.

Hermione snuggled closer into Fred's chest and even clung a little bit when he tried to lay her down onto her cot. He unclenched her fists as he looked at her hair fanned out on the pillow and gave her forehead a kiss. "Goodnight 'Mione." He whispered. He then straightened himself to see Ginny smiling at him from her bed.

"Goodnight Fred." His sister said with a knowing smile on her face.

"Don't think I'm giving Hermione any special treatment now." He cried, indignant, swooping over and giving her forehead a kiss as well, before leaving and closing the door behind him.


	8. Lies

Luna woke in the morning to hearing Draco's snores, her face mashed against his chest. Her first response was repulsion, but it quickly changed to sadness. She had no other protector in this house, the marriage law was what was keeping her alive right now and she would have to milk that.

She shivered as she recounted the events of last night. Draco had told her to go get dressed in the finest thing she had, which happened to be a dress that Narcissa had bought her a week before. She braided her hair so it fell down elegantly.

Draco had introduced her as he seated her at the farthest possible spot from the Dark Lord. Voldemort's presence had been chilling, the mere look of him terrifying, but Luna did as she had been told and said nothing.

She said not one word when they spoke of plotting to invade the Burrow and steal Hermione away. She clamped her mouth shut as they tortured Mae Owlwart, the poor woman in charge of the marriage department. Luna bit her tongue so hard that she tasted blood as the Death Eaters sent out a letter notifying her friend that her marriage to Fred Weasley was now invalid and the marriage to Antoine Dolohov was found to be a reasonable alternative. Not one word had she spoken, and she had hung her head low, not wanting to explore the punishment for unfit eyes to gaze upon their precious Lord. She didn't even cry when they killed the woman from the Ministry.

Draco would look over at her every now and then but otherwise she was ignored, he hardly ever gave her a moment's notice in the audience of company, _especially_ the company that he usually kept. When dinner had been over and the Dark Lord had dismissed certain members to go to bed, only then had he led her to the bedroom, rubbing small circles into her back.

When they had lay together in his bed she had cried, a long brokenhearted cry. Draco, unsure of what to do, had drawn her into his arms and shushed her, his bare chest was cold and clammy.

He didn't promise her anything, because he knew that things would only get worse for her. That she would never be rescued.

So this brought her back to the morning, Luna stared at the ceiling for a long time, and when Draco woke up, she closed her eyes so he would think she was still asleep and not bother her. Her propped himself up on one elbow and had watched her, before getting up he had cast one fleeting glance at her, then gotten up to take a shower.

Luna sat up in the bed once she heard the water in the bathroom, she knew he wouldn't disturb her for at least half an hour and so she hurriedly got dressed and wandered outside of the room into the dining room where so much had taken place last night.

Several Death Eaters were lounging about, barely looking up at her as she walked over to the kitchen and began making herself something to eat. Fenrir Greyback, the man Ginny was to marry, strolled casually up and sat on a stool next to the counter she was working on.

"Well, look at you," he remarked with a gruesome smile, cocking his head in her direction. "You certainly are a fair child…" he tried to brush a stray hair out of her face and she started like a fawn, skittering back a few steps.

This made Greyback laugh, he always liked it when the women feared him, it taught them to remember their place. He left her alone and Luna went back to making her breakfast.

When she was sitting at the dining table eating, Draco came out of the room dressed in brand new clothes. He was displeased to see that Luna had gone outside the bedroom in her pajamas. He bent over her while she was eating and told her to go change.

"After I'm done," she replied coolly. Draco saw that it would be, for the most part, pointless to argue with her so he left the fair haired girl alone and turned his attention back to the Death Eaters lounging around in the living room.

"What are you all staring at?" he snapped. Yaxley shrugged and turned his eyes another direction, sighing.

"The Daily Prophet is here," he said idly, motioning towards the coffee table. Draco eagerly snatched it up and looked at the headlines with a smile. Luna looked over her shoulder curiously from her spot at the dining table.

"Excellent," the Malfoy said gleefully. "Listen to this: _Mae Owlwart, head of Department of Marriages resigns last night to be replaced by Walter Parkinson, a well known worker in the Ministry. Parkinson states his delight in being promoted this morning at a press conference in which he called Owlwart's resignation 'saddening, she had only been on the job for a few months' but expresses firm beliefs that any mix-ups in the system will soon be ironed out under his supervision._ Brilliant." Draco said, throwing the paper back onto the table. "We'll get this unpleasant business sorted right out with that stupid woman out of the picture."

Luna tried to clear her mind as she began eating faster, yearning to escape into the gardens outside. The air was warm and maybe she could find shelter away from all the nightmarish things going on inside this wretched house. Her food was getting more and more unappealing and she gave up trying to force food down, getting up and setting her plate in the sink.

Draco looked up to watch her disappear right into their bedroom again and he followed. She looked over her shoulder at him as she slipped her nightgown off. Her sense of modest around him was fast deteriorating, what did she care anyway?

The Malfoy however, barely glanced at her body; he was more concerned about her mental state. She had grown quieter and quieter, withdrawing more and more into her head and he feared that she might be losing it.

"Luna," he spoke up, shutting the door behind him. She turned her head to acknowledge him. "I was just making sure you're alright. You didn't seem well this morning." She shrugged, pulling a shirt over her head.

"I've just been tired, that's all." She replied in that gentle little voice of hers. He was unsure of how to act around her ever, the poor frail little fool…

He watched her slip a pair of jeans on and she turned to look at him full on. Draco nearly winced at the look on her face. Such desolation and loneliness, her skin had surpassed pale and was fast moving on to ashen. Her blonde hung around her noticeably smaller body; she had lost weight in the time she had moved in.

He extended a hand to her and she gave him a wary look, but clasped it. Her skin felt soft and warm, he drew her near to him in an awkward hug. "I'm sorry you had to watch what took place last night," he murmured. Luna shivered at the memory and he held her closer still. "You shouldn't be around what happens here, it's not your business and I couldn't ask you join our side." She nodded and he released her to look into her pale eyes.

"Thank you Draco," she murmured, a bit of her old self returning. "The kindness means much to me." She said standing on her tip toes to give him a kiss.

Malfoy reacted instantaneously and backed up, old habits dying hard. He couldn't let her touch him like that… he couldn't, a mudblood? She looked up at him, hurt and confusion playing across her face in turns and he realized that she had known his reasons. "It's alright," she said, all traces of her former comfort with him gone. "I understand it's my blood isn't it?" she murmured.

"No, Luna," he began, but she had already side-stepped him and was on her way out of the bedroom. He caught her arm and she struggled feebly. "It's not that, please, it's just… old habits dying hard." He said. She gazed up at him and stopped fighting.

"No, I'm sorry. I forgot that you were only a Malfoy, I dared to see you as Draco." She replied back. He dropped her arm, stung, and watched her walk out of the room.

Luna barely bothered to glance at the men as she breezed past them and into the courtyard. The sun falling on her back as she took a spot on a bench, she hated this place, but there was nowhere else to go.

If she left the Manor, then she would also be leaving Malfoy, a crime punishable by death. How much longer could she hang on, living from day in to day out? _It's not that bad_, she told herself. _Ginny will be coming to my aid in a few weeks' time._

In seven weeks, Luna would be married to Draco, officially entitling him to rights to her body. She was secretly hoping that he would be too repulsed by her to allow any sort of sexual union. His unwillingness to kiss her had given her hope, but the rejection still hurt.

Draco stormed out of the bedroom to find that she wasn't in the living room. "Where is she?" he demanded. The men all looked surprised at his reaction and Yaxley told the young Malfoy she had slipped out into the garden.

He marched out into the courtyard but stopped short, his anger disintegrating as he saw her sitting quietly on the bench in the sunlight. Would he really beat her down further, after she had been through so much?

Draco swallowed his anger and leaned against the door frame, staring at his fiancé, curious. Her blonde hair was shining in the natural light and she didn't look so sick for a change, being outside suited her. Since he had caused her so much discomfort this morning he left her there, contently sitting outside enjoying the garden.

Instead, the Malfoy saw it fit to call upon the new house elf they had gotten. "Wrinkles!" he called and with a loud _crack_ the little creature appeared.

"What is Mr. Malfoy wishing?" the thing said, bowing low. "It is Wrinkles' pleasure to be helpin' the young Mr. Malfoy, it is."

"Enough groveling you twat," Draco said coldly. "See to it that you find out Mrs. Malfoy's favorite flowers and fill the garden with them." Wrinkles bowed again with a nod.

"It be Wrinkles' highest honor to serve Mistress Malfoy-,"

"Not my _mum_ you idiot!" the blonde wizard spat, kicking the house elf in the stomach. The creature's eyes bulged as it gasped for air. "Luna… the future Mrs. Malfoy." The words felt strange on his tongue, he had been so used to _not_ using her name at all, only 'you' and 'girl'.

"Yes… sir!" Wrinkles said, disapparating with another _crack_.

Draco returned to his bedroom, unsure of what to do with himself. Usually there was always something to do around the Manor but with Luna and him at odds he felt strangle useless. He was accustomed to protecting her from whatever immediate danger she might be in but over the days (with the exception of the provoked attack yesterday) the men had taken to leaving her alone. Bellatrix usually still wreaked havoc on her, but she was the one who wreaked havoc on everyone and this bit of ill-bred character from his aunt didn't concern him.

Luna felt the breeze again against her face and allowed a faint smile to play on her lips; she looked up at the sky, feeling a little heartbroken. "I wish you were here daddy," she murmured. "I miss you." Then there was the sound of someone apparating and she sharply turned her head to see Wrinkles, the house elf, standing before her.

The elf was always a little more at ease when it came to Luna, she never dreamed of harming the poor creature and so he would always serve her a little better than the rest.

"What do you need Wrinkles?" she asked the house elf, who bowed low to her.

"Mr. Malfoy be wonderin' what the lovely Miss Lovegood's favorite flowers are." He squeaked. Luna cocked her head at him, a puzzled expression on her face.

"Why does Draco want to know this?" she asked.

"Young Mister Draco is wantin' to fill the garden with the lovely Miss Lovegood's favorite flowers to make her happy again." He stated boldly, Luna knew that house elves could pick up on subtle human emotions and he felt it was safe to share this bit of information with her.

The pale witch nodded, unsure of how to respond but she turned to Wrinkles with a smile. "Daisies and sunflowers," she murmured. "They're good luck you know."

Wrinkles nodded. "A wonderful choice Miss Lovegood." And with a _crack_ he was gone. Luna stood, thinking of what the little elf had told her and began walking towards the house again.

Draco had just finished counting the number of threads on his sheets for the seventeenth time when his soon to be wife waltzed in. He looked up, fearing more reprimanding but instead she stood in front of him and bent down to give him a fierce hug.

"What's all this?" he asked, bewildered, but hugging her back as he stood up.

"Thank you," she whispered into his robes, barely audible. She looked up at him, her blue eyes wet with tears. "It means a lot to me." And she buried her face into his chest again.

Draco still had no idea what she was talking about and accepted the random affection with no questions, just patting her back as she cried into him. "It wasn't about the blood," he lied to her. "I just wasn't expecting it."

She looked back up at him, a smile on her face. "Really?" she asked. He nodded.

"Yeah, if I was so bothered about the blood, do you think I would've gone through with this?" he was lying through his teeth now. His father had forced him to marry her, saying it would reduce suspicion as to who was behind the law. Draco had thrown a giant fit over the news he was to be marrying Loony Lovegood, but he found it impossible not to lie to the face that so needed a glimmer of kindness.

She grinned at him as he wiped away her tears; _she wasn't even that bad_ he reasoned with himself. _In fact, if you got past her blood, she would've made a fine wife._

She let go of him and shook her head. "I'm sorry, I overreacted, I expected the worst of you and that was wrong of me." She apologized. "I know that you are going to be my… my _husband_," he didn't miss how she had to force the word out. "I need to start trusting you; even now you protect me from the Death Eaters in the house. I have much to thank you for." She stated.

Draco felt terrible inside, she had expected the worst out of him and the worst was exactly what she got, he was a lying conniving prat. "No need to apologize," he replied quickly. "Go back outside and enjoy yourself." She nodded, her face no longer downcast as she hurriedly left the bedroom to go outside again.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Hello everybody, I notice that my story has been found likable by a certain number of people. I'm very happy that this is the case but I'd like to ask to please, please, PLEASE review my story. I would so much appreciate some feedback, and it in a way strikes me as encouraging to keep writing this story. So if you like it, hate it, think nothing of it, or just plain don't give a flying fuck, REVIEW!**


	9. To Be Married Yesterday

Fred woke to the feel of a finger prodding his cheek. He opened one eye, glaring up at the offender to see his brother George.

"What do you want?" Fred snapped. George smiled but it quickly melted away as he looked at him.

"We got news mate, you gotta get downstairs." He replied.

"What's wrong? Is Hermione alright?" the twin asked, sitting up and rubbing his eyes. The look on George's face suggested otherwise.

"Just get downstairs." His brother said, getting up and walking out. Fred jumped out of bed and pulled a pair of trousers on over his boxer shorts, ignoring his shirt he ran downstairs.

A ten pairs of eyes met him as he skidded into the kitchen. "What's going on?" he asked, slightly winded by his haste. Hermione looked up from her spot on the kitchen counter, a letter clutched in her hands. He breathed a sigh of relief to see her there, safe and sound.

"Hermione got a letter this morning." Bill spoke up. "Your engagement is no longer valid." He murmured.

Fred felt confusion cloud his mind. "What the hell are you talking about?" he asked, his head swimming from this overload of new sensation.

"It means Fred," Hermione said, startling everyone. "That whoever kidnapped the head of the Department of Marriages, also thought ahead to replace her with someone who would fix the mistakes she made. I was never meant to marry you, they disapproved the marriage, and I'm being wed to Antoine Dolohov in two weeks." Tears glistened in her eyes as she shook the letter at him.

Fred's mouth hung open slightly as he looked around at the crowd. "Th-this can't happen. _Dolohov_?" he turned back to the little witch he had grown fond of. "That's a load of rubbish, we'll just repeal it." He scoffed.

His mother spoke now, a somber look in her eyes. "It can't be repealed, it takes a month for the repeal to go through and by that time she'll be married." Hermione apparently had heard enough and she brushed past everyone to storm outside into the backyard.

"Where's she going?" Ron asked. Fred knew exactly where, she was going to go flying, but he didn't think the information was worth sharing and so he turned back to his mother.

"We already know who's behind this, but why?" he asked, frustration seeping into his words.

"We don't know what he's planning; Severus hasn't been around in since he stayed over a couple nights ago." Mr. Weasley said miserably. "It involves Hermione… he needs her for something. We just don't know."

Fred looked to the faces in the kitchen; surely these people he had looked up to all his life could do something for Hermione. Could they not save her?

"This is bullshit," Fred snarled. "You can save Ginny but you can't save her? You can fix Ron's situation but hers is too hard?"

"Fred!" Bill exclaimed, but his younger brother was already gone, out the back door, running after Hermione.

She was gone, but he knew where the little witch had run off to. He went inside the broom shack and mounted a broom. The cries from the crowd filing out of the kitchen into the backyard, his mother calling through her tears to him, Fred's father yelling at him.

He barely heard them as he flew off, in search of Hermione. With the help of the broom he reached his destination much faster, his nose was red, and his body was chilled from his ride through the cold weather.

He swung his leg over and ran; she was there, sitting numbly by the water's edge. He sprinted to her, dropping to his knees in the wet grass. The water that had been so inviting a couple of days ago now was dark and cold, but then again, so was Hermione.

"Hermione," he said to her, turning her face to look at him. She didn't seem to respond and gazed blankly at him.

"What?" she said faintly. Her voice was cold, strained, and sounded like it was forced from somewhere far, far away.

"We'll fix this," he promised. "Nothing bad will happen to you, I'll protect you." he murmured.

"You can't fix it, I don't think anyone but You-Know-Who could fix this anymore." She muttered miserably.

Fred clamped his jaw and looked at her, she was absolutely right, but I couldn't believe that. The Weasley drew her close to him in a hug, she melted into his skin.

"I'm scared," she whispered. "I'm terrified Fred, they want something from me, why else would they go through all this just for _me_?" panic was in her voice.

"It's going to be ok-,"

She pushed Fred away, anger etched across her features. "How can you say that and not feel guilt!" she said. "You are lying to me Fred Weasley and you know it!"

Irritation was rising in his mind. "I'm trying to do what no else can seem to do for you, _I'm trying to help you but you're too stubborn to accept it!_" he said loudly.

"NO! YOU'RE JUST RUNNING AWAY AND COVERING IT UP WITH PROMISES OF PROTECTION! I'M NOT STUPID!" she shouted at him, standing.

"SO YOU DON'T BELIEVE ME WHEN I SAY I'LL PROTECT YOU?" Fred returned.

"NO FRED, I DON'T!" she bellowed. "BECAUSE YOU DON'T GIVE TWO KNUTS ABOUT WHAT THE HELL HAPPENS TO ME! YOU'RE HAPPY YOU'RE NOT BEING FORCED TO MARRY ME!" this pushed Fred over the edge.

He grabbed her so she gasped and shook her, hard. "WHAT THE FUCK IS THE MATTER WITH YOU!" he shouted in her face. "HOW CAN YOU SAY SOMETHING LIKE THAT TO ME?" Fred shook her again, harder than the first time. "Answer me!" he whispered, hearing my voice cracking.

Hermione's face was full of conflicting emotions, and Fred's head was swimming with confusion and fury, bewilderment and uncertainties.

"Let me go Fred," she replied evenly. He obeyed and she then looked back up at him. "I'm sorry for blowing up at you." She murmured.

Fred wasn't sure of what to make of the girl standing before him. She was… Hermione, the girl he had known since her first year. She had almost been his wife, but right now she was alien to him. Her face held a foreign mask on it that he had never seen before.

The old girl, that was the one he wanted, she was the one he yearned to see break through this cheap imitation. He was aware of how close she was, but he'd never felt her more distant. "Hermione?" he asked, half expecting her not to answer to the name.

"What Fred?" she replied.

He reached out for her, bringing a hand to her cheek. A bit of surprise touched her features; it broke her mask, _that's good_ he told himself. His hand was shaking and her brown eyes found his blue, both tinged with a bit of the overcast sky. A bit of rain had begun to fall; Fred felt the cold air begin pain his bare feet and chest.

This girl, this was the one he wanted. Who was she? Fred knew that she was Hermione Granger, the girl he had known since her first year. She had almost been his wife… and great Merlin she was beautiful.

Hermione looked at Fred as this thought process unfolded in his mind, still painfully conscious of how close he was, that one hand still resting on her face.

His distant look suddenly snapped back to her eyes and in a split second, without thought or hesitation, he kissed her.

No protest met his lips and he was frozen, waiting for her reaction to him. Hermione's mind had drawn a big white blank on what to do, her instinct took over then.

Fred felt two little hands on his chest, like they made to push him away but no force was exerted. They left two little burning marks where they were and he felt her mouth press against his. Hermione felt his warm breath from his nose tickle her cheek and this made it real for her, that Fred Weasley had really kissed her.

Her hands snaked up to go around his neck as she carefully moved to her tiptoes. His hands moved to wrap around her waist, pulling her close to him. Then, slowly his lips began to move against hers, and she responded in kind.

They stood like that for no more than a minute as he untangled his arms and removed his lips to look at her. Pink tinged her cheeks and she looked more alive than she had all morning. A smile played on her lips and she released his neck and dropped her arms from around his neck.

"Don't you ever tell me that I don't care." He said lowly, bringing their foreheads together.

"I'm sorry," she murmured in reply.

"I will protect you, and believe me if I could go back in-," _wait!_ He suddenly stepped back a few steps, his eyes widening. "That's it!" he said, dumbstruck.

"Fred what are you talking about?" she called, but he had already started to run towards his broom.

But he stopped, remembering that he had just left Hermione and he ran back, giving her a kiss on the forehead and giving her a big grin. "Hermione, get your broom, we're going back. Don't ask, just listen to me please." He said. She opened her mouth but shut it again and nodded, turning to grab her broom, hidden in the shrubs.

By the time she had mounted, Fred was already off, soaring through the sky, ignoring the rain and clenching his jaw against the cold.

He dropped into the yard, throwing his broom aside and turned to watch Hermione follow suit before bursting into the kitchen, causing Harry, who had been sipping drinking a cup of tea, to spill the hot liquid all over his front side.

"I've got it!" Fred said with an excited grin. "We've got to get married yesterday!" he called out.

Hermione was pushing him inside when Mrs. Weasley appeared from upstairs with the rest of her children and Fleur behind him. "Fred Weasley what in Merlin's beard are you going on about?" she said, ruffled.

He rushed to his mother and embraced her. "I've got a way to save Hermione!" he said joyously to his mother.

"What?" she snapped. "But how?"

He held her at arm's length at smiled at her. "Mum, we've got to get married yesterday! Don't you see?"

Bill looked to Hermione for clarification and she simply shrugged.

"I mean," the Weasley boy said impatiently. "That Dolohov can't marry a woman who's been wed, right? So we need to get a time-turner and we'll hold the ceremony yesterday and simply write back when the letter is delivered today to tell the ministry that you've already been married." Everyone's jaws dropped at the brilliant idea.

"That's a great idea, but we have no Time-turner." Harry said flatly.

"That's not true," Mrs. Weasley said. "We have one at Grimmauld Place. Oh Fred! You did it!" she said and hugged her son fiercely.

Fred ignored the sudden onslaught of praise from everyone and made his way over to Hermione, looking at her with a soft smile on his face. Hermione felt a blush creep into her cheeks as the room went silent, everyone wide-eyed, watching with baited breath.

"What did I tell you?" he told her, his smile growing wider. She shook her head playfully.

"Thank you Fred." She replied. He offered a hand that she took and he raised an eyebrow playfully as he kissed her hand gently.

"Well," He said, turning back to the crowd. "Mum, I think it's in order that I stop by the old number twelve for a time-turner."


	10. TimeTurners

Grimmauld Place was every bit as disgusting as Hermione had remembered. She hadn't been there in months but it all came rushing back to her as dust flew every which direction from the apparition. She couldn't stop some of it from going up her nose and into her mouth and she bent over, coughing.

Fred looked over at her, a smile on his face. "Easy now 'Mione," he said a low chuckle in his throat. At the sound of unfamiliar voices the living room of the Black Mansion was suddenly very crowded.

"Easy now," Hermione said, putting her hands above her head. The several wands that had been aimed at her heart were then removed, only one remained.

"Who went with you to the Yule Ball but who did you dance with for one song?" the voice demanded.

"I-er, Viktor Krum and I danced with Harry- Harry Potter." She said, panicked by the surprise question. The final wand was removed with a sigh. She took a closer look to see Snape… _of course he was worried about infiltration_, she said ironically to herself.

"Very well, what brings you here to Grimmauld Place?" Mr. Weasley asked. Fred looked over at his father.

"We require Sirius's time-turner." He said. "We have a wedding to go to." Everyone in the room looked at him as if he were mad.

"What in great Merlin are you prattling on about?" asked Tonks, a puzzled look on her face.

In a bit of a rush, Fred hurried to explain the plan that he had come up with. Everyone was awed at such a brilliant plan except Severus. "That's pointless," he said bluntly. "They can't be stopped by a mere piece of paper, trust me, I know from experience."

Hermione was irritated with the man. "We don't have any other options; we thought we might as well have a go at it."

"So you are prepared to have another man take Dolohov's place? Fred, I assume." Mr. Weasley spoke up. Hermione hesitated, but nodded. The head of the Weasley's looked doubtful but motioned for him to follow them.

A slight movement caught her eye and Hermione turned her head and she saw Kreacher, the house-elf slink further into the corner, a disgusted look on his face. Fred tugged on her hand and she moved on, leaving him alone in the hallway. Mr. Weasley led them up the stairs into the master bedroom where it sat in a little glass case.

The thing looked like the mother of all time-turners; Fred looked at, realizing now why everyone had seemed so unbelieving. He turned to Hermione and then back to his father. "Does it even work?" he asked, swallowing.

His father shrugged. "We've never used it." He said.

Hermione looked over at her almost father-in-law with a grateful nod. "Thank you Mr. Weasley," she said politely. The man nodded and closed the door behind him to go back down to the Order meeting, leaving the pair alone.

"Right," Fred said, staring at the collaboration of metal and magic sitting in the glass case. "You know how to work it?" he asked her.

"I had one in my third year yes, but that one was quite a bit newer than _this_." She said, reaching inside the case and plucking it gently from its previous resting spot. "I think it still functions the same way though… I'm not sure, we'll find out though. I need you to hold on to me." She directed the boy, he obeyed, clasped her around the waist.

"How far should we go back?" he asked. Hermione looked up at him, her brow furrowed.

"What about just one whole day?" she replied. "We'll wake up and your father can oversee the small ceremony." Fred nodded. She turned and looked at the ancient tool again, it must've been something like the one she'd worked so long ago…

"Aha!" she said happily as she got the little rings to turn, she cranked it back and back. Fred looked at it curiously as she kept cranking. After he counted thirty-seven cranks she turned her attention to Fred with a shaky smile. "Ready?" she whispered.

He barely had time to nod when he opened his eyes and he was lying in his bed, looking up at the ceiling. He sat up, rubbing his head. "Blimey," he murmured.

A loud noise was heard and Hermione burst through his door, her chest heaving and her eyes wide. "We did it!" she squealed loudly. "We did it!"

He stood up to be tackled in a hug that knocked him down on the bed. He looked down at Hermione, shaking his head. "You ready to be married?" he asked her. She stopped smiling and looked up at him.

"No," the little witch admitted truthfully. "But I'm definitely not going to get married to Antoine Dolohov." Fred felt a little sting but knew that all along that's what it had been all about.

"Very well," he murmured. "Get off me!" he added and she scrambled up, a blush on her cheeks. He offered her his arm and she took it as they went down the steps.

When everyone looked up to see the pair they let out happy smiles and cheers. "You did it!" Harry said, smiling. They both nodded in unison, Fred untangling his arm from Hermione's and walked up to his mother.

"Mum," he said, very seriously. "We have a wedding that needs to take place today." His mother grinned and nodded rapidly.

"Of course," she turned to her husband. "Arthur, you are a ministry official are you not?" she asked. Mr. Weasley took a sip of coffee and nodded, uncertain of where this was going.

"Wait!" he said, as he suddenly got it. "You want _me_ to marry them? I can't do it! I'm from a totally different department!"

Hermione stopped smiling. How could she have been so stupid? "He's right, he doesn't know the marriage charms." She said with her shoulders slumping until she caught sight of the empty kitchen table where the Prophet was. "Wait!" she said, an idea in her mind. "They haven't announced that the new head of the Department of Marriages! That means that things haven't been reformed! We can write for a Ministry Official right now!" Everyone looked at each other and Mrs. Weasley scrambled to get Errol.

"No," Harry said, standing. "Take Hedwig or Pig, they're faster." He said. Fred's mother looked over to the family owl and then back to Harry with a nod. Ron scampered upstairs then, coming back down with the small, hyper, owl.

"Here mum," he said, handing the cage over. Mrs. Weasley wrote something out on a piece of parchment and put it on the messenger owl's back.

"To the Ministry." She told it.

Not giving any sign it had heard, it flew out of window and away. Hermione had her hands clenched tightly in fists as she looked over at Fred, who incidentally was looking at her. They both realized they were gawking at each other and hastily turned to face the other way.

"While we're waiting…" Mrs. Weasley said. "I know this is a bit of a quick, unplanned event, but Hermione, would you like to wear your wedding dress?" she asked.

Hermione gasped. "You actually bought it?" she asked her soon to be mother-in-law. The woman nodded sheepishly.

"Well, yes, and I got Fred his suit. I couldn't resist and it's a good thing that I did. Do you want to?" she asked the little witch, eyes hopeful.

Hermione turned to Fred, who shrugged. "S-sure," she said weakly. "Let's have a wedding I suppose, you want to invite the Order?" she suggested to the stout red-haired woman.

"Oh Hermione!" Mr. Weasley said gleefully, embracing the girl. "To think, in a few hours you could be one of my daughters." When she pulled away there were tears in her eyes. Ginny now crowded her as well, clasping her friend's hands in hers and smiling.

"We're going to be sisters!" she squealed. Hermione looked to Fred for help but he too was being surrounded by well-wishers. Their eyes met and a little smile played on each other's lips as they were congratulated.

"Well what are we waiting for?" George piped up, a grin on his face. "We got a wedding to prepare for!"

Hermione smiled as she was carted upstairs by Fleur, Mrs. Weasley, and Ginny, even though the circumstances were dire, they still wanted it to be something memorable.

Fred watched Hermione leave and then turned to Harry. "Should I follow?" he asked, Harry shook his head, unsure.

"I don't think that'd be a good idea mate." Bill replied. His father, who looked rather unsure of what to make of his son being married, gave him a tight smile.

"I'll go up and get the suit. Charlie, please gather that you can up, we've got to get the guests notified." Fred nodded as his dad disappeared up the stairs and reemerged a few minutes later with a few hangers holding a black suit.

"They should be just right mate," George put in. "They were made with my measurements." His brother clapped him on the back.

Then, a knock sounded at the window and Ron's owl, Pigwidgeon was seen flitting about. George opened the window and it took the combined force of Harry, Ron, and Fred to get him to calm down enough to remove the letter that was on his back.

Fred quickly opened the letter and read:

_Dear Mr. Weasley,_

_Your request for an early wedding has been granted. A Ministry official will be present at your house around 12:00 pm to put the appropriate charms on the wedding rings._

_Have a nice day,_

_Greggory Elam_

_Assistant to Mae Owlwart_

_Department of Marriages_

Fred looked up, the color draining from his face. "Fred what's wrong?" Ron asked his brother, prodding him. The two Weasleys looked at each other for a brief moment before Fred shook his head.

"We don't have any rings…" Fred said, panicked. "I've got to go get rings!" _how could I be so stupid!_ He remarked to himself, slapping his forehead. The one thing he'd forgotten.

He turned to his father. "I'm going to Diagon Alley, I've got to get rings." Mr. Weasley looked surprised but nodded.

"Hurry!" he said, shooing him into the living room where the fireplace and floo power was located. "You have a couple hours before the Ministry arrives, you need to move quickly." Fred nodded as he stepped into the fireplace and was gone.

Hermione hated dressing up, and this was no exception. She felt a bit of surprise as she felt her clothes being peeled off and her being thrust into the shower to clean the morning/time traveling grime off of her. She quickly shampooed and washed herself and barely had enough time to dry off before being moved back into the bedroom and having undergarments thrown at her to put on.

There was no time for modesty as they watched her slip into her underwear and bra. She meekly voiced her opposition to being treated like a breathing mannequin and it was promptly ignored as Ginny put a bathrobe around her to keep from having to sit, naked while they were fussing over her.

A knock at the door sounded and Mrs. Weasley peeked out to see who it was, Ron stood there, his hand still posed to knock again. "What do you need?" she asked sharply, all business. Ron stuttered out a few inaudible lines before she let him in.

He took a look at Hermione in her robe and grew round eyed but hastily went over to Ginny and whispered something in her ear. She looked at him, surprised and whispered something back; he nodded and quickly exited the room. "Vat vas zat all about?" Fleur asked conversationally. Ginny shook her head and muttered something about him needing advice on what to wear.

Several loud cracks were heard that signaled people where arriving to help. Tonks's voice was heard with Remus's deeper rumble. Hermione now felt butterflies and terror fluttering in her stomach. She looked over to Fleur, the beautiful French girl.

"Hermione, what's wrong dear?" Mrs. Weasley asked as Hermione looked up at the woman.

"You're crying," Ginny pointed out, she brought a hand to her eyes and it came back wet.

"I-I don't know, I suppose I'm just scared." She murmured her voice cracking. Hermione was surprised at her own uncertainty, she sounded so unsure. Ginny rubbed her back comfortingly, but there was little she could say to help console her friend.

"Hermione," her friend spoke to her in a calming voice. "I know that whatever happens, you'll be strong until the end. You're made of something that doesn't break easy and Fred will be hard pressed to match your spirit. You're bright, beautiful, and so sure of yourself. I believe that you might not be doing this because you want to… but because you are duty bound and know that you must do of what is needed of you. I admire that." She said with a smile.

"Thank you Ginny," Hermione said; unsure of what else to say to match such a statement, Ginny wiped away her tears.

"You'll be fine, you still have us don't you?" she said with a teasing grin. "Now, let's get you ready. Fleur, pass me the hairbrush."


	11. The Porcelain Doll

Fred stumbled back into the sitting room of the Burrow, knocking over a vase that crashed to the floor, causing those in the kitchen to come wandering in.

"Did you get them?" Ron asked, Fred nodded weakly brandishing the little package he had with them inside.

The guests had arrived as well, Remus Lupin came striding into the sitting room wearing patched dress robes, and he looked with pride onto Fred and embraced him fiercely. "Good luck my boy," he murmured. "She's going to be a handful." The room of men gave a collective laugh and Fred was ushered into the laundry room with his suit.

His father stuck his head in and looked at him. "Change, and please whatever you do Fred, don't mess the suit up." And then the door was shut, leaving him to change.

Fred pulled his shirt over his head and looked with disdain at the fancy jacket and button down shirt he would have to wear. Once the crisp dress shirt was on his chest, he moved on to pulling the trousers on, noticing they were a little bit big. He opened the door to the laundry room and stepped out, grabbing his suit jacket and walking into the kitchen.

Snape too was now in the kitchen, wearing his normal robes. He looked at Fred with disdain as he took a sip of tea. "It appears that the time-turner was successful," he remarked indifferently.

"Oh Severus," Remus spoke up. "It's a wedding, lighten up and go change into some nice dress robes. I'll bet you and Percy are around the same size." Snape looked even more disgusted at the thought of wearing Percy's clothes than Percy's face at the suggestion that Snape could wear his clothes.

"I'm quite alright, I don't plan on staying for the ceremony." The professor replied, Harry looked irritated at this remark.

"You can't spare an hour out of your day to support them?" he stated hotly. Snape looked irritated as he turned his head towards the boy.

"I highly doubt my presence would affect Miss Granger in any way, and besides that, everything I see can be visible by the Dark Lord. I was under the impression that this was to be kept private from him." the man retorted darkly. Harry fell silent, his face flushing red from either embarrassment or anger, or maybe a bit of both.

Fred slid on his jacket and felt his trousers slip a little further down. He turned towards the direction of the upstairs bedrooms but was stopped by his father's hands. "Where are you going Fred?" he asked his son.

"To get a belt, George was a bit too fat to meet my size requirements." He said, looking over at his twin who was glaring at him.

"Stay down here, I'll go get it." He said, leaving Fred downstairs as he climbed up the steps.

"Why am I not allowed to..?" he asked the room, puzzled. Remus smiled at him as he took a butterbeer from the cupboard and popped it open.

"You might sneak a peek at the bride's dress, it's bad luck you know." He said. "And personally, I think you could use all the good luck you can get with a marriage under these circumstances."

Fred chuckled and got a butterbeer as well. "You're probably right," he conceded. "I wonder how Hermione's doing… I hope she's feeling alright." He said to Lupin.

"I'm sure between the women they can calm her if she's getting a bit worked up. Knowing Hermione, she's probably in a bit of hysterics." Remus replied, taking a hearty swig from his bottle.

"Miss Granger has quite the imagination," Snape said from his spot at the table, not bothering to look at them. "One can only ponder what she's filling her head with." He then briefly flitted his gaze towards the two men leaning on the counters. "Drinking are we Mister Weasley? I would hope you don't misplace your equilibrium or your sober mind."

Fred glared at the back of Snape's head, and then ignored him as he turned to Remus again. "Where's everyone?" He asked, noticing that all his older brothers were missing along with his father.

"Setting up outside, we have a fair amount of guests from the Order arriving." Lupin replied.

Hermione bit her lip as Ginny glared at her. "If you don't stop crying I swear to Godric Gryffindor I'll rip out your tear ducts." She growled at the bride. The girl had been trying to apply mascara to Hermione's face for the past twenty minutes but her overactive emotions had stopped her from going any farther than the first eye.

Ginny sighed and pointed her wand at Hermione's face. "_Scourgify_," she muttered, starting over. Fleur had already done her hair and was putting little accessories in it.

Tonks had come up when she and Remus had arrived and was sitting on the bed, hugging a pillow and remarking how stunning Hermione looked ever so often.

"It's alright sweetheart, don't cry." Mrs. Weasley told her with a slight smile. "We need Ginny to finish so we can put the dress on you."

The request was comforting to Hermione and she bit her lip to hold the tears in as Ginny worked. The Weasley girl worked quickly before she would have to begin again and in a few short minutes, the job was done.

"Right," Ginny said, smiling at her. "You look beautiful Hermione." She said quietly. Fleur put her hands on Hermione's shoulders and smiled. Even the veela thought she was gorgeous; this helped the little bride a bit.

"Tonks," Mrs. Weasley said to the woman sitting on the bed. "Help us here; we've got to slip the dress over her head." Tonks jumped up and the both of them disappeared for a moment to reemerge with a big white dress. Hermione's mouth fell open.

"Th-that's not the dress I agreed to!" she squeaked. Mrs. Weasley gave her an impish grin.

"Yes it is dear; I just had it a little… fancied up. No put your arms up love." She ordered. Hermione obeyed and she felt the dress weigh down on her and a quick zipper movement before she was wheeled in front of the mirror.

She gasped, that wasn't… it couldn't possibly be her. She was…. Beautiful! Ginny stood next to her and looked fondly at her friend. "What did I say?" Tonks said, smiling.

"Well," Mrs. Weasley said happily. "Now that that's sorted out, Ginny, Fleur, and I need to go change." And she pushed her daughter out of the door with Fleur in tow.

Hermione turned to sit on the bed, her dress fluffed out in front of her and she felt like a princess. Tonks sat next to her. "Molly sure does know how to put on a show on such short notice." She commented. Hermione giggled and nodded. It was true, only a few hours ago she had just been in Grimmauld Place with the time-turner.

"So tell me," Tonks carried on. "Do you like Fred?" her eyes were raised with a naughty expression on her face.

"O-of course I _like_ him." Hermione said. "I just don't _love _him." The girl beside her nodded, standing up.

"Maybe in time," she said. "He's a nice boy." And with that she was out the door leaving her alone in the room.

Hermione wondered briefly what the punishment would be for going downstairs. She was awfully thirsty, and her stomach was grumbling. The time was 11:57 and she wondered when the Ministry official would get there, if he hadn't already.

Fred was still down in the kitchen speaking to Remus when Tonks came down, he looked up to see her grinning at him. "You are one lucky chap, you are." She said.

"Why's this now Tonks?" he replied playfully.

"Hermione Granger is simply beautiful and once you see her you'll be hard-pressed not to fall in love with her," she announced boldly. Lupin chuckled and wrapped an arm around his wife's shoulders.

"Well isn't that nice then Fred?" he said to the stunned groom.

"She's a right dream when she's not being herself," he said sarcastically, rolling his eyes. Tonks smacked him, her expression serious.

"This is hard for her, be kind." She said. Fred threw his hands up in surrender, his smile quickly fading.

"Right, sorry." He murmured. Lupin's attention was now fully on his wife and he escorted her outside to see how the setup was coming along, leaving Fred with Snape.

The Weasley saw this as he opportunity and moved towards the stairs. Severus looked disapprovingly from his cup of tea but said nothing as Fred turned and scampered up the steps. He saw Ginny's room; the door closed and knew that this was where she was. He carefully put his hands around the doorknob and began to turn it when suddenly-

"What do you think you're doing?" his sister's shriek ran out from across the hallway, making him jump he turned to see her, in a dress, hands on her hips.

"Gin Gin, I was just-,"

"Oh no you don't!" she snarled at him. She took out her wand and pointed it at him. "You will go downstairs now or else Fred Weasley!"

Hermione heard Ginny's voice through the door, but couldn't quite make out the words. The doorknob was turned halfway and she could only guess who was on the other side of it.

She looked at herself in the mirror, she was sitting perfectly still on the bed, looking like an enormous porcelain doll in a gigantic dollhouse. Her face was pale from the nerves and her eyes were wide, giving her an innocent beauty that she never knew she possessed.

The doorknob went back to its normal position and a great deal of shouting could be heard, mostly Ginny's. Finally, there was clattering on the steps and she smiled to herself knowing Fred had just been thwarted.

The door opened and her friend's head popped in. "Oh look at you Hermione!" she said happily. "You're beautiful!"

Fred glared at the table as he took a seat; he had been so close to catching a glimpse of her. He refused to look at Snape, who was gloating into his teacup as he drank. The doorbell rang and Fred jumped up, knowing that the Ministry official was here; he ran to the door and opened it to see a tall man with a pale complexion and dark hair.

"Hello," the man said brightly, extending a hand. "I'm Yeslow Farley, I'm here to perform a wed-," Fred yanked him inside and shut the door.

"Excellent," he said, shaking the man's hand. "I am Fred Weasley and will you need to be meeting Hermione?" he asked. Mr. Farley seemed taken aback but adjusted his tie and looked at Fred for a quick moment, gathering his thoughts.

"Erm, yes, meeting Miss-," he looked at a piece of paper he had in his hand. "Granger would be lovely." There was noise from the stairwell and Fred's mother appeared with his sister, both looking extremely happy to see the official here at last.

"Oh hello!" his mother exclaimed, rushing over to shake hands with him. "Will you need to see Hermione?" she asked.

Mr. Farley was rather taken aback by all this attention and he nodded weakly as the two Weasley women escorted him upstairs. Bill came inside just in time to catch Ginny.

"Where's Fleur?" he asked. She looked at him and rolled her eyes.

"Where do you think Bill?" she asked, heading back upstairs. "She's still getting ready." Bill shook his head and then caught sight of his younger brother, giving him an affectionate punch in the shoulder.

"You nervous?" he asked. Fred wasn't truly sure about how he felt.

"I don't really know," he murmured, looking down at his nicely polished shoes. "It doesn't seem real to me."

Bill laughed at this. "It'll feel real enough pretty damn soon little brother." He replied. "Come outside and meet the people who were kind enough to come to your wedding." And the two went outside.

Fred was amazed at what he saw; his brothers had done a terrific job setting up. There was a beautiful tent with roses of every shade, an arch for them to stand under and a cluster of chairs around that. He looked over at his brothers and his father, all standing with firewhiskey in their hands talking to each other. "Blimey," he said, looking around. "This is incredible!"

"Oh shucks Fred, it really was nothing." Charlie said. "After all, little Fweddie's getting married, we can't settle for anything less than top-notch."

"Took no more than three hours to work out," Percy grumbled while downing the last of his drink.

"So what brings you out here to mingle with the slave workers?" George asked his twin, smirking at his suit and trousers.

"The man from the Ministry is here, he's upstairs talking to Hermione." Fred replied, glaring at his brother. "The ceremony should start at any minute now."

Fred looked around to inspect the guests. The whole of the Order had showed up, minus Snape, who had left as soon as the Mr. Farley had gone upstairs. Everyone was talking in little groups here and there, laughing and some even looking over to smile at the groom.

Just then the back door opened and the Ministry official stepped out, fixing his hair. He looked out over the crowd and then spotted Fred. He rushed over to him and shook his hand again. "Do you have the rings?" he asked him.

"The rings?" Fred said, puzzled. "Oh! Yes, the rings!" he felt his jacket pocket and felt them, handing them over to the official.

"Thank you," he replied, turning to the crowd. "If everyone can please take their seats! The ceremony is about to start!"

Everyone began hurriedly rushing towards their little white chairs, and Fred realized that now he stood, and he waited for Hermione to walk down the aisle.

And he felt like he was about to throw up.

Hermione was in hysterics as Ginny helped her down the steps into the kitchen. "Ginny," she said, her knees shaking so hard she couldn't stand up. "Ginny, Ginny, Ginny, Ginny, I can't do this Ginny!" she kept repeating.

"Yes you can Hermione. I believe in you." Her friend replied back patiently. Mrs. Weasley then came down the steps with Fleur, who looked positively gorgeous.

"Good luck 'Ermione!" Fleur whispered happily to her soon to be sister in law as she left to go sit with Bill.

Hermione clutched Ginny's hands in her own, unwilling to let go. "I can't do this! I'm about to give up my whole life! I can't do this, don't let me do this!"

"You can do this, I know you can!" Ginny insisted, looking to her mother for support but the woman was more concerned about other things.

"Who's going to give Hermione away?" she suddenly asked. Ginny stopped to think.

"Oh no," she said. "We don't have anyone. We could get Lupin-,"

"Harry and Ron," Hermione cut in. "I want Harry and Ron to walk me down the aisle."

"You can't have two people walk-," Ginny began but stopped to see her mother motion for her to silence herself.

"Of course, I'll go get them." Mrs. Weasley said, disappearing out the back door. Ginny looked to Hermione who was grabbing onto the counter for support. She looked stunning, absolutely beautiful, but it was marred by the sickening look in her eyes. The look of fear and uncertainty.

"Ginny…" she said weakly, reaching out for her friend. Ginny rushed to her aid and embraced her friend.

"I love you Hermione, and after today, we'll be sisters. I know you can do this, trust me." She whispered into the bride's ear.

Hermione nodded, standing on her own and trying to strain a smile. "What was that you told me earlier? Duty bound? Yes, that's it I'm duty bound, it's an obligation and therefore it must happen." She straightened her back and then the backdoor opened.

Ron and Harry gasped when they saw Hermione, she looked so different. Her skin was pale and her hair was wonderfully done up. "There you are," she said to them, her voice shaking slightly. "Would you two mind giving me away?" she asked.

Harry immediately nodded but Ron hesitated. Giving her away… he didn't like the sound of that. He… he still cared for her, he couldn't give her away.

"Ronald," Mrs. Weasley prompted. Ron looked up to see Hermione's pained expression and nodded; this wasn't for him, this was for her peace of mind.

The music started up and Ginny wished them farewell to begin her walk down the aisle along with her mother.

Hermione was determined not to lose it, this was for the good of everyone… so why did she feel so desolate and lost?

Harry and Ron were both looking at her, each of their arms extended for her to take. "Hermione," Harry said gently. "It's time for us to go." He murmured. She nodded, her knees beginning to shake again, but she took their arms.

The seemed to sense she was unstable and stiffened their arms to allow her to lean on them equally. She gave them both a grateful glance before Ron opened the door to the backyard and they stepped outside.


	12. Strange Fate

Fred's heart was thumping in his ears as he looked at the small group watching him as he stood underneath the arch in his suit. He suddenly remembered that his father hadn't given him the belt he had requested. Then everyone turned as the backdoor opened and his mother came scurrying out to whisper something in Ron and Harry's ears, causing them to get up and head back into the house.

The silence was deafening as everyone waited quietly. His twin brother was standing beside him as the best man, looking blankly ahead at some invisible horizon point.

Then, the door opened again, and he saw his sister slowly come down the aisle followed by his mother. He was going to be sick, he knew it. The music started up, and he felt his knees start to fail; this was happening too fast, he needed more time.

_There is no more time you git_, his brain scolded him. He knew that his logic was right but his maturity level couldn't face it. Ginny made it down the little space too fast, taking her spot behind where Hermione would stand; his mother took a seat in the front row. He saw tears in her eyes as she looked up at her son, so grown up.

Then the door opened again and everyone turned to face the house to see Ron and Harry exit, supporting what had to be Hermione.

His jaw dropped as he looked at her, she… she- that, that was _not_ Hermione. There was simply no way, this woman was pale, and her wide-eyes were framed with black lashed, her small frame was covered in a beautiful white dress that made her look more like a queen than a bride.

She wobbled slightly when she walked but she still managed to look graceful. Her red lips were pursed and her progress was slower than the tempo of the music. Ron and Harry were patient with her, going as slowly as she needed.

Hermione felt sick, she wanted to run away, just run forever and never look back. Her dress weighed down on her and she clung to the boys beside her for support as she made her way to Fred as slowly as possible. Everyone's eyes were on her and she felt Ginny's gaze the strongest of all, it seemed to be urging her on, telling her that she could do this.

_You fool!_ Her mind screamed at her. _Do you want to marry Dolohov?_ She hadn't thought of that… no Fred meant instant marriage to Dolohov. The prospect made her quicken her feet a little and the crowd relaxed as the boys pushed her up the little way left to Fred's side.

The Ministry official that had introduced himself to her as Mr. Farley smiled at her and then began reading from a piece of parchment he had in his hand. Fred's eyes were boring into her face as she looked at him.

Fred could feel something unpleasant in his stomach as he heard the official distantly read off the ceremony. It couldn't be that long, _how did this man sleep at night?_ He wondered, _marrying off children? _

He looked at Hermione; her fingers were trembling at her sides. But in her eyes he saw a strange calmness, he tried to smile at her to put her mind at ease but it came out too mangled and he immediately put a halt to the effort.

"You look beautiful," he barely slipped out of the corner of his mouth. She raised her eyebrows to indicate she had heard.

"Thank you." She said back stiffly.

"Frederick Malcolm Weasley," Mr. Farley's voice suddenly snapped Fred out of the moment as he looked over at the man.

"Y-y-yes?" he replied, turning red when his voice betrayed his jitters.

"Do you take Hermione Jean Granger to be your lawfully wedded wife from this day forward, until death due you part?"

Hermione was looking at him, the whole crowd was waiting expectantly for his steady 'I do' but something in his mind made him want to refuse. I could have been a number of things… the ring that he had given to Katie Bell, promising her marriage to him until he received the letter. It could have been the stricken look on his almost-wife's face as they stood there under that arch. It could have been the fact that he didn't love her, but something was begging him to say no, to get away…

"I do." He said, swallowing hard.

"Hermione Jean Granger," the man said, directing his gaze on the girl beside him. Hermione's eyes widened even more than they already were (quite a feat) and she looked over to him. "Do you take Frederick Malcolm Weasley to be your lawfully wedded husband from this day forward, until death due you part?"

Hermione knew this was the defining moment, her life was hinging on two words. She looked into Fred's eyes and saw that he was just as afraid as she was… and this was comforting to her slightly, to know that she wasn't alone.

"I do." She replied, forcing her voice to come out smooth.

"Then by the power granted to me by the Minister of Magic, I now pronounce you Wizard and wife." No one dared make a sound yet; all were waiting for the defining line. "You may kiss the bride." The man added to Fred.

The entire crowd was waiting, breath held. Fred was unsure of how to proceed as he leaned down a bit to reach her lips. All was frozen in time until Hermione closed the distance and their lips were suddenly together.

The backyard erupted in cheers, everyone standing and clapping. Fred pulled away and took the rings from Mr. Farley and put one on Hermione's finger and one on his own.

Then they were separated. The men pulling Fred to them, congratulating him and the women pulling Hermione away to cry and hug her, they both cast fleeting glances at each other before being completely absorbed in what was going on around them.

Hermione looked to find that Ginny was hugging her and crying. "You did it!" she exclaimed. "You did it Hermione! We're sisters, welcome to the family."

Everyone was shouting at her, telling her how lovely she looked… she didn't want this, she wanted to be alone. No one seemed to realize that she had just signed her life away, no one seemed to care that she had just made the biggest mistake of her life.

Fred was being clapped on the back and hugged by all his brothers and other friends, yet he was too distracted to really listen to their words. Eventually they cleared away to go speak to Hermione, leaving him alone… except for one.

She was wearing a dark yellow dress that stopped at the knee and her face was all too recognizable. "Hello Fred," Katie Bell said gently to him.

Fred felt his heart drop into his stomach. "Katie, I-," but she held up a hand to silence him.

"I stopped in to say hello and wish you well, I'm not angry Fred. I understand, I really do." She murmured.

Fred sighed, looking at the girl he loved sadly. He was a married man; Hermione Weasley was standing but a few feet away to prove it. "Who are you marrying?" he asked, slightly heartbroken.

"Married," she corrected. "Lee and I were wed a week ago." Fred's head was spinning.

"You… married Lee Jordan?" he said slowly. She nodded, sadness in her eyes. He opened his mouth to say something but suddenly felt a great yank on his arm and he was suddenly in front of a large camera.

"Fred!" his mother barked. "Pose for the picture."

"Mum I was-,"

"FRED!" she commanded, he sighed and smiled, grabbing Hermione around the waist for the duration of the flash before quickly releasing to turn back to Katie, but she was gone.

Hermione felt the attention slip off of her slightly and she moved away to sit down, exhaustion creeping over her. She looked down at her finger where the offending ring was resting; making it public that she had been a victim of the Marriage Law.

Harry took a seat next to her and patted her shoulder. "Hey Hermione," he murmured. "You looked great up there today. We're all really proud of you."

"Thank you Harry," she replied. "I think I'm going to go inside though, the Order has business to get back to and I can already see they're leaving." It was true; Tonks and Remus had hugged her good-bye and left already. George and Percy were beginning to take down the arch and tent while Bill stacked the chairs. Fred was a ways away speaking to a guest she didn't recognize. The party was over, and Hermione stood to move towards the house.

Fred saw a white moving object out of the corner of his eye and turned to see Hermione moving toward the house, he turned his head to watch her disappear inside the kitchen. He knew he should probably follow her to see if she was alright but he had a feeling he was the cause of the problem and thought best not to intrude.

"Ahem, excuse me Mr. Weasley," he heard the voice of Yeslow Farley and turned to see the man hand him a pamphlet. "These are a bit of the specifics of the Marriage Law that you should browse over with your erm, _wife_." Fred didn't like that word; it was too alien to him. He stuffed the little bit of folded parchment into his suit pocket and nodded.

"Thank you for coming out here on such short notice, we really appreciate this." He said, shaking the man's hand.

"Not a problem at all Mr. Weasley, it's my job." And with a _crack_ Mr. Farley was gone.

Hermione didn't have the strength to pull off her dress and so she simply left her shoes in the kitchen and ran upstairs into Ginny's room to find that her bed was gone. A note was lying on Ginny's bed:

_Hermione,_

_We moved your things into Fred's room for the time being, if things don't work out then we'll move you back into mine._

_Ginny_

She felt tears of frustration come to her eyes as she shook her head and rushed into Fred's room. All her things were neatly packed into the drawers and she found her toiletries already in Fred's bathroom. She looked at her reflection in the small mirror next to the sink. An alien was staring back at her, an alien with a beautiful face and hollow eyes. She furiously pulled out the pins so her hair fell around her shoulders again. Next she tore a washcloth from the towel rack and began scrubbing at her face, taking the makeup off.

She watched the black mascara and the red lipstick swirl down the drain and was satisfied to look back in the mirror and see only a very upset Hermione looking back.

She then reached behind her, tugging at the zipper on her gown until she managed to slide it down all the way and she stepped out of it, leaving it in a crumpled heap on the bathroom floor.

Her body was clothed only in underwear and bra, which was a comfort to her; she was familiar with this girl, the Hermione she knew. She padded into the bedroom that her and Fred were now sharing and peeled the covers to the bed back and snuggled into it, pulling the blankets up to her nose.

She sighed and closed her eyes; the silence was wonderful, no more shouting, no more tears or laughter. She was by herself for the first time in a long time. _This was what you wanted though_, her mind criticized _you wanted to marry Fred_. Knowing that she had wished this strange fate upon herself was a fact she wasn't quite ready to face and she closed her eyes tighter.

Fred climbed the stairs as well, it was only 1:30 but he was more than done with the day. He opened the door to his room to jump back as he saw Hermione's little face snuggled between the pillow and a mess of quilts. Her eyes were closed and he only briefly wondered why she was there. He was too exhausted to truly care. He dug into his pocket and pulled out the little pamphlet that the Ministry official had given to him. He didn't want to look at it right now and he set it on the bedside as he loosened his necktie and took off his jacket. He wandered into the bathroom and found the wedding gown lying on the floor. He sighed, picking it up and throwing it over a chair in his room before washing his face. The makeup washcloth was on the counter next to him and he ignored it.

Fred could've sworn he'd aged ten years in one day. His eyes were weary and he felt like he hadn't smiled in ages. His nicely combed hair was messing with his head and he fiercely ran his fingers through it to muss it. He unbuttoned his shirt next and left it on the bathroom floor.

He walked back into his room and opened one of his drawers and pulled out a pair of pajama pants to put on in place of his trousers and he finally collapsed on his bed. He tucked himself under the covers and closed his eyes to welcome a much anticipated slumber.


	13. Early Morning Adventure

Hermione opened her eyes slowly; the room was just beginning to lighten, the sun had yet to rise. She heard a faint snore behind her and very slowly turned to see Fred's face, his eyes were closed and his face was peaceful.

She stared in fascination, he wasn't _ugly_. No, if anything, Fred was mildly attractive. He looked tired though, his features were weary.

Hermione very gently attempted to scoot herself out of bed without waking him, clutching her hands over her bra, trying to enforce some form of modesty. Her bare feet made no sound on the smooth wooden floor and she paused momentarily as she spotted the beautiful wedding gown draped across a chair. Just yesterday the bloody thing had been on her, as she bound her life to the man fast asleep in the bed across the room from her. _That's right_, she told herself. _I'm a Weasley now._ The thought was strange, Hermione Weasley didn't sound right in her mind.

She shuffled past the dress and moved into the bathroom where she quietly pulled down her underwear and relieved herself.

Fred was woken by the sound of the toilet flushing; he opened his eyes but quickly closed them again, unsure of whether or not Hermione was there. He didn't want to frighten her, causing a scene was the last thing he needed. He peeked through his eyelashes to see her moving back towards the bed, her hands wrapped around her middle, dressed only in panties and a bra. He fought back a slight gasp, surprise bubbling up in his head. This was the first time he'd ever seen Hermione with nothing on, she was normally incredibly selective about what clothing she would wear. Sweaters and jeans were her usual attire.

She moved quickly, shivering to be outside the protective shell of the covers. Fred's eyes wandered away from her body to see her face, she looked normal, the doll makeup had been removed. Her hair was still curly and sleek from yesterday, and it fell a bit below her shoulders.

He felt a slight chill go through his warm body as she lifted up the covers to snuggle back in. "Hello Fred," she said quietly, he supposed she had known that he was awake but hadn't done anything about it. He propped himself up on his elbow to look over at her, barely visible over the quilts that were pulled up to her nose.

"Good morning," he murmured gently, she looked up at him with big brown eyes. "How did you sleep?"

"Very well, it's a lot colder in the morning when I'm sleeping alone." She admitted. "In a way I suppose I should thank you for keeping me warm last night."

"Anything for the lovely Miss Granger-," he cut himself off, realizing him error, but Hermione didn't seem too stricken by the remark.

"It's Weasley now I believe." She replied, turning to face the ceiling. Fred had no more desire to carry on the conversation and so they settled for awkward silence.

"Are you hungry? I can bring you food," he said suddenly, getting a bright idea. "That is, if you _want_ food."

"Food would be lovely, could you bring tea too?" she asked. He nodded, pulling the covers off of him and standing up, reaching for his robe.

Hermione eyed him while he was moving; his physique wasn't that bad either. He was tall, with a bit of wiry muscle on him. Fred turned and she hastily directed her gaze somewhere else.

"Any preference?" he asked. She felt a blush creep into her cheeks as she looked over at him.

"Biscuits maybe?" she said. He nodded once and opened the door, quietly navigating the hallway, careful to avoid the creaky boards.

When he was at the steps he hurriedly descended into the kitchen to find it empty. Errol was sleeping in his cage, his wing tucked over his head. Fred wondered just how early it was; he glanced over at the clock to see the hands positioned around 2:30 in the morning.

He wasn't sure whether it was smart to eat this early but he figured a little bedroom picnic was what the pair could utilize as a bonding tool. He opened the pantry and found a pack of English muffins, but no biscuits. He frowned, searching around the little room for them but to no avail. He dropped them on a plate and set a little kettle on to boil.

Hermione got up again in Fred's absence to find something suitable to wear. She rummaged around the drawers that held her clothes and found a t-shirt that had belonged to her father once; it was big and had the words _Clean Teeth Are Happy Teeth_ scrawled on it. He had bought it at a dental hygiene convention when she had been away at Hogwarts her first year.

She slipped the shirt over her head and saw that it covered enough of her body to pass as decent, reaching only a little above her knees. She pinned her hair up and went into the bathroom to wash her face. A bit of red lipstick still clung to her lips as she flipped the light on to get a better look.

Mascara was hanging on her lashes and she saw a bit of foundation still on one cheek. Sighing, she picked up the soggy washcloth from the other night and took to finishing the job. She scrubbed gently and rinsed the remainder of the cosmetics off and looked back in the mirror.

Hermione nearly winced at the reflection, her skin was very pale, and her face looked a little sunken. She weakly smiled at the figure in the mirror and a bit of life touched her features before quickly returning back to what it was previously when the smile slid off her lips.

The sound of the door opening caught her attention and she stuck her head in to see Fred returning with a tray containing two cups of tea and various assorted food. She came back into the room, taking a seat on the bed, feeling her stomach grumble.

"Hey," he murmured. "I brought food."

"Thank you," she replied, smiling at him. Fred hadn't seen her smile since yesterday morning but it felt like a lifetime. He forgot how nice she looked when she smiled, and he felt something puling at the corner of his mouth and he smiled back.

Hermione blushed and plucked an English muffin from the tray, nibbling on it experimentally before shoving the whole thing savagely in her mouth. Fred chuckled and picked his cup up, taking a sip.

There wasn't a lot of talk, because they really didn't have much to talk about, but he was searching his brain for something, _anything_, to use as a conversation starter.

"Nice shirt," he said, clearing his throat.

She looked down at it briefly. "Oh, it's my father's," then she giggled, as if remembering something funny. It was like music to Fred's ears.

"What?" he asked. She smiled, picking up her teacup and taking a drink.

"Nothing, it's just… my father bought this for himself when I was away at Hogwarts… it was my first year. He picked me up for summer holiday wearing it. I was so embarrassed that I took it from him his dresser and hid it in mine. I found it again in my seventh year when I was packing up to leave." Silence enveloped the couple as they both sat, cross legged on the bed.

Fred was a little dazzled by her, the way the overgrown t-shirt slumped over one of her shoulders and a stray curl escaped from her bun. He was happy that she was happy, and wanted to keep the smile on her face.

"Would you… maybe want to go out flying?" he asked. She looked up at him and took another sip of her tea before setting it down.

"Are you asking me out on a date Fred Weasley?" she said, raising an eyebrow.

"Well seeing as we're already married I think it's a little late for that." He said. She laughed aloud at this comment.

_It was good being around Fred_, Hermione reasoned with herself. She liked the light hearted feeling she got when he was around.

"Well I think I can manage," she said. "When would you like to go?" her answer was met with a devilish grin and a loud _crack_ as he disapparated, knocking over his teacup, spilling the liquid all over the bed.

"Fred!" she protested, reaching for her wand on the bedside table. She pointed it at the broken cup first. "_Reparo!_" she told it, picking the fixed china up. "_Scourgify_." She then murmured to the stain spreading on the mattress.

A tap on the window brought her attention and she turned to see Fred hovering on a broom outside. She rushed to the window and opened it. "Fred!" she hissed. "Fred! Come back inside!"

"Get dressed," he said, grinning wolfishly.

"Fred Weasley!" she spat. "Get back inside this house right now or I'll-,"

"_Alright alright_!" he sighed, trying his best to finagle his way back into the room. In the process, he fell and she scurried to help him up.

"Thank Merlin," she said, exasperated. She watched Fred as he went over to his drawers and pulled out a pair of trousers. "Fred what are you..?" too late, he pulled off his robe and slipped them over his boxer shorts.

"I'm getting dressed if you can't already tell Mrs. Weasley," he replied sarcastically, throwing on a shirt over his bare chest. Then he turned to her.

"What?" she said, hands on her hips. He held back a primitive urge as he cocked his head and smiled at her.

"Get dressed," he repeated. Hermione narrowed her eyes at him and shook his head. "Hermione, it's around 3:00 in the morning, no one is going to miss us… we'll be back by 5:00, I promise." He put his hand over his heart to signify his honest intentions.

"No, Fred, we can't-,"

"Why not?" he interrupted, looking genuinely interested to hear her reasoning. Hermione then realized that she had none. He knew this and went to her drawers, picked out a pair of jeans and threw them over to her. "I'll meet you downstairs in a few minutes and if you're not down there I'll personally come up and get you Hermione Grang- Weasley." He corrected himself, noticing the slight wince at the use of her new surname.

Hermione didn't say anything but he could feel the frustration radiating off of her as he apparated out of the room. She looked with disdain at the jeans in her hands, but sighed, knowing that if Fred was to (attempt) to retrieve her, he would cause a scene.

She slipped them on and looked at herself in the mirror, she looked… different. She gazed curiously at the girl staring back, just as confused. Then she placed it, the silver ring around her finger had caught the light where she was standing. It altered her whole appearance. She slipped some shoes on and brought some down for Fred as well, who in his theatrics, had forgotten his pair.

Fred was sitting at the table when he saw her come down as silently as possible. He smiled at her and she in turn, glared back. "I brought you shoes," she muttered. "I hope you're grateful you prat."

He grinned even wider. "I'm simply enthralled that you thought of me." He stated, taking the shoes from her and putting them on his feet.

"Now, where are we going?" she asked, following him as he opened the back door and stepped out.

"I really don't know now, Hermione dear." He said, looking over at her. "I thought maybe you could tell me. I'm open to suggestions."

"How about back up to our nice warm room?" she suggested. The light from the kitchen was the only thing illuminating the lawn that they were standing on.

"Ha, you've never flown at night have you?" he asked. She rolled her eyes, turning to go back inside but he caught her arm and pulled her back. "This should be a fun experience, especially since you're being _so_ difficult." He said cheerfully.

Hermione's glare was murderous as he forcefully guided her to where the brooms were located. "Fred let me go!" she said.

"Never," he said, wagging his eyebrows at her. "Do you want to go to London?" he asked abruptly.

"What?" she snapped.

He sighed, closing his eyes as if praying for patience. "Do you want to go to London?" he repeated, slower.

"That's ridiculous," she stated.

"You should never tell me something's too ridiculous to do." He said playfully. "But since you don't seem to be in the mood for the trek we'll just go for a little cruise. Come on 'Mione." He said, mounting his broom and pushing off.

Hermione looked up at his body, outlined by the stars, and mounted her broom as well. "As long as we're back by 4:00," she muttered.

"That's the spirit." He said chuckled.


	14. Defiance and Rescue

Luna was woken in the morning by the sound of shouting and yelling from the living room. Draco stirred beside her, and she turned her head to watch him sit up and then jump out of bed. "Stay here," he ordered her. She obeyed, sleep was still clouding her mind and she closed her eyes again.

The sound of Draco opening the door to venture outside was the last sound she heard before she drifted off again.

Draco ran a hand through his hair as he stepped outside to see Snape talking to an engraged Dolohov. Snape's expression was completely calm, but Antoine looked like he was about to blow a gasket. "WHAT THE FUCK DO YOU MEAN THEY GOT A TIME-TURNER?" he thundered.

The young Malfoy was confused; Snape heard his approach and looked at him idly. "Good morning Draco, I hope your fiancé is in good health, last I saw of her she looked rather sick."

"What's going on here?" Lucius Malfoy said, dressed in night robes, his wife in tow.

Antoine Dolohov turned around, his face red with fury. "I'll tell you what's going on here! That little Mudblood _WHORE_ decided to go and get herself a husband." He spat. Lucius looked confused, unsure of how to take the news.

"It would appear Miss Granger, or now Mrs. Weasley I suppose you can say, has already been married. She got married yesterday as a matter of fact." Snape cut in. "She found a time-turner, when she got the letter she took it upon herself to go back and marry to keep her from Dolohov."

"How do you know this Severus?" Narcissa returned sharply. Snape looked at her with dark eyes.

"I was there as she was being readied in her dress. Sadly I could not stay for the ceremony; I had other business to attend to." He replied.

Draco's head was spinning, it was too early and his head was marred by exhaustion. "How's she married to?" he asked.

"Fred Weasley, as I seem to recall." His old professor stated.

"A BLOOD TRAITOR?" Dolohov shouted. "WITH _MY_ WIFE?"

Luna started awake, looking around in her dark room. Draco was gone… then she remembered there had been some kind of commotion. She sat up and threw the covers back, shivering as her feet touched the cold stone floor.

She moved lightly to the door, opening it to blink rapidly at the flood of light. The voices were angry and loud and she eased her way into view of the small crowd. Professor Snape looked up at her and nodded curtly, drawing the attention of the rest of the room.

"Luna," Draco said in a spent voice. "Go back to bed."

"What's going on?" she asked in a small voice.

"He said go to bed," Lucius told the girl. "Listen to him." She stared at the older man, resentment boiling up. Her eyes narrowed, challenging his authority.

"Luna," Draco warned again, but in a gentler voice.

"Are you deaf you idiot girl!" Dolohov boomed, already angry at the news concerning the fact that he no longer had a wife.

"Anoine!" Snape said sharply. "That is quite enough, I'd imagine Miss Lovegood is rather worked up and distressed, she's going off now." He shot her a look that sent her scurrying back into her room.

Draco turned back to the conversation, rubbing his eyes. "I think its best we cover this in the morning when everyone's clear minded." He suggested.

"Speak for yourself." Dolohov sneered. "I'm more than ready to apparate over there and drag her over here myself."

"Antoine, he's right," Snape interjected. "We'll all rest and come back to deal with it in the morning, besides, I have business with the Order."

Draco was done listening to the conversation and he turned and began walking back towards his bedroom. The room was dark when he opened the door and saw the outline of Luna in the bed. "Are you okay?" he asked into the blackness.

"Yes, I'm fine, what happened?" she replied back in her faint little voice. He lay down on the bed and turned his head towards the little fool.

"Hermione Granger has managed to wiggle her way out of a marriage to Dolohov." He sighed. "Something about a time-turner… it's all rather confusing and I wasn't really following it. Really, who gives two damns about the stupid mudblood anyway?" he said, more to himself than to her.

Luna stiffened, disgust at his words showing. She didn't know how to stop it though and she resented the fact that she couldn't shut him up. On most days she wished that she could punch him in the mouth, but she possessed neither courage nor strength.

She felt a hand on her stomach and turned her head to see Draco's pale eyes glinting in the moonlight. She tried to turn so it slid off but he took advantage of the angle she was then in and pulled her closer to him. "Draco," she said in a choked whisper. "Draco stop it!"

He shushed her as she felt his lips on her neck. She stiffened and then began to fight, earning her a harsh bite on her shoulder, causing her to cry out. "Stop bloody fighting!" he said darkly. "I'm not going to hurt you, besides, we're going to be married, and you'll have to bear children for me, why not practice now?" she shivered as his warm breath blew on her wound. A faint trickle of something slid down her shoulder, he had bitten her so hard she was bleeding.

Tears pooled in her eyes but didn't fall as his hands fondled her in the dark. The moon shone through the window and fell on them both; she didn't want to be here, anywhere but here.

"Kiss me," he said in a throaty murmur. She knew she had no choice and gingerly turned so she was facing him.

His handsome face was softened by lust and if she had been seeing this from an outside perspective, Luna would've said that this was nothing more than two lovers sharing an intimate moment in the night. Draco's hands stopped being as rough as he caught sight of her eyes. He propped himself up and moved so he was hovering over her, he was stunned by the way the light fell on her pale skin and blonde hair.

He leaned down, bringing his forehead to hers and closed his eyes, listening to her breath in jagged gasps of fear. It wasn't right, what he was doing.

He raised his head to look at her again, her eyes, betraying how violated she felt. His eyes flickered to her shoulder, which was bleeding mildly from the punishment he had given her. "I'm sorry," he said to her lowly.

Luna didn't reply, she was torn between attraction and revulsion. He looked so perfect, hanging over her with his wonderfully built body, looking at her like that. But revulsion, he was so cruel, and she would be nothing more than an easy lay. Her shoulder throbbed but she ignored the pain.

Draco wasn't fooled by the mask; he saw a twitch of emotion in her lips. She hated him, and he was only mildly disturbed by that. He moved his head down again and as gently as he could, pressed his lips to hers. The action was tender, even if the motives were skewed.

Her instincts reacted against her will and a contented sigh escaped her, but he took no liberties. He removed his lips from hers and placed them on her cheek, then the other, his mouth left a little trail around her face. "Maybe in time," he whispered to her, the two pale eyes locking, their bare white skin glinting just the same in the moonlight. "You'll love me." And he removed himself from atop of her and lay back down on his side of the bed, not touching her.

She lay there for a long time, staring at the ceiling. Draco's chest was gently rising and falling, signifying that he had fallen asleep. Her mind was blank, she was so unsure of what to do or think. Hermione had escaped a fate like this, why couldn't she?

Draco was not sleeping, he closed his eyes when she looked at him so she would think he was, but he was simply watching her. Her nightgown was the same shade as her skin; he had noted that she had eaten a hearty dinner. The promise of flowers in the garden she enjoyed so much had brightened her. He would propose a trip in the next few days to get her out into the sun more, but he had a feeling that business would prevent him from doing so for at least a week. If Granger had indeed succeeded in finagling her way out of the marriage to Dolohov then she would probably be taken her by force.

If that happened then he would be sure Luna was gone so she wouldn't have to watch them torture her, he had seen what had happened to her when she had been forced to watch them do what they did to the Ministry woman. He wouldn't voluntarily subject that to her again, especially not someone she was friends with. Luna was his to look after; she was so fragile, so breakable. He hesitantly reached out a hand to touch her, her head idly looked over to see him but she did not fight as he brushed her cheek.

"Did you love that Parkinson girl?" she asked gently. He raised an eyebrow at the little fool.

"No," he replied back.

"Are you in love with me?" she asked, no emotion in her voice.

"No," he said again.

"I figured that much." She replied.

"Why?" he asked.

"Because when you love someone you don't ever hurt them." Luna's words were like a slap to the face and he quickly retracted his hand from her cheek. "If you loved me you wouldn't hurt me as you do." She wasn't angry at all, it was if she was discussing the way a table was made, or the how price of floo powder had risen.

Draco didn't know what to say and he laid there, his eyes searching her. "What do you want from me?" he eventually asked.

She shrugged. "I don't know, what do you want from yourself?" she returned. "I'm going to be a Malfoy in few weeks, I'm going to have you forced on me for however long it takes me to conceive, and I'll have to carry and deliver your child, and there's nothing I can do about it." She said in a little heartbroken voice that made him wince.

"Have you ever loved somebody?" he asked. She nodded slightly.

"Neville…" she stated dully.

Draco snorted. "_Longbottom_?" he said, laughing.

Luna moved fast, in a matter of seconds she was sitting up, looking over at him with a murderous expression on her face. His chuckles died in his throat.

"Don't you ever make fun of him, ever." She said her voice low and angry. "He's a better man than you ever will become, you're pathetic and weak compared to him. It's because of people like you he is the way he is." Her words sparked a flame of anger and Draco sat up as well, grabbing her face and forcing it closer to him.

"Watch it," he spat. "In case you haven't noticed, it's I who has been keeping you safe from the oh-so-scary Death Eaters that have been frequenting the house. Your precious _Neville_ might be a little fantasy you have, but you're to be my wife, and so help me you'd better start acting the way a pureblood wife is supposed to behave." Defiance glittered in her usually submissive features.

"In case you haven't forgotten I'm not a pureblood," she hissed, her face more alive than he had seen since he had seen her at school, before she was engaged to him. "I'm a filthy little _mudblood_."

He snarled in fury, letting his temper get the best of him and he let go of her face and put a hand around her neck, forcing her down on the bed where he leaned over her. She gasped as her air supply was cut off but her eyes didn't leave his.

"You idiot!" he shouted at her. "You stupid idiot!" rebelliousness ran through her pale eyes like lightening and she tried to force out words. "You will never speak to me like that, you arrogant filth!"

Out of her mouth came gargles and her eyes were pulging. He smiled at this, she deserved to die, right now for her uppity ways.

Snape had been in the living room when he had heard Draco's shouting. He had swept himself towards the hallway and pressed his ear to the door. There was silence and then… little gurgles. He threw the door open and the light from the living room fell across the bed, revealing the stupid Malfoy boy leaning over the Lovegood girl, his hands around her neck and strangled noises coming from her rapidly bluing face.

"What the hell are you doing?" Snape said, fury sweeping over his mind as he took his wand out and pointed it at Draco. "Release her!"

Malfoy looked at the wand and hurriedly did as he was told. Luna coughed and gagged as air came flooding back into her lungs. "It's none of your business Snape!" he spat at him, but the former Potions Professor wasn't listening to him as he rushed to inspect the pale little figure on the bed that was still gasping.

"You could've killed her Draco." He said, glaring at him. If the unbreakable vow he had taken wasn't still applied he would've hexed the idiot for sitting there, glaring at him.

"She's my wife!" he protested, like a pouty child who didn't get his turn with a toy. Severus scooped Luna up and turned to cast a disdainful glare at the prat.

"You will leave Miss Lovegood alone tonight." He said his voice as condescending as he could muster. Draco stayed where he was as he shut the door, for as much as he detested Snape intervening, he still feared the man.

Luna looked up to see Snape's face. He looked down at her and grunted, laying her on the couch. "Are you alright?" he asked, seeing that bruising on her neck was already starting to show. A strange cut was also on her shoulder. "What's that from?" he asked.

She looked away. "He bit me." She muttered in shame. He felt fury flare up in him again. He pointed his wand at the mark and healed it.

"You will sleep out here tonight and if Mr. Malfoy disturbs you, you will tell me in the morning and I will see to it that he regrets it dearly." He said curtly and with that he was gone. Luna looked over at the clock to see that it was only 3:45. She sighed, feeling her neck aching sorely.


	15. Two Cheats and a Kiss

The air whipped at Hermione's face as she squinted to make out Fred's dark outline against the darker sky. The clear breeze was nice on her face, but she could feel her cheeks and ears start to numb from the chill.

"You still with me 'Mione?" he called, a smile in his voice.

"I'm trying, it's a tad bit hard in the dark." She replied, grinning.

He chuckled and sped away, forcing her to go faster as well. "Don't think, just feel, that's the beauty of flying at night." He said.

Hermione closed her eyes while they were zooming through the sky. The only time she had ever gone anywhere in the dark of the night while in the sky was when they had transported Harry to the Burrow and the time they had had was anything but fun. It had been wrought with fear and anxiety; this was a welcome shift as she flew her way alongside Fred.

"This isn't so bad now is it?" he asked her. She couldn't see anything but pictured his face bright, his messy hair flying every which way.

"No, I suppose you were right Mr. Weasley." She said loudly, trying to keep her voice from being blown away.

The stars were beginning to fade, the smallest light appearing in the direction they were flying, the sun was starting to rise. Then suddenly, Fred halted his broom suddenly, and Hermione skidded a few hundred feet before she turned to face him.

Fred laughed aloud at how she looked, her hair skewed and muffed, her cheeks were red and her oversized shirt was wind whipped. "What?" she said, her hands on her hips, legs wrapped around the old broomstick.

"Nothing, you just look like you've been having fun." He said, shrugging.

Hermione looked up at him. "So where are we going?" she asked. "If it's not too big of a surprise, wouldn't want to spoil it." She said playfully.

"Well, there's a small Muggle village up ahead, would you like visit?" he replied, drifting a little closer to the witch. She raised an eyebrow; the sun's early light fell on his face just right, making his blue eyes glitter.

"Well, shall we?" she asked. He smiled and nodded prestigiously.

"We shall." He murmured, turning his head towards the horizon and then back to her. "Race you," he said.

"Wait-,"

"GO!" he shouted into the air and sped away, making her hair blow back. She whipped her head to the boy flying away rapidly and swore.

"Fred Weasley!" she shouted, irritation simmering in her head as she turned and hurried to catch up with him.

The two sliced through the air, going so fast that their squinting eyes watered as they fought to keep the lead. Fred felt his broom wiggle underneath him and he panicked a bit, looking over his shoulder to see Hermione speeding right behind him, her eyes narrowed in concentration.

The lights of the village were fast coming up on them and Fred heard Hermione let out a gleeful laugh and both slowed down, looking down at the glittering street lights and houses filled with happily oblivious people sleeping away.

He motioned for her to swoop down with him and when they touched down Hermione swayed unsteadily. Fred instinctively reached out and grabbed her by her baggy shirt.

"You alright?" he asked her. She nodded, and he let go of her, watching her take a few steps forward before turning back to him. He smiled at her and they hid their brooms before casually finding their way towards the little town.

There was a street sweeper who was out doing his job when he saw the pair walking down the cobblestoned road. He shot them a curious glance, readjusting his cap. Hermione smiled at him and the man blushed and hurried along with his work.

Fred frowned and looked over to his little wife. "You shouldn't do that," he murmured. "You'll give the poor man a heart attack."

She slapped his shoulder, an annoyed expression on her face. "Fred Weasley!" she said.

"Oh please, you say my name more than my mother does," he said, rolling his eyes. "Give it a rest already Hermy."

"That's not my name!" she squealed. "Honestly, how would you like it if I called you Freddy!" the red haired Weasley shut one eye and squinted down at her before throwing his head back and laughing.

"You can give it a go," he said indifferently. "I wouldn't mind, you may call me anything you want, I think it's rather cute you've given me a little nickname."

She looked down at the ground, trying to hide the smile that was on her face.

The light from the east was growing brighter and as they progressed farther down the street they saw more people getting up to start the day. Hermione spotted a little café in the corner and pointed to it, three tired looking men were sitting outside, reading a newspaper.

"C'mon then 'Mione, let's go." He said, smiling and reaching for her hand to drag her over to the shop.

A tanned young man who was selling newspapers spotted her and tipped an invisible hat to her with a wink. She smiled back at him and Fred caught sight of the interaction and pushed her into the little café faster.

The waitress had a cigarette in her mouth and looked at the couple, puzzled. "Can I help yew?" she asked in a thick cockney accent.

"Erm, yes, I'd like a cup of tea, 'Mione?" he looked over at her.

"Tea would be nice," she said. The woman nodded and motioned for them to take a seat anywhere they wanted. Fred directed Hermione to a small booth where they nestled. An elderly man was reading a newspaper when he looked over at them with a frown.

"Never seen the likes o' yew 'round 'ere, 're yew knew in town?" he asked.

"Oh no, we're just visiting." Fred said. "Lovely little place, really." The man seemed even more confused but before he could ask more questions, the waitress returned with two little cups of hot tea and they turned to their beverages.

"So, what would you like to do first?" he asked Hermione.

"It's too early for anything to be open." She replied.

"That's not what I asked." he told her, taking a sip of his tea and winking at her.

"Well I supposed if I had a choice I'd probably want to go flying some more, why don't we go back to the Burrow?" she asked. Fred looked at her, feigning horror.

"You really are not fun at all Hermy." He said, taking delight in seeing her eye twitch in irritation at the nickname.

Then, Hermione got a bright idea. "I'll make a deal with you Fred Weasley." She said evenly.

"I like deals." He said conversationally.

"Okay then, you'll _love_ this one then. We'll race back to the Burrow and if I win, we go back inside and you can't complain, not one word. If you win then we do what you want, and I can't protest at all." She offered the challenge. Fred's eyes narrowed and a smirk played on his lips.

"Hermione," he said. "Is that such a wise idea? I've been flying since before you were conceived."

"Oh shut it you git," she said, rolling her eyes. "Finish your tea and we'll get right to the contest."

They sat in silence until Fred tipped the empty mug over onto the saucer and stood. Hermione set a galleon on the table and, with Fred blocking the way from anyone looking over, she whispered a spell that transfigured it into a few pound notes.

The waitress came and collected the mug and the money. "Keep the change." Fred said, nodding goodbye as he stepped outside with his wife in tow.

"So, you never officially accepted my challenge." Hermione said, her voice suddenly silky. She stopped moving and Fred turned to watch her steadily make her way towards him.

"Hermione…" his voice died in his throat as she gripped his t-shirt and brought their faces closer. "I-I th-thought I said yes." He stuttered.

"Did you?" she murmured. He leaned in a little more, hoping to brush his lips with hers but he fell over and when he whipped his head around he saw Hermione running away towards the direction of the brooms. She had distracted him with her blasted charm!

"Granger!" he yelled, struggling to his feet and bolting after her.

His legs were long and he was fast, but she had the extra advantage. When he ran towards the woods he had just barely saw her hair and then she had pushed off and was in the air.

He swore loudly and grabbed his own broom, pushing off and speeding away into the rising dawn. With the darkness now mostly gone, he could clearly see her outline against the dark blue sky.

Hermione was going as fast as she dared but with one glance over her shoulder she saw Fred slowly gaining on her. She might've been first but it was true that he was the better flyer.

Fred's eyes were watering as he let loose a roar of triumph as he sped on past her. She was powerless to do anything as she watched him slide ahead with ease.

She frantically racked her brain for tricks to coax more speed out of the ancient broomstick, and then she had remembered the way Harry would fly when he was chasing after the snitch at quidditch games. Very gingerly she leaned forward and was surprised at how the broom began to pick up speed.

Fred watched in amazement as she pulled up alongside him. Hermione was delighted with the new secret she had found out and leaned a little more and passed Fred right away.

The sun had officially peeked out from the earth and as they chased the stars he saw the Burrow approaching. _Now or never Fred,_ he told himself. He followed suit after Hermione and she watched him come neck and neck to her.

He looked over at her and smirked as she saw the look of annoyance flash in her eyes. _No_, she told herself _I am not going to lose to him!_ And she hunched her shoulders, willing the broom to go faster.

But then Fred was gone, she slowed down instantly, panic settling over her mind. "Fred!" she called, looking down to see if he had fallen. A whoop sounded behind her and she turned her head to see Fred go flying past her and plunge onto the grass of the Burrow's backyard.

Fury engulfed her as she followed him down, dismounting quickly and running to him. "Fred Weasley you slimy, cheating, flubberworm of a-,"

Fred, still on his broom, had grabbed her around the middle and kissed her. She squealed in surprise and he pulled away and smiled at her. "I do believe I won." He stated.

"You cheated!" she said, but the anger had left her eyes. "I was going to beat you."

"But you cheated as well Hermione," he cut in, hopping off his broom. "Using your silly little female charm against me." He murmured.

She blushed, looking down at the ground, but he brought a hand to cup one side of her face to pull it back up to him. "Don't ever tease me." He said, smiling at her.

Harry was jolted awake by the sound of shouting in the yard, Ron had heard it too by the way he looked up, alarmed from his pillow. "What the hell was that?" he said, they both rushed to the window to see Fred and Hermione outside.

"Blimey," Harry said, rubbing his eyes and putting his glasses on so he could properly see. "What are they doing up so early?"

Ron didn't hear him as he watched the two on the lawn. Hermione was smiling and Fred was holding her… they looked… happy.

Hermione's face was red as a tomato and she tried to pull away but Fred chuckled. "You think you're getting away so easy now do you?" he said.

"Let me go you cheater." She stated, but the look on her face suggested she wish he do otherwise.

"A cheater am I?" he said. "Blimey, women and their silly little labels they put on men." And he leaned down and kissed her again.

Hermione's eyes fluttered closed as she stood on her toes to keep him from having to lean down so far. His mouth worked gently with hers.

Ginny burst into Harry and Ron's room, her eyes dancing and a grin on her face. "Are you guys watching too?" she said, seeing they were at the window.

"Watching what?" Ron said, glaring at the couple in the backyard. "The pair of them snogging?" he turned away from the window and went to sit on his bed. Ginny shot him a glare and looked at Harry, falling into his arms.

"I think it's great that they're getting on." She said happily.

"Careful Ginny," Ron said darkly from his spot on the bed. "Harry's going to be a married man soon." His little sister turned to face him, irritation flaring up.

"Shut _up_ you prat!" she hissed, hitting him in the face with a pillow from Harry's bed.

Hermione pulled away from Fred and steadied herself. "I'm going to go upstairs." She said, looking at him, trying to hold back a girlish giggle. Fred looked at her seriously.

"You look like you're about to feint." He said, taking a step towards her. "You need help?" he asked, chuckling. She wobbled a few feet and shook her head.

"No, it's alright. I-I just don't know what to say Fred…" she said.

"Wait, what?"

"It's just… a lot to process." She stuttered.

Fred shrugged. "Then don't think Hermione." He said simply, taking another step toward her, picking her up in one smooth movement. "Just feel and think later." He murmured, walking towards the house with her in his arms. "That's your problem 'Mione, you overanalyze. Do you like me?" he asked.

She bit her lip and nodded as he stepped inside the kitchen.

"Then don't worry about what anyone else thinks, I'm not asking you to do anything more than make yourself happy." He whispered in her ear, walking up the steps.

She nodded, relaxing slightly. Fred was right, she had been looking at everything to critically, and he did make her happy. He made her laugh, and that was what she needed. She nuzzled against his chest and he shut the door behind him and let her down, looking at her quietly.

She looked up, swallowing hard. "I-I don't-,"

"It's okay," he murmured, leaning down and kissing her. "I don't want to think about anything, just right now. Forget the circumstances, forget what's going to happen, forget what's happened. It's just us right here, right now."

She closed her eyes and let bliss wash over her and everything was perfect in the moment.


	16. Evil Heirlooms

Luna's throat felt like it was on fire, and her lungs were still burning away as she opened her eyes to see sunlight streaming through the window. Dolohov was in the kitchen, Greyback and Draco were lounging in a set of chairs. Her fiancé looked up at her idly, irritation in his eyes and a scowl stretching on his face.

She stood up and bolted to her room, seeking refuge. She could feel his gaze following her as her bare feet made small noises on the ground. She shut the door behind her and rushed into the bathroom, feeling her anxiety start to upset her stomach.

She reached the toilet just in time to fall to her knees, retching. Her eyes watered as she stood again, looking at herself in the mirror. The girl staring back wasn't anyone she recognized and she hurriedly washed her mouth and flushed the sick down.

The door to the room opened again and she whipped her head around to see Draco standing in the doorway, arms folded. "Come here." He ordered stiffly.

She felt her heart pounding in her chest as she took a few steps towards him. He gently tilted her head up to inspect the marks on her neck.

They were a deep purple, blue in some other areas, and he could perfectly make out where his hands had been. "I'm sorry about what happened last night," he said, clearing his throat. "I lost my temper, it was uncalled for."

Luna wasn't sure of what to say, he looked at her, obviously expecting an answer. When none came he rolled his eyes. "Okay, listen here." He said, his voice a little harsher. "I bought you a present to make up for what happened last night." He disappeared into the living room and emerged with a beautiful necklace.

She gasped, it was silver with emeralds, the Slytherin colors, but it was the most beautiful thing she had ever seen. Draco turner her around and put it on her neck for her. "Thank you Draco." She said meekly. He nodded once and slipped an identical ring on his finger.

"It's an old family heirloom, Malfoy wives wear them as a tradition. I thought maybe I could give it you a little earlier. Trust me, it's for the better." He murmured, turning briskly and leaving her.

Snape woke from his room at Grimmauld Place and went downstairs for a cup of tea. Tonks was in the kitchen, she looked up when he entered.

"Wotcher Sev," she murmured, going back down to her task of preparing eggs. "Where were you last night?"

"The Manor," he replied, putting a kettle on to boil some water. "Then there was a problem with the Lovegood girl."

"Luna? What happened?" the woman asked, getting a plate out of the cupboard to transfer her food onto.

"Draco Malfoy appears to think that she's his plaything. I heard a noise from the bedroom and rushed in to find him choking her. The girl almost suffocated last night." He said, still recounting the fury he had felt last night. "I also healed some other wounds she'd received from her soon to be husband."

Tonks shook her head, anger seeping into her face. "Wait till I see that prat," she muttered. "Is she alright?"

Severus shrugged. "I'll see her later today but I left her on the couch instructing her to alert me if Draco oversteps his boundaries again."

Luna admired her reflection; she loved the piece of jewelry hanging around her neck but was rather puzzled as to why Draco had given it to her. She was trying to understand his ulterior motives. She reluctantly tore her eyes away from the mirror to go get dressed.

Draco retreated outside to test the new device he'd just secured from his father that morning. He had been woken by the man early in the morning; he had opened his eyes to see him standing over him with a box in his hands.

"Here," he had said. "You're mother wore it, it helps create a bond between the man and wife. Simply put the ring on and give her the necklace. It forces her to obey your orders, it's for the good of the household and it will teach her to listen." And then he had left.

Draco had given it to Luna, unsure of how to use it. He twirled the ring on his finger and tried to think about what he wanted from his fool. _Come here._ He thought to the ring.

Luna was putting her shirt on when she got a stupid notion to go see Draco. It was a little urge, and she ignored it, she was busy. Then it came back stronger, _what if Draco's hurt? I need to go check on him!_ Her mind harassed. She only managed to put her skirt on when she could take it no longer and ran out of the room to look at Yaxley frantically.

"Where's Draco!" she said, eyes wide.

"Outside in the gard-," but she was already off and running.

Draco heard a gasp and he only had time to stand and turn around when Luna threw herself into his arms. She looked up at him, her cheeks red. "I-I'm s-s-sorry D-draco! I just wanted t-to ch-check in on you…" she murmured. The young Malfoy smirked at her, a plan beginning to form in his mind.

"It's okay," he chuckled. "Go back inside." She nodded rapidly and scampered back inside.

Luna had felt the most amazing feeling when she had ran into her fiancé's arms, like her deepest wish had been fulfilled. She had wanted nothing more in that instant to go to Draco, to never let go of him. It confused her; she brought a hand to her necklace, frowning as she ran a hand over the precious metal and stones. Yaxley shot her a strange look and she blushed, heading down the corridor to the library.

The books were a welcoming sight and she briefly felt a pang of grief, thinking of her friend, Hermione. Luna browsed the shelves, idly looking for something worthwhile to read.

Then, a title caught her eye, it was a fiction novel that looked like it could've been from a Muggle bookstore, she frowned. She thought that anything from a Muggle anywhere would've been a taboo in this house. She picked the volume up and took a seat on a comfortable chair resting in the corner.

Then, the doors opened and she started, not having expected the sudden visitor. Draco caught sight of her and the smirk on his face became more pronounced. "What are you doing?" he asked. She looked up at him, her eyes wide.

"Reading," she said gently. "I found a book on the shelves." He nodded, losing interest in hearing her speak.

He looked down at his magic little ring on his finger and racked his mind for something that he could make Luna do to entertain her. _Stand up_, he told it.

Almost instantly, she stood up from her chair. Her brow was furrowed and she stopped reading to look back at the chair. She then looked up at the boy watching her, "I'm sorry, I don't really know what's going on with me today." She said, looking very confused.

"It's quite alright," Draco said, fighting to hold back a laugh. "I'm familiar with the feeling." She sat back down again. Draco sat down next to her, watching her read.

Luna couldn't focus and she wanted nothing more than for Malfoy to go away. Something was going on and she wasn't quite sure what, and she had a sinking suspicion that it had something to do with that smirk on Draco's face.

Draco's mind was whirring as he looked down at the ring, could it generate emotion as well? _You like me_, he told the little silver band. He looked up to see Luna going red in the face. "What's wrong?" he asked, unsure of what was happening.

"I-I have to go." She said, putting the book on the table and getting up.

"No, stay!" it wasn't a suggestion. She stopped and turned back to him, he stood to walk towards her.

Luna was feeling very lightheaded and she wasn't sure, bewilderment was swimming in her head as she frowned at Draco. "I need to go Draco." She said, but found she couldn't very well move.

_You are furious with me and are going to attack me._ He told the ring and then he saw the little fool's face contort into that of rage as she lunged at him with her tiny fists clenched.

"Stop!" he directed. Luna halted instantly.

"You… you _did_ something to me." She whispered, her hand flying to her necklace.

"Very good Lovegood," Draco purred. "It's a trust exercise. You love having that necklace on though and so you will continue to wear it and you are not to tell anyone about this." He stated.

The desire to do nothing about this develop enveloped her mind and she nodded, stroking the gems. "Of course." She murmured.

Then there was a clatter as Fenrir Greyback opened the library door to face the two. "Draco," he said. "We have a meeting." He said tensely before closing the door behind him. Malfoy turned to his little fool and smiled.

"Well Luna," he said. "I have to go, but first, I think I'd like a little kiss from you." He said smoothly. This was too much, Luna fought the urge.

"Never," she hissed. "I will not-," but as she was saying it her feet were already moving towards him. He opened his arms and she walked right up to him.

"Come on Luna," he said, sounding truly hurt. "All I want is a little kiss from my future wife." Her previous arguments were drained out by her sudden fiery desire to feel Draco's lips on hers.

She smiled at him. "Of course." She said, standing on her tiptoes and giving him a peck.

"That's more like it," he said, watching her conscious mind kick back in and the hatred and violation return to her eyes. "Goodbye, believe me; I won't hurt you with this. As I said, Malfoy wives wear this as tradition. You should be honored." He said to her before exiting the library.

As soon as he disappeared her hands snapped to the back of the necklace, only to have her mind flooded by the intense want to wear the beautiful thing. She gave out a frustrated cry and threw the book she had been reading across the room.

Draco marched into the dining room where he saw the Death Eaters assembled. Severus and Bellatrix were sitting on the Dark Lord's left and right side. "We received a letter today from Walter Parkinson at the Ministry explaining that record of Hermione Granger's marriage has suddenly been found, making her marriage to Dolohov impossible." Snape spoke first.

Antoine growled from his chair. "I say we go over their ourselves and haul her back." He cut in.

"Dolohov, quiet please." The Dark Lord told him, his snakelike face furrowed in concentration. He looked over at Bellatrix. "Bella, my dear?"

"Y-yes master?" his faithful servant breathed.

"I need you to organize a small team to go about kidnapping Hermione Granger. We will not fail, not so close with the fulfillment of the prophecy. I am certain she is the one that we need." Voldemort stated firmly.

"Anything for you my Lord." Bellatrix said dutifully.

"Excellent," he replied. "Severus?"

"Yes my Lord?" Snape said in his usual monotone.

"I need the potion completed by the end of the month."

"Of course." he replied.

"And lastly," Voldemort said, turning his eyes towards one of his followers. "Draco Malfoy,"

"Y-y-yes m-my Lord?" Draco said, shocked that he was being selected out.

"You need to ensure your soon to be wife overhears news of a raid on the Ministry and see to it that she sends out an owl warning the Order that we're searching for something in the bowels of the Department of Ministries." He said.

Draco's mind was whirring but he nodded. "O-of course," he said. "Certainly my Lord." He said quickly. He looked down at his ring as he said this _Raid on the Ministry, must warn the Order._

When the meeting was dismissed he spotted Luna, looking around in a hurried manner, her face fearful, as she sent an owl bearing her message into the sky.


	17. Influenced Without the Influence

Luna's mind felt fried from all the sorting she had had to do, between her thoughts and the thoughts Draco had planted in her mind, she was having a tough time figuring it out on her own. She had been stuck in the library for a couple of hours, having no intention of being forced into a room with the creepy snake of a man that the others in this house worshipped.

She had overheard them speaking earlier; they were awfully, their voices ringing so clearly to her. _"We'll raid the department of mysteries… something needed there…"_ and while these voices were plotting a thought sprung into her mind. She had to warn the Order.

Luna felt rather torn though, fearing the necklace would tell Draco her activities, but he had never questioned, only commanded, so she decided to sneak out to the Owlry and send her own personal owl out with the letter.

She casually opened the door leading, peeking around in the hallway to see that no one was there, and to her delight, no one was. She closed her eyes, feeling fear settling over her, defying Draco and eavesdropping on Death Eaters wasn't the smartest idea. She pushed the thought out of her mind and instead smiled when she would be thanked as a hero for saving the ministry. Yes, whatever they were looking for had to be of value… why else would they bother going back to the same place that only a few years before, they had raided and failed at stealing a prophecy? This was big, she could feel it.

The hallway being deserted, she crept down and slid into the garden. The tower that held the owls was only a little ways away and she ran as fast as her nerves allowed, flinging open the door and earning many indignant hoots. "Sorry," she stage whispered to the creatures. "Tetrazini? Tetrazini?" she called. Her owl cooed and flew down onto her waiting arm.

She turned her head towards the little writing desk that the Malfoys kept stocked with paper and quills in case a quick note was needed to jot out. The blood was bounding in her ears, Luna was terrified of the consequences of getting caught, remembering painfully how she had been punished before.

She set the owl on the perch and with shaking hands wrote a letter explaining the problems at hand, she thought briefly whether or not to include that she needed rescue but she wrote those off as stupid _she NEEDED to tell the Order_.

Luna rolled up the little piece of parchment and walked outside, attaching the letter to Tetrazini's leg. "Go to the Burrow, girl. This is important so hurry quickly!" she said, the owl looked at her and hooted its reply. She wasn't sure what that meant exactly but she watched the owl spread its wings and fly off anyway. Luna sighed, looking at the sky. She wished she was a bird, so she could fly far, far away from this place.

_I have to go see Draco_. A voice said and she glared at the grass, turning around to see Malfoy standing in the window, watching her. Chills gripped her spine as she looked back, a cold sweat breaking out on her forehead. _He couldn't have seen her; he would've done something about it by now._

Draco Malfoy smiled to himself as he summoned the fair haired girl to his side. He watched her deliver the message with glee. The Dark Lord had taken residence at the head of the table, a glass of wine in his hand as he pet the giant snake with the other.

Luna let herself into the house through the same way she'd exited, waltzing right into the dining room to stop dutifully by Draco's side. She stiffened as she caught sight of Bellatrix Lestrange and bit her lip to keep from crying out when her eyes fell on You-Know-Who himself.

He looked strange, the only time she had ever seen him was when he had been trying to kill Harry in her fourth year, but still, something about him sitting in a chair she had taken a seat in the other day, drinking the same wine she would drink occasionally… made him seem almost human. Her eyes flashed to the rest of the Death Eaters, her eyes settling on Snape.

He was staring at her hard; she felt a poking sensation in her head. She couldn't remember what Hermione had called it, but upon moving into Malfoy Manor she had become used to them picking through her mind, dissecting her memories and thoughts. She allowed him, and then his eyes snapped to the necklace. His upper lip curled in disgust but he knew that there was nothing he could do, especially since it was a tradition in the family. The look he gave Luna suggested that he would speak with her on a later date.

Malfoy looked over at her, an eyebrow raised. "Hello my dear," he said.

Had she been more courageous she would've told him to go to hell in front of his colleagues but she was not, and she merely nodded, smoothing her robes out.

"Hello, Draco," She replied in a strangled tone. He smirked and turned to the assembled Death Eaters.

"I must say good-bye for now; I have important business to attend to. Luna, my sweet, please follow me." He said evenly. Bellatrix's eyes met Luna's and she began to cackle, knowing as well as the fair haired witch what was about to happen.

Luna followed her fiancé, powerless to refuse. He led her into their room and shut the door, he sighed before turning around.

_Draco's rather handsome,_ her mind told her, and her eyes grew round. He wasn't going to… he couldn't. _He's not so bad, look at him; he's handsome and will protect me… I should give him a kiss._

A fuzzy feeling was settling over her head as she took a step forward. A scowl was on her face, the strongest she could muster while fighting the necklace. Draco frowned at her, obviously not pleased with her choice of facial expression.

_Smile…_ and slowly one did spread across her face, her dreamy, blissfully happy smile. She was screaming inside her head, but powerless to refuse. "How are you?" he asked as she wrapped her arms around her neck. He didn't allow her to answer though and she merely smiled again like an idiot.

Draco felt the blood pumping through his body and he loved it, she looked so beautiful just then. Of course it was all fabricated but the necklace did such a good job controlling her it looked almost real. He would see bits of her slip past and hate would touch her face for a few seconds before she succumbed again.

_Kiss him… kiss Draco… kiss your husband_. And she did, the power was overwhelming and she felt it begin to tap into her mind… and when their lips brushed together immense pleasure was rewarded to her for obeying.

The Malfoy was a little puzzled when her body arched when he had kissed her. She looked rather breathless for a second and he released all holds on her mind. "What happened?" he asked her, alarmed. She shook her head… bewildered.

Something had happened, she had felt his influence leave her mind but it was still there in traces… she had the desire on her own free will now to kiss him. That shock, the electric bolt of pleasure had left something there, burned into her brain.

_Kiss Draco…_ then the control was back and she had no choice but to follow orders. Her lips collided harder, the pleasure blinding. She felt his arms around her waist.

_I love him…_ the necklace whispered. She didn't! She couldn't! She loved… what was his name? Norman… Nordstrom… NEVILLE!

While she was feeling Draco's lips trailed down to her neck and the desire burning in her head she clung to Neville's memories. She loved him, she loved him… She loved Draco? NO! She loved Neville.

_Say his name… Say Draco…_ "Draco," she breathed, feeling him growl from his spot on her neck as he kissed her again.

Draco was delighted at the wonders of this necklace. All he had to do was thinking of what he wanted from her and she did it, the execution was almost seamless as well. She moaned and he froze… he hadn't told her to do that.

He pulled his lips away from her throat to look at her pale eyes; a dark blue… lust was etched into them. She brought a hand to his face and kissed him, another moan escaping from her mouth.

Luna felt that she was about to pass out from all the feeling that was rushing to her. Her head was light and her vision was cloudy. Neville's face was fading and for some reason she didn't care, she didn't have one thought in the world save for the blonde wizard in front her. She had allowed some of her desire to slip out of her mouth and he had stopped kissing her, stopping to look at her, caution on his face. She hated that he had stopped, kissing him again to try and get him to keep going.

He pushed her against a wall and he head lolled back, she couldn't handle this, it was too much… Luna felt wonderful, better than she had her entire life and it wasn't even her emotion… it was fake, all unreal. Then her doubts were gone as Draco remembered to put his thoughts back into her head.

The wizard felt a tug on his chest and looked down to see her undoing his buttons on his shirt, he smirked. The necklace… his father was a brilliant man.

He picked up his little fool and brought her to the bed, lying her down so he was hovering over her. Her long blonde hair was fanned out across the pale sheets, his nether regions jerked pleasantly at the sight.

"Draco," she breathed in deeply. He groaned at the mention of his name. He idly wondered whether or not she was doing this on her own accord but the thought was pushed out of his mind as he began fumbling with her clothes.

Her body was thin, but still soft as he lifted her up to bring his lips to hers. She tasted wonderful and he heard her moan again on his command. Her body arched into his and in with another jerk from his hardening member he tore her little skirt off as well.

She was only clothed in her underwear beneath him when he ordered her to undress him. She did so without complaint until he was wearing only his boxers. "Now come to me my little fool." He murmured, she looked up at him and shuddered as her eyes rolled back into her head.

Luna felt her body quake as she felt Draco's desire roll into hers, it was so much, she was squirming like a child as he looked at her nearly nude body. Bending down he tore her bra off with the aid of his teeth, she whimpered, struggling within herself to find her mind, to look at her own thoughts and see if this was what she wanted. She couldn't sift through all the lust and wanting and with another moan her knickers were on the floor as well.

Her mind was racing… she loved this man, she loved Draco… No she loved Neville… Draco, Neville, Draco… the faces blurred together and she felt hopelessly lost as more commands and pleasure kept infiltrating her mind.

The Malfoy removed his boxers and watched her eyes, cloudy and dark. God, she was beautiful and she was all his. He leaned down and kissed her, surprised at the passion she expressed. Something was in the way though, the emeralds in the necklace glinted demonically from her throat. The bruising was still strongly evident as well.

"I'm going to remove your necklace…" he murmured to her, she didn't appear to acknowledge him. "Luna…" he tried again.

"What?" she hummed.

"I'm taking off the necklace." He said, she didn't reply again and he reached for the clasp and undid it. Her facial expression didn't appear to change, she seemed the same.

Luna felt the heave necklace slip off her body and be thrown a small ways away, her mind felt like it had been scalded. She was confused. Here was her soon to be husband, hovering above her waiting… she assessed him, she loved him?

She couldn't remember what her original thoughts on him were and she hesitantly reached up and kissed him, relaxing against his lips… this felt right, right?

Draco eased up and sat up, bringing her with him, cradling him as she wrapped her legs around his waist. "Luna," he groaned as he felt her grind against his member.

Was this okay? "Do I like you?" she asked him, Draco looked at her, his brow furrowed.

"Yes," he said, catching on that she was trying to differentiate between her own beliefs and that which the necklace had given her. He thought he might as well try and brainwash her into obedience. "We love each other Luna… don't you remember?"

Not wanting to be taken for the fool he was setting her up to be she smiled weakly at him. "O-of course I do Draco… I was just teasing." She said. Her mind was whirring, something was wrong… this didn't feel right.

A wave of pleasure shot through her and then she looked at the situation as hand. Draco had positioned himself at her opening. He cradled her head in the crook of his neck; she took a whiff of his cologne and closed her eyes.

He nibbled on her shoulder and felt her shiver as he slowly slid into her. She cried out and he shushed her, intensely focusing on making sure he didn't burst as he was going in. Luna felt like she was splitting open but he kept going. The pain was clearing her head, something was coming back to her… something about this was off.

Then the wizard grabbed her waist and lifted her a bit, she slid over his hardened cock and then he experimentally dropped her, burying himself on her. His head shot skyward as pleasure cascaded down his spine. Luna felt the feelings as well and her mind became unstable as she forgot what she had been on the verge of uncovering.

Draco repeated this again, feeling her tight walls pulsate. She moaned instead of cried and he took this as a good sign. He couldn't take the gentle movements and he pushed her back onto the bed. His lips moved down to her neck, then her breasts. He popped a nipple in her mouth and Luna arched again, causing him to moan louder than he'd care to admit.

_Enough_, he told himself. He felt her arms lace around his neck and she experimentally wiggled. His face contorted again and she giggled. Irritation simmered, no one was going to play with him. He pinned her arms on the bed and she stopped smiling, eyes wide.

Then he began rapidly thrusting. He grinded his teeth, trying to hold out as Luna bucked and cried. The pleasure, the desire outweighed everything else. Lust and love blinded together as she felt her peak rise. She couldn't hold out, she wanted to feel him finish as well. Instinct made her gyrate her hips with his thrusts and then she was floating away.

Her eyes half closed as she watched Draco's face when he released, managing only another thrust after he felt her tighten and cry out his name so beautifully. He buried his head in her chest and breathed heavily, sweat coating his brow.

Luna was mumbling something unintelligible as he struggled to lift himself up to see her face. She looked deeply confused again. "Draco…?" she whispered. He felt guilt, but only for a split second, he wondered how long he could keep this up.

"It's okay Luna," he murmured back, kissing her. She didn't return it, and he then picked up the necklace that was a ways away and tried to put it back on her neck.

Luna knew that necklace, she knew what it did. She sat bolt upright and began to scoot away from him, rapidly shaking her head. "N-n-no," she stuttered.

"Luna!" he barked, all former tenderness gone. "Come here now!"

She reached feebly for her underwear and slipped it on, standing on the opposite side of the bed. "Y-y-you t-tr-tricked m-me." She said, shocked.

"You idiot," he sighed. "You don't know what you're talking about Luna. I took the necklace off when we made love, you liked it. I didn't do anything to you that you didn't want." He stated patiently.

She shook her head again. "I-it made me… _you bastard!_" she spat. "You knew what it does, you tricked me… you-,"

Draco had crossed the distance in a few steps. "I did nothing." He hissed. "Don't you dare even imply that."

She looked at him and began to cry, throwing him off guard. "The n-n-necklace…" she hiccupped. "It made me- it did something to me."

Draco hadn't thought of that. Had the necklace had influence on her even when it was off? _Had_ he taken advantage of her? He looked at her crying face and reached an arm out to her, only to have it slapped away.

"Don't touch me!" she spat.

"Shut it!" he snapped, causing her to fall silent. "I'm trying to help you, I don't know what happened to you, I'll ask my father about it later." Then quieter, he added. "I'm sorry, when I took the necklace off I thought this was your wanting me…"

He felt horribly rejected. Those feelings were from the stupid necklace, she hadn't wanted him. His hurt feelings were shoved aside when he looked back at her.

"Draco…" she said. "I _did_ want you… I- well, I don't know, I'm so confused. That stupid thing just…" he eyes squeezed shut, trying to find the right words.

"Get dressed, dinner should be ready, you need to eat." He stated, turning to lie down on the bed again. She obeyed, leaving the room even more confused than before.


	18. Omelets

Ron hadn't been in the mood to listen to Harry and Ginny's stupid prattle about nothing. He stood up, ignoring the looks he received, and stormed out.

Betrayal and jealousy stung his ego as he slammed the door behind him. He turned his head down the hallway with disdain to where his traitorous brother and the girl he loved were probably snogging to their heart's content.

_Didn't you tell her though that you just wanted to be her friend?_ His mind nagged him. He frowned as he climbed down the steps to the kitchen, his mind did have a good point… but that didn't take away the hurt.

He realized he was being an idiot about this; _Hermione's your sister-in-law now. She has a right to be happy with Fred._

_She could've been happy with you though, mate. She liked you, and if you hadn't been such a spineless git about it and asked her out, she'd be with you right now. _He tried to envision waking up with Hermione in his bed, rather than opening his eyes to see Harry sleeping in the next cot over. He gulped as he thought about her, guilt seeping into his brain. _She's your brother's wife, this is wrong. Fred would kill you._

He shook his head, effectively ending the commentary before it could go any further.

Fred sat in a chair, looking at Hermione who was sitting on the bed. Both hadn't moved for at least ten minutes, unsure of how to act. The pair just existed, gawking at one another.

Hermione cleared her throat first, but instead of saying something, she stood and went to her drawers, rummaging around for some proper clothes. The Weasley watched her with interest, noticing the jerk in her movements. She cast him a neutral look and disappeared into the bathroom.

He leaned back in his chair and ran a hand through his red hair. After thirty seconds of staring at a spot on the floor, he stood and found a pair of robes to change into. "Hermione?" he said towards the door to the bathroom.

"Yes?" she replied.

"Erm, do you want me to wait for you or can I just-," he stopped short as the little witch opened the door and brushed past him to put her dirty clothes in an empty laundry basket. Her hair was a mess, he noted.

Hermione stopped and noticed with disdain the state of her hair and she twisted it into a bun that was tied into the crown of her head. "Are you ready?" she asked in a clipped town.

Fred was fast becoming frustrated with her behavior but didn't say anything. Twenty minutes earlier he was positive he had been breaking ground with her. He smirked at the back of her head, remembering the feel of her lips on his. Hermione didn't seem to notice or care that he wasn't following him and she opened the door to head downstairs, fully dressed.

Ron heard footsteps and looked up to see Hermione walk downstairs, noting gleefully that she didn't seem too pleased. Her body seemed stiff, but her eyes looked confused.

She stopped, eyeing him with a puzzled look on her face before going into the kitchen and searching for the teabags amongst the cupboards. "What are you doing up so early Ron?" she asked, not looking at him as she filled a pot up with water to boil.

"I just- I mean I- I woke up early." He said lamely. She didn't seem to notice the stammer and sighed, rubbing her eyes. "Are you 'Mione?" he asked her.

She gave a slight shrug. "I was up early too," she said. Ron fought the urge to snort, catching it in his throat but she saw and frowned at him.

"Have something stuck in your throat?" she said coolly. He looked away, red flaring up in his cheeks. Then there were more footsteps and Ron turned to see Harry and Ginny come down with Fred in tow.

Ron glared at his older brother who didn't even cast him a sideways glance as he walked over to Hermione and leaned against the counter next to her. Ron's glare softened slightly as he saw that he looked a tad bit bewildered by Hermione's distant eyes and frown.

Then Fred looked up to lock eyes with his younger brother and smiled, causing more guilt to well up in Ron's gut. "Good morning little Ronniekins," he said. The guilt disappeared and he scowled at Fred's smirk. "How are we this morning?" he asked.

"Just fine." He grumbled, turning his attention to his little sister and his friend.

Fred sighed to see that Ron had stopped staring at them murderously, not directing the majority of his mind on the witch to the side of him. "Hey," he murmured. She looked up at him, her brow furrowed slightly. "Something's wrong." He said stated. She shrugged, taking the boiling water off the stove and pouring it into a small cup, dropping a teabag in with it.

"I was just thinking… y'know, a lot to process." She said sullenly. Fred was irritated with her sudden mood swings and the fact that she could never seem to make up her mind.

Hermione sensed this and stiffened slightly under his annoyed gaze. "I'm sorry; if I confused you in any way or anything I just thought it was the right moment." Despite his cluelessness and utter bewilderment at the way she acted, he decided that the best route to take would most definitely be by being patient and slow with her.

He was rewarded with a tight smile from his wife as she nodded. "I appreciate this, that you're so understanding with me, I just… I've never had much experience with boys and it's all terribly frightening." she rambled, stopping herself to blow on her tea and take a hesitant sip. He tried to comfort her by awkwardly slipping one hand around her shoulder and squeezing her to his body; she stiffened but soon relaxed and leaned into his touch.

"Hey now lovebirds," a voice said from the staircase as Charlie Weasley came down in fresh clothes, smiling widely at the two.

"Sod off Charles," Fred replied, but dropped his arm and moved a little ways away from the girl next to him.

"You first," Charlie countered playfully. "Well, now that we stopped that unpleasant business, what's to eat?" he clapped his hands together. Fred shrugged, only now noticing that his stomach was grumbling fiercely.

"Do you need help?" Harry piped up from the table, tearing himself away from a conversation with Ginny. Charlie eyed the boy and then shook his head.

"No, it's alright Harry, I think little Freddie and I have it, don't we Fweddie?" he asked his brother, Fred responded by smacking the back of his older brother's head, but he pushed himself off the counter and went to grab some eggs out of the refrigerator.

Hermione moved out of their way and took a spot next to Ron at the table. "Why is everybody up so early?" she questioned aloud. Charlie looked up and shrugged.

"I heard you lot and thought I should get up and mediate." He stated, pulling out a wand and pointing it at dishes, which quickly began cleaning themselves.

"Then why are you up?" she directed her question towards the three that had been talking quietly in Ron's room.

Ginny shrugged her face smooth. "I just woke up and I went and woke them up."

"I was woken by two people talking loudly- ow! Ginny!" Ron snapped at his younger sister who ignored him and turned to go back to talking to Harry.

Hermione's cheeks flushed, she had woken them up? She hid in her cup of tea and said no tea was bitter and she set it down and stood to get some sugar.

"Do you need something?" Ron asked, suddenly alert, she raised an eyebrow at him.

"I just was going to get some sug-,"

"No need, I'll get it for you. Sit back down 'Mione." Her friend said hurriedly, standing and rushing to the pantry.

Hermione was a bit puzzled and she saw Fred look up at her, the same question in his eyes. She shrugged and took her seat, watching Ron scurry back with a little bowl of sugar for her. "Erm, thanks." She murmured, dumping some into her cup.

"No problem," Ron said happily.

Fred glared at the back of his younger brother's head as he set to making omelets for the house. The unusual display of kindness for her and the way he had treated him this morning, he was wondering if Ron was jealous of his nonexistent relationship with Hermione.

He rolled his eyes and focused back on his cooking, his brother was hopeless. He summoned a plate from the accumulating pile that Charlie had been drying via magic. The omelet was a beautiful yellow color and he slid it onto the plate, setting it in front of his wife. She looked up at him with a weak smile.

"Oh, no thank you Fred." She said.

"Nope," he replied, he resisted the urge to laugh at the way her eyes narrowed at him. "I will be heavily offended if you refrain from eating the meal I have prepared for you. Heartbroken even."

Hermione groaned inwardly, Fred was so difficult sometimes. She opened her mouth but was spared as the doorbell rang.

All activity halted in the room, everyone stopping to look questioningly in the direction of the entryway. Nobody did anything, save for staring at through the walls at the door.

"Who the hell is that?" Fred asked himself, setting the omelet down in front of Hermione, who didn't protest, and began moving towards the door.

He was very aware that a majority of the kitchen followed him. He racked his brain for the reason anyone would be calling to the Burrow at this hour. He walked slowly, afraid the door might explode.

"Wait!" there was a call from the kitchen and he felt a hand on his shoulder to turn and see his brother there, a horrific expression on his face. "Let me get the door, we don't know who it is."

"Charlie, I'm hardly five anymore." Fred snorted, trying to shake his hand off but it clamped down tighter.

"Fred," his brother's voice was tenser now. "Go into the kitchen and wait for me there. Take the others with you."

Hermione looked between the two Weasleys for a split second before turning to the two behind her and motioning with her eyes that they should retreat back to the other room. Harry shook his head, eyes full of curiosity, Ron and Ginny gave no sign of wanting to move either.

She gave a frustrated huff as she walked back to settle down at the table alone. She heard Charlie's voice again, indistinct, but it rose slightly and in a few seconds following the hostile exchange, she watched Fred, Harry, Ron, and Ginny all file glumly back into the kitchen.

Hermione looked down with disdain at the omelet that Fred had prepared for him. She wasn't in the mood to eat but she felt his eyes on her, he was offering the food as a sort of apology, and to reject the cheesy egg substance would be to reject his attempts at peace.

She sighed, reaching for her wand in her pocket and summoning a fork from the pile of clean dishes and cutting off a small slice of the omelet.

She put the thing in her mouth and chewed on it with little pleasure, but Fred's mind seemed soothed and so she swallowed and continued to eat.

Ron looked at Hermione's face out of the corner of his eyes as he focused on the table. He felt like right bastard for picking now of all times to want to act on his desire for her. He bit his lip and forced his peripheral away from her slender fingers, her plump little lips closing around the fork and the cute way she chewed.

He felt a hand on his arm and looked up to see Harry's eyes, they were full with understanding but they were dark as he silently reprimanded his friend.

Fred, who couldn't see Ron's face, could only guess at what Harry was giving his brother such a stern look for, and he had a feeling he knew. Anger and possessiveness flared up in him but he bit it back and continued making omelets. He cracked another egg into the pan and watched it sizzle.

Hermione was focusing her attention on eating and straining her ears to listen to any bits of voices that may be emanating from the door. She had heard Charlie's voice, and a higher female voice, followed by a much deeper baritone.

She was puzzled as to who would be calling in that was a girl, she knew the voice belonged to no one she knew…

Then a horrid squeal rang out, causing the very house itself to shudder. Harry stood, as did Ron and Ginny, and they rushed towards the entryway. There were several loud cracks as the remainder of the house apparated into the kitchen, clutching their wands.

Bill looked half crazed, his eyes opening wide and his wand shaking in his hands, clutching Fleur to him. Hermione rolled her eyes and stood, swallowing her food to follow her friends.

Fred's mother looked to him with confusion in her eyes. "What's going on?"

Fred shrugged at the adults congregated in the room. "We got a visitor but Charlie insisted that he take it alone-,"

Then there was even more clattering as Charlie, Ginny, Harry, Ron, and eventually Hermione, all came running back in, strange looks on their faces, but panic was clearly on Charlie's. Ahead of them all was a woman he had never seen before in his life.

He was very confused as to what was going on and he smelt something burning, only to look down and see that the egg he had begun to cook was growing too brown for his liking on the bottom, he hastily flipped it over and put some cheese on the inside, allowing it to melt, before turning his eyes back to the situation.

The woman was short and slightly chubby, but her face held the most delighted look he had ever seen someone wear. Her grin was stretched wide across her face and her long brown curly hair was hanging freely down her back. He shuddered as he saw a resemblance to someone he had hoped never to meet again.

The woman looked at his mother and, releasing yet another squeal that made everyone flinch, rushed at her, embracing her tightly.

"Oh you must be Mrs. Weasley! I'm so pleased to meet you, my Aunt had her doubts but I'm ever so glad to finally see my new family."

_New family…._

It all made sense to Fred at her turned his attention to the omelet, scooping it onto another summoned plate. His mind rewinded back to when they had gotten the owl explaining that someone had been coming to visit.

He turned his gaze back to Charlie's fiancée, Helga Sinclair Umbridge, the color draining from his face, as he saw from everyone else in the room that had made the connection.


	19. The Pamphlet

The pudgy woman stood in front of everyone, her grin growing wider and wider with each face she looked at. Fred hurriedly turned back to his omelet, which was done. He slid it onto another plate he summoned, turning around to numbly hand it to Fleur, going to stand next to Hermione.

Charlie seemed to hide a bit behind his Harry and Ron but it was not use as Helga spun around and found him immediately. "Come here!" she said brightly, marching over and dragging him into the center of everyone's shocked stare.

Fred's mother was the first to regain her composure, struggling to swallow; she opened her mouth to speak. "W-well… Miss Umbridge," she shuddered at the name. "P-perhaps you'd like a tour of the house?" she said weakly.

"Oh that'd be just grand!" the woman said happily, turning to Charlie. "My, my, you are so tall." She frowned at this, reaching up to touch the Weasley boy's earring. "That will have to come off, but no rush." And with that she turned back to Fred's mother.

"R-right then," Mrs. Weasley said, having snapped on a mask of cool resolve. "I suppose it's nice to meet the family. Here we have the twins-,"

"Fred and George right? Auntie Dolores told me so much about you," Hermione looked up at her husband to see his jaw clenched rather tightly.

"And yes… this is Fred's wife, Hermione." The woman looked dismissively at the mousy haired girl, her gaze widening at Harry, who had been standing next to Ron.

"Is that…? _Harry Potter?_" she said, as if she'd been given a priceless treasure. Harry looked murderous as she eyes him over. "My gods! Auntie-,"

"Don't speak her name around me." He spat, turning and marching up the stairs leaving a confused Umbridge in his wake. Hermione went to follow but Fred caught her shoulder and shook his head. Helga looked up and nodded to everyone else indifferently before moving back to her future mother-in-law. "I'd like a tour now please." She said. Hermione watched Mrs. Weasley shuffle the two to the other side of the house, when they were gone Fleur gave a sniff.

"Zat woman vill be ze death of Charlie." She declared, and everyone could agree.

Bill seated his wife in a chair at the table and then took a seat himself, looking around the kitchen. Fred watched his father begin making breakfast. He turned to say something to Hermione but she was gone, he watched her feet disappear upstairs.

Hermione cracked the door open to see Harry's fist collide painfully with the wall of Ron's room. "Harry!" she cried out, slipping inside to come to his aid.

He was doubled over, clutching his ailment and Hermione dropped to her knees to look at his hand. "That-that bitch!" he spat. "She set this up… this woman's going to spy on us." He moaned as she gingerly prodded the bones.

"What were you thinking Harry Potter!" Hermione scolded him and took out her wand, pointing it at the hand, tapping it three times and putting it away. He groaned and doubled over tighter, falling into Hermione's open arms.

"I hate this… I hate this stupid law." He murmured into her clothes as she tightened her hands around his back in comfort.

"I know…" she whispered, pulling away to hold him at arm's length. "Go eat something, your hand was sprained but I fixed it, it will ache for a few minutes when you start using it but otherwise should be good."

Her friend embraced her again and she blushed. "Thank you Hermione… I don't know what I'd do without you." He laughed standing and helping her up.

She watched him descended the stairs, turning to go into the room she shared with Fred. He was sitting on his side of the bed and looked up to see her, attempting a weak smile. "Hey 'Mione."

"Fred," she said, falling onto the bed with a sigh. He turned to look at her, bringing a hesitant hand to her cheek. She closed her eyes as he stroked her face with the tips of his calloused fingers. "The Umbridge girl… what could this mean?" she asked. Her husband shrugged unknowingly.

"I don't know." He replied honestly. He stared blankly at the wall before getting up, causing him to knock over something from his nightstand. He stooped to pick it up and realized that it was the Marriage Law pamphlet that ministry executive had given them. "Hermione," he said seriously, she propped herself up on her elbows, a question etched on her face.

"What?" she asked, looking at the piece of paper he had in his hand.

"This is that stupid pamphlet that man from the ministry gave me at the… wedding." She sat up and snatched it from his hand.

"These are the specifics of the law?" she asked, more to herself than him. She flipped the page and her eyes widened and her mouth shrunk into a small o-shape.

"What?" he asked, looking over at her, trying to read the words. She looked over at him, a calm expression on her face.

"We have to consummate." She whispered. Fred raised an eyebrow.

"Meaning what…?" she rolled her eyes.

"Sex. We need to have sex." He blushed deeply and watched her go back to reading, eyes frantically skimming the pages. "And… I need to conceive… within three months of marriage…" she said, barely audible.

Fred shook his head, unbelieving. Hermione shot him a glance. "That's impossible, they can't force you to-,"

"Yes they can, they forced us to get married didn't they?" she stated bluntly. He saw the logic in her statement… after all the whole point was to get the population up.

"What should we do?" he asked her.

She shrugged. "I don't know that we can refuse. I think we may h-h-have to." She stuttered. Looking helplessly down at the pamphlet in her hands.

Fred reached for her and pulled her to him. "I know you said that being married to me was a lot to process… but we need to try to be closer." He murmured into her hair. She stiffened against him. "Listen to me." He said gently. "We need to be… comfortable with each other."

Hermione relaxed again. "I suppose," she sighed. "I don't want to have a baby." She whimpered. His heart broke a bit as he knew that she had no choice.

"It's going to be fine…" he whispered to her in comforting tones.

Then, the door flew open, revealing George as he waltzed in, hands on his hips. Fred glared at his twin, motioning for him to leave but his brother stayed, ignoring the scene he was witnessing. "Fred," he stated. Hermione looked up and untangled herself from her husband's limbs. "We need to talk, I have a plan."

"A plan for what?" Fred said impatiently.

George didn't move an inch. "To get that vile woman out of our house." He was referring to the Umbridge currently roaming somewhere downstairs.

"I'm listening." He said, interested. George grinned as he pulled a chair over to the bed, closing the door behind them.

"I think we just need to wage all out war," Hermione looked at them and smiled seeing the two boys who she had known in school, plotting and scheming. "We need to run her out. I'm speaking of rats in the bed, ten tongue toffee in her candy dish, fever fudge, and now might be a good time to test the developing one."

"Wait, what developing one?" Hermione cut in. The twins looked at her with identical smirks.

"U-No-Poo." They said at once, evil glints in their eyes as they stood up, walking towards the door. Fred then suddenly remembered his little wife sitting on the bed, left behind. He strode over to her and gazed heavily into her eyes, but the ghost of the old Fred's smile clung to his lips.

"We'll speak more tonight." He murmured, leaning in to kiss her. She resisted, naturally, but the man was not to be deterred and he merely pushed her against the bed and bestowed her lips with a chaste peck. "Be good." He said to her, watching a blush spread up her neck with satisfaction.

"I could say the same for you," she replied darkly. He smiled wider, kissing her again. "Go away." She swatted him aside. He winked at her, casually trying to catch up with his twin.

He felt like they were back at Hogwarts, and immediately his heart was a little lighter. He was doing what he was good at, pranking people. No nonsense about wives and marriage laws, no ministry, no babies, nothing but him and his brother preying on the bitch fiancée of their older brother's.

They retreated to George's room, taking out their wands and tapping the floorboards, watching them peel back to reveal chests and chests stashed away, hidden from their mother's prying eyes and meddling hands. They hauled them up and broke each lock open to reveal their creations.

The Skiving Snackboxes and fake wands were comforting to him as him and his brother sorted through them, the two of them discussing the plan of action.

Hermione stood, opening the door to see the hallway empty. There was a high pitched voice talking animatedly from the kitchen and she took great pains to avoid downstairs as she slipped quietly into Ginny's room.

The sight she saw was not meant for her eyes at all. The room wasn't occupied with just Ginny, she saw her, but crushed against the wall and Harry's beseeching lips. The two of them were barely clothed.

Hermione gasped and the pair froze, snapping their heads in her direction. Harry opened his mouth but closed it again, not able to find words.

"I-I'm sorry." She murmured, eyes wide. "I-I didn't mean to interrupt you." And she backed out and ran to Ron's room, swinging the door open to find only him, sitting on his bed.

He gazed slowly up at her and smiled weakly. "You look like you caught them too." He said. Hermione nodded, laughing at the expression that must've been on her face.

"Can I take refuge in here?" she asked. Ron nodded, motioning to the whole room.

"Anywhere you want." He replied. She took a seat on his bed, falling back with a groan.

Ron watched her hungerly, staring at her small figure longingly. She looked over at him, an eyebrow raised. "Ron what the hell are you doing?" she asked. The boy blushed and returned to looking at the wall.

"Nothing." He muttered.

The two sat in silence for a bit before Hermione turned to him. "I have to have a baby." She blurted. Ron looked taken aback.

"What?" he said.

"The Marriage Law… it says I have to have a baby…" she repeated. He looked confused and she briefly explained the situation she had just had with Fred and Ron seemed on edge.

"So what are you going to do?" he asked her. She shrugged.

"I'm going to have a baby, I have to… besides, Fred's not bad. He's kind to me." Hermione said evenly. Ron harrumphed but didn't say anything in argument.

"Fred's lucky," he muttered. "He has you."

"Ron, what the hell are you talking about?" she demanded, her heart beat speeding up.

"I mean… I've always liked you, but I've been too much of a git to say so. And now Fred has you and I can't do a damned thing about it." He said remorsefully.

Hermione looked at her friend… the boy she had liked for so long, that had never seemed to return the feelings. She looked long and hard at him, but there was no familiar palpitation, no twinge in her heart that told her she liked him too. No, she couldn't find an ounce of non-platonic feelings anymore for Ron, and Hermione couldn't understand why.

Ron was watching her, a hopeful expression on her face. "I-I'm sorry Ron, I'm with Fred now and I-," she said, and then his lips were on hers.

She opened her eyes a little wider to see that he was leaning over her. She raised a hand and smacked him over the head and it didn't do anything. He only kissed harder.

_Wasn't this what she had wanted before? To have him love her?_ But right now all she wanted was for Fred to burst into the room and save her. Panic mounted in her throat and she smacked the boy again but Ron had grown much taller and stronger than her and she blindly fumbled in her pocket for her wand.

The boy was too distracted and she pushed away just enough to see his face. His eyes were wide and pleading, his face flushed. "Hermione, please." He murmured, leaning in again.

She looked back at him, her own expression dead. "_Stupefy._" She replied.

Ron didn't have time to react as he was launched into his wall, his eyes bulging as Hermione ran out of his room, down the stairs.

Fred and George heard a loud clatter and a door slam, they shot each other a puzzled glance before running out of the room.

George ran to check in on the room that Fred and his wife shared, and he checked on Ron. He opened the door to find him crumpled on the ground, gasping for air, his body being racked with pain.

"Ron? Ron!" Fred said, running to his brother's aid. "Ron what happened?" he demanded. Ron's eyes were wide as he looked as the older Weasley.

"He-Her-Hermione!" he gasped. Fred turned his head just then towards the window to see Hermione take off on one of the brooms they had left on the lawn. He directed his gaze at Ron again, his voice constricted.

"She wouldn't have attacked you for no good reason… _what did you do_?"


	20. Unprotected

Ron met Fred's narrowed eyes as he dropped the boy and watched him crumple back onto the floor. "What did you do?" he said again. George appeared in the doorway, his face white.

"What happened?" he demanded, but Fred was already gone, he ran into the kitchen, ignoring the questions and remarks he got. Wrenching open the door he was running to the other broom left on the lawn.

"Fred!" there was a shout and he turned to see Charlie sprinting to him. "What the hell is going on?" he demanded.

"Hermione… Ron did something to her, she cursed him and ran off. I need to go get her." Fred was seething as he felt his hands clench into fists.

"No, leave her be, she wants to be alone, otherwise she would've gotten you." Charlie said evenly.

"You don't understand! I need to-,"

"You need to what? She doesn't want you there. Now go inside and wait for her." Charlie's voice was harsh and his younger brother fought the urge to punch him in the face as he marched back inside, slamming the door closed.

His mother looked at him, concerned, but let it slide as he climbed up the stairs and disappeared into Ron's room again. He saw that his younger brother was recovering, breathing evenly and had managed to climb back onto his bed. However Ron froze when he saw him again.

"You never think!" Fred hissed at him, losing a bit of his self-control. "You just do, and you don't give a damn about anyone other than yourself! You're a bloody bastard and if you hurt her-," he stooped low so that his face was almost near Ron's. "I swear I'll…" he trailed off.

"I'm sorry Fred I couldn't help it… she was-she was so close." Tears leaked out a bit from Ron's eyes, fear very blatant on his features. "I didn't hurt her! I promise… she stupefied me… and left."

Fred sighed, a bit of the fire leaving his eyes as he drew back, exiting his younger brother's room to go sit in his own. He looked up and saw George in the doorway, an eyebrow raised.

"Sod off." Fred said. His twin didn't move and there was nothing he really wanted to do about it.

"You know Freddie," George commented, sitting in a chair. "I'd say that you might fancy Hermione more than you let on. Why did you blow up on Ron like that? That's not like you at all, I can't seem to find my brother anymore in there… it's like he's all grown up."

Fred wouldn't meet his twin's eyes. "I have a family now George… it's not like I can drop everything and go pranking. It's different now."

"Hermione hardly thinks the two of you a family. You aren't in love… what's gotten into you?" George said, Fred found it hardly possible to get angered by his twin and he soundlessly reached for the pamphlet that had been given to him the day before and handed it to him.

His brother flipped through it and shook his head, setting it down on the bedside table again. "I see… well answer me this Freddie, and I'll say no more. Do _you_ love her?"

Fred then looked his sibling in the eye, blue meeting blue. "No," he replied. "Not yet. I fancy her… it's difficult to explain. There was Katie… but she got married off. Hermione's so smart and she smells lovely you know-,"

"She _smells lovely?_" George snorted.

"No, really," Fred said, feeling blush tinge his cheeks. "She's so smart and she smells lovely… I find it harder and harder with each passing moment to understand why I liked Katie so much and never looked at Hermione. She's so bloody difficult though. Always changing her mind and so stubborn, sometimes I wonder how Ron ever even had hope of pursuing her."

"Ah," his brother said knowingly. "So that's why we're so mean to little Ronniekins… because you think he's a threat."

"There's no threat… she doesn't fancy anyone. She wants to be free and do things that Hermione's like to do. I'm trying to gain her trust, I won't have her carrying my baby without her trust. I'm to have a family George." He looked pained as he gazed up at his twin. "A ruddy _family!_ I can't even properly degnome the garden!"

George had sympathy as he looked at his brother. "Relax mate, you've got me. We're always be stuck together, don't get that out of your thick skull. Besides… it's happening to everyone, you're not alone. I'm to be wed too… granted not for a while. But it's still got to happen."

"Who're you marrying?" he asked. It was his brother's turn to flush.

"That Ravenclaw girl… her names Violet Keck, she's a year younger than me. We've been writing each other you know… that's why Errol's been so damned tired." Fred smiled at George, who looked a little thrilled.

"Do you fancy her?" he asked. His twin looked at the ground.

"A little, nothing too serious… but I reckon we'll get on alright." He stated. Fred laughed at the forced casualness and cavalier of his twin's voice.

"I hope enjoy being single as long as it lasts brother. It will be no picnic as soon as it comes down to it. Hermione can be a right pain in my ass, we've only been married a couple of hours too!" George laughed at Fred's comment and the two took a moment of chuckling.

Hermione dropped down off of her broom, rage quaking in her mind, who the hell did Ron think he was! "Stupid prat!" she screamed, kicking a rock with her sneaker and thrusting her fist into the air in front of her like she meant to punch it.

She sat down in the grass at the water's edge… the morning weighed down on her. The prospect of having a family, being expected by the ministry to carry Fred's child, it was too much for her. She wanted no part in it.

Bellatrix gripped her wand in her hand, casting Draco and Dolohov a sly smile. She had thought this would be a little more difficult, but the idiot mudblood had come straight to them. Her back was facing them and the trees didn't betray their location.

Draco's breath seemed to be stuck in his throat somewhere as he kept loosening his collar in an attempt to gain it back. He cast a sideways glance to Antoine who was quivering in anticipation. He couldn't believe their luck at finding her. His aunt had only wanted to scout the location and instead they find her sitting all alone, defenseless.

Naturally the Order was too thick to realize the role that Granger would play in the ways of winning the war; they were too busy trying to protect Potter. Where was the mudblood's husband? If she had been so keen to avoid them she wouldn't have wandered away from the Burrow, but she was a fool, and due to her indiscretion would be captured.

Dolohov had demanded that he accompany them and Bellatrix had grudgingly agreed, Draco had been ordered to come and he had quickly dressed after his encounter with Luna and disapparated with them. He now thought of her and her injured expression with tiredness. He didn't want to go back to that and was grateful he'd be tied up for another few hours with Granger.

Fred looked at the clock in his room and stood, George shot his brother a quizzical look. "She's been gone for over a half an hour George, come with me to get her." He said.

"You… know where she is?" his brother asked. Fred nodded.

"By the water, where we went swimming. She likes it there." He stated. George looked doubtful but stood with his brother.

The pair went downstairs where they saw the stupid Umbridge woman speaking happily away to Charlie, who looked up at them with narrowed eyes. "What did I say about Hermione?" he said.

"She's been gone too long; I'm just going to check on her. If she doesn't want me there I'll leave." Fred said warily, slipping out the back door with George.

Hermione looked up at the sky, debating whether or not it was wise to go back. She wondered whether or not Fred even realized her absence… could she go back without causing a scene?

She felt shamed due to her childish behavior… she didn't want to cause embarrassment to herself or Ron further than she already had.

Bellatrix motioned for the two men behind her to stand at attention, baring her wand she stepped out into the clearing, stepping carefully.

Hermione stood, turning to reach for her broom she saw something from the corner of her eyes, she whipped her head around to see a wand, connected to it was Bellatrix Lestrange. "Hello dearie!" she crooned with a smirk. "_Stupefy!_"

"_Protego!_" the combined shock skid both of them back a few feet, bringing Hermione straight to the water's edge. "W-why are you here?" she asked, eyes wide.

"The Dark Lord requires an audience with you." Bellatrix responded idly. "_Crucio!_"

Hermione rolled, barely within arm's reach of her broom. Draco Malfoy, one of the two behind her, saw that she made to run. "_Confrigo!_" he shouted and the broom exploded into a million little pieces. Hermione turned to him, remembering the look in his eyes as she had met him in Diagon Alley.

"I'm friends with Luna… do you treat her like this?" she spat out. Draco's expression wavered, his hand lowered.

"_Diffindo!_" Bellatrix called out, Hermione again was forced to move. Her wand was at ready but her mouth had gone dry and her throat constricted.

"Don't tell me how to care for Luna… I do a well enough time of it on my own!" Malfoy hissed, shooting a curse at her she rebounded, causing it to hit a tree.

Flashes of light caught George's eye at the two of them neared the swimming hole. Panic seized him as he looked over to his brother, seeing a terrified expression on his face.

"Hermione," Fred breathed, swooping down with his brother in tow.

"Oh come on!" Bellatrix shouted. "We can't hurt you, just come quietly and I promise I won't get carried away!"

Hermione identified the last person with a sinking feeling… her once suitor, Antoine Dolohov. He sneered at her, a hungry and lustful expression on his face. He raised his wand and before he could utter a curse he was down on the ground in a flash of blue.

All heads craned skyward to see to red-headed figures swoop back up and turn, their wands aimed at the two remaining Death Eaters. Hermione found she could talk, relief flooding through her as she recognized Fred's face.

"_Sectumsepara!_" she shouted, Bellatrix acted fast, ducking so the curse cut through her long tress of hair, causing the lower half to fall limp to the ground.

"_Perfectulas Totalus!_" Draco's curse hit her straight in the chest and then she was falling. Unable to scream or move, the water she had been standing in front of hit her like an unexpected punch. She felt the cold water burn and sting her eyes as she sunk like a stone to the bottom.

Fred watched the water engulf her and then, before George could say anything, he was swooping down. His twin watched, horrified as a curse hit his brother and he fell off his broom, landing in the grass with a thump. George hit the Malfoy with a curse in response and the boy sank, limp, to the ground.

Bellatrix had little else in her mine as she dragged Hermione's stiff body up from the water to prevent her from drowning. Draco and Antoine's unconscious forms littered the grass as she dropped the mudblood on the bank and rushed to take care of George, who had revived his twin.

With two pairs of wands pointed at her, she took things into her own hands. Smiling wickedly, she pointed her wand at Fred's chest. "_Imperio!_" she trilled, watching the Weasley's eyes go cloudy and him turn on his brother.

"Fred! No!" George shouted, deflecting a curse from his twin.

Bellatrix slapped Draco hard across the face, causing him to wake up. "Don't just stand there, get the bloody girl, we've got to get out of here." She spat, lugging Dolohov's enormous body nearer so they could apparate.

George watched the Death Eater wave her wand at his brother and his eyes focus again, just in time for him to turn and see them disapparate, Hermione's figure clutched in Draco's arms. Fred screamed, lunging for them, but she was already gone.


	21. Bellatrix's Jealousy

Draco let out a gasp as he sank to his knees, Granger's stiff body still clutched in his arms. Luna looked up from the couch, her eyes horrified, tears pooling. She made a move to get up but Fenrir grabbed her and pulled her down.

Draco straightened himself up and looked at Greyback coldly. "Don't touch her." He snarled, struggling to his knees. He looked at Luna and motioned for her to come to him, but she didn't move.

"Get over here now!" he shouted, she flinched and obeyed the second time the command rang out. He noticed how she refused to touch him, her eyes glued to Hermione's soaked form. She stifled a sob, shaking her head.

"Hermione," his fiancé begged. "Hermione!" but there was no response.

Bellatrix looked at the girl coldly, raising her wand at her. "Shut up, stupid child." She spat, bending down to unbind Hermione.

Draco watched as she immediately started coughing as she was giving her movement back, shaking uncontrollably and looking around from her spot on the ground at the Death Eaters all around her. "Take her wand Draco." His aunt said in clipped tones. He obeyed, stooping down to collect it.

"L-Luna!" Granger gasped, reaching up to her friend. Malfoy held her back, hissing at her to not to touch the girl on the floor. Luna couldn't watch, twirling away to go sit on the couch.

Draco let her go, looking over his shoulder to insure she stayed put. There was a _crack_ and then Luna felt a hand on her shoulder, she turned to see the sympathetic face of Severus Snape. "Be silent, you're not helping Miss Granger with those tears." She knew it was the closest thing she would get to encouragement and so she bit her lip and squeezed her eyes to keep from crying.

"Ah, Severus!" Bellatrix said happily, stepping out of the crowd. "We got her, summon the Dark Lord."

"No!" Hermione cried, being yanked to her feet by Dolohov, who was grinning maliciously. "No! Luna! Help ME!"

"There's nothing she can do you stupid girl." Snape said coldly. "By asking her you're only endangering her life as well as yours, Mr. Malfoy would not take kindly to having his wife killed due to your false hopes of escape and grandeur."

Luna watched numbly as Snape pulled back his sleeve and pressed the Dark Mark, the Death Eaters in the room letting loose a shiver as their Lord became aware of the request for an audience. The room went dark and there was a disapparation _crack_ and when everyone looked, Voldemort stood in their wakes.

Bellatrix fell to her knees, whimpering for her master. "M-m-my Lord, we've brought her." She said.

"That was so fast Bella," Lord Voldemort said simply. "You will be rewarded for your services. But bring the girl to me now."

Hermione struggled in vain as Dolohov brought her to him, she mere inches away from his snakelike face. She felt tears gush out of her eyes as she was forced to look into his red eyes.

"She's perfect," he responded. "Just like the prophecy stated. Was she unguarded?" he asked Bellatrix, who nodded.

"We found her by herself, of course, two Weasleys came to her aid, but we disapparated before they could take her."

"If she's unguarded then the Order is unaware of what the prophecy says about her." Voldemort said gleefully, tracing a long finger down her cheek. "If they knew otherwise she'd be watched closer than Potter is." Hermione gasped as he leaned in closer and their foreheads bumped.

Draco watched with interest as his eyes flitted to his aunt's face, livid with jealousy. He looked back to Luna, who seemed mortified. "Luna," he said gently. She ignored him and he didn't press it, if she wanted to watch then he had no objection, it would be good for her… to teach her not to rebel so often.

"What is your name girl?" the Dark Lord asked Hermione. She didn't seem to have any available words but he patiently waited.

"H-H-H-Hermione W-Weasley," she replied, shocked that she had used Fred's surname and not her own. Voldemort chuckled at her display of courage to use the last name that was not hers by birth.

"Forget the Weasley, you're not his anymore." He whispered, it sounded nothing more than a snakelike hiss that nobody else seemed to hear. She fought against the binds of Dolohov and the Dark Lord seemed interested as he back up to look at her whole body.

"She likes to fight." Antoine grunted. Voldemort laughed at this, glee and malice dancing in his serpent eyes.

"That's good," he rasped. "Fighting is good; she's got strong wills… ones that will not easily be broken." He reached that same hand out again to stroke her face, watching her flinch as far away from him as possible. "Read the prophecy Severus… just as refreshment, and for those who haven't heard yet." He hissed faintly, eyes still trained on Granger's.

All eyes turned to Snape as he unrolled a small bit of parchment and began to read in his deep baritone. "_In the war's end days, a woman of impure blood will show herself as a friend of the enemy. She will be taken as the Dark Lord's and he will forge a bond with her, making the final Horcrux from the fruit of her womb. Her blood will be the last impurity to be shed and he will take the world as his own._"

The room was silent save for Hermione's frantic gasps, attempting to squirm away from Voldemort's gaze. Bellatrix's glare on the girl doubled as she heard the words _fruit of her womb_. "My-My Lord," she spoke up. "Surely you don't mean to impregnate this m-mudblood. There are so many more of better blood-,"

"Bella, are you jealous?" the Dark Lord interrupted.

"Y-yes my Lo-Lord." She said lowly. "I would gladly take her place. You need not bother yourself with her filth."

Voldemort glared at his servant. "Bellatrix, the prophecy calls for our darling Hermione." Everyone winced and gawked in amazement as he spoke her name. Hermione was now flailing to free herself from Antoine's grip. "Do you not wish us to win the war?" he asked her.

"N-No my Lord!" she exclaimed. "I merely-,"

"Hush Bella," he snapped. "Severus?" he said, moving on to business. Snape stepped forward, his eyes indifferent.

"Prepare the potion… I thought it would take longer to get our prize, but due to my servants' excellent work we have managed to get it done faster."

"Of course my Lord," Severus replied. "Are we to brand her as well?" he asked. Voldemort cocked his head aside, thinking.

"The thought never occurred to me, but I do believe that such a thing would be possible. I shall do it in privacy, she will not be a Death Eater… she will be special." His red eyes seemed soft as he looked at Hermione again.

Hermione looked around the room, fear blanketing her senses. She had heard the prophecy and knew not what to do, trying to interpret some other meaning than the obvious. She whimpered as Voldemort's terrifying gaze kept sweeping over to her.

"Let her go Antoine," he said gently. Dolohov obeyed, and she fell to her knees, not wanting to meet those eyes- his eyes. She longed for Fred, to have him save her. "Hermione…" the Dark Lord's voice called to her through her thoughts. A hand on her cheek brought her back and she skidded back in fear as she saw his face.

Draco was shocked, as were most in the room. Not only was their master touching a mudblood, but he had stooped to his knees, attempting to meet her gaze. Even Luna was amazed, her eyes meeting her fiancé's in a state of uncertainty.

"How dare you!" Bellatrix shouted to Hermione. "You ungrateful filth, he's chosen you, you undeserving little-! _Crucio!_"

The curse hit Hermione in the back and she screamed, writhing on the floor. She suddenly heard a loud smacking sound and Bellatrix was on the floor beside her.

"Dare you touch her Bella!" Voldemort shrieked at her. "She's been chosen and you dare yell at her like the same lowly filth of the impure? Is she not the same as you if I have decided to touch her?" his voice was harsh. "Lucius, help her up." He said, and he did, treating her with the most gentle care.

"My Lord," Snape interjected. "Where will she stay?" he asked. The Dark Lord assessed Hermione, now standing on her own, breathing heavily.

"My dear," Voldemort rasped. "May I trust you to stay where you are told to stay? An effort to escape will bring about unwanted pain for us all." He said. When she didn't reply he sighed and turned to Narcissa Malfoy. "Narcissa, she is to sleep in your room. You will stay in Spinner's End with Severus and I." he said.

The Malfoys looked as if they'd been slapped but Lucius squared his jaw and said nothing while Narcissa departed to ready the room. Voldemort cocked his head again, looking at Hermione closer.

"Say something, you are free to speak your thoughts." He demanded.

Hermione cleared her throat and tried to get her words out. "I-I… P-please, s-spare me!" she begged. The Dark Lord laughed at this.

"You are no prisoner, Hermione." He said gently. She flinched again at the use of her name. It sounded so terrible on his lips. "You are free and able to do as you wish within this house. You play a special role in my war… and if you behave yourself you will be treated as my most honored servants would. If you disobey however, your free will shall be taken. Lucius, surely you have more fitting clothes for her to wear?"

Hermione looked down at her soaking wet clothes and her hair which was in a tangled mop. "Of course my Lord." He said. "Shall she wear one of Luna's gowns?" he asked.

"No, Lucius, she will wear something new. You will send some of your elves to purchase new gowns and robes for her. I want them to be nice, but I must leave. If I hear any of you have touched or harmed her you will be punished severely." And with a _crack_ he disapparated.

Bellatrix struggled to her feet, casting the darkest and most hateful of looks to Hermione as she swept herself out of the room in disgrace. Luna now rushed to Hermione's side, hugging her fiercely. "Hermione, oh Hermione!" she cried.

"Luna, I'm so glad that you're alive." She replied, hugging her friend back. Draco was then at her side, his hands around her arms, pulling Luna away.

"Don't touch her!" he hissed at her. "Did you not hear the Dark Lord?" Luna stiffened, her eyes flashing but she relaxed and nodded.

"Yes Draco," she whispered, going to sit down at the couch again.

Narcissa entered the room again. "Your room is ready now Miss Granger." She said humbly. Hermione was horrified, looking around at all the Death Eaters at her beck and call. She turned to Draco and cleared her throat.

"Leave Luna alone, she is my friend and therefore you are ordered to release her!" she said in a spiteful tone, yet her voice quivered, afraid that her influence would not stretch over Draco.

Malfoy narrowed his eyes at her. "You filthy little-,"

"Draco! Do as she says!" his mother said sharply and the boy released and shoved his fiancé back towards Hermione. The girl fell back into her arms and she stroked the blonde hair.

"Oh Luna, I'm so frightened." She whispered, looking up to see Snape's hand on Luna's shoulder.

"Miss Lovegood," he said in a short tone. "It is wise if you left Miss Granger to go and settle herself into her room." Luna obeyed Severus without question.

Hermione watched her be yanked back by Draco. Snape motioned for her to go upstairs and he went in tow. She felt eyes on her as she began to climb them. When they were out of eye's reach Snape spoke to her again.

"Hermione," he said lowly. "You've been chosen, it is wise to play along if you value your life. Do not drag Luna into this though, you may not be able to be punished but she can be killed by Draco for her disobedience. It is Malfoy tradition to demand submission from their wives."

"A-and what is the Riddle tradition?" she asked.

"The Dark Lord has never taken any woman before. You will be the first I have ever seen, but he does so for his own gain, do not confuse this." Snape replied. "I will alert the Order and you will hopefully be rescued, but please, the outcome of the war hinges on your cooperation at this point. Your death will kill Harry, and those who care for you. Remember that, your actions will hinder your side in battle." They stopped at two big doors which he swung open to reveal a beautiful airy room. "You will spend the night in here, don't do anything stupid miss Granger, for the sake of those you love." He murmured, closing the door and walking back down the steps, leaving Hermione very alone in the big room.


	22. Lily's Soul

Fred bounded into the house, startling everyone, he was bruised and bloodied. Charlie was the first to stand, understanding flaring in his eyes. "Sh-she's gone," Fred choked out. The Umbridge woman looked positively horrified, looking to her fiancé.

"Helga," Fred's father cut in. "I think now it's time for us to get you a room and to bid you farewell for not. Charlie will you show her a spare room?" he asked, his son obeyed, tugging the woman to her feet and ushering her up the stairs.

Molly Weasley then ran to her son, hugging him. "What happened?" she asked sharply. George came in slowly behind him, bruised more, but not as bloody.

"Death Eaters… they stole her. Fred and I tried to grab her but they disapparated and there was nothing we could do." Fred shook with anger as he heard his twin recount the situation.

His father looked concerned as he shot his wife a glance. "You need to call an Order meeting Molly, I'll go get the children. Fred, George, you did well m'boys but I think that we need to consult Snape before we move any further in rescuing her."

"What are they going to do to her?" Fred said, his voice raging. "You don't know! We need to save her!" he spat, banging his fist on the table.

He felt George's hands on his back. "S'alright mate," he said to his twin soothingly. "We're gonna get her back, they won't hurt her. We'll get her back."

Fred nodded slumping a bit from a leg giving out, his mother pushed him into a chair. "George," she ordered. "Go to my medicine cabinet and get some Pepper-Up Potion along with a Rejuvenating Elixir." Her son nodded and disappeared.

"We're going to get this sorted out love, don't you worry." Mrs. Weasley assured Fred, bringing a hand to his face.

"It's all my fault," he groaned. "Charlie told me not to go after her and I listened."

"Hush Freddie," his mother soothed. "It's no one's fault. It happened; the Order will get her back. I promise."

George returned with the potions and his mother stood, directing both of them to have a few sips while she went upstairs with her husband to gather the family.

Molly Weasley firmly knocked on Ron's door and swung it open to reveal him sitting on his bed, staring at the wall. "Ron, get ready to go." She ordered. Her son looked up at her, confused.

"What?"

"Hermione's been captured, get ready, we're going to Grimmauld Place." Ron was amazed at how calm and collected she seemed, only her voice wavered.

Before he could reply she was moving on to the next door, swinging it open to see Harry and Ginny talking and laughing, they looked up at the woman and the smiles faded from their faces. "M-mum, what's wrong?" she asked.

"Get ready to go, Hermione's been captured." She said. Harry jumped up, his face white.

"What? How is that possible?" he asked.

"She went out, and was taken, we're meeting the Order at Grimmauld Place, if your coming be ready in five minutes." Molly Weasley replied, closing the door and bustling to Bill and Fleur's room, then on to Percy's in the corner of the house.

Fred felt his ache fade from the bruises he had as he lolled his head back, looking at the ceiling. "Why do they want her?" he asked no one in particular.

His brother sighed beside him but said nothing. "Its fine mate, we're going to get her back." He reassured again. Fred wasn't so sure he believed them.

Loud clatter and voices were heard as his younger siblings and Harry came downstairs, looking at the twins, mortified. "What happened to you?" Ginny asked, eyeing them.

"We had a run in with some Death Eaters trying to prevent them from taking my wife." Fred replied testily. He saw Ron, who had paled considerably. "You bastard," he said, new fire consuming his brain as he stood up. "You had to upset her, humiliate her, she ran there where she was unprotected and now she's _gone_." Fred spat, grabbing his younger brother by the collar.

"F-Fred please!" Ron tried to reason.

"Shut it!" his older brother snarled. "She could be dead right now, and it's all your fault! You stupid, selfish-!"

"That's _enough!_" all heads turned to see Arthur Weasley in the kitchen, his eyes narrowed. Fred released Ron and went to go sit down, still glaring at his brother. "She's not dead; something would've happened if she'd been dead… the ministry would've alerted you." Their father snapped. Fred looked down at the ground, shame clouding his anger.

"I'm sorry," he muttered, not to Ron, but to his father. "I shouldn't have done that."

"It's fine, tensions are running high, for now though we need to focus on the task at hand." Fred's father said gently.

Fleur and Bill then came down the steps followed by their mother and Percy, stopping to look at everyone who was gathered around. "We're all ready then?" Bill asked.

Molly Weasley nodded, and they began disapparating into the dusty disgusting place that Fred had been to less than three days ago. Tonks came to greet them, her eyes widening when she saw that the entire Weasley family (and then some) had gathered.

"Call the Order." Mr. Weasley told her seriously. Tonks opened her mouth, but closed it, only to open it again.

"W-why is everyone here?" she asked hesitantly.

"Hermione's gone," Bill said. "We need Severus."

"What's going on?" Remus said, hearing the voices, and going to stand by his wife's side. At the mention of Hermione's absence, Tonks's eyes flew to Fred's side where she saw that the girl was indeed missing.

"Remus, love, go call the Order… make sure Severus is with them." She murmured. Her husband shot them all worried looks but did as he was told, moving back into the other room to alert the other members.

Fred leaned on George for support, his teeth clenching together in frustration. "Calm down Freddie." his brother said nonchalantly, giving his twin's head a pat. There a few cracks and Mad-Eye came barging in, Severus Snape in tow.

Fred's head snapped up as he saw Snape's face and his lip curled in disgust. "You bastard!" he hissed, lunging at the older wizard. Before the Weasleys could pull their family member away, the boy's nose had connected with Snape's nose, creating a bloody mess trailing down into Severus's frown. "What did you do to her?" he yelled.

"Contain yourself boy!" Moody barked. "Silence!" Fred was quaking, restrained by George and Percy's hands.

"Mister Weasley," Snape growled, pointing his wand at the wound and healing it. "I didn't know your sudden love of this girl could've made a heathen out of you." A smirk curled at the corner of his lips as he watched the red-haired boy strain against the restraints harder.

"You're a bloody-,"

"FRED!" his mother spat, and at the sharp tone, he bit his tongue, never allowing his glare to waver though.

"The girl's with the Dark Lord, at the Malfoy Manor…" he said in clipped tones. "She's been taken as a hostage, discouraging you all from taking further action in the war." Snape knew that it was a weak fabricated lie but he hoped that in their anger and confusion they would take it as truth.

He was correct, Harry's shoulders slumped and the family rushed to comfort him. "It's _my_ fault?" he asked in a small voice.

Severus didn't answer, he looked at the boy with his Lily's eyes and cringed… but he kept in mind the prize for betraying Albus. Yes, the prize far outweighed the guilt. "Yes, I'm heavily against trying to free her. She's being kept in a safe place; don't anger the Dark Lord by trying to fight him."

"You sound like his servant." Ron challenged. Snape narrowed his eyes at the annoying boy's. He had gotten far too bold within the last few years since he'd left Hogwarts and Severus didn't like it.

"You have the intelligence of a Grindylow." He snapped back. "But I don't feel the need to point that out now do I? I'm sure your O.W.L.s speak for themselves."

Ron's ears turned red and his face flushed with anger but Snape wasn't in the mood to argue with them. Harry's eyes snapped up and he looked at his old professor with suspicious eyes at the tone, a bit of anxiety pricked the back of Snape's mind... perhaps the boy knew?

"You're not telling us the whole truth…" Harry said in dark tones. Severus checked his emotions and stared back into the green depths of the other wizard's.

"Pray tell Mister Potter, what did I leave out?" he said dryly. Fred was watching apprehensively from George and Percy's hands.

Severus knew now that Moody was watching him, Harry's comment had made him scrutinize Snape's words more closely and was realizing that they were mere fibs. Mad-Eye's natural distrust might end him in a sticky situation. Severus debated in his head what was the best course of action, amidst the two glares he closed his eyes.

"_Severus," the Dark Lord rasped from the chair sitting in the middle of the living room in Spinner's End._

"_Yes m'Lord?" Snape asked humbly._

"_Tell me what your heart most desires." The question caught him off guard. He looked up at the emotionless snakelike face._

"_I'm sorry my Lord?" he hesitated._

"_I didn't stutter." Was the constricted reply. _

"_Well, if I could have anything it would be… Evans." He said the last bit in a mere whisper as a jolt of pain shot through him._

"_The Potter woman? You still haven't gotten over your precious mudblood?" Voldemort clucked. Severus knew better than to get upset at the remark, even though he'd gained a new sensitivity to it since it had cost him his relationship with Lily. _

"_No my Lord." He said lowly. _

"_Very well, I offer you this deal then." His master said, looking idly at Nagini, who was watching the conversation with great interest. "Albus Dumbledore is no longer with us, you have no reason to be spying for the Order anymore. Help me fulfill the prophecy Severus, I will be invincible. I'll bring you back your schoolboy fantasy."_

_Snape resisted the urge to snort. "You cannot resurrect people from the dead my Lord-,"_

"_You dare doubt my promises Severus?" he snarled. Snape shied away from his master's anger. "I have found a way… ancient magic. With the prophecy completed I'll be able to do anything. You wish to see Lily Potter again, it is possible."_

"_W-wouldn't she just be an Inferi then?" he asked._

"_No, deeper, older, darker magic Severus. To bind the dead soul, to bring it back, pin it to another." Voldemort said. _

"_To what would you bind it to?" Snape asked, genuinely curious now._

"_Why do you think that I have allowed Draco to take that Lovegood girl for a wife? I knew she would be useful for something… my original plan was leverage in the war to keep Potter at bay, but she would do nicely as a host for Lily Potter's soul. Young and healthy, provided that the Malfoys keep making her eat, and the texts said that the soul manifests itself in the host, so she might even end up looking like her." _

_The thought of seeing Lily again… his Lily. His heart rate increased, to feel her again, to smell her. She would thank him for pulling her back, where they could be together again. But then Severus frowned, she wouldn't be his Lily, she would look like Luna… but the Dark Lord had said that the soul would manifest, turn into her with time. Yes, in a short time she would be the same woman he knew and loved. He would wipe her memories of that toerag Potter, they would start fresh. Severus looked up at Voldemort, his body shaking. "M-my Lord, yes, anything to see her again."_

_The Dark Lord rolled his red eyes. "Love," he sniffed. "Such a trivial human emotion that can bring the most accomplished wizards to do someone else's bidding." _

Snape opened his eyes again, looking at the two people watching him. He couldn't tell them the truth, not if he was to hold Lily Evans in his arms again. Moody sensed what was about to happen as the thought popped into Severus's mind.

"Grab him!" Mad-Eye yelled, lunging with arms out, only to collide with air as Snape apparated away, back to the Malfoy's.

Fred watched the whole scene unfold and more confusion and frustration welled up. "He knows more than he's telling us." He snarled.

George and Percy let go of their brother to let him stand where Snape had been seconds earlier. Ron looked to his mother and father. "We've got to get her! Don't you see? We could break in, it's not hard… we'll get the Ministry to help, the Aurors!" he exclaimed.

Fred didn't hear what they were saying as he looked up to see Kreacher watching them from the hallway, a dirty grin on his mouth. He was wearing a fairly cleaner dishrag and something popped into his mind. There's no way that the elf would've cleaned himself unless he'd visited someone worth cleaning for…

"Kreacher!" Fred barked, running and tackling the elf to keep him from disapparating away. The whole room fell silent as the elf squawked, protesting the weight suddenly flung at him. "Kreacher you've been to the Manor!" Fred snarled, yanking on the little arms, keeping him still.

"Blood-traitor Weasley! The Blood-traitor be touching Kreacher! Kreacher's mistress would be angry!" the house elf wailed.

Then Mad-Eye caught onto Fred's line of though. "Shut it!" Moody yelled at the small struggling. "Tell us where you've been!"

"Kreacher tells the blood-traitor and crazy man nothing!" he croaked back stubbornly. Mad-Eye rose a hand to the frail creature but Harry stopped him.

"Don't! I can make him tell us!" he said, dropping to him knees as Fred eased up on him. "Kreacher, tell me where you've been heading off to." He ordered angrily.

"Kreacher won't! Kreacher WON'T!" the house elf screeched, making everyone cover their ears.

"KREACHER!" Harry shouted over the noise. "SHUT UP!"and there was no more sound coming from the wailing mouth. "Nod your head if you've been to the Manor to see Bellatrix."

Kreacher nodded slowly, tears gushing down his face. Fred's grip tightened again, causing the elf to spasm in pain.

"Was Hermione there?" he demanded.

"Kreacher tells the blood-traitor Weasley nothing!" the creature spat.

"Was Hermione there?" Harry prompted.

"..No, only Missy Bella, she be angry because t-the Dark Lord be liking another lady more." He croaked.

"Who?" Harry asked.

"Mudblood Granger," the elf pronounced the word like a disgusting oath. "She be there with the D-dark Lord. He be tellin' Missy Bella that-that-," Kreacher then began banging his head against the floor, hard.

"Kreacher stop it!" Harry ordered hastily. The elf collapsed, breathing heavily. "Tell me, now."

The elf looked up at him, hatred for making him defy his other, more cherished master evident on his face. "He is being mean to Missy Bella because mudblood Granger is to be winning the war for the Dark Lord."

"What does that mean?" Fred demanded.

"Kreacher knows no more!" the house elf croaked darkly.

"Tell us Kreacher." Harry snarled.

"Kreacher be listening to Missy Bella tell him how the Dark Lord hurt her because Missy Bella punished the mudblood. Missy Bella be telling Kreacher how the Dark Lord be saying a prophecy about the end of the war." Kreacher said helplessly bound to follow orders.

Harry looked up at Remus, surprise on his face. "The prophecy… there's another prophecy. Kreacher! What's the new prophecy?"

"Kreacher knows no more." The house elf said, and this time they knew he was telling the truth. Fred released him all the way and the creature apparated away with a _crack_.


	23. Beatings and Draco's Confession

Hermione woke to the feel of silk sheets and cold, clean hands on her shoulder. She started, sitting up to see Narcissa Malfoy with a gown in her hands.

"Come along, let me help you get dressed and then you may go down for breakfast." She said testily. Hermione eyes the dress distastefully.

"Can I just wear something of my own?" she asked, getting up and shivering as her feet touched the cold floor.

"No, the Dark Lord requested you always be dressed in your finest." The Malfoy stated, effectively ending the conversation.

Narcissa watched impatiently as Hermione peeled off her clothes and began donning a bra and underwear, the young witch's cheeks flamed bright red as she felt the judging eyes of the pureblood roam over her own. Then, she was instructed to hold her hands over her head as the gown was dropped onto her, the weight of the silk sagging her shoulders.

Once the dress was on Narcissa flicked her wand lazily and Hermione's hair smoothed and braided intricately. "There, now come downstairs for breakfast." She sighed, hurrying her along.

Hermione had forgotten just exactly where she was, biting back a startled cry as the dining room was filled with Death Eaters going about their business. Fenrir Greyback hadn't missed the muffled remark of surprise and he looked up at her from his bloody steak, grinning wolfishly. Narcissa Malfoy showed her to a seat, helping her situate her gown so that she could wait comfortably.

A ways down the table a miserable Luna and tired Draco were there. "Good morning Luna." Hermione said hesitantly. Draco only now cast her a glance… but it stuck into a full-blown stare.

"G-granger?" he said, incredulous. "Is that _you_?"

"Don't act so surprised." I countered, smirking. Luna beamed from her breakfast bowl.

"Oh Hermione, you look lovely." She cooed.

"It was the work of your mother-in-law." I replied, smiling at Luna's simple joy. "That's a pretty necklace you have there Luna…" I added, pointing to the beautiful piece of jewelry hanging around her neck.

At the mention of the necklace, the smile slid off Luna's face and she focused her eyes back on her cereal dish. Draco seemed to take on a stricken look as he gazed down at his fiancé, a torn aspect in his eyes, as if he were debating whether or not to reach out to her.

Hermione was a bit confused but the encounter was swiftly pushed out of her mind as a plate of food was put in front of her. She hurriedly grabbed the fork and knife she'd been given and promptly began devouring her breakfast, ignoring the glares and disgusted glances.

"Fenrir, she eats like you." Avery remarked dryly, watching her.

"I like them messy." Greyback returned. "Isn't that right little bird?" he asked. Hermione's eyes widened and she averted her eyes from the werewolf.

She felt uncomfortable in the room, but her food was too good. She finished it quickly and stood up, wincing as the weight of the dress she was wearing became apparent again. When she managed to struggle to an upright position, every male at the table rose with her, staring at her, impatient to get on with their meals.

"L-Luna," Hermione stuttered, her face red. "Come with me, let's go talk."

Luna's face suggested that she would love to but Draco flitted his eyes to hers and then her friend shook her head slowly. "I'm sorry Hermione, not right now. I'm going to finish breakfast with Draco first." She said submissively. The witch nodded and turned her back on the table, hearing a collective sigh of relief that they could sit down now.

Her bare feet made no noise as she walked along the hallways, exploring the house, curious to see what the famed Death Eater headquarters looked like. It was a serious contrast from the homely Burrow, it made her think of a fancy museum more than a house, filled with artifacts and very cold. Slytherin tapestries and paintings were everywhere, and she too noticed she could've been part of the exhibit, her gown was silver and green, the threads weaving together beautifully.

Her dress was itchy, almost like it was new, she scratched her covered arm momentarily while she walked slowly along the corridors. She passed a window and looked outside to see a house-elf furiously digging and planting flowers, Hermione thought it strange that during such a serious time the Malfoys would busy themselves with such trivial things as what flowers they wanted in their garden.

At the end of the hallway there were two big sets of doors to the outside, Hermione had noticed the sun was out and thought it would be lovely to get a breath of fresh air in her lungs. She swung open the two enormous doors and felt the light hit her skin. She closed her eyes momentarily, only to open them and frown.

It wasn't enjoyable at all, because she was not free. Her heart thumped painfully as she thought about how nice it would've been to go and spend the day at the Burrow, a little picnic, with Harry and Ron… and Ginny and George… and Fred. Fred… her husband. Fred, the boy who was so kind to her, no matter how difficult she was.

Hermione stepped lightly onto the grass, feeling the green blades tickle her bare feet and she smiled, it was still grass, and it reminded her of the better times. Maybe the Malfoys had a library around the Manor somewhere… The idea popped into her head and she turned and ran, as gracefully as she could in the long, itchy dress, back to the dining room.

Many heads popped up as she came clamoring, breathless back into the room. Hermione blushed at the startled faces of the Death Eaters, embarrassment clouding her features.

"Yes Miss Granger?" Narcissa said from her spot at the table.

"It's Mrs. Weasley," Hermione quietly corrected, the Malfoy didn't pay any attention to the comment. "Do you have a library?" she then asked, her voice small.

"Ah, yes, I remember hearing something about your love for books." Narcissa said. "Draco, show her to the library."

Hermione's eyes snapped towards Draco's face as disgust smeared across his features. He opened his mouth to protest but quickly shut it again, standing and looking over at Luna, as if daring her to follow him. She stayed put, her head bowed like a prisoner of war.

"This way Mrs. Wealsey," Draco snarled lowly, motioning for her to accompany him down the hallway. She followed, focusing on the back of his head with narrowed eyes.

"Thank you Malfoy," was all she could reply, her voice constricted. He grunted and stopped at a door, turning his head to look at her.

"Here it is," he muttered. "And don't think that because of this stupid prophecy that we're on speaking terms now. I'd just as soon kill you as I'll show you to this bloody library."

"Like you were going to kill Harry? Or Dumbledore?" Hermione replied dryly. "You're a worm of a man Draco, no courage… only cowardice and ego-,"

The Malfoy raised a hand and then struck her, the blow making her head turn. Her ears rang as she heard the sharp cracking sound resonate through the hall.

"Shut your filthy mouth!" he spat, grabbing Hermione's hair to keep her from falling as she swayed dangerously. "You know nothing about me Granger, _nothing_."

"Spare me the sob story Draco. I bet you beat Luna into submission too. Isn't that how your dad won over your mother? Late night beatings and pretty jewelry?" she replied bravely, raising her chin as much as she could with the firm grip Draco had on her hair. She smirked as she watched his face turn purple with rage. With luck, he might even seriously harm her… which meant no more Malfoy Manor. There would be no child from a dead womb.

She was wrong. Instead, Malfoy punched her in the stomach. She doubled over, slumping to the floor, stars danced in front of her eyes and tears flowed freely. It was quiet so long that she was sure he had left, but he dragged her up roughly by her arm and pushed her against the door to the library. Hermione felt fear then; she had never seen such a deranged look on the boy's face.

"You mock me all you want, but not Luna." He snarled. "Leave her out of this. It's none of your business how I treat her."

Hermione felt another rush of adrenaline. "Oh," she gasped, still aching from the stomach blow. "I see… so it's shagging first? _Then_ the beatings, and followed by pretty jewelry."

Her words did not go unpunished and when he was done, a bruise was forming on her left eye and she was on the ground, a bit of spit from his mouth pooled on her hair.

Draco looked at the woman on the ground before him, but no pity welled in his heart. A rage he had never known was burning. The stupid bitch, Granger had no right to bring in his fool. Possessiveness had flared like fire in his mind and he had never taken any greater joy than punching Hermione in the face and watching her fall to the ground at him feet. Then he spat on her, so she would forever know that he was above her, prophecy be damned.

However, while he didn't fear her, he feared her new protector and when he realized that he could possibly be killed for harming her, he then picked her up and opened the door to the library and sat her unconscious form in a chair.

He took his wand out and pointed it at her. "_Scourgify_." He murmured, watching her gown straighten and the saliva disappear from her hair. The beginning of a bruise was still there though and he didn't know how to heal it. Draco frowned and slapped the girl's cheek lightly, no response. Harder, a slight stirring and she turned to look at him through foggy eyes.

"…Malfoy?" she whispered. He glared at the mudblood.

"What's the incantation to heal bruises?" he asked. She raised an eyebrow, realizing he was making an attempt to cover up the evidence of the battery he had committed.

"I haven't the faintest clue." She murmured with a smile, closing her eyes again.

"Granger," he said, panic in his voice. "Granger, you don't know what he'll do to me."

"Hm," she said, opening one eye to gaze at his two pale ones. "Where have I heard that from you before?"

Draco's temper was flaring again and it was only his self-preservation instinct that was keeping him there, or from bruising her other eye. He stepped away from her with a glare. "I'm sorry that I'm not the first rate gentleman I should be." He apologized humbly. "But if you could please help me heal you so you don't go about the day looking like a retarded raccoon that would be most helpful."

To Draco's surprise, Hermione burst out into peals of delirious laughter. He raised an eyebrow at her and listened as she gasped out the charm to heal her wounds.

"Did I hit you too hard Granger?" Malfoy snapped finally, done listening to the insane giggles. It reminded him oddly of how his aunt Bellatrix laughed.

"Oh Draco," she sighed, standing up. "I'm sorry, the recent bits of events have caused me to go a tad looney…" she said, and before he could do anything she delivered a swift kick to his genitals, causing him to squeal in a very unmanly way. "Forgive my inappropriate behavior. It's only fair, now I won't tell on you to your master." She hissed, waving her hand in a dismissive gesture. The Malfoy saw it wise to try and exit, so he did, half on his knees and half on his stomach.

Hermione sighed, blinking hard, she watched with satisfaction as Draco left, in clear agony. She knew that he would just have to deal with the pain, Malfoy was too proud to explain why he needed a potion for that sort of thing.

Draco closed the door quietly behind him, squeezing his eyes tight for a few seconds before having enough strength to stand again.

He felt the ring burning into his finger, Luna was thinking about him, wondering where he was. He gritted his teeth as he recalled Hermione's comments about his treatment of her. The Malfoy knew that the things the mudblood said to him were only to upset him. The bitch loved Luna, and would never dream of speaking an ill word against her.

Draco stepped back into the less crowded dining room and locked eyes with his little fair-haired fool. She had been a lot less teary since the… incident. In fact, she had hardly said anything to him. The ring told him the feelings she had for him were that of loathing and respect based solely on fear.

_Come with me_, he ordered silently and she sighed, pushing her plate away and stood to follow him. Draco led her into their room and then he whipped around quickly, startling her.

"I want you to stay away from the mudblood." He snarled, pacing the length of the bedroom.

"Why?" she asked, irritation on her face.

"Because I _said so_, that's why." He replied flatly. "She's here for a job only, nothing more. Don't get too friendly with dispensable tools."

"Hermione's my friend!" she said, her voice raising slightly, her hands quivered at her side. Draco raised an eyebrow, crossing his arms.

"Well well well, are we getting heated over a little mudblood?" he said. He crossed the distance between them and got close to her face, relishing the sharp intake of breath and moment of arousal he felt from the ring. "You are _mine_. You do what _I_ say."

He could've then forced her to kiss him, or say that she would never do it again. But strangely, he took little to no pleasure in that anymore, not after the meltdown he had been responsible for. Besides, Draco knew that she would never say anything too disrespectful to him.

"You will stay with me tonight." He ordered. "The Dark Lord's coming to call on Granger… I don't want you there."

She stepped away from him, but it wasn't hatred in her eyes, it was fear. "What's he going to do to her?" she whispered.

Draco's eyes wandered down Luna's figure, the gown she wore, the way her blonde hair fell to her waist in the most beautiful manner. He felt a twinge of something, but unsure of what it was, he swallowed it. "He's fulfilling the prophecy." He stated.

"…The raid on the department of mysteries…. You planted that in my head. Didn't you?" she asked him. Draco tensed.

"Yes, I was ordered to." He said, as if that excused it. He stole a glance at her and saw a blank expression on her face.

"Take this thing off of me." She murmured.

"No." he said simply.

"I said take it off of me Draco Malfoy." She spat.

"And I said no." he returned.

"I hate you." She said miserably. The confession wasn't unanticipated but still stung.

"Your opinion of me changes hourly." He hissed. "You like me when I'm fucking you, you like me when I'm buying you bloody robes and putting flowers in the garden." Tears were pooling in her eyes, but Draco didn't care, it'd been a rough day and he was done trying to be nice. He had defended her against Granger, he had been kind to her, and still she fought.

"I didn't want you to-,"

"Didn't want me to what?" he challenged. "Don't feed me that bullshit, as I recall, it was you who was moaning and begging me… you wanted that, admit it."

Pain overflowed in liquid form as she stepped forward and raised a hand to slap him, he caught it. "Leave me alone, what do you want from me?" she said.

"Know what _you_ want. You either like me or hate me. You're nothing to me, remember that." Draco replied steadily.

"T-that's a lie Draco." She shot back. "You wanted me then; you wanted me more than I wanted you. You took my necklace off to see if I returned the feelings. You don't hate me, you protect and defend me."

Malfoy's eyebrow twitched in fury. "Only because you're too much of an idiot to do it yourself, and I took your necklace off because… because," damn her, she knew. "You're a little whore, you didn't mind it in the least." He spat. She didn't seem hurt by that at all. "I wouldn't marry you if you were the last fucking person on earth!"

"Yet here we are Malfoy!" she yelled back.

"Don't you dare yell at me!" he hollered back. "You're nothing! You're a cheap shag! You're a- you're a filthy mudblood like Granger! I don't know why I fucking tried to protect you!" the weight of his words sagged on her and he felt a twinge of regret that disappeared again as he tightened his grip on her arm. She cried out.

"Then why are you not beating me? Why are you still here?" she asked, that sweet little dreamy voice laced with pain.

"Because… because…" he had no reason and he knew that Luna had won. He grabbed the necklace from around her neck and ripped it off; throwing it on the ground so hard that he was sure he had broken it. "Fuck you." He spat at her, yanking the ring off and tossing it beside the necklace.

"You don't hate me." She said.

"You don't hate me." He returned. The two stood in silence, he released her arm.

"No, I don't." she replied faintly. Draco sighed and clutched the bridge of his nose.

"Let me see your arm." He said, she offered it to him and he looked at it, seeing no marks. Draco fell on his bed and stared at the ceiling. Luna sat down beside him, the calm after the shouting ringing in their ears.

"I'm sorry." She murmured.

"Its fine." He said curtly.

"Was I right?" she asked.

"About what?" he said.

"You… you wanting me, just in that moment."

He didn't reply for a long time and Luna was afraid he had drifted away to sleep but then there was a small noise that came from his lips. "Yes." It was so faint, almost inaudible… it was almost as if it had never been said. She herself wasn't entirely sure she hadn't imagined it.

He sat up and looked at her, his face blank. Wordlessly, he offered his arms to her and before she could think, she crawled into them, a form of shelter, a peace offering… she didn't know. He buried his face in the crook of her neck and inhaled her scent, causing goosebumps to rise on her arms.

"Draco…"

"Hush," he snapped. She closed her mouth, leaving them back in silence.

Malfoy then closed his eyes, feeling her in his arms. Words were not needed, they would ruin everything. He just wanted comfort right now, not her stupid bloody prattle. He imagined that she would be confused as to how he actually felt about her. Perhaps even begin to harbor feelings, that was fine by him… he himself wasn't entirely sure how he felt about the fool in his arms. She was his, this much was certain; she was his and wasn't going to stop being so for a long time.


	24. Schemers

Fred watched Charlie and Helga speaking quietly from his spot in the sitting room. His legs were stretched out in front of him and he was staring at the wall. Hermione's absence was felt heavily and he couldn't go back up to his room, not without noticing that she wasn't there.

A dead owl had been found on our property, a note attached that been so badly charred and ripped the words were impossible to read. The poor creature looked as if a bigger bird had attacked it and his father had speculated that it had contained information that they weren't meant to know.

Fred didn't care in the least; he was too distracted with the thoughts whirring in his head about how to get Hermione back to him, safe and sound. Kreacher's revelation about the prophecy had stunned everyone and Tonks had suggested that someone investigate the department of mysteries for the specific prophecy but that was quickly written off by Harry.

"It wouldn't do any good; we would've seen it if it concerned Lord Voldemort, besides, when we went there in my fifth year we damn near destroyed the entire department. Nothing's there." He had replied flatly, and everyone who had been a part of the DA agreed.

Fred stood, looking over to his brother and his brother's fiancé again to see them smiling at each other. Resentment prickled in his fingertips as he began moving towards the stairs. He climbed them slowly, blocking out the words that were being murmured to the pair at the kitchen table. His footsteps echoed on the hallway walls as he made his way to George's room, opening it slowly to look inside.

His twin was there, tinkering with something absentmindedly. He looked up and smiled gently at his brother. "Hello there Fred," he said. "What brings you to my humble dwelling?"

"I can't go to my room." Fred said glumly, flopping onto his brother's bed. "Not with her missing."

"Ah, the lover's grief." George stated with a bad Fleur impression.

Fred snorted. "Hermione's hardly my lover."

"We'll get her back mate, don't worry that pretty little head of yours, besides, you'll get wrinkles from the stress and you need all the help you can get. Trying to compete with me and all." Fred grinned in spite of himself and chucked a pillow at George's head, who promptly dodged it.

"What are you doing you bigheaded git?" he asked his twin.

"Special designs for Charlie's new fiancé." George replied.

"I don't know if that's the best idea… Charlie and her are talking and they seem to be getting on all right." Fred said to the ceiling.

"Oh Freddie, you've gone soft." His twin scoffed. "Harmless pranks and you can't even handle that… It's a shame that I'm to be married shortly, it'll surely ruin me like it did you."

"I'm not ruined!" Fred protested, George shot him a look from his tinkering area.

"Yet you question the ethics of pranking two unwilling members of a forced marriage. She's an _Umbridge_ Fred. 'T's not like she's got feelings to hurt."

Fred didn't feel like arguing, not wanted to be teased for growing 'soft'. "So what did you come up with?" he asked the boy on the floor.

"Simple little trinkets, I'll sneak into her room during dinner and replace some of her things. For instance, I already went through her clothes and modeled these garments after real items of clothing she has." He held up a brown shirt. "This stains the skin the color of the shirt." He then held up a little locket. "This releases an odor undetectable to the wearer, but it smells like rotten eggs to those around them."

"You've been working hard at this my brother." Fred said, raising an eyebrow as he looked at the creations, impressed.

"Yes, but I've got so much more planned." George said animatedly. "She'll be running out of the house within a week. Trust me, then Charlie can get a move on with his life, I'd rather he marry a Hungarian Horntail than that twat." He sniffed.

"You little demon," Fred praised.

"I try my best." His brother replied humbly. "But tell me what's flying around in that big empty skull of yours."

"You know already." Fred sighed.

"I go back to my previous statement about you harboring more than a friendly respect for your wife." George replied, cursing loudly as he accidently spilled something purple and bubbling on his pant leg.

"What the hell is that?" Fred asked cautiously, looking over at his twin.

"Shrinking serum." George replied, swearing again as his pants began to contract. His brother stood up quickly and stripped the pants off, struggling to get them off in time. The pair watched as the trousers shrank and shrank until they could've been worn by a baby. "I suppose I should be more careful."

"Good idea, imagine explaining to mum why you can't get your knickers off because they've shrunk around your body. Worse yet, imagine explaining to Charlie why his fiancé can't get _her_ knickers off because they've shrunk around her body." Fred replied, raising an eyebrow.

"Ha, you're hilarious." George snapped, pointing his wand at the pants and watched them as they grew back to normal size. "Blimey, we should market this for the store." He said, squinting at the phial of purple liquid sloshing around.

"Hm, good idea, right under the 'death via shrunken clothes' section." Fred retorted. George shot him a devious smile.

"That sounds like half the fun brother."

"I swear that Percy dropped you out the window when you were a baby." Fred laughed.

"I think that was you, which must be why your face is all messed up. I managed to retain my natural beauty." George replied, ducking at another pillow thrown his way. "Careful! Some of these phials contain rare materials."

"Like what?" Fred said, rolling his eyes at his brother.

"Do you know how long it took me to properly stun enough gnomes to get them to salivate into the tubes?" his twin remarked.

"Sorry Professor didn't realize just truly how valuable your stash was." He grumbled, lying back down on the bed.

The two sat in silence for a few minutes, Fred listening to his brother tinkering with various materials and occasionally swear as he failed. He would've joined him but feared that he'd end up doing something stupid while being distracted with his thoughts.

"We should rescue Hermione, just the two of us. A secret operation." George interrupted his pondering.

"What?" Fred sat up, looking at his brother as if he were delusional. "Are you mad?"

George shrugged. "It could work, you never know." He said indignantly.

"This isn't Hogwarts anymore, the consequences aren't just having to clean the Trophy Room at 6 every night and missing trips to Hogsmeade." Fred said. "Besides, we don't even know where she is."

"We could make another Maurader's Map! Develop one for wherever we needed. Y'know, point your wand on the parchment and say the location instead of 'I solemnly swear I'm up to no good'. And Fred, we attended those bloody DA meetings for stuff like this!" George was working himself up now, standing to hover over his brother.

"We don't know how to make another one." Fred said glumly. "The whole idea is stupid George."

"I think that if we put our heads together we could make a better one than the Mauraders did." His twin said confidently. "And even if we don't go to rescue her, it would still help whoever else would go! Think of it… that map could get them in and out safely."

Fred was thinking about it, more than he cared to admit. It sounded good, and it would ease his mind a bit, him at least contributing to helping out with her rescue. He looked up at his brother, who knew that he had already won. "Fine, but where do we even begin?" he asked.

"I don't really know about that one, there's a library at Grimmauld Place that could help us though." He opened the door to his closet and began digging through, throwing undesired things out of it in a rush to find what he wanted. Fred watched the antics with mild interest until a quidditch bag flew across the room and landed with a clatter on the floor.

He jumped up and went to retrieve the parcel, walking back to the bed and sitting down. George was still rummaging around so he slipped a hesitant hand into the bag and closed his eyes as he felt a little box come into his grasp.

It was Hermione's snitch he had shoved into George's hands when he had gone to take her flying.

Something balled tight in his throat as he pulled out the package and examined the beautiful golden orb, looking up to see George watching him timidly. He ignored his brother and looked back down at the gift. The events of that day had come back to him quickly, having occurred only a few days ago, but they seemed to have been years away, so much had changed.

She had been in the quidditch shop, admiring the snitch; he had bought it for her as a gift. Her wedding dress fitting… great Merlin she had been stunning. His mother had told him to go spend time with her so he went to Flourish and Blotts to buy the journal… the journal!

He dropped the snitch on the bed and bounded into his room, searching for the little leatherbound notebook. It wasn't in plain sight so he opened her drawers and found it nestled between some pairs of socks. He picked it up gently and opened it, hoping to find some of her nice handwriting.

There was nothing and he let out a disappointed sigh to only see the words _Hermione Jean Granger_ printed on the inside with the date she had gotten it. He stared at it numbly, dropping it back into the sock drawer and walking back to his brother's room.

George was still standing in the exact same spot when he returned, but he didn't pay his twin too much attention as he sat back down on the bed and picked the golden snitch up again.

His mind wandered to the flying… Merlin she had hated him for that. He smiled, remembering the insults Hermione had hurled at him.

"…Fred?" he looked up to see George, something clasped in his hands, a book.

"What?" he answered faintly, setting the snitch back down in the bed.

"This should help us a bit… it's a book on map making. I got it for Christmas one year." George said.

Fred nodded, even though he didn't care, he wanted to continue on with his thoughts. "Good, that's good." He stated.

"So I thought that maybe we should go over to Grimmauld Place tonight to see-,"

"How much money is in our savings George?" Fred interrupted his brother.

"What?"

"How many galleons do we have in our Gringott's vault?" he asked again.

"Erm, Merlin knows… maybe a couple thousand? We have Harry's winnings from the Triwizard tournament and all our savings. Maybe a hundred thousand? Why do you ask?"

"…Could I borrow some out of it you think?" he asked.

"Fred what the hell are you prattling on about?" George said impatiently. Fred looked at his twin and shook his head.

"Could I borrow around 40 galleons? From the vault, I mean."

"I don't see why you need it." George replied, irritated that he had been interrupted.

"For… personal reasons." He said.

"Whatever, as long as you pay it back, we're still saving you know. Don't be a prat about it, if you need it go ahead but-,"

"Right, don't be a prat about it. Thanks." And with that Fred was up and walking out of the room.

"Fred!" George called but he didn't turn to look.

He marched down the steps with the little snitch in his hands, causing Charlie and Helga to look up from the kitchen table.

"Fred where the hell do you think you're going?" Charlie asked quizzically.

"I'm gonna head out to Diagon Alley for a bit… y'know. I'll be back in a few. Don't wait up for me mummy." he responded snidely, smirking as he grabbed a bit of Floo powder.

"I only asked where you were going! Don't have to be a bloody git about it!" Charlie called after him as he disappeared into the fireplace.


	25. Dinner With A Demon

Snape was the one given the task of summoning Hermione Granger into the sitting room with the Dark Lord. He had found her in the library, hunched over a large book about time travel. She had looked up when he had entered and frowned deeply.

"The Dark Lord calls upon your presence." He said, motioning her to follow.

"I don't suppose refusal is an offer?" she said wistfully. Severus managed a tight smirk.

"I'm afraid not Miss Granger."

"Weasley." She snapped, standing and walking out of the room unsteadily. Snape followed at an arm's length away.

"Don't be so afraid," he commented dryly. "It's only for dinner; you will be dining separately from the rest of the guests. The Dark Lord isn't so ungentlemanly that he doesn't get to know the woman he will be consorting with."

Hermione turned her head and cast him a disdainful glance. Terror was seizing her as she struggled to put one foot in front of the other. Snape guided her away from the dining room down another hallway; this one was smaller, more cramped. Hermione felt as if she was suffocating while the chilly house sapped away her strength and bravery. They came to stop in front a set of doors and Severus stepped lightly in front of her, opening them both in a dramatic fashion, revealing a room lit only by the fireplace. There was a smaller table in the middle of the room, it was decorated with all sorts of food and Hermione became painfully aware that she had not eaten anything since that morning.

"My Lord," Snape said, bending down on one knee. Hermione dared her eyes to follow the direction of her former Professor's words and saw the dreaded wizard situated in an elegant chair not far from where she stood.

"Ah, Severus," Voldemort hissed. He was dressed in finely woven robes, Nagini wrapped around his shoulders. "Thank you for bringing her to me, now leave us."

Hermione watched, horrified as Severus cast her only a fleeting glance before leaving her alone with the most terrifying wizard of her era. The snake like man watched her curiously, his red eyes boring into her mind, causing her heart to beat faster. He was like a reptile, assessing a lone rabbit, and then zeroing in for an easy meal.

"Hello my dear," Voldemort rasped. "Please, won't you sit?" he motioned a skeletal hand towards the other chair at the end of the table.

Hermione wasn't sure she could force herself to move but gathered every ounce of power in her body and lurched towards her place. The snake man smirked at her, or maybe he was smiling, she wasn't too sure.

"G-g-good evening," she said, her throat dry and her lips quivering. Voldemort laughed at this, a cold, harsh laugh.

"I assume we can be more casual with each other? You need not fear me as of now, you're no good to me dead." The Dark Lord said, Hermione didn't miss that he had said _as of now_. She looked down at her empty plate and realized that all past whimsies of eating were now gone. She could not eat in his presence.

Voldemort appeared to think otherwise however, and with a lazy flick of his wand, food appeared within her grasp. "Eat." It wasn't an offer.

She obeyed, shoving the food into her mouth and chewing gently. He folded his hands and rested his chin on them, examining her as if she were a prize horse. His eyes raked over her hair, her face, her body. Every inch of exposed flesh was hungrily absorbed by his disturbing gaze.

"Have you found all of my servants accommodating?" he asked cordially. Hermione looked up at him, her eyes wide. She felt a sense of power coarse through her at that moment, the power to decide whether or not Draco Malfoy would be punished for his actions earlier.

She thought better of it, his punishment would likely end in death, and she couldn't have that on her conscience. Slowly, Hermione nodded her head yes.

"Speak!" he snapped, she started, swallowing her food too quickly.

"Y-yes, yes sir." She spit out, fearful. He chuckled slowly.

"Come here." He ordered. Hermione slid her chair out and slowly made her way to stand beside him. He looked at her with those terrible eyes again. "How do you like it here? Do not fear me, speak without that idiotic stuttering."

"It is nice," she said slowly, surprising herself at how steady her voice seemed. "The Malfoys have been kind."

"None of them have touched you?" he asked. She shook her head no, her sleek curled hair bouncing. He took a sip of wine and then continued looking at her. "Do you fear me?"

Slowly, Hermione shook her head yes. At this confession, the Dark Lord threw his head back and laughed. It was a disgusting rasp, like a snake dying of asphyxiation, she flinched. "You are on our side now my dear. There's no need to be afraid of me." He said soothingly, reaching a skeletal hand up to brush her cheek.

The hand was cold, and the fingernails were sharpened to a point. Hermione felt her legs threaten to give out and she fought tears. "Perhaps it's this face you desire to never see again?" his tone was now becoming dangerous.

"N-no!"

"No what?" he challenged.

Hermione swallowed, a lone tear escaping the corner of her eye. "No my Lord." She whispered. Voldemort smiled and stood, setting his wine glass down.

"That's right," he breathed. "I am your Lord now, and I will remain your Lord for a very long time, Hermione Granger."

_Gryffindor, where dwell the brave at heart_ she told herself. _Where is your bravery in the face of the enemy?_ Hermione's back straightened as she bit her lip to look at him. The Dark Lord's black robes were outlined by the fire as he came as close as he could to her without them brushing against one another. His breath smelt of wine and raw meat, she fought down a gag. His skin was hairless and smooth looking, almost like marble.

"Tell me, truthfully. Would you touch a man that looked like me?" he murmured. She shook her head no, the brown irises meeting the red.

"No m-my Lord." She whispered. He grinned and touched her face again with those dreadful skeleton hands.

"I am a god, Hermione." He hissed. "A god, I do what mortal men cannot. What your Weasley boy could only dream, what Potter can only hope to accomplish. Yet you would rather run to them? To the weaklings?"

"Harry Potter is not a weakling. He will defeat you!" Hermione said, startled by her courage.

Voldemort chuckled, tracing her cheek with his long unkempt nails. "We will see in due time." He murmured. "Do you still fear me? You've spent an evening with the wizard that strikes fear into the strongest of men, am I truly that terrifying?"

Hermione stepped away from his skeleton hand and let her eyes flit to Nagini, the magnificent snake, crawling towards her master slowly, tasting the air with her tongue. "No, I suppose you are not." She said evenly. "If you are a terrible tyrant, at least your table manners are sufficient."

Voldemort smirked at this and pointed his wand at his forehead. Hermione watched with curiosity as his form shimmered until it was Fred standing before her. "How about now? Could you fear the face of your husband?" he asked her.

Hermione was mortified, skittering away from the man before her. Fred… her Fred, but the eyes gave it away, the red irises that glinted so maliciously. "No, please don't." she said, her voice quivering.

The imposter took a step forward, smiling at her. "Shh," he soothed. "It's okay Hermione, you're safe now…" he offered his arms and she was tempted to fall into them. That familiar face, so nice to see again.

"Fred," she whispered, extending a hand which he took, pulled her closer to him. "Oh Fred."

"I'm here. Don't worry." He promised, avoiding her gaze as he bent down to put his lips to hers. Hermione smiled at her husband's face, allowing him to capture her mouth with his.

Then, he grew taller, the warm, freckled arms became cold and bony, the skin became white and smooth. Her eyes flew open to find herself wrapped in the arms of Voldemort, their mouths together, his red eyes jeering.

She tried to pull away but the hands around her waist were now like bars, crushing her body to his. He separated their mouths and looked at her, his stench making her stomach turn. "Well now, I wasn't expecting that reaction." He hissed into her ear, she swallowed the bile rising in her throat as tears poured from her eyes in shock. "Are we attention starved?" he asked.

"Let me go!" Hermione pleaded, shoving away harder, only to be met with stronger resistance.

"Ah, I see, only for your husband will you obey. Very well." His form shimmered again and Fred was facing her once more.

Hermione then saw the differences the two Weasleys, and she wretched, her skin growing clammy. Voldemort's smirk grew into a look of revulsion as he pushed her away from him just in time to watch her vomit onto the carpet. He made a disgusted noise and retreated a few steps away from her, watching with mild interest as she hacked and gagged.

"L-let me go back to m-my room!" Hermione cried, feeling beads of sweat on her brow as she wiped her mouth.

"Stand." Came the cold reply.

"I can't-," a firm hand clamped onto her hair and dragged her up with a yelp.

"I said stand." The Dark Lord spat. "Well, now that you've gone and ruined the evening with your stupid antics, I suppose there's nothing left for me here." His look of repulsion and contempt made her eyes face the floor. "I will be back tomorrow night." He stated, almost as if it was a warning. Hermione nodded, her tears mixing with the sweat.

"Severus!" Voldemort screeched, causing Nagini to bundle up into a tight coil in surprise. The door opened and the greasy wizard entered. He cast a puzzled look at the puddle of sick and the state of Hermione's health, but said nothing.

"Yes my Lord?" he asked.

"Get her out of here now, and get a house elf to clean up this mess." The Dark Lord said darkly, casting Hermione one last look of utter disgust.

"Of course my Lord." Snape responded, putting a hand on Hermione's shoulder. "Follow me Miss Granger."

She shook him off and walked as fast as she could towards the exit, not checking to see if Severus was even following her. His brisk footsteps were heard in the hallway and he grabbed her, whirling her around. "What happened?" he asked severely.

"Leave me alone!" she yelled in his face, twirling around and running through the dining room, ignoring the legions of Death Eaters watching her turn the corner and climb up the flight of steps to her room.

Luna heard the door slam from her room and looked up at Draco with questioning eyes. "What was that?" she asked timidly. The Malfoy shrugged.

"I do not know, nor do I care to find out." He replied.

The necklace that Draco had ripped off her neck was still lying in the middle of the room, Luna had wished her fiancé to move it but he had told her no, he was too tired to get up to grab it. She sighed in his arms as she felt his thumb rub a small knot in her back, between the shoulder blades.

She was dangerously close to falling asleep, and she moved away from his grasp, rolling to the other side of the bed. He propped himself up on one elbow, watching her. She turned her head and stared back. "What?" she asked.

He didn't reply at first, but kept studying her face, finally he lay back down, eyes trained on the ceiling. "Nothing." He murmured. This told Luna that it had definitely been something, but he wasn't ready to admit it yet.

Sometime then she had drifted off to sleep, welcoming the dreamless expanse of black waves that enveloped her peacefully. Her body hadn't truly rested in a long time and Luna felt she could've lay there forever, sleeping away her life until there was nothing left to worry about or fret over.

Then, she was awake. The room was black, no light shone outside and she wasn't even sure why her eyes had opened, there seemed to be nothing that had woken her. She tried to adjust her eyes but with no luck, it was as black as pitch and it wouldn't get any better.

She tried to shift herself and let out a surprised gasp as something tightened around her middle and then she realized what had woken her.

Draco.

He was nuzzled against her, his arms wrapped firmly around her waist. His breathing was even and she moved her arm to feel her hand was also firmly intertwined with his. Luna knew that she had not fallen asleep like that and he had done this when she had been unconscious.

The feel of him wasn't uncomfortable at all, it was rather nice, she thought to herself. His breath fell on her shoulder, telling her that he was closer to her face than she originally had pictured. She moved again and this time, Draco woke.

"..Luna?" he whispered into the darkness.

"I'm here Draco." Came the soft reply. He readjusted his arms so they weren't so tight around her and scooted up a bit so their heads were level.

"Did I wake you?" he asked the blackness.

"No." she lied. He sighed and pulled Luna closer, closing his eyes to go back to sleep. Their cheeks brushed momentarily and both pairs of eyes flew open again.

In the darkness, both were struggling to see one another's faces and Draco was frustrated with the results. Luna wasn't daring to breath, she was waiting for his reaction.

"Luna?" he asked again, even quieter than the first.

"Draco." She responded. He took a jagged inhale of air and leaned his head in to kiss her. "Draco, that's my nose." Luna said, a smile in her voice. The Malfoy felt his cheeks light up red as he hurriedly pulled away.

"Sorry," he muttered. "Go to sleep!" he snapped.

Luna fought the urge to giggle at his embarrassment. "My lips are here." She whispered into the dark, finding his mouth with hers.

* * *

><p><strong>Hey Everyone! Sorry about not being so quick with my updates... I'm very glad that everyone is enjoying my story! Please be sure to stop by my page and read some more of my things.<br>I love you all for reading my story and wish to marry you all ;) **


	26. Maps

Fred flooed back into the Burrow with ease, looking up to see Charlie and Helga sitting in the same places they had been before. They pair looked up to see him and his older brother raised an eyebrow.

"Hey," he acknowledged. Fred glanced at him on his way up the stairs. "Nice to see you too!" Charlie called, irritated.

The Weasley pushed the door open to George's room and saw that the boy had a load of miscellaneous objects on the bed.

"Ah good, you've returned." His brother commented. "I trust you found what you were searching for and that the vault is several galleons lighter?"

Fred rolled his eyes at George. "I only had to drop something off… it seems my absence hasn't stop your flow of creativity." He motioned to the pile of objects.

"Yes, I do miss you though my dear brother, we had such good times together… now it's like you're just a bystander and where's the fun in that?" George said idly. "These are for the lovely Miss Umbridge, with luck we'll have her out of here soon and running back to Dolores!" he added cheerfully.

"I'm glad you've found something to pit all the sociopathic energy towards." Fred replied, earning him a smack with a rubber chicken that just so happened to be within his brother's grasp.

"As I said before, Hermione ruined you." George accused.

"Did not," Fred scoffed.

"Oh really? You genuinely think that? The Fred I knew would not be merely standing around while I plotted elaborate hoax after hoax on this intruder."

"Good point," Fred said, putting on a face suggesting he was thinking about the words his brother had said to him. "I have a diagnosis, I have matured."

"See!" George exclaimed, pointing a finger at him. "Ruined!"

"Oh sod off." Fred replied, cuffing his brother's ears. The two scuffled until George straightened out.

"Fred, please, what would mother say?" he teased.

The Weasley promptly ignored his brother's jibes and went over to pick up the book on map making that had been carelessly cast aside. He looked over at his brother, who was grinning.

"I know when an idea is forming and I see one now." Fred said, matching George's devilish smile.

"I do believe we might be back in business. You might have a chance to redeem yourself after all, where the accusations concerning Hermione's tarnishing at least." George responded. "So you really want to try and make that bloody map?"

"Like you said, if it'll help Hermione then I'm all for it." Fred admitted. "If Moony, Padfoot, Wormtail, and Prongs could do it then why can't we? We might even get cool nicknames too."

"I like the way you think brother." George said.

A knock at the door sounded and the identical faces turned their eyes to see Bill's head poke in. "Dinner's on you two." He said, shutting the door again. The twins exchanged hungry glances and then made a dash for the hallway to get downstairs.

Their mother gave them strange looks but said nothing as the pair sat down at the table. Fred noticed that Harry and Ginny were awfully close, and nobody seemed to care. His sister looked blissfully happy and Fred wasn't in a hurry to be hexed for opening his mouth, so he directed his attention elsewhere.

"It's good to see the old Fred and George back." Bill said, attempting to begin conversation.

"Yes, it appears you two were quite the jokesters at school." Helga spoke up, smiling at the twins. George's face turned stony but Fred cleared his throat in an effort to be kinder.

"Y-yes," he said. "We're saving up to open a prank shop, it's going to be harder… especially with our respective families but we'll do it."

"I admire that you follow your dreams." She replied warmly.

"I admire the way you can pack so much food in." George muttered, casting a dark glare at the extra helping of casserole. Charlie replied to this by kicking him in the shin underneath the table.

Silence followed, Fred focused on eating, shoving all the food he could into his mouth before pushing his plate away.

"Fred Weasley," his mother scoffed. "Where are your manners?"

He swallowed quickly, yanking his brother into a standing position with him. "Sorry mum, we've got some things to take care of."

"I don't!" George replied indignantly as he was dragged up the stairs with his fork still clutched in his hand.

Fred ignored this and continued pulling him towards his brother's room, shutting the door and turning around to face him. "The map, we've got to start now if we want to finish it in time for them to rescue her." He stated.

"Can it wait until I eat my potatoes? Honestly Fred, mum made pie too." George whined.

"No, hand me that book and some scraps of parchment, we'll have to do this the best we can using only memories of the map." Fred said, determined.

"Right, you get started, I'm going to go eat." George grumbled, slamming the door fiercely.

Fred looked at the spot where he had just been only to see George open the door again and grab a couple of shrinking sweaters he had made. "I thought you were going to go eat?" he asked, turning his attention do the book.

"I am, right after I put these in her closet." He sniffed, shutting the door again.

Fred rolled his eyes and took a seat on the floor, starting to read about the art of magical map making. The book itself was made for beginners and he knew that if they were to continue, seeking out some material in the Grimmauld Place library would be necessary.

He begin to think about when would be the best time to sneak over to the Order of the Phoenix HQ to gather information, seeing as they would definitely tell his parents that they were over there. He would have to plan or come up with something that involved both of them and with Charlie's fiancé it was entirely plausible that it would work out. In fact, George's inventions could be tools.

Fred's head snapped up and he left the book abandoned in the middle of the room to start rifling through the prank objects scattered on his twin's bed. Wands, stink bombs, shrinking serum… nothing here was too serious to help him. Sighing, he sat down on the bed and began to think about what would possibly force most of the Weasley family out of the house for an extended period of time.

There was plenty of room here, nothing of interest lay outside of the Burrow and his parents had become particularly careful when heading into any densely populated area not controlled by the Order. The only thing that they might have to go and retrieve in the event of an emergency was… food.

"That's it!" he exclaimed to an empty room.

Getting up, he opened the door and walked as calmly as he could downstairs. The room looked up as he entered but said nothing and he resumed his spot at the table, continuing to eat the food he had previously shoved away.

"So Charlie," Helga said. "You work for the ministry? Don't you?" she asked.

Charlie choked on a piece of meat he was eating and coughed into his napkin. "Erm, no," he said. "I work in Romania."

"Romania?" she said, looking bewildered. "But I thought-,"

"No, no you have it all wrong." Charlie said. "I work on a wildlife reserve."

"With animals? Oh how adorable!" his fiancé beamed. Fred smirked as his brother took a sip of firewhiskey.

"Yes, quite." Charlie muttered.

"What kinds do you work with?" she inquired further. Charlie, still struggling to swallow that piece of food stuck in his throat, shrugged.

"Oh you know… the usual kinds. We have squirrels, raccoons, salamanders, fish… lots of little fish, a possum once."

"Charlie I think she's referring to what you actually work with, not the animals that prance about on the reserve." Bill cut in, looking happily entertained by what was going on. Harry was grinning as he shoved another bite of strawberry pie into his mouth.

"Right," Charlie coughed again. "I erm, specialize in reptiles."

"Reptiles?" She gasped, eyes wide. "Like snakes?"

"Yes… like snakes," he replied. "Or dragons."

"Dragons?" Helga looked positively horrified. "Surely you don't mean that once we are married I will go live with you on this reserve?"

"That's the general idea." George piped up. Ginny giggled quietly into Harry's shoulder.

"No, I cannot leave Brittan… I have a job. Charlie aren't you going to try to relocate somewhere closer?" she asked.

"I can't. As the ministry has it, there aren't many dragon reserves floating around the UK at the moment. The last they had got shut down due to the fact that one of their specimens escaped and ate three Muggles who were working in a nearby field." Charlie said uneasily.

"Eaten? This job is too dangerous!" Helga exclaimed.

Fred looked around at everyone who was enjoying the conversation between the two greatly and chose now as his time to speak up and plant the idea. "I hear that Lupin and Tonks are living at Grimmauld Place dad." All eyes at the table immediately shifted to him and he felt his face grow hot.

"What does that have to do with dragons and Muggles being eaten alive?" George cut in, raising an eyebrow at his twin.

"Shut it, I asked a friendly question, you lot have your conversation on that side of the table if it means so much to you." Fred snapped back, elbowing George in the ribs.

"Boys, please," his father interrupted. "Yes, to answer your question Fred, Remus and Tonks are living at… the _home_ at the moment. The Ministry isn't being too kind to those suffering from Lycan-," his dad stopped as he saw the warning look shot by Fred's mother. "um, those with… erm, Lupin's condition right now so we thought it kind to offer them some time to gather their bearings."

"I see," Fred said, trying his best to look interested. "So we should give Helga a chance to meet them… why don't we have dinner over at their place."

The look shot to him by his father suggested it was a very bad idea. "What's Grimmauld Place?" Helga asked, her name catching her attention.

"A lovely vacation home of ours." His mother cut in, glaring at her son.

"Oh wonderful! And who are Remus, Lupin, and Tonks?" she asked. Ron snorted into his pumpkin juice.

"Remus and Lupin are one person." He said to her, Percy smiled into his food. "Tonks is his wife."

Helga wrinkled her nose. "Tonks? What a peculiar name."

"Tonks is her maiden name my dear," Fred's mother assured the Umbridge. "Remus Lupin and Nymphodora Lupin, she just prefers Tonks."

"Strange," she said, more to herself than others. "When did you say we should have dinner?" she directed this at Fred.

"When did I say? Oh I don't know how about tomorrow night?" Fred said, ignoring all the glares from his tablemates and the kicks in the shin from Charlie. "Sounds lovely to me."

"Well Fred, I don't know if they'll want our company-," Mrs. Weasley began nervously.

"I'm sure they do!" Helga perked. "Oh how wonderful! I'll send them an owl. Mind if I use Errol?" she didn't wait for her to reply and bustled into the next room.

Fred's mother stood and directed her fury onto her son. "What are you thinking?" she demanded.

"What?" he said innocently. "Don't worry, I thought it'd be nice to get her to meet the rest of us."

"She can't know about the Order _or_ Grimmauld Place you twat!" Ginny hissed. "And you've done a swell job at mucking that up."

"Relax, she doesn't know about Grimmauld Place. We'll put glamour charms over the dining room, that's all she's really going to see isn't she?"

"What possessed you to bring it up at all!" Harry said, exasperated. Fred opened his mouth then closed it again, not wanting to reveal anything about their experiment. Luckily, he was saved by his mother dragging Helga back into the room.

"… Now now, let's not intrude upon their personal space. Perhaps Tonks and Remus could come over here?" Mrs. Weasley was telling her as she shoved the woman into her seat again. "Fred has such a habit of prying into things that don't concern him. We'll owl them after dinner and ask them to come over tomorrow if you want to meet the."

Fred groaned inwardly, no way was he going to get anywhere near that library without them knowing now. His mind set to formulating a new plan as he turned out all the chatter and prattle at the dinner table.

Maybe he could force them out? But how? Without the kitchen they couldn't really do much… but how could he damage the kitchen for a long period of time, surely his mother was no stranger to learning to fix things raising this many children.

He frowned at his plate, maybe they would go shopping? That's it! A trip to Diagon Alley! He had to check up on how the engraving on the Snitch was going anyway.

But he couldn't bring it up now, not two proposals in one sitting, his parents would get suspicious. He put a bite of pie into his mouth and grinned at the wall. He would tell George about his plan tonight before bed and bring up a trip tomorrow. Then the pair would quietly slip away, head to the library at the headquarters, grab the books, and then head back to the Burrow to drop it off then disapparate back to Diagon Alley.

He could find a way to make this work; surely Remus would understand the importance of not ratting the twins out to their parents if he understood the reason for their research.

Fred wasn't positive but it was a gamble he had to take.


	27. Nightmares

Hermione's mind was ill at ease, her body shivered even though there was no cold. She was not safe here, her psyche was a prisoner, and while her body was the most guarded it had ever been.

That night was harsh and she slept little, when she did her dreams were invaded by dark figures and her husband with treacherous red eyes jeering at her. She dreamed she was in the ministry, the department of mysteries. The Death Eaters were all around her while her body racked with pain from labor as her stomach shifted with the weight of a child.

The Dark Lord's servants watched closely, the orbs holding prophecies glittered in the background as Hermione tilted her head back and screamed to the high ceilings in agony, the child inside her clawing and fighting to get out. Hands were pulling at her, faceless bodies placing possessive hands on her stomach. Through her painful spasms, she tilted gaze and saw a woman, tears of horror coursing down her cheeks, she looked like… Luna. But Luna had blonde hair and pale eyes were this woman's hair was red and her irises a vibrant green.

Then there was a single cry, a child's cry. Her head snapped up and there it was. Death Eaters crowded around and a masked servant held the baby up, it was clean as if months old instead of freshly born, it wiggled and yelped. Hermione saw the face, the dark eyes, and the even darker hair. This was the fruit of her womb, the final Horcrux.

Then, her dream shifted violently, she was in a battlefield. People dying left and right, dropping dead onto the ground, blood mingling with dirt creating tinted mud. A boy was close to her, her son; his dark eyes took in all they saw with a frightening sense of understanding. He looked at Hermione with cold bluntness as if he knew that he was causing the fighting and didn't seem to mind it at all. "Mother," the boy said gently, his face softening at the mention of Hermione's title.

Then there was screams, louder than before and mother and child looked up to see _him_. Lord Voldemort, standing tall, everyone cowering in his presence, a dead man in his arms with unkempt hair and broken glasses smashed onto his face.

"Harry!" Hermione cried, running forward but a hand caught her. The boy, Voldemort's child, looking at her with that shrewd face.

"No mother." He chided softly, as if he were the parent instead of her. "Wait your turn, you're next." He hissed.

A single name seared into her brain as Voldemort's red eyes turned to her as he dropped Harry's body and pointed his wand at her and a flash of green light hit her in the chest. One name, burning bright like a flame, _Phobos_, the god of fear… that was this child's name. Her child's name.

Hermione woke, screaming into a dark room. Her face beaded with sweat and tears running down her face. She called and screamed until the door opened and a disheveled Snape rushed in, his wand at ready. "What is the problem Miss Granger?" he asked sharply. Hermione was in hysterics as she shook her head rapidly, back and forth, tears continuing to fall.

"T-The d-d-dream!" she cried. Severus's attention immediately snapped and he was at her bedside.

"What did you dream Miss Granger?" he said urgently. "Tell me what you dreamed."

"The child…" she sniveled, wiping her eyes and looking into the black holes of Snape's. "There was a child."

"What about this child?" he encouraged. "What about the child?"

"_Phobos_," she breathed, a shiver running down her spine. "His name was Phobos." Snape's face looked surprised and then he grabbed her by the arm and yanked her out of bed.

"Come with me Miss Granger." He said briskly, giving her no choice as he dragged her down the steps. Her bare feet protested against the cold floor as she was rushed along down the winding stone staircase; Severus's hands were like vices, preventing her from wiggling away.

They reached the end and her toes felt marble floors as the living room came into view, the startled faces of Death Eaters looking up as Snape yanked Hermione along with him. "She's dreaming." He announced. Narcissa Malfoy's eyes went wide while Bellatrix's narrowed.

"Call the Dark Lord." Lucius ordered Greyback as he strided to Hermione, roughly grabbing her face and bringing it to his. "Tell us." He commanded.

"No Lucius!" Narcissa said. "Wait for the Dark Lord."

Hermione was puzzled, all the shock from the vivid nightmare wearing off slowly. Everyone seemed to be on alert as they looked at her with cautious eyes. She gazed at Snape for answers but he met her eyes with cold indifference.

The doors burst open and Hermione let out a cry as Voldemort strode through them, his reptilian face contorted in determination.

"My Lord-," Lucius began, stepping away from Hermione.

"Be silent Malfoy!" the Dark Lord spat, coming to stop in front of her, his red eyes narrowed. Hermione instinctively recoiled, remembering her last encounter with him but he grabbed the front of her nightgown and pulled her closer. The pair of eyes met and she felt intrusion in her mind as the nightmare came back up behind her eyes. It was even clearer than it had been when she had been dreaming it, being able to see it all from another viewpoint.

She saw her dream self being hurried along by the Death Eaters, there was Snape, gingerly pushing the strange red haired Luna to follow them. The red haired woman looked mortified and was crying.

Then her dream self screamed, her back arching as she clutched her stomach. The masked Death Eaters were watching solemnly.

Then everything went fast as the battle zipped through her head and then Voldemort was out of her mind, she felt him withdraw.

When her vision finally focused, Hermione saw the look of fascination that was splashed the Dark Lord's face. His pure delight at what he had seen, skeleton hands still wrapped tightly in her nightgown.

"Severus," he said, snapping his head to Snape.

"My Lord," the man replied evenly.

"That potion. I need it by tomorrow night. You were right, it wasn't a nightmare, she's seeing. Not too accurately, but seeing nonetheless." The Dark Lord stated, looking back at Hermione coldly, assessing her.

"What's going on!" She said weakly, her mind frail from the violent break in.

"You've seen." Voldemort hissed. "Those events… they're not nightmares, they're the future."

"Impossible." Hermione breathed. "I-I can't… I'm not going to deliver a baby in the department of mysteries."

"The places and people might be skewed, but the gist of what you saw is the future. The Horcrux has even been named… Phobos." He let go of her nightgown and pushed her away from him, straightening his robes. "We must hurry, we're near the end."

Hermione's body slumped backwards and strong hands caught her, she turned her head to see Snape's arms supporting her weak frame. "What's going on?" she said again, so confused.

"Come with me Miss Granger." Snape said, helping her back towards the direction of her room. Hermione was aware of Voldemort's eyes on her as Severus tried to move her away.

"Make sure you don't wake her, let her sleep as much as she wishes." The Dark Lord instructed.

"Yes my Lord." Snape replied, looking taxed as he saw Hermione was too spent to move any faster. He picked her up in one swift motion and began to walk towards the stairs.

Once they were out of sight, Snape set her down on a step and took her face in his hands gently, eyes probing. "Miss Granger," he said.

Hermione was wary. "What?" she asked, her words barely audible.

"Did you see a woman? In your vision?" he asked, grip on her face tightening.

"Yes, how did you know?" Hermione said suspiciously, pulling away from his touch. At the mention of the woman though, Severus's face grew excited and he grabbed her arms, forcing her back to him.

"What did she look like?" he demanded, tone harsh. "Tell me!"

"Like Luna!" Hermione spat. "Like Luna with red hair! Get off me!"

Snape's hands fell like they'd been burned. "Lily," he breathed, eyes getting distant.

"Whatever," Hermione said. "I told you what you wanted, now what does my nightmare have to do with anything! I'm not a seer!"

Severus's face fell back into a careful mask as he stood and helped her to her feet. They began walking slowly up the stairs. "The Dark Lord believes that dreams hold significance, this is no exception. The fact that you saw such specific things in yours makes him think that you did in fact see something." His tone was curt.

"The child… it's a monster." Hermione whispered. Snape's eyebrow raised.

"At birth the Dark Lord will put part of his soul into it; it will grow up knowing more about magic then any wizard could teach it." He replied evenly. "Phobos, the greek god of fear… bore from Ares, the god of war, and Aphrodite… the goddess of love and harmony. Strange, the god's parentage, and then this child's parentage. Maybe the fates did in fact have something to do with this vision." Snape stated, stopping in front of Hermione's door.

"That woman… the woman that looked like Luna." Hermione said quietly, Severus's head snapped towards hers. "She hated it, she was crying and cringing away from it…" Snape's face was stony as he silently opened the door and motioned for her to enter.

"Goodnight Miss-,"

"What's the potion for?" Hermione interrupted. "That potion that your master keeps asking for."

Snape sighed and put a hand to his forehead, glaring at her. "Go to bed." He snapped. Hermione stood her ground, raising her chin to him fiercely.

"No." she stated darkly. "What is it for?" she asked again.

"Fine!" he snarled. "You want to know what it's for. It's to wipe your memories." Hermione blinked and then narrowed her eyes.

"You're lying." She said.

"Correct, ten points to Gryffindor, now go." And with that he shoved her into the room and slammed the door roughly. Hermione was left alone in the dark and she shivered.

The night was far from over as she crawled into bed and thought hard as to what these "visions" could mean and if she could explain them. There was nothing that came to mind but she was sure that something was must be mentioned in that library in the manor.

She thought to the child in her dream, his handsome face, none of Hermione visible in him, an exact model of Tom Riddle. No reptilian features, no red eyes, the only expression that carried over was that cold, calculating face he had. But he had been beautiful, and terrifying.

Phobos… a prophetic child, like Harry. Hermione shivered in the darkness.

Sleep was going to be impossible, now that two sets of eyes haunted her, Voldemort and his son's.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Sorry for the bad chapter... I got an idea and wrote it but I was really tired. **

**DUH DUH DUUUUUH! What is Hermione's dream about? Visions? AND WHAT IS THAT POTION FOR?**


	28. The Prank

Fred was awakened in the morning by the sound of a female screech. It sounded like a wounded animal dying a painful death. He sat up lazily, rubbing his eyes, swinging his feet over the side of the bed and then struggling to gain balance as he stumbled to his door.

Everyone was crowded in the hallway, wondering what the noise had been. Fred rubbed his eyes again and lurched to join them. He caught sight of his brother, who seemed too pleased with himself. George winked at his twin and it all made sense in Fred's sleep ridden brain.

"You didn't…" he said to him, mouth agape. Just then Helga Umbridge burst into the hallway, still screaming as the sweater contracted too tight for her to slip off, her face was going red and she struggled to breath. Charlie pushed to the front of the Weasleys and began ripping it off of her, revealing skin stained the same color of the sweater underneath. The woman gasped as air filled her lungs again and she wobbled before collapsing into her fiancé's arms, her upper half exposed.

Charlie steadied her and then turned to the Weasleys, all watching with wide eyes. He held up the sweater that was still shrinking smaller in his hand, and sought out the identical faces he wanted.

Helga looked up and her face turned redder as she saw that everyone was looking at her. Then she stepped back and disappeared into her room with a sob, attempting to cover herself as she went. Charlie narrowed his eyes and violently pushed past Harry to grab George by the neck and pull him closer until the brothers' noses were pressed together. "What did you do?" he asked.

George pushed himself away and gave his brother a dirty look. "Don't point fingers Charles." He sniffed. Charlie looked at the end of his patience but said nothing as he stormed past everyone to his own room where the hallway echoed with a harsh slam.

Then Ginny turned to look at Fred. "You didn't really did you?" she asked, everyone seemed to be awaiting an answer.

"I didn't." Fred said, still drowsy as he turned to go back to his bedroom, ignoring the shouting that proceeded as everyone reached the conclusion it was in fact George.

He shut the door behind him, walking past the mounds of ruined parchment and the stupid map making book he had tried to use the night before. Fred didn't expect results immediately but that had just been shameful.

He had tried for something simple, something easy, maybe a map of the lower level Burrow, or even his room. But he failed every single time and eventually went to bed irritated.

He flopped back onto his bed and turned his head to gaze mournfully at Hermione's wedding dress, still draped over the chair as it had been left by him the morning after they had been married. He sighed to the ceiling and closed his eyes. A bit more sleep for now, then he would head to Grimmauld Place with George later when the family was at Diagon Alley.

He groaned as the door opened and Harry came in, hesitating when he saw the boy on his bed. "…Is now a bad time?" he asked gently.

"Shut the door and come here." Fred sighed, sitting up, scratching his head. Harry followed the command and then sat down next to the Weasley, looking at him with fathomless green eyes.

"I want to help you, with rescuing Hermione." He said, clearing his throat and readjusting his glasses. "She's my best friend and it's all I can do to help get her back safe." Fred froze and looked at the boy sitting next to him.

"Who told you?" he asked.

Harry blinked. "Oh, erm, I didn't really know… I just guessed that you would be trying something." He said. "B-but you are aren't you?"

"Of course I am, you think I'm going to let 'Mione spend her days waiting for the Order to gather the paperwork up to go stomping around the country looking for her? At the rate it's going the war will probably be over before it goes through the Ministry. No, we're rescuing her, but keep the parents out of it, don't want them mucking it up." Fred said, closing his eyes and leaning his head heavily on his hands.

"So… what's the plan?" Harry asked, seemingly excited.

"We're building another Marauder's Map, only this time one that will be able to show us anything we want. That way we can locate her, and then go grab her." Fred said, Harry's eyes were round as he nodded.

"Wait, do you know how to do that? Make a map, I mean." Harry said, Fred shrugged, his mind still considerably laggy from lack of sleep. "Shouldn't we ask for help?"

"No," Fred replied. "We can't didn't you hear Chosen One?" he snapped.

"I think Remus could help us out." Fred shook his head, looking over at Harry.

"No! We can't risk it! You know Remus, he'll ruin everything. He's all for being honest to help the team type rubbish." Fred grumbled. "Wait, don't you have the real map here?" he asked, eyeing the black haired boy suspiciously.

Harry's eyes lit up and he ran from the room to return a few moments later with the familiar piece of parchment. "I don't think it would help us much though. It will only show us what we already know." Fred pointed his wand at it and murmured the all too familiar words, watching Hogwarts come into view, now filled with unfamiliar footsteps.

"We'll still need to go to Grimmauld Place to research." He said grimly, looking up at Harry. The boy's brows furrowed.

Fred pushed himself up off the bed and motioned Harry to follow him. The door to George's room was closed and he hesitantly knocked on it.

It swung open to reveal his twin, looking rather cranky. "What?" he snapped at the pair in the hallway.

"Would you like to ready yourself brother?" Fred said, rubbing his eyes, still slightly drowsy.

"Oh, wait, we're going?" he halted, eyeing Harry darkly. "What is he doing here?"

"He wants to help, who are we to deny the Boy Who Lived a chance to share the glory?" Fred replied, shrugging darkly. "And no, we still have to convince mum, buuut that shouldn't be too hard once someone goes and plants the idea in enough heads around here. That's where darling Harry comes in." he flicked his gaze to the younger boy.

"What?" Harry said, looking confused. Fred clapped the boy on the shoulder and looked at him.

"You will go downstairs and tell Ginny and Ron that a sale is going on down at that quidditch store. You will tell Charlie that you're sure that a trip would take that Umbridge's mind off of the churlish behavior George displayed this morning. Tell them _something_ and I'm positive they'll want to go. You're very persuasive Harry." He told the boy, who nodded and left to go downstairs, passing along the message like he'd been asked too.

George looked to his brother with raised eyebrows. "You alright Fred? You look like you've seen a ghost."

Fred brought a hand to his face and was a little surprised by how clammy it felt. "Hermione," he said, as if it was an explanation. "I hate being in my room, her wedding dress is in there. I don't have the heart to move it. It torments me a bit. I guess I didn't know how much exactly." He wiped his forehead and looked back at his brother.

"You're nothing but a fool in love." George muttered. Fred rolled his eyes.

"Fancying someone and _loving_ someone are two completely different things. Don't go dreaming up rumors George. Besides, I'm supposed to protect her… I've failed at that haven't I? If anything that's why I feel so terrible about it, she's at the mercy of those whack jobs because I couldn't lift a wand fast enough." Fred said, stung by his own harsh words against himself.

George had a look of pity on his face as he put a hand on his brother's shoulder. "You beat yourself up too much mate. Things happen, she's fine, we'll get her back. The map is your way of helping her, devote all your energy to that."

"While you devote all your energy to trying to kill Charlie's fiancé?" Fred said, raising an eyebrow to his brother. George grinned in spite of himself, his features growing flushed.

"It was brilliant wasn't it? Good Merlin she screamed like that time we put ton-tongue toffee in Ginny's birthday cupcakes." His twin gushed.

"I think you might want to lay off on that, Charlie didn't appear to amused." Fred replied, leaning against the doorframe. George scoffed.

"Oh please, since when have angry siblings ever stopped me- ever stopped _us_ from having a good laugh?" his brother said.

"I'm staying out of this one, I've got something much better to do with my time then terrorize our future sister-in-law." Fred stated, throwing his hands up. George looked put out as he frowned at his twin.

"You're no fun at all anymore Freddie. Maybe that will change once you've got dear Hermy back in your arms." He said. Fred pushed past his brother as he sat down on George's bed.

"Her names Hermione, she hates that nickname." Fred corrected him. George laughed aloud.

"You really have changed then, brother. Blimey, I never realized how much one girl could affect you. Katie never altered you in any way." His twin peered at him shrewdly. "Maybe it's a sign that 'Mione's something special?" he asked.

Fred shot his brother a look signaling that he was very much unwilling to have this conversation, partially because he didn't feel it was any of his twin's business, but mostly because whenever he thought of Hermione he was reminded that she wasn't with him and he felt sick inside.

"Fred, George!" a yell sounded and George peeked his head out of his door.

"What?" he shouted back.

"Get ready! We're going out!" his mother replied. George smirked at his brother as Fred stood and went to go get dressed.

His room was cold when he opened the door. He didn't like it at all, it gave him goosebumps as he went to his drawers and pulled a shirt over his head along with some clean trousers.

Hermione's wedding dress was watching him from where he stood and he sat down on the bed to put some shoes on, looking over to it and sighing.

The silk had water stains on it, he had noticed, from the tears that his wife had shed on the day of the wedding. Fred stood and picked up the garment, feeling how soft it was between his fingers. He closed his eyes and brought it to his cheek, smelling her, smelling Hermione.

It was a bit too much for him; he pulled it away and gazed at it. The dress was surprisingly heavy, he was a little amazed that her small frame had been able to wear it and walk down the aisle. But, Hermione had all sorts of strength hidden away, it was foolish to take her at face value.

He smiled faintly, holding that heavy dress until a knock sounded at his door. "Fred! C'mon, they're getting ready to-," the door opened and Harry froze as he caught sight of the Weasley. "Oh, I'm sorry I-,"

"It's okay. Just, give me a few more minutes, I need to put my sneakers on." Fred sighed, trying to smile but feeling it mangle on his face.

Harry nodded and shut the door, leaving him alone again. Fred looked down at the dress and felt his stomach clench. It was time to go, he didn't want to be left behind, so he ignored the gnawing feeling in his heart as he walked to the closet and shoved Hermione's dress inside, closing the door firmly, so as not to allow the skeletons out when he was asleep.


	29. Survival

Draco opened his eyes and saw that his fiancé was missing from his arms. Recollections from last night flitted through his head and he smiled a bit, sitting up and hearing the shower turn off. He stretched and swung his legs over the side of the bed, standing up, swaying a bit.

The necklace that he yanked off of Luna's neck was still in a heap on the floor and he bent down to hurriedly snatch it away. The emerald was cracked; he frowned, there was no way that he could've broken it, no matter how hard he had thrown it.

Draco heard the door to the bathroom opened and his head snapped up to see Luna emerge in a robe, he felt his stomach clench at the sight of her and he set the necklace on the bedside table, turning towards her.

She looked so much healthier than before, her skin a little less ashen and her smile genuine as she walked over to him, keeping an arm's length away. "Good morning Draco," she said in that maddeningly soft voice that always seemed to sooth him.

"Good morning." He murmured, reaching a hand out to her. She took it and he pulled her a bit closer, relishing the way her breath hitched. "Did you sleep well?" he asked, his voice silky.

"Yes." She replied gently. He nodded and smirked at her. "You're quite warm."

His smirk grew more pronounced, but he sobered up quickly with a clear of his throat. "Listen," he said. "I'm sorry about yesterday. I won't make you wear the necklace, in fact, I'd rather enjoy taking a break from all this fighting of ours. It's dreadfully boring, especially since now I have Granger to prod-," he ignored the death glare he got from Luna for speaking about her friend. "But maybe just for this morning we can be at peace?" He said, she raised an eyebrow but nodded slowly.

"I see no problem with calling a truce, but you are to leave Hermione alone!" she added fiercely, his smirk faded as he furrowed his eyebrows at her.

"I do what I so please Lovegood!" he snapped.

"You're such a pigheaded git!" she replied darkly, they glowered at each other, all previous mentions of peace gone.

Then, Draco laughed, throwing his head back and emitting a throaty chuckle. Luna frowned and folded her arms over her chest. "What?"

"It's almost as if we were never meant to get along." Malfoy replied, looking at his little fool with her wet head of fair hair. "Look at us, fighting even during peace negotiations. Yet in the fallout something seems to grow other than anger." Her eyes grew round as he untangled her hands from their folded stance and pulled her closer still.

"What are you talking about?" she said, traces of anger still in her voice.

Draco was now too close to her for his intentions to be misinterpreted. "Please don't make this any more difficult Lovegood." He said, trying to sound waspish but his features far too soft. "You can see what a toll this is taking on me, having to be kind to you."

She felt a blush creep into her cheeks as she looked up at him, his pale eyes meeting hers. "You're such a prat." She stated, he made a face at her and she giggled.

"Incorrigible, as it happens." He replied, leaning his head down to plant a kiss on her forehead.

The gesture was brief and Luna felt as if she's had all air sucked out of her lungs. He gave her a puzzling glance. "Are you okay there Lovegood?"he asked, sounding pleased. She blushed furiously.

"I'm hungry." She announced abruptly. He raised an eyebrow but said nothing, stepping away.

"Get dressed and we'll see what there is to eat. I'm sure that the Death Eaters have been missing you." He said, heading to his own drawers, pulling his shirt over his head.

Luna felt a bit of irritation prick her as she turned her back on him, dropping her robe before searching her own drawers for a pair of knickers.

Hermione watched Draco Malfoy enter the dining room with Luna in tow. He shot her a nasty glare but she smirked, knowing that yesterday she had won. It brought a little bit of comfort to her chaotic life.

The nightmare hadn't plagued her again and she had gotten up late to see a fresh gown and charmed comb to soothe her wild mane of hair. She had a feeling that the Dark Lord would be calling on her again that night and he wouldn't be so cordial, the nightmare had shifted all pretenses away.

Snape was gone, brewing the mysterious potion that Voldemort so demanded. She could only guess what it was, and hoped that she never found out. Her breakfast suddenly grew very unappealing the more she dwelled on the subject of what was to become of her. Draco eyed her as she stood abruptly, she met his gaze with a hard glare and he only raised an eyebrow in response.

The library was where Hermione needed to be, the books and solitude would help her. She felt the cold seep through her bare feet as she walked down the marble hallway, stopping at the doors.

She thought about last night. _We are near the end_, Voldemort had said so gleefully. What did that mean? _The end_?

Hermione pushed the doors open and stared forlornly at the shelves and shelves of texts and knowledge passed down through the old family. She sunk herself into a chair and couldn't bring herself to escape in one of them, her mind so preoccupied as to what was to happen tonight.

What would they do to her? She gripped the arms of the chair tightly. Would they rape her? Force her to have relations with their master? Terror swept through her mind, seizing her heart. If they were to make her, would they at least give her the luxury of knocking her unconscious first? She felt sick at the possibilities.

_No_, she raised her eyes to glare, determined, at the books. She would fight before anything happened to her, she would claw and stab and bite before she was impregnated with the spawn of the reptilian monster they worshipped. With luck, they would kill her before they got her clothes off. Hermione felt a tear trickle down her face. She wanted to see her friends, Harry, Ginny, George, Fred… _Fred_.

Fred, oh how she missed him. She wanted to be back at the Burrow, with him, flying together like they had done the day after they had been married. The memory brought smiles to her face as she wiped away her tears with the back of her hand and stood from the chair.

She would survive, she had endured so much, and it seemed foolish to die now. She would continue to live, and she would not bow to anyone, no, she _would_ see her friends again. Hermione clenched her fists and turned to the desk that stood in the corner of the library.

She strode to it and began opening the drawers, searching for one object in particular. She was rummaging around in a drawer filled with quills when she felt it and she smiled, pulling out the sterling silver letter opener that was filed nicely to a point.

It was heavily decorated with a snake and emeralds; it was also very cold against her skin. She frowned at it, feeling her breathing go a bit shallow, but Hermione reminded herself the promise she had made, to survive.

She gripped the letter opener tightly, inserting it into the bosom of her dress where it would go undetected until it was pulled out in self –defense. Hermione dearly wished she had her wand with her, but she didn't even know the area it was kept.

The door opened and Hermione whipped around to see the timid face of Luna appear. She breathed a sigh of relief as she ran to embrace her friend. "Luna, you scared me!" she whispered into her hair.

"I'm sorry," she murmured. "What were you doing Hermione?" she asked in her gentle voice. Hermione pulled away from her friend to show her the letter opener.

"Luna," she told her very seriously. "I need to live, to see my friends again. I don't know what's going to happen to me tonight, and I have to know I can protect myself." Her friend's eyes grew very wide as she looked at the small dagger and Luna rummaged inside her own gown and pulled her wand out.

"Here," she murmured. "Take it, use it to get away from here." Luna said, her face pained as she attempted to push the wand into her hands. Hermione shook her head furiously.

"No, Luna." She replied. "I can't, they'll kill you for helping me, come with me." The fair haired girl shook her head.

"I c-can't."

"You can't what?"

"I can't leave." Luna whispered.

"Of course you can," Hermione scoffed. "We can run, run to the Burrow and hide-," steps down the hallway brought both girls to attention as Hermione stashed her dagger away into her dress and Luna hid her wand.

The door opened again to reveal Draco Malfoy, he looked at Luna anxiously before his eyes slid to Hermione with great disgust.

"Draco," Luna murmured, smiling at him. The boy's eyes narrowed as he came to stand beside his fiancé.

"What's going on here?" he said, the question more directed at Hermione than Luna. The girl narrowed her eyes at the Malfoy and was overcome with an urge to kick him in the groin again.

"Nothing, just two friends bonding in the face of cruelty and captivity." Hermione replied back. Luna's eyes grew round and she placed a hand on Draco's arm to stop him from stepping towards her friend and acting in anger.

"I suggest you watch your place Granger," he spat at her. "Just because the Dark Lord needs you for something special doesn't mean he needs you in top condition for it. Maybe we'll all get a turn-,"

"_Draco_!" Luna said, halting him as he turned to look at her. Tears were in her eyes and she looked as if he had slapped her. "Leave her alone!"

Draco's eyes were slits as he withdrew, gripping Luna's hand and pulling her to him. "Watch yourself Granger." Was all he snarled before tugging her friend out of the room with him.

Hermione watched the door shut and felt rage boil in her brain. _"I can't leave."_ What the hell did that mean? Of course she could leave! Unless… they had but a tracing charm on her to ensure that she really couldn't leave. Perhaps Luna was trying to save her, knowing that if she came along that she would put everyone else in danger.

She frowned as she looked at the door that Draco and Luna had left through a moment earlier. Draco's disposition towards her friend had shifted enormously, when Luna had lay the hand on his arm he had seemed instantly soothed and listened to her. Hermione hoped that her friend wasn't really falling for the impertinent twat.

She walked back over to the chair and took a seat, pulling her knees close to her chest and burying her head in them. Dark times were ahead of her, the dagger nestled in her gown was proof of that. Tonight would change everything, and she wasn't ready for it.

The image of Luna trying to give her her wand was burned inside her head; she wanted to shake it out, cursing herself for allowing her mind to dwell. What would have happened if she hadn't hesitated, just grabbed and apparated?

She would be in Fred's arms right now, safe, away from this place.

Hermione groaned and wound herself into a tighter ball. Now was not the time to be caught up in such matters.

She unclamped her hands and stood again, walking towards the shelves, selecting a book at random. _Making Magic: A Beginner's Guide to Enchanted Maps_. Perhaps that would soothe her, another topic she had yet to associate herself with, maps. The Marauder's Map was the only one of its kind she had seen, made by Sirius, Remus, and Harry's father James.

Hermione flipped the book open and frowned at the complicated diagrams, trying to make sense of the wand work. She sank back into the chair, bent over the volume, allowing herself to become absorbed while she waited for night to fall and her fate to come upon her.


	30. Number Twelve's Library

The first thing Fred Weasley saw when he apparated into Grimmauld Place was a wand pointed at his heart and a set of Lupins staring him down.

"What was the first thing I ever said to you when I was a teacher at Hogwarts!" Remus shouted in his face.

"Fred or George Weasley put that rocket away now!" Fred retorted, nerves rattled. His wand didn't leave, but merely switched targets, not pointed between Harry's eyes.

"Why didn't you help Albus Dumbledore?" the werewolf asked him.

"Because I was put on a full body bind curse." Harry replied steadily. Remus lowered his wand and Tonks prodded Fred's twin.

"What's your middle name?" she asked. George's mouth twitched in irritation, Tonks tried to suppress a smile. "Say it."

"Tonks," he whined. "Another question please?" the wand poked him again and he sighed. "Quincy." He muttered.

Tonks took away the wand and laughed. "I'm sorry George I couldn't resist." And she hugged the boy gently.

"Yeah, I thought you of all people would sympathize with having a bloody awful name, but noooo." George grumbled.

"Why are you here?" Remus cut in, looking at the three with raised eyebrows. Fred opened his mouth to do some quick talking but was beat to it by Harry.

"We're making a map." The boy said. Fred felt anger and resisted the urge to punch the Boy-Who-Had-No-Sense in the face.

Lupin frowned. "A map? For wha… oh." Understanding dawned on his features as his eyes wandered to Fred. "You're trying to rescue her, aren't you?"

Fred gnashed his teeth together and set his head higher. "She can't rot away while the Order does nothing. You can't stop me Lupin, with or without a map I'm going to find her." Tonks looked mildly impressed.

"You haven't told anyone have you?" she quipped and Harry shook his head. She sighed, looking at her husband. "Show them the library Remus." She murmured.

"I can't. I'm sorry boys." Lupin said, furrowing his eyebrows. "It's dangerous…"

Fred clenched his fists, itching to grab his wand and force him aside. He opened his mouth but Remus held up a hand.

"I'm going to help you with this map." The older man finished.

The boys' mouths dropped. "Really?" George said, looking at his twin for validation. Harry grinned and stepped forward; Fred remembered the idiot and swatted him across the back of the head.

"Ow." Harry complained.

"That's for being a ponce and not listening." Fred snapped, turning to Remus. "Thank you for helping us, we need books and an instructor, but we have to be back in a few hours, mum doesn't know we're gone from Diagon Alley. You see, we thought that the Order would try to stop us, so we planned on figuring it out on our own."

"The Order will try to stop you," Remus replied. "That's why I come to you not as Remus, but as Professor Lupin, you need a teacher and I just so happen to be one." He clapped his hands on Fred's shoulders. "But please, don't be rash about this. It's not just Hermione's life that plays on how well you use the tools I will give you."

Fred hesitated, looking into the older man's eyes, nodding. "I will think it through, I just need to know where she is." Remus nodded.

"Tonks, dear," Lupin said to his wife. "Could you get us something to drink? I'll be with the boys in the library."

Tonks nodded, kissing her husband before departing for the kitchen. Remus motioned or the three to follow him. They went down the winding hallway, dust was everywhere, Fred coughed as their feet kicked it up, Lupin shot an apologetic glance over his shoulder at him.

"Sorry," he said. "Kreacher's been refusing to clean as a sort of punishment for Dora and I living here. Says he refuses to work for a blood traitor and her wolf pet." Harry frowned at this statement.

"I could make him-,"

"Oh no," Remus assured. "I'm not offended by it Harry, I find it, if anything, vaguely amusing. It's also a good thing to keep us busy. It's a lot better than it was though, it may not look it, but it is." They stopped in front of a set of two large oak doors and Remus opened then at the same time to reveal a large room filled to the brim with books.

"Wow." George commented. "I don't think I've ever been in here, even when we stayed in Grimmauld Place during that summer one time…"

Fred leaned over to his brother. "I didn't even think you could read, dear brother." This earned him a smack from his twin as he grinned.

"This is my favorite room in the house." Remus said, ignoring their scuffle. "I often come in and read, there's quite an extensive collection on Lycanthropy. A bit too extensive, I dare say that in the noble and most ancient house of Black there was a werewolf. I've been looking into their family tree and there was a man named Arcturus Black who seemed to suffer from my condition. He was Sirius's grandfather." Lupin said quietly, Harry's eyes widened.

"Really?" the boy gasped, Remus nodded.

"It's neither here nor there, but that would explain why Sirius never was afraid of me as others were. In fact, he seemed at ease, having me around. Probably because he grew up with a werewolf in the family, it would also explain why his animagus was a dog…" the man said, seemingly lost in thought, until he turned and smiled at the three.

"Shall we then?" George said, raising an eyebrow. Lupin nodded, flicking his wand and watching several books land on the table next to him.

"Let's start." Remus said cheerily, directing his full attention to shelves where he began pulling out volumes and setting them on the increasingly large pile.

"How do you know what ones to read?" Harry asked, Lupin halted for a second, turning to look at the boy, then he laughed.

"Harry," he said, turning back to the shelf. "This was where James, Sirius, Peter, and I first began tinkering with the Marauder's Map."

Fred raised an eyebrow, forgetting that the young Marauders _had_ frequented this house. It was a strange thought… due to the fact that it had been such a long time ago. He tuned out the conversation that Harry and Remus were having and began sorting through the titles in the pile.

"_Certain Assembly Required: the wand work behind the Parchment_," Fred said, looking over to his brother. George shrugged, picking up another book.

"_How to Make a Map_, sounds simple enough for me." His twin commented, flipping open the cover and beginning to skim through the first chapter.

Remus finished adding books to the pile and clasped his hands, looking at Fred. "Right, this is what you need to read." He said, motioning to the twenty substantially paged books. "It's not optional. If you're serious about this, you need to know what it is your doing."

The door opened and everyone turned to see Tonks come in, a platter with lemonade on it; she smiled at all before straightening herself and leaving the room again. No one touched the drinks except Remus, who grabbed a glass and took a sip, relishing it. "The best, I tell you. Tonks family secret apparently." He told the three boys, drinking two full glasses before rejoining them.

"Wait," Harry said, uneasily eyeing the volumes. "Our map is different from the one you made with my dad though." Fred closed his eyes, praying for the strength to not slap the Stupid One.

Remus ignored the irritation cackling off of Fred and turned to Harry. "Explain." He said, brow furrowed.

Harry fidgeted. "Well, we want one that can shift. For instance, you just say Grimmauld Place, and it'll show you the map of Grimmauld Place."

Lupin was silent for a minute, then he turned to Fred. "Is this correct?" he said. Fred sighed, but nodded his head yes. "Hmm…" Remus said, looking stumped. "Well then I guess we'll both be learning as we go. But you still need to read those," he motioned to the mound. "Get the basics out of the way."

Fred frowned. "All of them?"

Remus nodded, smiling. "Every last word." He stated.

"Bloody hell," George said from his spot on a chair, in the corner. All eyes turned to him and he looked up, turning red. "Oh nothing, it's just… this is a little confusing-," he turned around the book so they could see and it revealed complicated hand gestures and wand movements involving quills and strange parchment that glowed… at least, that's what the diagram showed.

"I'm here to help you, please utilize me when you have to. But, I don't know if what you propose to do is even possible." He shot a look over at Fred.

"We'll figure it out." The Weasley spoke up, determined. Remus smiled at the boy.

"I'm sure you will. I have complete faith in you three." He reassured. "But, I think it's time for you to go, you've been here a while."

Fred, George, and Harry gathered up as many books as each one could carry and began walking back down the hallway, Lupin in tow.

"I suppose you could come over from time to time to check in, but I don't want to instruct you any further until you've read those books front to back." The werewolf said as they emerged back in the living room.

"Okay," Fred said from his handful. "Thank you for helping us Remus, it means the world to me."

Lupin nodded, smiling. "I hope you succeed, it's a tricky thing to make." Fred nodded, looking at his companions.

"To the Burrow?" Harry asked. George nodded.

"Sounds about right mate." He replied, and, in unison, they all turned on their heels and apparated away.

Number Twelve melted away before their eyes and Harry became disoriented, landing badly when the Burrow surrounded them.

Fred looked down to see Harry buried under several heavy books, he raised his eyebrow. "You alright there Potter?" he asked, the boy sat up, adjusting his glasses with weary hands.

"I think I'll be okay." He sighed.

"Good, you still need to carry your books up the stairs." George replied with a smile, heading towards the direction of the staircase.

Harry shot Fred's twin a dirty look before struggling to gather up the heavy leatherbound volumes. "Easy now." Fred said. "They're old."

The boy looked up at him and cracked a large smile, Fred frowned. "What's so funny?" he asked the boy.

Harry shrugged, standing with his burden. "I don't know… it's funny. Hermione used to tell me the same thing when we would go to the Hogwarts library." He said, moving ahead, leaving Fred in a confused silence.


	31. This Hellish Place

Hermione was in the library when the door opened and Snape walked in, a phial in one hand, looking at her with an indifferent disposition. "Miss Granger." He stated dryly.

Her heart seized with panic and she felt like all the oxygen was sucked out of the room. "Yes?" she said, working to keep her voice steady.

"The Dark Lord requires your presence." He replied, something shimmered in his eyes, something that resembled pity. She swallowed the bitter taste in her mouth, skidding a few steps back. A frown tugged on Snape's face as his eyebrows twitched in irritation. "Now." He snapped.

Her feet then moved forward, slowly, like they were filled with lead. Severus glared at her impatiently and once she was within his reach he grabbed her arm roughly and thrust her out of the room, closing the door behind her. Hermione panicked, fighting his hold to no avail. "No!" she whispered, squirming. "I-I'm not ready!" she pleaded. Snape stopped pushing her and sighed.

"I suggest you find the strength on our way down the hallway Miss Granger." He growled, letting go of her arm and prodding her in the back with his wand. She shook her head rapidly.

"Please Professor!" she begged. The only reply she got was another sharp poke in the back, forcing her forward.

"We can do this the easy way Miss Granger or we can do it the hard way, and I assure you the hard way won't be enjoyable in the least." Severus hissed. Hermione gulped and began walking forward, allowing him to direct her down the opposite side of the hallway, to a new area she had never been within the Manor.

The smooth white marble began to change to a dark grey. The stone got warmer underneath her feet as well, giving the impression that they were heading straight to hell. Fear was causing her to grow cold, despite how warm it was now in the spacious area. She was aware of everything, it seemed too loud in her deathly calm head.

The way Snape's boots clicked against the marble, the way her breathing seemed a bit too unstable, how her gown scratched at her skin, and the way the dagger felt, nestles away in her dress. Hermione wanted to run away, far away, where no one would find her except Fred. She closed her eyes as she walked and imagined that it was really him she was with, they were flying and he was close to her, protecting her.

Snape grabbed her shoulder to keep her from running into the door as he stepped in front of her, knocking once on the wooden door that could've been hundreds of years old. "Enter," rasped a voice on the inside and Hermione's heart dropped into her feet. Snape obeyed and she bit her tongue so hard she tasted blood; taste in her mouth was keeping her from screaming aloud.

The air was gone, so how was she still alive? Why was she here in this nightmare? The place Snape had led her to was a bedroom. The sheets were a brilliant green and the room was completely black save for the green fire in the hearth.

"My Lord," Severus said, dropping to one knee. "I have brought her." Voldemort smiled, a hellish expression.

"Excellent Severus," the reptilian wizard said approvingly. "Come here my dear." He extended his arms.

Voldemort was standing next to the bed, waiting for her to move towards him, and he frowned when this did not happen. Hermione shook her head rapidly, forcing herself not to allow the tears to spill over.

"Go you stupid girl." Snape hissed, pushing her forward.

"Severus," the Dark Lord snapped. "Give me the potion and then leave us." The man stepped forward, pressing the phial into his master's hands before leaving in a sweep out of the room, leaving them alone.

Hermione focused on the room; there were no windows or any other doors, it was a suffocating box of terror she was trapped in, death maybe her only way out. She gulped as Voldemort focused his attention on her again.

"Come here," he ordered again, pointing in front of him. Hermione did as she was told. He brandished the little glass bottle and smiled at it. "You're destiny awaits…" he rasped.

She said nothing, holding her head high, willing her mind to wander to any place but here. "Please don't do this." She said in a small voice. Voldemort looked at her and then burst out laughing.

Hermione's breath was coming fast and shallow as she watched the Dark Lord mock her wishes. Then, he instantly sobered and grabbed her face with his hands, his long fingernails digging onto her flesh. "You haven't got a choice my dear." He hissed. That's when she remembered the letter opener hidden away in her gown, it burned white-hot against her flesh as she recalled this might be her way out of the situation. Hermione slid away from his grasp and reached into her bodice for it, pointing the blade at the Dark Lord with shaking fingers.

This was not met with enthusiasm. With an outraged cry she found herself suddenly on the floor, looking up at the ceiling. The room spun as she struggled to sit up, looking around rapidly as a face hovered over her with a glass phial. "You thought that this could stop me?" he asked, the knife now in his skeletal hand as he pressed the blade into her cheek until she felt the skin break and a bead of blood trail down her face. "You are a fool, Hermione Granger, a fool indeed."

"Leave me alone," she spat, flailing on the floor in a desperate attempt to get away, her voice not disguising the element of panic in her voice. "Leave me alone!" her voice raised.

"Shut up!" he snarled, smacking her across the face so hard that she saw stars. She set out silent pleas to everyone she knew, hoping somewhere they heard her and would apparate into the room and kill this monster before he could get his hands on her.

Then, Hermione was on the bed, still on her back. She wouldn't even have known that she had moved if the thing in which she was resting on hadn't changed consistency. The phial was to her lips and that terrible voice beseeching her to drink it. His hand was at her throat and she felt those talons.

She cried then, full fat tears dribbling down her cheeks, searching for another way as the sweet cloying liquid went down her throat. "Excellent." He hummed in her ear as black shadows began to come alive.

Dark spots danced before her eyes, threatening to overwhelm her. "No," she choked, turning her head in a fit of clarity. The dagger, only a ways away, within her grasp. "Don't touch me." She murmured as hands tugged at her gown.

"It's your fate, girl." He soothed. "Embrace the role you will play in this war." That demonic voice rattling her mind and allowing spurts of rage and self-preservation to make itself known. Her hand darted out, seeking the blade once more but her last and final attempt was futile as he simply pinned her arm down and pushed the dagger further away than her arm span could reach.

The potion he had fed her was furiously working away in her body, the feeling in her limbs was retreating; they were dead to her. Her vision was going blurry; the ceiling was a mess of squiggles and smudges.

She longed for sleep, which had yet to come to her as she heard fabric rip and shred as her body was exposed to the chilly air in the room. She felt tears prick her eyes, though she hadn't the faintest idea why, they wouldn't help her now. Nothing would help her now, all the books and spells in the world couldn't stop Lord Voldemort from using her as a gate through which, he could attain his ultimate goal.

Her body was fast becoming limp, now it appeared only her mind was her own, she couldn't see, she couldn't hear, and she could barely feel. If she ventured towards what feelings she could bare, it was all pain, not one ounce of pleasure. It was all reds and oranges as her body was beaten and abused. Hermione didn't like the feeling, so she moved away from it.

_It'll all be over soon,_ a voice told her that belonged to neither the Dark Lord nor her. _You're so brave; it can't last forever my dear, hold on._ It murmured. She couldn't place the voice, no matter who she thought it was.

_Who are you? _She asked, unsure.

A chuckle sounded that made her smile inwardly. _Just hold on._ It repeated.

Guttural growls were heard through her blind haze, shattering the illusion a bit. Hermione came back into her consciousness for a minute, her eyes cleared away and her body was within her steerage.

She immediately cried out, there was such pain coursing through her, such amazingly horrid pain. Her arms were held down; she couldn't move them to flail. Eyes were above her, two hellishly red eyes and then she remembered what was happening.

Hermione screamed. She screamed as loud and as long as she could, her lungs filling with breathe that she exhaled quickly in the form of vocalization. She fought at these unknown binds with fervor and malice.

Then the phial was to her lips again and she felt pressure at her windpipe, cutting off her shrieking. "Drink." Voldemort commanded. She obeyed and went limp again.

"Don't, don't touch me." She slurred, trying to work her mouth and tongue, willing them to form words of the last bubbles of air that the Dark Lord had given her.

His dark chortle was heard. "I'm afraid it's a bit too late for that." He rasped, trailing a finger down her rapidly numbing body. She was still naked, it was cold. Or perhaps that was the potion serving its purpose? She didn't know.

Hermione's eyes darkened again, blackness surrounded her. The voice returned. _Hermione_, it stated.

_Yes?_ She replied, alert.

_Listen to me carefully, when you wake up again, throw up. Stick your whole finger down your throat if you have to. Remember what you read about instant conception potions? Remember?_

_No,_ she answered truthfully, she had only encountered a paragraph on them in her sixth year at Hogwarts for a health class she had been taking.

_Leave it to Hermione Granger to not remember something that would actually serve her in the future_. The voice scolded, she had the decency to feel irritated. _Throw up, everything in your stomach; get the potion out of your system before it's too late. _

"Okay…" she sighed out loud. The sound of her voice made her open her eyes to find herself being carried. Her head snapped up and collided with an arm that was holding her. It was wearing a white shirt, she noted dully. Hermione looked at her own body and shock drained her mind of what that voice had whispered to her. She was covered in bruises, blood, and cuts. A green bed sheet was what she was wrapped in, the strong pale arms held her close to an equally strong chest.

Hermione then looked up, to find that Severus Snape carrying her through the dark hallway they had travelled together. His face looked more solemn then usual as she gazed at him from the position of his arms. "Professor…" she trailed, voice sounding weaker than she felt.

He started at the sound of her and looked down, affirming that she was awake. "Miss Granger," he replied curtly. He had blood on him, was that her blood?

"What happened to me?" she whispered. He didn't respond the silence only cemented her hypothesis.

The hallway was back to being white marble, she gazed at it in wonder, maybe she was dead… could she be dead? The thought struck her as funny and she resisted the urge to giggle. If she was dead it certainly wouldn't be Snape that carried her to heaven.

People's voices, she twisted her head to find that she was in the living room; Death Eaters were there, staring at her. "Hermione?" Luna's voice, where was Luna?

"Luna?" she replied.

"Don't touch her!" Severus Snape snarled at an unseen person. A whimper then more words she couldn't catch. Hermione tried to move but was met with a sharp pain that made her gasp and go limp again.

Snape was climbing the steps to her room, the stairwell was chilly, and she shivered. His footsteps echoed too loudly for her liking as they reached the sturdy doors of her bedroom. He kicked the slightly ajar door open and strode to the bed she slept in.

"Miss Granger?" his baritone voice said, she raised her head to him as he lowered her to her mattress. "Can you hear me?" he asked.

"Of course," she frowned, confused. Her eyes were still sore and unfocused but they strained to look at Snape's face.

He looked stricken as he gazed at her, whiter than usual. Was she that horrid to see at this moment? She watched as he took his wand out and murmured something to her.

Blackness danced around the skirts of her consciousness once more, her mind reminding her that she had neglected to throw up her stomach contents.

_It's too late now_ the voice whispered, grief-stricken as she closed her eyes to sleep without thought.


	32. Failure

Fred's head throbbed; he blankly scanned the page he was reading, mentally cursing the tiny script with no pictures. Remus had given the three boys mounds of books and he had barely finished a half of one in the two days since they'd visited Grimmauld place. He found it incredibly cruel on fate's part that they needed to read to rescue the bookworm.

Harry and George were having even worse luck than he, forgoing the whole thing in favor of a one on one quidditch game before either finished twenty pages. "Sorry Fred," Harry had said when he'd watched them come back inside, all sweaty and laughing. "We were just taking a break…"

Since then Fred had locked himself in his room, trying to read the best he could without losing his concentration and somehow keeping the information in his head. Lupin had owled him once, asking for an update and Fred had lied blatantly telling him he was burning through the literature.

It frustrated him, that he couldn't do it, that it took so much time. He slammed the book down on table he had conjured in anger. It mocked him, its posh cover telling him he'd never finish, therefore never rescue her in time. Fred scowled, picking up the book and pitching it at the wall as hard as he could before storming out of the room and downstairs, searching for caffeine to fuel him for another twelve hour study session.

Percy was in the kitchen, reading a letter when Fred walked in, startling his older brother. "Oh, hello Fred." Percy chirped, tucking the letter away.

"Piss off Percy." He snapped. The other Weasley boy looked confused as Fred poured himself a cup of coffee and leaned against the counter with it simmering in his hand. His older brother turned around in his chair to give his brother a hard glare, picking himself up and moving into another room with his nose in the air.

Fred looked over and found a stray book sitting on top of the toaster, one that Harry had probably left behind; he wandered over, picking it up and looking at the cover. The print was equally cramped and crunched onto the page and he frowned, beginning to read the opening lines as he sat down at the kitchen table, trying again with semi-renewed patience.

He sipped his coffee quietly as he read the text, forcing his mind to process it. Fred felt his head throb as it went on and on without ever seeing to stop.

Then he turned the page, and the hell began again.

"I can't do this." He muttered, putting his head down and banging it against the table.

"Can't do what?" he lifted his head and saw George standing at the foot of the stairs, gazing at his brother.

"All this bloody reading." Fred replied, staring at the book disdainfully. "Maybe Remus could just opt to skip all the instructional parts?" he suggested, knowing that this would never happen.

"Don't stress yourself to the point of breaking now Fred." George said, a worried look on his face.

"But you don't understand," Fred snapped back testily. "It's all great if you slack off and prance about with Harry outside, playing quidditch. She's waiting for me, god forbid she's hurt and depending on us to rescue her. Every single time I stop it's like I'm taking minutes off of her life!" he hadn't realized it but he was now shouting at his brother and quickly shut his mouth.

"You're putting too much on your shoulders; you're no good to her like this, all strung out and half mad from locking yourself in your room." His twin said gently, putting a hand on Fred's shoulder. Hot tears pricked his eyes that he blinked away, turning his head from his brother.

"I-I have these horrid dreams… about her, something terrible is happening and I don't know what it is." He stated miserably, taking a shaky sip of coffee. "I can't sleep, I can't eat, every minute I'm not reading these bloody books I'm failing her. She would do anything to insure that we were rescued and safe, but I can't read a few fucking books for her?" guilt choked his throat as his gaze wandered to the window where a beautiful day floated by.

George took a seat next to him, looking at his brother's face with a frown. "You know, people say we're identical… but I haven't seen it recently. You've grown up Freddie; I don't see the same boy I threw nifflers into Umbridge's office with. It suits you, all the growing up, maybe Hermione will really be the one to save you. Who knows." He murmured more to himself than his twin.

Fred took another sip of coffee and clenched his jaw as he turned his attention back to the book in front of him. George got up silently and headed back upstairs. It was so quiet inside the house that he heard the door open and shut behind him as he focused his attention back to the text.

The break had eased him a bit and his frayed nerves were quickly thrown back into disarray as he squinted to make out the words. A door slammed shut upstairs and he clenched the hand that wasn't holding the coffee cup into a fist.

Then he looked up to see George, coming down with an armload of books. "George…? What are you doing?" Fred asked hesitantly, instantly wary of the piles of volumes.

"I'm going to do some reading with you." His brother replied steadily, dropping the many books on the table so that they spilled everywhere.

"You can't be serious." Fred snorted. In response he was smacked on the head by a particularly thick leather bound text.

"Oh course I'm serious you prat." His twin stated, sitting down. "If you can do it it's not that hard. Everyone knows that I'm the smarter one around here." And without further delay he plopped down and took a book, opening it, then began squinting.

Fred smiled and he felt a little better that his brother was attempting to ease his mind, he looked back at his book, sipping his coffee again. "Thanks George," he said, scanning the page and flipping it.

"Not a problem Freddie." His twin replied, flipping his page as well.

They read in silence and Fred took his time, his brother's help was comforting, and this time he actually began to intake the information. He smirked, flipping the page yet again, continuing on reading about some fancy charm they used to allow photographs to move, not that he cared in the least. He wondered what Hermione would say if she were with him instead of George…

"_Honestly Fred, just read the book! You have the smallest attention span I've ever seen!" _

"_No breaks Fred! Do you want to build this bloody map or what?_

"_Fred Weasley! Stop sulking and write your notes!"_

"_Focus, no do not look out the window, look at the book."_

"_You're worse than Ron and Harry."_

He chuckled inwardly, imagining her nagging at him for being incapable of reading more than a few lines at a time. No doubt if she had been on board the mission the books would've gotten read all in one night and she would've been informed enough to make her own bloody map.

He took his last sip of coffee, putting the empty mug on the table; she was too smart for him. All that knowledge pent up inside her head and she was stuck with him? The boy that put a swamp in Hogwarts? Well, granted that swamp took a bloody lot of time to build…

He flipped the page again and came to a diagram, showing how to perform the charm they'd been rambling on about for ages. Fred looked up at his twin and saw that he was intently studying his page. He flipped his book to the back and tore out a blank piece of paper, getting his wand out.

George looked up, an eyebrow raised. "What the hell are you doing?" he asked idly.

"Practicing," Fred replied, grabbing his quill and drawing a simple map of the kitchen, marking him and George on it. His brother got up and went around the table to watch.

The little Hermione in his head approved. _"Good. Now Fred, don't let your wand tremble so, you need to be precise in your movements." _She seemed to whisper from his side.

Fred looked back to the diagram that told him how to cast the spell. He gingerly tapped the map with his wand and then began copying the patterns shown. "_Mobilili Carto_," he whispered, flinching away from the parchment slightly for fear something might go terribly wrong.

"Fred!" George breathed. "Fred, look!"

Fred opened one eyes and looked to very clearly see that the map hadn't imploded. He stood up and watched with awe as the chair on the map moved as the real one did.

George walked to the other side of the table and looked up. "Is it following me?" he demanded. Fred gulped, looking up at his twin and nodding. His brother whooped and ran at him, embracing him. "You did it Freddie!"

Fred felt pride at his prototype map surge forth as he gripped his brother's shoulder. "It's pretty awesome isn't it?" he said, smiling widely at it.

"I'll say." George agreed.

Fred felt like just then that he could read a million of those bloody books, fight a million Death Eaters, just to get to her. He would do what he needed to do and that little map symbolized that. He would do whatever it took to have her back safe in his arms and he smiled shakily, sitting back down and dragging the volume towards him, looking at George.

"Well I suppose we keep reading and just pile it on and before we know it we've got a map." He told his twin.

"I suppose, Remus said he wanted to hear from us when he finished reading the books." George stated. "Where the hell is Harry anyway?"

"Who cares? He's a git and is probably out with Ron stomping about outside like a couple of little kids." Fred said, waving his hand flippantly.

"That's a little harsh." His twin said, going to sit down at his spot again.

Fred didn't reply, eager to move on to the next spell, still allowing his eyes to wander over to that little map in the corner of his eye.

"_You did it Fred, now continue reading!"_

"_Fred! I swear you're letting your head inflate."_

"_Stop gawking and read so you can progress!"_

Hermione nagged him some more inside his head and he smiled, turning his attention back to the book, learning about how to include layers to a map.

_That must've been how the Marauders did it with Hogwarts, the floor levels…_ Fred said to himself. The book explained that in order to do this you had to…. You had to….

He fell out of focus again.


	33. Envy

When Hermione's eyes opened for the second time it was very light outside and she was still dressed in a bed sheet. She sat up and the door immediately opened to see Snape walk in, regarding her calmly.

"Are you well Miss Granger?" he asked, walking around the bed to inspect her.

"My head hurts." She said, looking at him. He held out his wand and conjured a glass of water, pushing into her hands.

"Drink," he instructed. Hermione obeyed and felt the cold liquid flow nicely down her parched throat, soothing the pounding in her head. "You have no broken bones that I didn't find?" he asked.

She choked on her water. "I-I had broken bones?" she squeaked. Snape sighed, looking at the ceiling as if praying for strength.

"Yes Miss Granger, your arm was broken." He stated. "Do you think you have any more?" he asked. She shook her head, not eager to have him check.

"No, I'm fine." She said weakly. "How long have I been asleep?" she asked.

"Two days. I gave you dreamless sleep potion in order to have an adequate amount of time to heal you." Snape replied. "If you're sure that you are well than my purpose has been served here, excuse me Miss Granger." He said, leaving and closing the door behind him.

Hermione blinked furiously, the absence of Snape surprising her. She set the glass of water on the table and began unwrapping herself from the green sheet in which she had been clothed. Her body held no marks, as she had last remembered it. She found the only thing she suffered from at the moment was a sore back, which was straightened out soon enough when she stretched.

The bathroom was a little ways away and Hermione stood, not caring that she was naked, as she was alone, and walked towards the little room. The stone was very cold underneath her feet and she shivered, moving quickly.

Hermione winced at her reflection, the dark circles underneath her eyes. Her hair was a tattered mess of knots and curls, and it hung limp behind her back. She inspected the rest of her body then, her arms, her fingers, waist, and various other extremities. Nothing seemed out of place and she turned to the bath, twisting the knobs to allow hot water to seep in.

She took a seat next to the tub, waiting for it to fill, that's when she noticed something abnormal about her left breast. Upon first inspection it had appeared to be nothing, but the more she looked at it the more she saw that something was most certainly out of place. Hermione stood and rushed to the mirror, glaring furiously at it, and that's when she screamed.

She heard the door to her bedroom open and the quick steps to her bathroom, and then the door was flown open to reveal Severus Snape, his breathing quickened by the exertion to get to her. "What?" he growled, striding in.

Hermione blushed furiously at her exposure but then realized that Snape had to have seen her naked before in order to heal her and seeing as it wasn't affecting him in the least she stopped struggling to cover herself and brandished the source of her distress.

"What is this?" she demanded, pointing towards the mark. "Don't tell me it's a-,"

"A Dark Mark?" he said, ignoring her flinch. "No, Miss Granger that is reserved for Death Eaters. You were branded by him, it's a tracking device, you're more valuable than ever and the Dark Lord can't have you sneaking off." He picked up a towel off of a nearby rack and flung it at her. "Cover yourself, I have no desire to watch you walk about wearing the clothing you were born in." he snarled.

Hermione had no words left to use and Snape turned, his robes billowing, and shut the door behind him. Hermione looked back down at the mark; it was raised slightly almost like a scar. She traced a hand over it gently and felt no pain. The flesh around it was white and the mark itself held a rosy tinge, the brand in the unmistakable shape of a V.

Hermione felt her head spinning and she shoved the new development out of her mind as she turned the water off and sunk into the claw footed tub, the water so hot it made her eyes water in pain. The burning sensation felt wonderful on her skin though, like it was cleaning away all the wounds that those skeleton hands had made. She leaned forward and stretched, feeling the ache in her muscles.

She had no desire to lounge in the water however, and she quickly cleaned herself before stepping out. The towel Snape had thrown at her was nearby on the floor and she wrapped it around herself before heading towards the door, opening it slightly to peek out and check if Snape had indeed left. He wasn't in the room and she padded out to find a new gown draped over her bed. The enchanted comb was nowhere to be found and so she decided she would simply do without.

Hermione dried her body and slipped the gown on over her body, freezing as she caught sight of some tattered fabric by the door to her room. She quickly fastened the buttons on the back of her new dress and walked over, stooping to examine it.

There was blood on them and some other suspicious looking liquid that had crusted over and she dropped it as if it had burned her. It was the dress she had been worn two days ago, the blood was her own and she shuddered at her speculation of the other liquid.

Yet strangely, she remembered nothing of it. She knew what he had done, she knew what had transpired that night, but it was so vague in her memory if someone had denied it's happening she would've written off the whole thing as a bad dream. Hermione turned and looked into the vanity mirror, a tear trailing down her cheek.

"What is happening to me?" she asked it, and the reflection did nothing but parrot her words.

The door opened and she turned to see Narcissa Malfoy enter, her face grim as she looked at Hermione. "Ah, Severus told me you were awake and moving about. I've brought you the comb for your hair." The woman said, handing it to her.

Hermione took it numbly and nodded her thanks. Narcissa looked pained for a moment before turning and going to open the door again.

"Please know," the woman said. "That I am sorry." She murmured before slipping out again. Hermione stood there for a moment before sighing, looking at the beautiful silver enchanted hairpiece in her hand. It had little snakes on it; they wiggled ever so often and stuck their tongues out. She shivered and set the comb down on the vanity before taking a seat on her bed and burying her face in her hands.

The green bed sheet also mocked her; it held bloodspots on it, black against the dark of the fabric. Hermione clenched her fists as rage boiled over and the tears came fast and hot. She had promised that she wouldn't let anything happen to herself. She had failed miserably; she wasn't strong enough to fight him off.

She stood, grabbing the sheet off of her bed and throwing it on the ground, then marched over to the door and picking up the tatters of her gown, adding them to the pile. She glared at them and wrenched a candle from its holder, dropping it into the middle and watching with satisfaction as it began to burn and wither.

The smoke curled and hit the ceiling as she sat back down on the bed and watched the flames grow in heat and size until there was nothing left to consume and the fire died on the stone floor leaving only smoke, ashes, and a heavy smell of burned cloth.

Hermione sat, staring at the black smudges as her stomach growled, she was hungry. Her eyes wandered to the door and she tread carefully, resting her hand on the knob and turning it gingerly. She was met with no force to keep her inside her room so she quietly shut it behind her and descended the stairwell, listening intently for voices.

Luna heard the steps before anyone else and she looked up from her spot on the couch next to Draco, who was intently reading a quidditch magazine. The girl was pleased to see that nothing seemed to be wrong with her friend; she had been worried after seeing Snape make so many trips up and down from her room with potions and phials.

"Hermione," Luna murmured, standing. Draco didn't stop her, but shot her a look from his seat. "Are you feeling well? Professor Snape said you were sick." Her friend looked at her, surprised, and then saddened. Luna didn't know what had transpired in that hellish place, she doubted many knew. How misinformed her dear friend was.

Hermione allowed herself to be embraced by her friend and nodded her head. "I am better Luna, thank you." She said faintly.

"Are you hungry perhaps?" her friend asked lightly and Hermione's hand fell to her empty stomach.

"Yes, food would be wonderful." She said quickly.

"I'll alert the house elves," a baritone voice belonging to Severus Snape said, disappearing.

Luna sat in the dining room with Hermione, watching with round eyes as her friend devoured plate after plate of food. Snape said nothing in regards to her behavior and quietly kept bringing in the platters and setting them on the table next to her.

Luna cleared her throat. "Draco's going out today, which means I'll have nothing to do the entire day."

Hermione looked up, a bit of scrambled egg protruding from her mouth as she swallowed. "Would you like to do something together?" her friend asked, taking a sip of pumpkin juice.

"I think we should walk around the garden, it's very nice out today and you look like you could use some sun, you're awfully pale Hermione." Luna said, eyes sweeping over Hermione's figure.

Snape now made his presence known again, clearing his throat. "Miss Granger needs to stay indoors from now on, the Dark Lord's orders." His monotone made Hermione want to scratch his eyes out with frustration.

"There must be something she can do Severus." Luna said in her dreamy little voice. Snape's gaze softened for a fraction of a second before hardening again.

"I'm sorry Miss Lovegood but there is nothing I can do." He replied, stepping forward with a wave of his wand to vanish the plates before Hermione. Luna sat with a frown playing on her features as she thought about another activity. She looked up at Hermione and saw the girl staring miserably at the table.

"Hermione?" she said gently, her friend looked up, the dark circles under her eyes more pronounced. "Are you sure you're better?"she asked. Hermione nodded numbly.

"I'm just… thinking." The girl said. Luna opened her mouth to say more when a voice interrupted her thoughts.

"Luna," Draco said, standing in the doorway. She turned her head and rose at the call and he held out a hand that she took with a shy smile. "I'll be back later tonight, wait for me." He murmured.

Hermione stared at both of them, unable to pull her eyes away. The Malfoy and the Lovegood stood together, foreheads pressed against each other's as they spoke. She could not miss the blush of pleasure that spread on Luna's cheeks as the blonde heads bent in hushed words. Their pale hands were intertwined and even though she could plainly hear that they were talking about what time he would come back to the Manor, she felt as though she were intruding upon a private moment.

She should have been angry with Luna; it was _Draco Malfoy_ that she was getting friendly with, the enemy. But looking at the pair the only thing she saw and felt was extreme envy. That even though Luna's situation was as bad as her own, she had found love and affection that seemed to be eluding Hermione.

Draco chose that moment to look at her and he sneered. "What are you looking at Granger?" he spat.

"Draco," Luna said. "Leave her alone." the Malfoy boy looked down at the fair head and scowled.

Hermione watched as he said something quick in her friend's ear and she smiled at him before he gave her a fleeting kiss on the forehead. Draco shot the nastiest of glares at Hermione and then disappeared into the other room.

"What a charming personality." Hermione remarked, Luna's eyes flashed.

"He's getting better," she defended. "Give him a chance." She said.

Hermione felt irritation at her words. "That is an enemy, Luna. He is bound by a mark on his bloody forearm. If he was ordered to kill you at this very moment, he would. Remember that when you decide to defend his actions."

Luna's face shifted from anger, to hurt, to sadness, then finally to defeat as she stood quietly and left the room. Hermione sighed, putting her head in her hands and lay her face on the table.


	34. Making Magic

It was three weeks since Fred had created the little map of the kitchen. Three weeks and now he stood triumphantly in the Grimmauld Place library with Harry and George, who had also finished the required literature.

Remus leaned against the bookshelf, a small novel in his hand as he read it, his brow furrowed. "I see you're back." he said conversationally.

"We finished." George replied, motioning towards the volumes towering on a nearby table. Tonks had told them just to drop them off there and she would re-shelve them.

"So it seems. But did you actually learn anything from them?" Lupin said, looking up at them from the story with a questioning gaze.

"What kind of a question is that?" Harry asked, puzzled. "Of course we learned something from them! We weren't just leisure reading here."

Remus closed his book with a snap, setting it on the table next to him as he grinned. "Well I suppose now is your time to prove it." the werewolf said simply.

"Wait," Fred interjected, excitement bubbling. "We're going to make the map, right now?" he asked.

Remus raised an eyebrow. "Right now?" he repeated, before throwing his head back and laughing. "Right now? Fred, it's a long grueling process riddled with mistakes. You can't make it _right now_." He said, stepping forward.

"How long?" Harry asked. "How long will it take?"

"It took the boys and me seven long months to create the finished Marauder's Map. It will take us much longer if we're to achieve what you're hoping for." Lupin stated.

"We don't have that much time!" Fred said, frustrated. "We need to get her out of there as soon as possible!"

"This is as soon as possible, Fred." Remus replied back. "We've no other options if you're to find her. So, I recommend we stop wasting time and begin. Hermione's counting on you boys, let's not let her down."

Fred looked at the ground, feeling his fists clench, but he set his jaw and looked back up at Lupin with a surge of determination. "Go on then, I suppose." The boy said, looking to Harry and his twin, who each nodded.

Remus smiled at them all, pride in his eyes. "I knew you all had it in you." He murmured.

Fred squared his shoulders and straightened his back as Lupin began talking to them about the principles and parts that went into making an enchanted map. The words he used were long and confusing and he couldn't quite focus on what he was trying to get at, all he heard was long texts and passages from the books he had read, spread out before his eyes.

He knew that the whole ordeal would be painful and full of work, and Merlin knew, Fred wasn't exactly the one to jump at the opportunity to shed sweat, but he hadn't prepared himself for just how much bloody work went into one stupid scrap of paper.

Remus had seemed to transform back into the professor he had been at Hogwarts, talking to them as they stood about charms and potions to help the map move. He heard the names of spells whizz through his head that he couldn't pronounce right.

"Now," Lupin said, taking a seat on the little side table next to a shelf. "You know the potion that you can dip photographs in to help them move? Or the spell that is put on paint so that portraits can move around? We'll be using both of those on the map to enable the footprints to move about. I imagine that a few extra tweaks and alterations will be required however, due to the fact that you wish for it to also reveal new areas."

"But sir," Harry said. "The levels of Hogwarts were revealed one at a time; you just had to ask the map for the specific floor. Do you think we could recreate that with new places? Instead of asking for the first floor or the dungeons one could ask for the Burrow or Malfoy Manor?"

Lupin looked thoughtful for a second. "It could work Harry, but I think I want to get you started on making enchanted maps first. So," he cast an apologetic look at the two Weasleys who gazed back blankly, trying and failing to hide how lost they were. "I think today you might have a bit of homework."

"Homework?" George sputtered. "Like, assignments and essays… like school?"

"Ah, I see that you still have the same opposition to homework as you did in school George." Lupin said with a smile. "But I cannot teach you everything you need in the time limits we have set here. Unless you want to restrict the work and be done in a year instead." He said, looking to Fred.

The boy shook his head hurriedly. "Give us as much as you think we need." He blurted. His twin gave him a murderous glare.

"Are you mad? Homework?" his brother hissed.

"No one said you had to do it." Fred snapped, shutting George up.

Harry didn't seem too pleased with the idea of assignments, but he kept his mouth shut as Remus cleared his throat.

"Right, I need to see you put all you've read into action. I want a map, done by the day after tomorrow. It'll give me a chance to asses and gauge how well you've picked up and learned the material I've given you. We'll take it from there after that." Lupin said.

"A map of what?" Harry asked, adjusting his glasses.

"A map of anything you wish." Remus replied simply. "It must be an entire level though, not just a room. And you must be able to track the people inside of it as they move around. Hence the 'enchanted' part."

Fred pressed his lips into a tight line, but nodded once. "Will we need to use that potion you were talking about?" he asked.

Remus cocked his head in thought, his eyes looking at the ceiling. "No, I think not, I believe they give temporary charms in the books… you could use one of those." he said to him. "Oh, will you need any of the books?" Lupin asked, looking at the boys.

Harry raised a hand sheepishly and the twins glared at him. "We're not helping you carry them mate." George said.

"Too right." Fred agreed.

"Well then," Remus said, picking up his book and giving them a tight smile. "I think that your mother should be expecting you back soon then George."

Harry turned to the towering pile of books that he had helped drag in with the boys and began searching the titles for bits he might need as a resource. "George you don't think you could help-,"

"No," came the flat reply.

"Right," Harry said quickly, giving up on browsing the stack and just began grabbing as many as his arms would hold.

Fred turned his back on the man and watched Harry and George shuffle ahead of him before he heard the werewolf's voice again.

"Fred, please wait a moment." The boy squeezed his eyes shut, wondering what he'd done wrong.

Harry and George lingered in the hallway, unsure of whether to stay or give them privacy. Fred looked back to see that Harry's arms quivering under the weight of the volumes smashed to his chest.

"You two go on," he said to his twin. "I'll be back in a minute."

George hesitated but nodded, motioning for Harry to follow as the door shut behind them. Fred turned to look at Remus, whose expression was now incredibly solemn. "What?" he asked gently.

"I'll have to tell the Order when we're near completion of the map." Remus said.

Fred sighed, running a hand through his hair. "Fine, as long as you press for immediate action when it's finished." He said.

The werewolf set his jaw but nodded. "I will try but Mad-Eye is not eager to watch us start a battle that we aren't strong enough to finish. You-Know-Who is stronger than us right now; he's got the upper hand. I don't know if there's that much I can do."

Fred felt a dull ache in his head. "Just promise me you'll try as hard as you can." He murmured.

"I do." Lupin said carefully.

"Thank you." He said, shaking hands with Remus before heading towards the door and leaving the man alone with his books.

The hallway was dirtier than usual and the dust hung in the air like a nasty fog. Fred coughed, squinting to see through the muck that had been kicked up.

"Remus? Is that you?" a female voice said gently. A hand reached for him and he collided painfully with Tonks.

"Ah!" Fred said as he fell backwards onto the carpet, bringing up more dust yet. "No, it's Fred Weasley."

"Fred?" he watched her pick herself up off of the ground. "I thought you left with Harry and your brother already."

"No, Remus wanted me to stay behind." he said, taking the hand that she offered. "Just to talk about something…" he trailed.

"I see." the woman said. She had purple hair today, her robes were a navy blue and they clashed horridly with each other.

Tonks wasn't ugly, but her features were strange. Almost pixie like in her figure, her face held an impish quality that hadn't relinquished its hold on childish expressions. There was something abnormal about her today though; she seemed to be too happy, glowing even.

"A-are you okay?" Fred asked. She looked surprised.

"Okay? Of course, I'm wonderful today. Why do you ask?" she wondered, smiling at him brilliantly.

"I don't know… you just seem so happy." He muttered earning from her a squeal that would make a schoolgirl envious.

"Oh don't worry, you'll know soon enough." She said, turning and heading down the hallway back to the library where he had just come from.

Fred frowned and turned to continue on, seeing much easier now that the dust had settled. He listened to his footsteps echo down the winding hallway until he reached the living room where he apparated straight into the hallway of the Burrow.

He sighed, entering the kitchen where his mother and father were sitting alone, heads bent together. They both looked up when he came in. "Hello Fred," his dad murmured, Fred noticed that he was squeezing his mother's hands.

"Hello," he said. "I was just um, passing through."

He left walked quickly over to the stairs and began climbing them, casting a glance back to his parents. Fred felt as if he had intruded on a very private moment and didn't want to disturb them, they got so little time with each other nowadays with so many in the house.

"Hey Freddie," he looked up to see George.

"Hey," he said halfheartedly.

"What did Remus want?" he asked. Fred shrugged.

"Just talking with me about the map, y'know boring stuff." He replied to his brother, passing him and heading straight for his room, seeking a nap before dinner.

He opened his door and smiled as he saw his mother had made his bed. He kicked off his sneakers and then Fred noticed something else that was off about his room.

His closet was open, and Hermione's dress was gone.

Panic seized him as he stared at the empty space that had occupied the beautiful white gown and he turned on his heel, marching out into the hallway, anger turning his vision a curious red color. "MOM!" he bellowed, descending the stairs quickly to find her, looking at him in a puzzled manner.

"What dear?" she asked.

"The dress." He choked.

"The dress?" she raised an eyebrow.

"Her dress! Her wedding dress!" he said in a raised voice. "Where is her dress?"

"I-In Ginny's closet sweetie, I took it out so you would have more room-," he didn't hear the rest of what she said as he stormed back up the stairs in a fury.

He threw open the door to his younger sister's room and found her sitting on her bed with a magazine. "Fred what the hell are you doing?" she said, furious. "Get out of my room!"

Fred ignored her as he wrenched the closet door open to see his wife's wedding dressed smashed into the back of Ginny's closet, wrinkled and hidden. He grabbed her clothes and yanked them out of the way, snatching the gown from the clutches of the dark little area.

"Never, _ever_ touch this again. Don't let mom touch it. Leave it alone." Fred said darkly to his younger sister. Her expression had changed from rage to surprise at his ferocity as he left her room, heading to his own.

The fabric of her dress still smelt like her and he felt a dull ache sooth his anger at the fact that the gown had been cast aside so carelessly. Fred inhaled the scent that he knew was Hermione's as he opened the door, kicking his sneakers out of his way as he draped the dress over the chair in his room, right where he could see it from his bed.

He then closed the door to his room and went back to his mattress, easing into the quilts and covers until he could evade sleep no longer. He was exhausted, the day had been too long.


	35. The First Signs

It was three weeks since Hermione had woken from her potion induced slumber and she had made delicate amends with Luna so now their friendship was on fragile terms.

They spoke often, but the silences carried more than the words did in regards to how they were. Draco had taken to disliking her even more after he arrived back from Diagon Alley to hear that Hermione had reduced Luna to a tearful silence. She observed that he was fairly protective of her and through a slit in the doorway to their room she had seen him cradling her to his chest, whispering gentle words to her as she sniffled quietly.

However the next day after that Luna had woken her with a genuine smile and asked her to walk with her around the mansion so Snape could keep an eye on her.

Hermione had grown frustrated with the former professor, as he always seemed to follow her into the next room, or his black eyes always wandered to her with a piercing glare. She knew that he had been appointed to ensure that she remain safe and indoors, Hermione could at least say that he never failed in his task.

Presently, she sat in the living room, looking at a big magazine with Luna. Her friend had been looking at gowns for the wedding looming over her head. She would be a Malfoy in a little less than two weeks and Hermione, not wanting to further tarnish her relationship with the girl, had agreed to help her look at robes for the occasion.

"I like this one," Luna murmured, pointing to a frilly number with silver threads. "It's beautiful." Hermione raised an eyebrow, sipping the tea that Snape had gotten for her.

"This one looks like mine did." Hermione said to her, motioning to a gown that bared a striking resemblance to the dress she had worn on her wedding day.

"Ooh, it's wonderful." Luna cooed. "Severus, wouldn't you agree?" the girl asked, holding up the magazine for Snape to see.

He raised an eyebrow at the little pale face and nodded once. "Yes, Miss Lovegood it would appear so." He said faintly.

Hermione frowned at him and he glared back at her with such intensity that she immediately turned her attention back to Luna. "How do you stand speaking to him?" she asked her friend.

"Who? The professor?" Luna said, surprised. "We're friends I suppose… something happened here, before you came, he saved me and since then we've had an understanding." The fair girl shrugged, looking back at the magazine.

"I don't like the way he looks at you." Hermione muttered but Luna ignored this comment and continued looking through the dresses.

It was true though, Snape looked at Luna like she was some kind of sacred vessel. It was a hungry look, like she had something he desperately needed. The look was well concealed but Hermione still saw it surface for brief moments.

"Luna?" a voice said and both the girls' heads snapped up to see Draco Malfoy standing in the doorway with a bowl of food.

"Draco," Luna said, getting up and smiling brilliantly at him. "Hello, what are you doing? I thought you were going to be… off."

"I came back early, couldn't leave you to Granger for the whole day, she might decide to bring out her less than desirable qualities again." he said haughtily, making Hermione's fingers itch to have her wand again so she could hex the nasty smirk off of his face.

Luna chose to ignore his comment tactfully, instead, walking to him and taking the bowl he offered to her. "What is it?" she asked him, raising an eyebrow.

"It's soup." He said with an eye roll. "Honestly Lovegood, I'm not going to poison you, I'd have ended you ages ago if that was my plan." his tone was dark but laced with good humor as she took a sip and smiled at him.

"Its delicious." She murmured. "Thank you."

Hermione once again was unable to tear her eyes away from the pair as they interacted. Two completely different sides and people, getting along as if there was no war outside of this mansion, and they were free to love whom they wished. She felt more pinpricks of envy until the scent of the soup reached her.

It was garlic and basil, she gagged, bringing three sets of eyes to her as she stood up quickly, casting an apologetic glance on her way towards the kitchen. The door didn't close behind her and she was more than certain that Snape had followed.

The sink was the closest thing and she ran to it, making it just in time before retching the contents of her stomach up into it.

"Severus! Hold her hair back!" came Luna's voice and a pair of calloused hands pulled the locks of brown hair out of her way as she groaned, retching again.

"Get the food out of here!" Snape snarled to the pair.

"Disgusting Granger," Draco's voice reached her. "Plain disgusting."

"Draco!" Luna's scandalized tone rang out and the sound of a sharp smack soothed her irritation.

The smell of the garlic and basil faded from her nostrils and her stomach seemed to settle a bit, she slumped against the side of the counter, her throat raw from the bile. A shadow reached over her and turned the sink on, washing the contents of her stomach down the drain, then much softer, gentler hands wiped at her face with a napkin.

"Miss Granger?" Snape asked. She opened her eyes faintly to see the sink again.

"Hm?" she murmured, feeling spent.

"Drink this," something was pushed in front of her and she took a shaky breath before standing upright again, clutching the glass.

It was water and she gargled, spitting into the sink, catching Luna standing by the wall, looking at her with concern in her eyes. "Are you okay Hermione? I'm sorry; I didn't know that you react to the food in that way."

"Me neither," Hermione said quietly, watching Snape refill the glass and pushing it into her hand again. The professor seemed engrossed at her movements and he cleared his throat as she drained the water.

"Nausea," he murmured, more to himself than to her. "The potion worked."

Hermione felt cold hands grip her heart as she attempted to tune out what she already knew to be fact. Luna saw her anxiety and stepped forward, grabbing her friend's arm gently. "Come back into the other room, sit with me." She said with a smile.

Hermione nodded, following her into the other room where Draco was sitting on the couch, he looked up at her with a smug smirk. "Having problems Granger?" he asked.

"Shove off Malfoy." She hissed.

Draco stood. "Not in my own house Granger, shut your face before you make me angry." He snarled.

Hermione felt rage and irritation flare up and she stood as well, clenching her fists. "Maybe if you learned some manners than I wouldn't have to constantly tell you to stop talking you thick prat!" she replied sharply.

The Malfoy's eye twitched and he stepped towards her, his expression dangerous. "Why don't you do everyone a favor and go whore yourself out to the Dark Lord so we don't have to see you anymore?" he spat.

Hermione gasped her eyes wide and Luna stood, looking mortified. "Draco, leave." her voice made it clear it was not a debatable command. Severus was standing by the doorway and he shot the wizard a bored look as he left to go sulk, waiting for Luna to reprimand him later that night.

The two girls sat back down and Hermione stared numbly ahead. "Is that what everyone thinks? That I'm bloody _whoring myself out_?" her tone was a tad bit hysteric.

"No, he's just being stupid, don't listen to him Hermione." Luna fretted, embracing her friend.

"How can someone say that?" she demanded, looking to her friend for answers.

"Draco is rather stupid when enraged, much like his father." Both girls looked to Snape, surprised that he had chosen to add input on the topic. "I see it pointless to waste tears on such a comment Miss Granger." His tone was devoid of all sympathy.

Hermione hardened and lifted her chin, he was right. She was too sensitive if Draco Malfoy was able to get under her skin. "Well then," she said, strengthening her tone to imply she was done with the conversation. "Shall we resume looking at the gowns?"

Snape rolled his eyes at the two witches who began looking at the magazine again. The Dark Lord had charged him to watch over the all important piece to his puzzle, but he still felt as if he was being undermined as a mere babysitter, following the girl around the house, ensuring she was in good health.

The display of nausea a few minutes ago had been the first sign so far, and he was to report it to his master tonight. The Dark Lord was eager to hear news about it, impatient for the nine months it took to complete his plan.

He eyes the Lovegood as she tossed her blonde hair and smiled at something Hermione had said. The Dark Lord had promised her body to him, promised that Lily would soon be within his grasp. His heart tightened at the thought as it usually did.

"_When my Lord?" Severus asked gently, pouring more wine from the decanter._

"_Soon, Severus." His master whispered."Soon enough." _

_Snape clenched his jaw, wanting to shout 'it's not soon enough!' but he held his tongue, watching the Dark Lord drink from his glass._

"_How is the girl doing?" Voldemort asked, showing no more than fleeting interest. "Is she well?"_

"_There's nothing much to report, it's still too early to tell my Lord."_

"_When?"_

"_Maybe three weeks in, it depends with every woman." _

_Voldemort growled, placating himself by stroking Nagini._

Luna excused herself quietly and got up, leaving Hermione alone to go find Draco. He was outside, glaring at a bush, unaware that she was in his presence.

"What you said was incredibly cruel." She said gently, startling her fiancé, he jumped, looking up an frowning.

"She's too cocky," he muttered. "Telling me to shove off, in my own bloody house. She's the guest here."

Luna raised an eyebrow and took a seat on the bench next to him. "Please do not say anything like that to her again." She murmured.

"I say whatever the hell I want Lovegood." He grumbled.

Luna glared at him. "Fine then you big git!" she said, frustrated. Turning to leave, he caught her hand.

"Wait, I'm sorry!" he exclaimed, pulling her back to him.

"Don't apologize to me, apologize to her." Luna said, prying his fingers away from hers.

"To-to _Granger_?" he gaped. "I can't apologize to her!"

"And why not?" she demanded.

Draco's eyes went blank as he struggled for reasons. "Because we're mortal enemies." He stated.

"Because you're a big chicken." Luna accused, poking him in the chest, hard.

"I am not a chicken Lovegood!" he snarled furiously.

"I beg to differ," Luna replied dryly, out of patience with the both of them.

"Our bl-,"

"Don't you _dare_ say 'our blood' Draco Malfoy." She said harshly. "Blood means nothing, you know that. Look at us, it's nothing to do with blood at all and you know it." And with that she threw her hands in the air and walked away again.

"Hey! Get back here!" he called. "Luna! You listen to me!" she kept walking and he closed his eyes, not believing what he was about to say. "Fine! I'll fucking apologize to her."

Luna stopped, turning to him. "Really?" she asked.

"Yes!" he snapped.

His fiancé's face lit up in a smile as she ran to him and crushed him to her chest. "There's the man I think I know." She said.

"What the hell do you mean 'the man I think I know'?" he demanded. She peered up at him, a slight blush on her cheeks.

"The man you are when you're not being a big prat." She murmured.

He frowned at her but felt his lips twitch, trying his best to fight an amused smile. "You're going to be the death of me Lovegood." He said to her, eyes softening as they met the big blue orbs looking back at him.

"Will you still apologize?" she asked. He bent and pressed his forehead to hers.

"Will it shut you up?" he grumbled and she giggled.

"I suppose so." Luna replied softly.

"Then I'll make an exception, but don't think I'll be getting on any better with her. She's still a bitch." He said to her.

"You're impossible." His fiancé said, frowning at him. His lips twitched again and he allowed his signature smirk to spread across his face.

"I could say the same of you." He retorted.


	36. Doubting

Fred had taken to Remus's lessons with a new fervor that he hadn't known since he had thrown his first dungbomb at a Slytherin prefect. He spent his nights studying away, working on the maps and taking notes on various things. George and Harry were struggling to keep up with him and they were often seen with a book, eyes fighting sleep as they hurriedly attempted to match his devotion to the literature they loathed.

Lupin had announced three days after their first lesson in the library that Tonks was to have a baby, and since then he had been busied by the onslaught of gifts and house calls made by Order members wishing them well. Fred had appeared randomly one day, demanding that all the books concerning offensive spells and defense against dark magic be forked over. The two men had been in the library for hours, and when they were done the Weasley had had to make three trips to get all of them.

Fred's room was where he stashed all his books, he had been furious with his mother for allowing Hermione's wedding dress to have been stashed away in the back of a closet, forgotten, so he used that as a pretense when he asked her to leave his room be for the time being. She had thrown a fit but ultimately his father coaxed an agreement from her.

It had been two months since Hermione had been taken and he felt that every day was wasted if it did not yield results. He knew that his wife would've marveled at the precarious stacks of books that he was forced to navigate every morning and laughed at the sight of him hunched over his desk until small hours of the morning, scribbling notes. She would've delighted in the fact that he had read enough to fill a small room with words, and he clung to those images like a dying man to life.

Her, Hermione, laughing. The little looks of wonder when she had taken flight for the first time on her own. It was enough to make him dart back into his room for another three hours, opening a book at random and brushing up on some bit of knowledge.

"You love her mate." George's voice snapped him back to the present. They were in Grimmauld Place, Remus was a ways off, talking to Harry gently. The group had been working on those moving picture potions that they had read about.

"What?" Fred asked wearily, rubbing his eyes.

"Hermione, you love her." George repeated steadily, stirring the bubbling potion that had been turned onto a low heat setting.

"Oh… what makes you say that?" his twin said, tired eyes inspecting his brother's movements to insure he didn't muck up the very temperamental concoction simmering in the cauldron.

"You grow all dreamy like you just were, your eyes go all unfocused and I know you're thinking about her Freddie. You smile like the way I saw you smile at her once." George said simply, as if he was discussing quidditch. "Did you shag her?" he asked off handedly.

Fred's eyes snapped to his twin with irritation. "Shut up George." He sighed, feeling a dull ache in his head make itself known.

His brother frowned, visibly hurt. "I didn't mean any harm. Honestly Freddie, you just aren't the same anymore, I hate it."

"I'm sorry that I can't just drop everything on a whimsy and go spread discord with you." Fred said dully.

George snorted. "Discord? _Discord_?When the hell did you ever start using words like discord?" he said sullenly.

"Not now." Fred muttered, still intently watching his brother's movements.

His twin said nothing in reply and so Fred turned to chopping ingredients to add to the simmering liquid. "I'm worried that you're setting yourself up for disappointment." His brother said gently.

"What?" he snapped at his twin.

"You think you love her Freddie. What if you don't? You've barely spoken to her; I'm worried that you'll see her again and be disappointed that she doesn't live up to all you've made her to be in your head." George's words hit him like a slap to the face, but before he could answer Remus came over, oblivious to the tension between both of them.

"Wow boys," he praised. "I think that all that extra studying is paying off. This looks spectacular, we'll use it tomorrow, that's enough for today." And he silently dismissed them, saying a few other words to Harry before motioning to the door.

Fred numbly mowed over his twin's words as they apparated back to the Burrow's backyard. He looked at George to see him disappear inside the house. He followed suit, walking in to see Percy standing in the kitchen with a pretty young woman, laughing while his mother smiled proudly.

Fred could gather from the situation that this was the woman that was promised to Perce, he seemed to ooze happiness. The sight of them together made him frown and he turned away, heading up the stairs to see Ginny and Harry sitting in the hallway, their heads close as they talked gently. He saw their hands woven together and his little sister was grinning as Harry said something to her. He pushed past them as well, shutting the door to his room with more force than necessary.

The stacks of books greeted him, bringing his twin's words back into his head fresher than before. _You've barely spoken to her_. It was the truth, he had barely said a few words to her and vice versa (unless the sentence began with "10 points from Gryffindor") before the forced engagement. Was he dreaming up this? Was it nothing more than a fleeting fancy that had been forced to grow with the guilt and concern he felt for her in her absence?

He sat down on his bed, looking at the dress on the chair a ways away. A couple of days ago via owl, several photographs had arrived, the ones snapped at the wedding that had been hastily shoved together at the last moment. His mother had given them all to him and they rested on his bed stand.

The first photo was when Hermione had been walking down the aisle. It was a pitiful sight to behold and he fought the urge to wince every time he saw it. He saw Ron and Harry, dressed in itchy, borrowed (or rented) suits as they half dragged, half coaxed his wife through the rows. Hermione's face brought to mind a scared foal as she went as slowly as possible, while he saw himself, his facial expression dumbstruck.

The next photograph showed them kissing for the first time under the arch as wizard and wife, people cheering and clapping as they looked on. Fred's eyes were squeezed shut as he moved first, pursing his lips in a manner that made him think of a duck, and then Hermione, hastily craning her head up to meet him halfway. Yet they didn't merely bump mouths together, no, in fact, they joined together rather wonderfully for the brief moment it was called upon for.

The photo repeated it over and over again, her lips finding his and he watched the way his body relaxed, the way their lips snagged together so beautifully.

The final photograph depicted them after the ceremony had been finished, when his mother had dragged him in front of the camera for a shot with Hermione. His smile was entirely faked and it was painfully obvious, Hermione looked dazed, as if someone had slapped her too hard. Fred's eyes held irritation, he had been trying to explain that his (now) ex-girlfriend was at his wedding and he needed to speak to her.

Then a flash of yellow caught his eyes for the first time in the corner of the photograph. It was Katie, disapparating away from the party. She smiled at the back of Fred's head, looking terribly sad at the scene before her eyes. She then turned on the heel of her toe and disappeared moments before he turned to look for her again.

Katie Bell, the girl he had loved, so much. She was so different from Hermione, easy going, fun, and always willing to break the rules for a bit of excitement. He recalled when they would sneak away from the tower at night, holding hushed snogging sessions in the corridors, dodging prefects on patrol. She was beautiful; Lee Jordan was a lucky man indeed.

But why did he love Hermione? She was worlds away from Katie, the girl he had pledged to marry when he had opened his joke shop in Diagon Alley.

"_Come live with me," he whispered into her hair as they lay by the lake on a sunny afternoon. "Come with George and I. We'll get you sorted out Katie." She laughed, tossing her hair back._

"_I can't abandon my classes Freddie, mum'll kill me." Her reply was, looking at the hastily transfigured ring he had thought to come up with. "You go on without me, make things ready. I'm not going anywhere." She vowed, kissing him gently while he chuckled._

"_Fred!" a shrill voice rang out and his girlfriend moaned, glaring behind her back to see a petite figure marching across the lawns._

_The girl with the mane of tangles flounced forward, hands on hips, glaring at them both. "Hello 'Mione." He said, cocking an eyebrow at her._

"_You two are supposed to be in class! On top of that your brother's looking for you." Hermione huffed. "If Umbridge's goons weren't taking advantage of the prefects' privileges I'd have taken points from Gryffindor for your behavior!" _

"_Let Umbridge find us then-," Katie began defiantly but Fred shushed her, feeling a jolt of pride at such a fiery spirit._

"_Hush now my dear, Ronniekin's playmate's got a point. Besides, it's rude to keep George waiting." He replied smoothly, hauling himself up off the grass and then lending her a hand to help her up._

_Hermione looked offended but bit her lip to keep from saying anything as she turned on her heel and began marching back to the castle._

Fred stared hard at the little Katie Bell, disapparating away from his wedding, then to the magnificent woman beside him that looked so shocked to be in this situation.

Katie was fun, Hermione was a warrior. A defiant, stubborn, intelligent little witch that would stop at nothing to defend her friends and fight for what she believed in. Hermione Jean Weasley was his wife; Katie Bell (or Jordon now, he supposed) was the girl that had helped him set fire to a Slytherin boy's robes in their fifth year.

Hermione had deducted enough points from Gryffindor on his behalf, it should've been illegal. She had foiled many good pranks of his, and ruined several opportunities for making easy money while they had been in school. She was a horrid little creature, a bookworm, know-it-all witch who thought she was the smartest thing to ever cross paths with anything.

Insufferable.

And Fred Weasley smiled at the photographs and the dress, because that little warrior, the fun sucking stubborn creature, was his wife.

And he was quite sure (George's opinions be damned) that he loved her.

The thrill of admittance made his stomach churn and he took the photo in his slim fingers and tore the woman in the yellow dress out of it, letting the scrap drop to the floor, forgotten.

Then there was a knock on his door and he looked up to see his twin stick his head in, expression wary when he saw Fred grinning like a madman. "Hey Freddie-,"

"I do love her." He interrupted. "It's the strangest thing in the world. She's horrid really, all that hair and her hatred of pranks…" he looked up to see if George was catching on, but his brother's face was tactfully blank.

"I er-," again he was cut off.

"She's- Hermione, that is, she's wondrous… so smart and loyal and full of life! I know you don't think I care for her, but I'm in love with her. I'm in love with Hermione Granger, George!" he said animatedly, hoping his twin would share in his enthusiasm.

Still tactful blankness. "I was coming to ask if you had that book Remus was telling us about today." Came the uncaring reply.

"Oh," he deflated a bit. "Yeah, it should be on that pile right there." He pointed and George snatched it, leaving before he had to listen to more of his brother's feelings.

Fred heard him retreat down the hallway and shut the door to his room, beginning to grin again as he stood and threw himself into studying with a fire even Hermione Granger (_Weasley_, he corrected with a tingle) would envy.


	37. Orders

At first she had sworn to herself it was her gaining weight. It had to be, the rate they fed her, always pumping it into her stomach. She must've been piling on the pounds, that was the only explanation…

But the proof was staring back at her in the mirror. A small, almost non-existent bulge between her hips, a small belly forming. It was fat, it had to be… there was no way….

She pressed one finger to it and shuddered, it was _hard_. "No," she breathed. "No no no no!" she said again, as if that would make it go away. Hermione dropped the gown over her stomach again, looking disdainfully at the small mound it created.

A knock at her door made her turn her head. "Miss Granger?" a drawl told her that Lucius Malfoy was in her presence. "Your audience has been requested downstairs."

She nodded, shakily, twisting her fingers together to still her shaking hands. "Y-yes, of course." She whispered, following the older man out of her bedroom.

The stone stairs no longer bothered her, Snape had seen that she had been going around barefoot and had transfigured slippers for her, instructing her never to walk around the house without them again. She had obeyed and now they constricted her feet as she walked into the open living room.

Snape stood tall and somber as Lucius withdrew. "Miss Granger," he said, bored. "The Dark Lord has desired you to see a healer. We have brought one here, understand that you are not to speak with him at all, _under any circumstances_." His tone grew dangerous. "Your medical history has been given to him and he will tell you what you must do. Do not say a word."

Hermione blinked at him. "Professor, something's wrong with me." She said, no fear in her voice. He raised an eyebrow.

"I've been thinking the same thing since I first saw you Miss Granger." He replied snidely, turning on his heal and opening another door to reveal a mousy man with big robes standing in the doorway. "She is not to speak to you, if she does, you will tell me or face the consequences." He murmured to the healer who nodded, gulping.

Luna's eye flitted open at the feel of Draco leaving from their bed. She sat up to watch him throw a shirt and a pair of trousers on, his back to her. "Where are you going?" she asked.

He turned to look at her briefly, appearing to be a bit cranky, but the sight of her proved too much to frown at and his expression went neutral, his eyes softening. "I felt my mark burn." He said simply. Luna bit her lip, knowing that he had been hoping to slip out quietly without her noticing.

"Does _he_ want you?" she asked. Draco shrugged, straightening his shirt sleeves with a wistful glance in the mirror.

"Probably just a standard meeting, one never knows. I'll be back soon Lovegood, don't worry your loony little head about it." He said, leaning over the bed to bring a hand to her cheek.

"Oh I'm the crazy one still? I don't have a magic brand tattooed on my arm." She muttered. The subject was touchy for Draco but she knew he had no wish to start a tiff over something meant good naturedly and so he smirked, choosing not to reply.

"You'll always be a tad bit wacky for my taste." He murmured.

"Yet here we are." She said with a smile.

"Curious isn't it?" he said, cocking an eyebrow and kissing her forehead. "I'll be back, don't let Granger throw up on you." He called. "I still wonder why you choose to keep her company."

"She's my-,"

"Yes, yes, your apparently best mates. Don't come crying to me when you're dripping with sick." He replied and then he opened the door to their bedroom and was gone. Luna sighed, watching him leave and swung her feet over the bed, thinking a nice hot shower would be wonderful.

Draco's summons had come with directions, so he followed them, allowing his feet to take him to the study his father used to frequent before Lord Voldemort had taken over the house. Several wizards were lying about in the living room and they looked up at him with polite interest as he passed them. They had not merited a Mark; Draco doubted if they ever would.

He sneered at Greyback as he passed, smirking as he heard Fenrir snarl. There was little more to the werewolf's desire than to have a Dark Mark of his own, and the Dark Lord had quickly denied him that. He was a dog, his master had said and no matter how loyal the dog is, you can't give it a man's clothing.

Draco moved along, through the living room and down the maze of hallways until he reached the study. The doors were closed and he hesitated, a hand over the door.

"Enter," a reptilian voice said. Draco obeyed and came face to face with Voldemort, lounging in his father's chair, drinking wine.

"My Lord," the Malfoy said, bowing low.

"I was beginning to wonder if you'd lost your way Draco." the Dark Lord murmured.

"I-I was sleeping, my Lord." Draco said hesitantly.

"I see," his master said. "Tell me, how is your fiancé?" he asked cordially.

Draco stiffened. "Luna is well, much better than she's been." He sad carefully.

"You seem to be rather warming to the idea of having her for a wife. Do you care for the girl?" the Dark Lord asked.

"She is of impure blood!" the Malfoy parroted, falling back on twenty plus years of pure blood conditioning to give him a suitable answer.

Voldemort seemed irritated. "I know this, but you didn't answer my question." He said again.

"I would never care for someone with such a filthy bloodline." Draco replied, feeling the lie sting his stomach.

If the Dark Lord detected the lie, he didn't let on, but sipped his wine quietly, nodding. "Good, good." He said, snake-like voice making Draco cringe inwardly. "I have a proposition for you Draco."

"Your wish is my command." Malfoy said uneasily, shifting his weight.

The Dark Lord reached towards the side table positioned next to his chair, plucking a phial from it with his eerily long white fingers. The liquid inside shown with a purple tint to it, his red eyes inspecting the concoction. "How would you like to free yourself from your fiancé? To allow yourself to carry on the Malfoy line with honor?"

Though Draco would never admit it, he was scared. Voldemort's reptile face raked over Draco's pale features. When the boy didn't reply, the Dark Lord carried on.

"I need your help Draco, the girl is a fool, but she will listen to you." he picked up a phial and examined it. "Put this in her food. Help me so you can carry on the Malfoy line with honor. Free yourself from this terrible fate." his words were nothing more than hisses but Draco felt as though he was being shouted at.

"Will it kill her?" he said, pained.

Voldemort scoffed. "Hardly, I would've never given you that task, granted as you failed me the last time."

"Then what will happen?" Draco asked, curious.

"She will go into a coma. I need her for something." Malfoy's master said simply.

Terror and possessiveness flared in Draco's heart, recalling that the last girl the Dark Lord had needed had been returned bruised, bloody, and pregnant. No such fate would befall Luna. She was _his_fool. No one else's.

The phial pressed itself into his hand. Voldemort smiled. "Go, Draco." he said faintly.

"Yes my Lord." he whispered, turning.

"Oh and one more thing." the Dark Lord said. "If you fail me, she will die."

Draco pressed his lips together and clenched his fist around the phial. Fury, this was what he felt.

Luna did nothing to deserve this. Granger, she knew what the dangers of war were. She knew of pain and the consequences of choosing Potter's side. Luna was merely thrown into the fray.

It was his job to defend her, but who had charged him with that duty?

Malfoy stopped at the door to his bedroom, staring at the knob. _He_had. He didn't know why Luna's safety mattered so much to him thought. She was… crazy, and full of spirit. His little fool, so alone in this big mansion. He looked at the phial, knowing that possible the only way to save her was to follow the Dark Lord's instructions. But what if Voldemort's plans for her were worse than death?

Luna looked up from brushing her hair to see Draco enter their bedroom, his face was troubled, despite the valiant effort he made to hide it. She put the brush down and stood, stretching a hand to him that he gratefully took. He drew her into his arms, both sets of pale eyes finding each other.

"You know I'll protect you, right?" he asked. Luna blinked.

"Of course, I trust you." she said truthfully. These words didn't ease the pained look at all and Draco's arms tightened around her.

"I wish you'd trust me a little less." He whispered. Luna watched him sigh, leaning towards her and pressing his lips to hers.

Overwhelming emotion took over her and it reminded Luna of when the necklace had been on her, the suffocating need for him. Draco tensed and pulled away abruptly, eyes wide as he looked at her. She felt water on her face and realized that she was crying.

"I'm sorry!" he said quickly. "I shouldn't have touched you."

Luna wiped her eyes, reaching for him with an element of desperation. "Don't push me away." She said. He raised an eyebrow but took her little white hands into his larger, yet equally pale ones.

"You are a fool, Luna Lovegood." He said lowly. "A fool indeed."

She smiled shakily. "Am I the fool? You risk everything by being this way with me, but you do not stop."

"You're mine, I do with you what I please. It's not the Slytherin way for other Wizards to go butting into my business." Draco said, raising a tentative hand to wipe her eyes. "And don't worry, I don't mind you being a fool."

"What a relief." She said, rolling her eyes.

There was pain in Draco's heart as he felt the phial burning his pocket. He brushed a strand of Luna's hair away from her eyes. "How can you do this to me?" he asked, brow furrowed. "Pain, so much pain you cause me. But I feel joy at the same time whenever I'm near you." His voice, much to his horror, grew choked. "You're going to kill me one day."

Luna's look grew from puzzled to stricken and he felt anger for upsetting her. Another little pearl of moisture escaped her eye and he again wiped it.

"Don't cry," he whispered. "Don't cry." But Luna felt more tears forming.

"I don't understand anything anymore." She said, frustrated. "I'm supposed to hate you, I should hate you-," Draco flinched at her tone. "But I don't. I pity you."

"I don't want your pity." He snapped, glaring at her.

"What do you want then?" she demanded, eyes narrowing.

It had been a while since Draco had asked himself that question and now he briefly pondered it. There was only one thing he felt was absolutely necessary to insure his sanity at this moment, and that was to make this idiot girl stop bloody crying.

"I want you." He said, not entirely sure that he had used his voice at all.

"What?" she asked, confused.

"I want you." He growled, grabbing her.

Luna's mouth dropped in shock. Draco loathed the slack jawed response she gave him so he took her face in his hands and rammed his lips into hers to wipe it off. The tears ceased, much to his satisfaction, as Luna grabbed his robes, pulling him closer, and he crushed her to him. Guilt suffocated him as the phial continued to sear his pocket.

He had betrayed her, and he knew it. This love, this affection she so freely gave him, he did not deserve it. Half of him wished she would find out and be angry, that she would hit him and shriek at him. Luna would hate him when she learned of his orders.

Draco squeezed his eyes shut tighter and grabbed her hand, applying pressure.

"I'm going to protect you." He promised.

"I believe you." She breathed.

_Even if it's from myself, _he added in his head as she leaned her head against his chest, her bright eyes fluttering closed and a sigh of contentment escaping her lips.


	38. The Greatest Heist In Malfoy History

"Is that all you've got?" Harry screamed at the Weasley boy, rebounding his curse back at him.

"I'm trying!" Fred boomed back, casting a hex that was again blocked and shot back at him.

The pair had sweat dripping from their bodies, their shirts lay forgotten in the grass of the backyard. It was too hot outside; Fred felt the sun burning his pale skin as his body moved furiously, eager to get out of the way of his rebounding spells Harry was manipulating with such ease.

Ginny was watching anxiously from a lawn chair, sipping some cold water. She had insisted on coming outside to ensure that her brother or her lover weren't injured. Her brown eyes were intensely focused on the duel and gradually more and more Weasleys came out to watch the two men fighting.

Ron lounged next to George, who feared for his twin as he was hit by a particularly rough round of curses sent by Harry.

"Easy now!" George said, earning a glare from both the wizards.

"Stay out of this!" they both barked, then snapping back into the heat of battle, trying to catch one another off guard.

Three days earlier, Fred had stumbled downstairs for the first time in weeks to eat breakfast with the family. His mother had turned with a full plate of eggs and dropped them after uttering a horrified shriek at the sight of her son.

Everyone that day had conceded that their brother looked like a million hippogriffs has stomped on him. Dark circles rimmed his eyes and wrinkles were appearing on his forehead where he spent all his time furrowing his brow in concentration. His mother had magically bared access to his room, forcing him to do something other than hole himself up.

His family was happy to have him back, Fred had made a conscious effort to attempt and reintegrate with his surroundings. Besides, the study break was much needed.

Harry had proposed the dueling as a form of practice, that way Fred wouldn't torment himself with not being able to study as much. Remus was in no rush to drag them back to Grimmauld Place, stating that they were really doing well and he was more interested in spending time with Tonks than them.

This was where they were found now, in the present situation, shooting curses and hexes at each other in a vain attempt to prepare and brush up on their skills.

"Fucking hell!" Harry swore as he was hit with a charm that threw him off of his feet and into the garden.

Fred collapsed onto the grass, breathing heavily. If Harry managed to recover and pick himself up from the turnip patch than he deserved to win more than the Weasley, Fred was much too tired to carry on with the heat persisting so strongly.

"Harry? Are you okay?" Ginny asked, standing, her hands on her hips.

"Yeah, I'm fine, a little scratched but otherwise unharmed." Harry announced, Fred lifted his head feebly to see the Potter brush himself off, thin angry lines raking his bare chest.

"You're both idiots." His little sister scolded, but relieved to see him okay.

"Ugh, pick a new song to sing Gin Gin, you're boring me." Fred moaned melodramatically and in reply to this, a mystery person threw a rock that hit him rather hard in the stomach.

"I stand corrected, Fred, _you're _ an idiot." Ginny replied hotly.

"Eh, not your most creative effort but it'll have to do for now." Her brother teased, flashing her a crooked grin.

George was watching his twin carefully, but upon seeing that he was merely winded, smiled and went to go help him up, offering him his hand. "That was brilliant Freddie." He said to him.

"I try my best." His twin responded cockily.

"Hey now," Harry spoke up. "Rematch before dinner, best outta three."

"I don't know mate," Fred said, wiping the sweat from his forehead. "I'm wiped out, I'm not sure how much more of this I can take."

"It's good for you." Charlie spoke up from Helga's side. "Gets you out into the fresh air, am I right?"

The relationship progression of the pair had been quite interesting, going from awkward acquaintances to close friends, eventually to even closer… whatever they were. Charlie sat presently with his hand intertwined with Helga's, his cheek pressed against her hair with a smile playing on his face. Fred's future sister-in-law looked blissfully happy to be there, murmuring things to his brother that made his grin expand more and more.

Ron chose this moment to stand, making Fred's eyes flit to him, and they locked gazes for a moment. Fred had yet to forgive his brother for what his actions had warranted and Ron knew this. His younger brother averted his eyes and strode quickly inside the house.

Bill poked his head outside when Ron opened the door to enter the Burrow. "Right you lot, inside, Fleur's made some lovely French drink thing for you all. It's rather hot outside you know." He said brightly.

The Weasleys (plus one Potter) all began shuffling towards the door, laughing and talking. George was thrilled to find his twin back in good spirits and they were clasping each other around the shoulders, talking animatedly about nothing at all.

Fleur looked up from her spot at the kitchen and smiled at all of them as the group huddled around the kitchen table. "Je vous ai fait quelque chose à boire!" she said with a warm smile, tossing her blonde head and quickly going to set drinks in front of all those gathered around.

"Thank you my love." Bill murmured, catching her about the waist and planting a kiss on her mouth.

"Ew, Bill!" Ginny squealed. "Not while I'm ingesting, you're going to make me throw up." Harry snorted into his drink and coughed, laughing while he furiously sputtered and tried to catch his breath.

Fred smiled at his little sister's antics but it was quickly replaced with a frown when he saw the Daily Prophet lying on the table. "I thought mum cancelled the subscription?" he asked George.

His twin shrugged. "I dunno, with old Xeno Lovegood dead it's really the only news source around without the Quibbler." He said, sipping the cold French treat Fleur had prepared for them.

The table chatter carried on as Fred idly scanned the headline (something about another missing family) then began flipping through the pages.

That's when he saw it, and he choked on his beverage in surprise:

**Malfoy-Lovegood Wedding Social Event of the Season!**

**We all know how lovely weddings can be, but some are saying that the Malfoy-Lovegood wedding will be something that wizards and witches will be talking about months after the ordeal has been said and done.**

**Jubilee Elam got the scoop on the upcoming wedding scheduled to take place a week from tomorrow to alert us that it very well may be a critical facet in wizarding society. Narcissa Malfoy, the mother of the groom has been planning the wedding for a little more than a month and a half, but it is really starting to look like it will be the headline event of the Prophet. **

**Sources say the most expensive entertainment has been booked and that the guest list includes notables like the Minister of Magic himself. (continued F3)**

"Luna and Draco are getting married?" George said, voice rising slightly, causing all others to fall silent to hear.

"You didn't know? They were paired by the Marriage Law." Bill said, looking at his brother with a raised eyebrow.

"No I know they were paired it's just… them getting married, and making it a public event too. Malfoys, do anything to get their names in the paper, poor Luna." George scoffed, taking another sip of his drink to soothe himself.

"We should go." Fred said, looking up to meet the eyes of those crowded around the table.

"Are you mad?" Harry said. "The Malfoys are housing Lord-,"

"Harry!" Bill cut in. The Potter glared at him but respected his wishes.

"Fine, _You-Know-Who_ at the Manor." Harry said, green eyes glinting. "There's no way that they'd let you in."

Fred raised an eyebrow, mind whirring rapidly. "If You-Know-Who's at the Manor then who else do you think will be there?" he murmured. George's eyes widened in understanding.

"You think Hermione's there?" Ginny said her eyes wide and voice lowered.

"She'd be right where they all could keep an eye on her." Fred muttered, raising his eyes to Bill.

"They won't let you in Freddie, as if the red hair wasn't enough, you'll stick out like a sore thumb." His older brother said, sipping the drink that Fleur had made them.

Fred's eyes glinted mischievously, almost as if the old Fred had returned to them for a brief second. He turned to Harry with a smile. "Tell me Potter, how're your glamour charms?" he said pleasantly.

Harry gulped and pointed his wand at Fred, muttering a few words and everyone gasped as the Weasley's trademark hair turned a stark shade of black. George smirked. "Well, there's a start, but I'm not about to let my brother pull off the greatest heist on the Malfoys in history while I sit at home reading rubbish books on map making." He announced.

"Oh right," Ginny said, rolling her eyes. "You might have black hair but two of the same person? You might as well wear a shirt that says 'Weasleys Incognito'." George laughed but knew that she had a point.

"Wait," Ron said, making his presence known. "I'll go."

The table went silent as heads turned to look from Fred to Ron. "Why?" Fred challenged, eyes narrowed.

"Because, I played a part in getting her there, I might as well get her back." His younger brother said humbly. "I'm sorry Fred, I really am."

Fred rose from the table and Ron flinched, expecting a blow or a shove but instead was warmly embraced. "I don't think I could stay mad at ickle Ronniekins for long." He murmured into his brother's shoulder.

"So Ronnie's going with Fred? That doesn't help; someone at the wedding is bound to recognize your faces. Slytherins from your years are sure to be there." Bill said pointedly.

Fred glared at his brother, running a hand through his (now) black hair. "Geez Bill, we're _working on it_." He snapped.

"I'd prefer you not to be Avada'd within the first five minutes of entering the facility." Bill remarked, tightening his grip on his wife.

"Polyjuice potion." Ginny spoke up. Harry brightened.

"We could track down the people on the guest list!" the Potter said, excited.

"How?" Fred muttered. "The guest list is in the place we're trying to infiltrate."

"No, no," Charlie said, examining the paper. "We know one man who's attending." He looked up at them, pointing to the words.

"The Minister of Magic?" George said, eyes wide as Charlie grinned, leaning back and taking a smug sip of his drink.


	39. Wedding Preparations

Hermione had been selected to be the maid of honor by Luna's express wishes and Draco hadn't the heart to deny her this at her own wedding and so a gown maker had been sent to the house and measured her.

Narcissa threw a fit when she learned of Luna's plans for Hermione. The older woman had eventually yielded though, after Draco having many a late night heated discussion with her, and so the tailor fitted Hermione with a beautiful dress.

She now stood in front of the mirror as the seamstress worked, admiring the way the shimmering fabric hid the bump she so loathed. It was there, the healer had confirmed it when he had finished his examination. Almost three months pregnant.

Since that day Snape hadn't left her, always there, even sitting vigil in her room while she slept. When he grew tired, another Death Eater would take over; allowing him to sleep, then he would be back in a few hours. They feared that she would attempt to terminate the baby herself, so Voldemort had ordered 24 hour guard.

Hermione could've said she was mistreated but she wasn't, if anything she was more pampered than she'd ever been in her life. Anything she desired was given to her without forethought, within reason of course. Food, comfort and quality clothing were all handed over immediately.

When she had asked Snape why they were so kind to her he had raised an eyebrow mockingly. "A happy host means a happy parasite." He had replied. She was just a middleman; they were really just insuring the comfort of the fetus inside of her.

"Ma'am?" the dressmaker's voice rattled her out of her thoughts.

"Yes?" Hermione said, looking down at the woman who was inspecting her gown.

"I need you to step out of the dress so I can make the final changes." She replied. Hermione fiddled with the buttons and allowed the straps to fall away, dropping the gown to the floor and leaving her clothed in only her underwear.

Hermione winced at her figure, which was slightly bloated due to the presence of the creature inside her, instead of gawking at her stomach some more, she turned and dressed herself in her clothes, slipping out of her room and downstairs where Luna was with the other tailor, getting her dress fit.

The pearls shimmered splendidly as Luna looked at her reflection in the mirror. She heard a noise and turned her head slightly to see Hermione entering, her grin happy as she gazed at her friend.

"Oh Luna, look at you!" Hermione cooed, clasping her hands together.

"Do you think Draco will like it?" she asked anxiously, looking at her reflection again, anxiously.

"I think he will be struck speechless at the sight of you." Hermione assured, leaning against the wall with a grin. "And that's not an easy feat for any Malfoy."

Luna blushed. "I hope you're right." She said in her little voice, turning to look at herself again.

The gown clung to her subtle curves, flowing and tumbling to the ground and stretching out into an elegant silk train behind her. Pearls and diamonds were set into the waist and black lace framed her upper torso.

Draco glared at the tailor as he stuck him for the seventh time with a stray pin. "Watch it!" he barked. The man shuddered and cringed, but persisted in his work.

The tuxedo had been bought yesterday, brought to the Manor for adjustments to be made. The Malfoy's hair was slicked back as he had worn it when he was younger; his pale face looked haughty and proud as he gazed back at his reflection.

The shirt was crisp on his skin and he smirked, adjusting his bowtie and turning to his father. "How do I look?" he asked.

Lucius Malfoy was still wearing the suit he would attend his son's wedding in. He leaned heavily on his cane and smiled proudly. "I think your mother did a fantastic job. It's too bad that your choice of bride couldn't be helped." He muttered the last bit to himself more so.

Draco ignored the last jibe at Luna as he pictured his soon-to-be wife in her dress. The phial full of potion was hidden away upstairs in a loose tile, he was waiting, selfishly waiting for the chance to be with her a little bit longer until he was forced.

He wanted this memory of her, not hating him, holding him close. He rummaged in his pocket and pulled out the ring that would be on her finger in a few days. It was the most expensive elegant thing he could find in the store, and he had been sure that no others were better. He had insisted on going alone as well, telling his father it was something he preferred to do by himself.

The goblins were told in advance that a Malfoy would be coming but didn't expect the cocky young man to stride in, demanding the best and brightest they had. They lined rows of displays up for him, while he took a careful appraising eye to each of the little bits of jewelry, before casting them aside, proclaiming he'd never seen an uglier thing in all his life.

Finally, the last one struck him. It was gold, woven with silver so as to give it a beautiful tint and was set with small emeralds and a magnificent sapphire in the middle of the clusters of green gems. This was her ring; the first item of jewelry he would ever give to her that didn't possess her, or make her hate him. It was a symbol of his affection.

Even the colors fit, _Slytherin and Ravenclaw_. He brandished it high above his head with an approving smile at the goblins. "Package it and take the gold from my Gringott's vault." He had said simply, handing it to them as they scurried away.

Malfoy gazed at the ring now, picturing her surprise at the sight of it, never was there another like it. There certainly wasn't another like his little fool that was for sure. He smiled fondly at it before putting it back in his pocket.

He couldn't give to knuts less about the wedding and all its grandeur, his mother had used his marriage as an excuse to waste money on a stupid party, the majority of people there he wouldn't even know. All that mattered was Luna was happy, and she did indeed seem content. The wedding was her shining moment.

"Sir, I'm finished." The tailor murmured.

"Took you long enough." Draco spat at him, shrugging off his overcoat and tossing it carelessly to the man. He nodded good-bye to his father and pushed the doors to the living room open to see Luna, dressed in her normal day clothes, Hermione was sitting on the couch with her talking happily away.

"Draco!" his fiancé said, a smile spreading on her face and he returned it, then wiping all traces of warmth and affection off of his face to glare in greeting at Granger.

"How did your fitting go?" he asked, drawing her into his arms with a gentle kiss on the top of the head.

"Too long." She replied. "I've still got to pick out flowers for the arrangements but your mother otherwise seems to have everything under control."

Draco smirked. "It's an excuse to spend frivolously for her and show off. Of course she'll jump at the opportunity."

"Hermione looks simply beautiful in her gown, Draco, you should see her." Luna said dreamily. The Malfoy frowned, searching for the proper words to describe how any thought of Granger was enough to make him throw up, let alone really seeing her.

"I'm sure you're a much more eye-pleasing sight." He replied smoothly. Hermione rolled her eyes and Draco narrowed his eyes at her. "Watch it Granger, I'm not above punching a pregnant woman."

"Oh spare me Malfoy." She replied hotly. Draco gritted his teeth, Luna's close presence soothing him.

"This is my wedding, don't forget." He quipped.

"I'm only a part of it to support Luna." Hermione replied darkly.

"Good, so shut up and support Luna, commentary isn't needed."

"Draco," Luna warned. "Please, both of you, no fighting for these next two days, I refuse to have any funerals before my wedding." She said.

Hermione's face lost a bit of its angry red color but her fists remained clenched. Draco was placated by the feel of Luna's lips on his neck and he closed his eyes for a brief second before turning his now amused gaze at the woman in his arms. "I was doing nothing wrong." He said.

Luna snorted. "Right, and I'm the Minister of Magic." Hermione suddenly grew pale and Luna rushed away from Draco to stand by her. "'Mione? 'Mione are you okay?" she asked. "Is it the baby?"

"I just didn't feel well for a minute." Came her friend's small reply, bringing a hand out to support herself on Luna's shoulder.

Draco's eyes flitted to his fiancé's sympathetic face. "I'm sorry Hermione." She murmured to her friend.

Luna didn't usually speak of Hermione's pregnancy, and if she did it was never in Hermione's presence. The thought of what had befallen her friend was too much for Luna, and Draco was always uneasy discussing anything that had to do with Voldemort with his little fool.

The color returned to Hermione's features and with it, her normal impertinent spirit as she leaned away from Luna. "It can't be helped." Granger stated with a shaky smile and a flippant shrug of her shoulders.

Luna admired her friend's courage, and the way she acted as if it was just a hiccup in her life. She didn't ever dare to press the issue farther than she would, and Hermione didn't give the child germinating inside her a fleeting thought, as if it were an unfortunate cold.

Draco didn't care to dwell on Granger at all, so he drew Luna back to him and steered her to the gardens. Hermione seemed grateful for the excuse to go upstairs and lay on her bed, only Snape for company.

The sun was setting over the courtyard, the stars beginning to make an appearance as Draco tangled his hands in Luna's, the sunflowers and daisies he had ordered to be planted for her cast their yellow color all around as the two pale figures looked up at the sky.

"Are you nervous?" Draco asked her, his eyes intently focused on the approaching night.

"Yes," she replied truthfully. "I'm afraid that no one will understand."

"What do you mean?" he questioned, looking at her face. Her white face was barely visible in the fading light.

"They won't understand how I feel about you… Hermione she said something to me a while ago about you killing me if you had been given orders to. They don't know you like I do." She murmured, turning her eyes to him.

His grimace was hidden in the shadow of the night as her imploring lips found his.

Hermione closed her eyes, willing the waves of nausea to leave her alone. Snape sat in the chair he customarily took, his dark eyes drilling into her.

"Are you well Miss Granger?" he asked with a sigh.

"I don't know." She replied weakly, clutching her stomach then releasing it as if she'd been burned.

She didn't want _it_ to feel her hands… what if _it_ thought that she loved _it_.

She couldn't have that.


	40. The Ministry

"You look dashing."

"Shut up,"

"No, really, that suit looks great on you."

Fred and George strode into the Ministry of Magic, wearing itchy suits that Charlie had lent them. Fred felt the trousers digging into his crotch and attempted to fix it. George had insisted on accompanying him to retrieve the hairs needed for them to get into the wedding, Ron hadn't protested much. This meant that Fred's brother was free to choose anyone from the whole of the Ministry for Ron to pose as, and it was too good an opportunity for him to pass up.

"I think Charlie forgot that we were taller than he is." Fred murmured to George, who looked equally uncomfortable. His brother nodded as they made their way through the crowd to the lift.

"Now, dad told us that the Minister comes around at about ten o'clock… so now all we have to do is wait." George said lowly to his brother who nodded.

Fred hated the Ministry of Magic, it was eerie and all the things he thought a place of government shouldn't be. It was corrupt and they didn't have one candy dish. Unspeakable.

The lift doors closed and the twins found themselves smashed inside, their heads peeking over all the rest of the shorter wizards and witches boarding. Fred felt an elbow in his stomach and clenched his teeth to keep from crying out as a young witch looked up at him and profusely apologized.

"It's alright," he waved her off, faking a weak smile.

"Hey, Freddie," George's voice reached him, he turned his head and saw his twin motioning for him to get off. "This is our stop."

They stumbled through the masses of people cramped into the lift and when they finally got out the lift disappeared without a moment's hesitation. Fred was then led by his twin and they navigated the halls until it seemed as though they were lost.

"Where did dad say they'd be?" George snapped, short on patience due to the fact that his feet hurt and Charlie's too small trousers were riding up every time he walked.

"I don't know! They all look the same!" Fred panicked, wandering a head a few feet to examine each of the doors.

The corridor was black, the doors were black, the tiles were black, and the doorknobs were black. Everything was identical.

"Fucking hell." George muttered.

They trailed through the unmarked doors a little longer until they reached a place where a table held up a single white lily. George slumped a bit against the wall and closed his eyes. "What time is it?" Fred asked his brother, who looked at his watch.

"We've got ten minutes and we're fucking lost." George grumbled, attempting to stand.

One of his awkward limbs hit the table and it wobbled, both the Weasleys froze, staring at it as the vase and the lily clattered off the table and shattered on the black floor with a high pitched shriek of protest on the ceramic's part.

"Who's down there?" a voice boomed, both the brothers turned their heads to see a figure walking towards them.

"We're not supposed to be down here!" George panicked. "Shit shit shit shit!" he chanted, running a hand through his hair.

"Run?" Fred asked him. George shook his head.

"No, they'll find us and I will not be carted off today!" his twin snapped.

"Who's down there?" the voice asked again, the figure stepping into the light revealing a burly wizard approaching. George composed his features and turned towards him.

"S-Sir we're lost." he lied, Fred noticed how his voice was perfectly set to sound like a lost, scared teenager.

"We're trying to find our father." Fred cut in.

The wizard frowned. "Who's your father?" he asked. George shot him a glare when the wizard wasn't looking.

_That'll get us farther from our destination_ he mouthed at him. Fred shrugged; being two innocent lost kids seemed easier to explain than stalking the Minister of Magic.

"Arthur Weasley." Fred answered the burly wizard. The man's eyebrow twitched and the Weasley briefly if that was the wrong way to reply.

Then, much to the twins' surprise, the man burst out laughing, leaning against the side of the wall for support. "You're Arthur's kids?" he asked, then sobered for a minute. "But surely you know that this is the Minister's floor? What are you doing down here?" his eyebrow raised.

George swallowed. "Well… uh, that's the thing see. We wanted to erm, meet the Minister so we popped down here for a second and got ourselves lost. Fred thought he knew where he was going and he really had no clue…" he trailed, smirking at his brother who frowned.

Understanding dawned on the man's face. Fred supposed the man was stuck patrolling corridors because he was stupendously thick and couldn't handle much else. He felt bad lying to a friend of his father's but at the moment; Hermione's well-being went above his dad's social standings at work.

"So you want to meet the Minister? I might be able to do something for Arthur's kids… Minister Scrimgeour passes through a few corridors over in a few minutes, maybe you'll get a chance to meet him!" the man said. "I can't believe I didn't recognize you from all those pictures that Arthur's got of you… I'm guessing you're the twins. Fred and George right?" he asked.

"Er, yeah." George said, bewildered that a random stranger would recognize them so well.

Fred nodded in agreement to what the guard said as the huge man checked his watch. "Here! He's coming, follow me." The wizard said cheerfully, grabbing George's arm and lugging them through the hallways with such precise knowledge Fred knew, as he ran after the pair that this man had spent a lot of time down here in these maddeningly identical hallways.

He stopped abruptly and strained his ears to hear a door open and close followed by a series of different voices approaching them. The wizard smiled at them, and Fred was reminded of a dog that had done his master well and was expecting a treat.

"Thank you," George said, looking at the man that came down the hall with a group of witches and wizards.

The Minister of Magic wasn't an impressive man, from the neck down he looked prim and proper, well groomed and wealthy, but from the neck up he was a tangled grizzly mess who had a bad limp. His voice was scratchy and he had the look about him of an old general who had seen many wars. His very presence demanded authority and Fred felt him straighten his back and lift his head a little higher as he neared.

Rufus Scrimgeour was a man who knew when something was out of place, and seeing two twins standing on the side of a corridor he was walking down was strange. Their flaming hair was even stranger, and being one to trust when the cosmos gave him a sign, he stopped to speak with them.

"Hello my boys, what brings you here?" he asked. His group hesitated and a woman murmured in his ear about the all too terrifying appointment he had to uphold and he waved them off. "I'll be there, worry not." He said jovially. Then to the custodial wizard he nodded. "You can go about your work good sir."

The giant man smiled like an idiot, lumbering off and leaving the three alone.

Fred was surprised that such an amazing turn of events had landed them here, but getting the hair was a whole other story and so he prepared himself to run to get out of the Ministry if he had to. The twins shook the dignified man's hand with plastered on smiles.

"That's some interesting hair you've got." He commented.

"Thanks," George said, unsure whether it was a compliment or a mere observation. "We're um, Weasleys."

The Minister's smile faltered and Fred closed his eyes for a second; this clearly had been a poor choice of wording on his twin's part. The brothers exchanged glances, they knew that the Ministry was corrupt and the Minster was most likely in cahoots with the Dark Lord, the risk of being hauled off to prison drastically increased.

Rufus Scrimgeour knew what fate had befallen one of the Weasley twin's wife, he knew that this also might be his only chance to help them, to help the Order. He had an appointment today, like he did every day. When Lucius Malfoy would pay him a visit and pick through his mind, looking for information that could be used for the Dark Lord's advantage.

The Minister felt pity for the poor man who had had his wife stolen from him. He pointed at one blindly. "Are you Fred?" he asked, serious.

The boy shook his head. "No, I'm Fred." The other spoke up. Rufus Scrimgeour pulled him tightly into a hug, then he felt a sharp prick in the back of his neck, releasing the boy.

Fred felt the hair in his hand, clutched triumphantly, he watched as the Minister of Magic smiled at them. "Sorry, neck troubles." He murmured, then sobering he said. "I know of your wife's misfortune."

George stiffened, eyes on his brother as Fred's eyes grew dark. "Where is she?" he asked.

The Minister hesitated, knowing that harsh punishment would befall him for giving away her location. He opened his mouth to speak when another voice beat him to it.

"Minister," a slow, steady drawl. "What are you doing here still?"

Fred and George turned to see a pale, proud Lucius Malfoy step into the light, his eyes haughty.

The Minister kept his composure however, holding his head high. "Two bright young men wished to meet me."

The Malfoy looked positively horrified to see the twins but cleared his throat and continued in a steady voice, eyes trained on the Minister. "You're late for our appointment." He said simply.

"Please Mister Malfoy." Rufus Scrimgeour said and Fred found it unnerving how the leader of the wizarding world was so terrified of the man standing before them.

Lucius's eyes wandered to the brothers. "Ah, Mister Weasley and Mister Weasley, what a pleasure." He drawled coldly. "Tell me, how is your wife Fred?" he asked, eyes glinting. "I heard you were wed early."

Fred felt a hard cold rage grip his heart and a firm hand on his arm from his brother was the only thing keeping him from pitching himself at the Malfoy and wiping the smug grin off of his face. "You slimy bastard." He spat instead.

"Now now Mister Weasley," Lucius smirked. "We're in a place of peace and tolerance, besides, you'll never find her if I lock you up in Azkaban."

Fred took a step forward but George held him firmer. The Malfoy seemed satisfied now that the boy was in a rage, so he turned to the Minister. "Come Rufus," he said as though calling to a dog. "We have an appointment." And with that they disappeared down the hallway.

Fred was quiet for a long time after they left, slumping against the side of the wall, his fists still clenched. His brother watched him anxiously. "Freddie?" he asked tentatively.

Then Fred began to shake, a rapid convulsing before he threw his head back in hysterical laughter. George was unsure of how to act until his twin unclenched his right hand, revealing a few fine grey hairs that he recognized as the Minister's.

"The joke's on that son of a bitch." Fred tittered. "We've got the hair."

"You're a genius." George remarked, then he smacked the back of his brother's head. "But don't _ever _scare me like that again. You hear me?" he snapped.

George looked at his twin, helping him up and hugging him fiercely. "Let's go home Freddie." He sighed.

"Couldn't agree more, I hate this bloody place." Fred muttered, tucking the hair into his pocket for safekeeping.


	41. The New Mrs Malfoy

Nerves.

How Draco detested nerves, yet they existed nonetheless and he stood in front of his mirror, arranging his suit and slicking his hair back, fighting the nerves that threatened to consume him.

People's cheery voices could be heard outside as they all filed into the lovely courtyard for the pre-wedding celebration thing his mother insisted they have. He lifted the curtain to peek outside and his heart beat faster to see the sheer number of people, he hardly knew any of them.

Wait, he spotted his old schoolmate Theodore Nott and a ways away Blaize Zabini, both sporting women on their arms as they walked through the gates, smiling and nodding to all those they came in contact with. He knew he was going to throw up.

_Okay,_ he told himself _Fuck the nerves, you can do this… focus…_

Draco stared critically at his figure, searching for anything out of line. This was the biggest day of his life so far, he was getting married, and he looking like a fucking wanker. He frowned at the jacket, that now looked pompous and the bowtie (_Bowties are cool_, that's what the stupid clerk had told him… why he had listened to him he did not know. For Merlin's sake the idiot was wearing a fez!) made him seem like a child trying to be self-important.

The urge to rip it off his neck and storm into the courtyard, demanding everyone go home hit him. No, he couldn't. It was Luna's day.

The ring was in his pocket and he dug his hand into his suit, searching for it. Bringing it out he stared at it with a cold fixed glare, hoping it could calm him. He pictured Luna… wearing the ring, his Luna, and then Draco Malfoy looked up at the mirror and smirked. After today, she would be his and no one else's.

No Longbottom would take her from him, no one… the thought lightened his heart considerably and he went back to assessing his outfit.

Then, a sharp pain, he winced, feeling his mark sear his skin.

_The Library. Now._ The orders were given and he knew that he could not ignore them, not if he was to make it to his wedding alive.

Draco knew what this was about as well, he hadn't fulfilled his orders concerning Luna yet and it had been almost a week. He prepared to come up with a good excuse as he slid through the doors to his room and made his way down the corridor and to the library.

The room was unnervingly cold, too cold for his liking. His eyes fell on the Dark Lord, sitting in a chair as usual, his snake coiled around his arm.

"Ah Draco," Voldemort cooed. "It's so wonderful to see you again. You're getting married today, why?" he asked.

"Why?" Draco asked thickly.

"Yes, why?" he repeated. "After I so generously gave you an opportunity to save yourself from humiliation. Do you perhaps love this girl after all?" he asked, red eyes glinting dangerously.

"My Lord no!" Draco protested. The Dark Lord looked unconvinced.

"Very well, tonight, give it to her or I will send someone to punish the girl on your behalf." He said darkly.

Draco's heart fell to his feet, anxiety twisted in his gut as he felt his head nodding. "Yes my Lord." He murmured. His master then beamed at him.

"Excellent, Draco." He hissed softly. "I wish you luck at your wedding ceremony. It's selfless of you to bear the whole ordeal for your mother's benefit."

The Malfoy bobbed his head again like a child who'd been robbed of speech. "Y-Yes, she was adamant that the ceremony go on." He murmured, the lie very noticeable but his master didn't appear to catch it.

"Well, I admire you for that Draco, you may return, I believe your father is looking for you now." He said, dismissing him.

Draco turned and walked numbly out of the room, almost colliding full on with Lucius Malfoy. His father glared at him, grabbing his arm harshly. "Where were you? The ceremony's about to begin." He hissed, not waiting for a reply as he dragged his son down the dim hallway and through the side door do the courtyard.

Right before coming into view of the gathered group, Draco took a moment to rearrange his hair and fix his ruffled suit. Then, with a shaky breath he exhaled and strode confidently up the aisle to claim his place beside the Ministry official that would wed him in a few moments.

Luna stood next to Hermione, her knees quaking but a stupid smile plastered to her face. "Hermione," she whispered, white gloved hands clutching her friend for support. "I'm so happy."

Hermione was dressed in her bridesmaid dress, Narcissa had given her a rather large bouquet to hid the small bump in her midsection as the condition for her being a part of the wedding at all. Her friend looked at Luna with a small smile. "I can see that." She said, clutching the cluster of yellow roses to her stomach.

Luna's eyes wandered to her own bouquet, which was a blinding group of yellow flowers. "Sun colors are good luck at a wedding you know." She murmured. Hermione nodded absentmindedly as the wedding march began, and Narcissa Malfoy appeared from the living rooms doors, motioning for Hermione to go down the aisle.

Draco watched Granger appear and begin to move down the aisle. Her eyes were distant as she walked, her movements fluid and gentle, her eyes flitted up to his face and she must've caught on that he looked as though he was going to drop dead from nerves.

"Relax," she murmured out of the corner of her mouth as she went to take her place beside the arch. Draco had to say that was the one and only time he had ever been thankful for anything that had come out of Granger's mouth.

Luna's breath was shallow as Narcissa spun her around to asses her appearance to see if anything was amiss, the older woman found no faults and so she twirled her around and pushed her onto the red carpet with a firm nod of approval.

That's when Draco saw her, and his whole being melted.

Her dress was white and it shimmered with the most wonderful light he had ever seen, her blonde hair braided and curled, hanging artfully arranged down her back and around her face. The beautiful arrangement of flowers she held in her hand flowed and added to the beauty and grace she already possessed. His brave little fool made the journey herself, having no one to give her away with her father and mother dead. She had declined having his father walk her down and the older Malfoy had hastily agreed with her decision.

Draco didn't know what to do, his mouth had run dry and he felt tears prick his eyes. All other thoughts and images but those of her were gone; it was just Luna, his Luna.

She reached him and he extended a hand that she took in her little gloved one as they joined under the arch.

"You're beautiful." He whispered to her, the pale blush now becoming more pronounced.

"Thank you," she said softly in that dreamy voice. He lifted his chin a little higher as the Ministry official began.

Hermione's eyes wandered into the crowd, looking for someone who she might've recognized. A few Slytherins from her year were in the second row, all watching Draco with outraged expressions on their face. All, except for Theodore Nott, who seemed smug as he rubbed his (maybe) wife's hand, whispered to her a few words that made her nod.

Narcissa Malfoy was sitting closest to her son, tears in her eyes as she watched the man wedding the pair drone on. Lucius stood in as best man and he too seemed incredibly overtaken with emotion. It struck Hermione as strange, because they had shown no affection for Luna ever in the time she had been there, but she didn't dwell on it as she focused back on the ceremony.

"…Draco Abraxas Malfoy," The Ministry official said smoothly. "Do you take Luna Estrella Lovegood to be your lawfully wedded wife, to have and to hold from this day forward, in sickness and in health?" he asked.

"I do." Hermione felt slightly impressed at Draco's confidence when he said the words, eyes only for Luna as he swallowed.

"And do you, Luna Estrella Lovegood take Draco Abraxas Malfoy as your lawfully wedded husband, to have and to hold from this day forward, in sickness and in health?" he asked her friend.

Luna felt something wet on her cheek as she nodded with certainty. "I do." She murmured.

Draco's face suddenly broke out in a grin so large it was in danger of breaking his jaw, he couldn't remember a time when anything could've warranted such happiness in his life.

"Then by the power vested in me by the Ministry of Magic and with the blessings of Lucius and Narcissa Malfoy, I pronounce you wizard and wife. You may kiss the bride." The man said definitively.

The Malfoy took her face in his hands and kissed her, feeling his heart throb and shudder at the contact.

Hermione watched polite applause echo through the courtyard as they broke apart, Narcissa stood, wiping her eyes discreetly. "Right, this way to the reception!" she called, herding the guests into another gate that brought them to the backyard. Hermione looked at the couple once before following after them all.

Draco smiled at his little fool. "I suppose I can't call you Lovegood anymore can I?" he asked her, twining his fingers with her.

The new Mrs. Malfoy shook her head, curls bouncing. "I don't think you can." She whispered, pressing her forehead to his.

"Hm, you're still a pain in my ass." He replied.

"I can assure you the feeling's mutual." She retorted, face as serious as she could muster. Draco threw his head back and laughed, offering her his arm as they passed through the gate to the reception.

Hermione chose to take a seat where she could perch the bunch of flowers in her lap and not have to carry them around so she wouldn't look like an idiot. She took to observing the party, seeing who was here as a guest.

Much to her disapproval she spied Snape a ways away, sitting in a chair with a frown on his face, looking like he'd rather be anywhere than here at the party. His robes had a yellow rose pinned in them, as his only display of festiveness. He saw that Hermione was staring at him and he scowled back as music began to play.

Draco reached for his new wife, a smirk on his face. "Are you ready to dance?" he asked. She shook her head, eyes wide.

"I can't dance." She replied with a foolish giggle.

He frowned at her, wrapping a hand around her waist and then taking her hand in his. "You didn't go to the class's mother recommended?" he asked.

"Of course I did," she scoffed. "That doesn't mean I learned something from them" she replied.

"Well we're about to find out if you learned something." He murmured, giving her a twirl as they began to dance.

Luna let loose a squeak as she moved with him, surprised at how much she had picked up from the stupid class with the snotty instructor. He pulled her closer, feeling his lips on her temple, she shivered.

"Are you scared Malfoy?" he asked, relishing the use of his last name to refer to her.

"Perhaps a bit." She replied as his arms tightened around her.

"You can brave fighting in the department of mysteries, battling Death Eaters, and surviving _me _but you are afraid of a little three minute waltz through your own backyard?" her husband scoffed. "You really are a fool."

She smiled into his shoulder. "I see you're still a prat." She retorted.

More kisses rained on the side of her face, Luna closed her eyes blissfully. "Only for you." He murmured.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Hello readers, thank you so much for reading and please remember to review. **

**Oh and that whole thing about the bowties and the fez was a hidden 11th Doctor reference in case you missed that...**


	42. Sectumsepera

The guards were forlorn looking as Fred walked up with Ron by his side. Rufus Scrimgeour was a very short man; the Weasley twin hated how big everything looked in contrast to him.

Ron was in the form of a shorter, balding man with a bad nose hair problem. Both had agreed to skip out on the ceremony, there wasn't enough polyjuice potion for that much. The hour was ticking away as the guards nodded to them both.

"Minister," they murmured, letting him pass.

"Thank you." Fred said gruffly, hoping his voice would be passable for the leader. He took his younger brother by the arm to show that he was with him and they hurried through the gate into what appeared to be a very animated celebration.

Fred was amazed at how many people were there, easily a hundred, maybe more. The bodies were dense and everything was one big blur of firewhiskey. Ron spied a few Slytherins from his year and hurried to keep up with his older brother, eager to get away from them.

"This is insane," he hissed to Fred, who was still beside himself at the sheer numbers. "Where the hell would she be? Where do we even start?" he asked.

The Weasley shrugged helplessly, eyes searching the faces.

Hermione sipped some water out of a wine glass, watching Draco and Luna dance their first dance as husband and wife. An excited buzz reached her that the Minister of Magic had arrived and she rolled her eyes, the country had really gone to the dogs if the leader of the wizarding world could be in the one location that Voldemort was and be totally oblivious.

A small group of people were walking towards the direction she assumed he was and she caught a brief glimpse of Scrimgeour, who looked utterly baffled to be crowded by so many people, asking him questions.

Lucius Malfoy, who was standing next to the dance floor, looked up in the direction of the Minister and seemed surprised, then suspicious as he billowed away to investigate. Hermione sighed, taking another sip of water and leaning back in her chair, watching Luna without a drop of interest, her heart aching for her own husband.

"Shit, Lucius Malfoy's coming over here!" Ron whispered frantically to Fred who saw the older man striding through the masses as well.

"Follow me!" Fred replied, feeling sweat break out over his forehead.

"Where are we going?" Ron said, feeling his brother's firm grip on his wrist, dragging him away.

"Away," Fred said over his shoulder as Lucius Malfoy disappeared from his view, the throng swallowing them.

The two skirted around the dance floor to the other side, spying Snape, who was glaring at something (or someone) else, and hurried away from him as well.

Hermione glanced over to find Snape scowling at her with narrowed eyes, like he suspected her of doing something. She averted her eyes, forcing them to focus on the dance floor.

"We're totally lost!" Ron moaned, stopping to sip some punch. "And we have a Malfoy hot on our tails. We're dead Fred, we're dead!"

"I refuse to be dragged out of this event by that creep!" his older brother declared firmly, nibbling on a snack determinedly trying to look inconspicuous as the old Malfoy stalked past, missing the oblivious in his efforts to find the known imposters.

"We should split up, to find her faster." Ron said gently, setting his cup down.

Fred hesitated, splitting up meant that they had a lesser chance of getting caught, but it also meant that they would be apart and unable to help on another in the event that a problem arose. Ron was raising an eyebrow at him and he sighed. "Fine, if you find her tell me, try and bring her with you." He murmured.

His younger brother nodded and slipped away into the crowd as a new song began to play and people crowded the dance floor.

Lucius Malfoy beckoned three guards to him. "If you see anyone who looks like the Minster of Magic being them to me, we have an imposter in our midst." He hissed, caressing his cane with angst.

"Yes sir," they replied, turning and helping in the search.

The Malfoy's mind was frantically whirring to understand who it was and why they would be impersonating the Minister. His mind snapped to any member of the Order but if it was for such a purpose surely they would've come in much larger numbers than one?

It wasn't Potter for certain, but what could they possibly want from them? Then he spied the Granger girl standing and his eyes widened a fraction in understanding.

The Weasley twins in the Ministry, talking to the Minister earlier that week, his hair… they were attempting to retrieve the girl! His head snapped up and his movements acquired a new determination as he disappeared into the crowds again, Severus was the man he needed.

Ron ducked out of Lucius Malfoy's eye sight, hiding behind a tall wizard. Curiosity drove him to follow slightly behind though, watching him stoop to speak to Snape for a few short seconds before turning to look at something else.

He followed his eyes and cried out in surprise when he saw her.

Hermione, she was here!

Several witches gave him strange looks as he blushed, waving to them. "H-Hello," he said. They raised eyebrows in his direction before turning back to their conversation while Ron walked as fast as he could to the girl standing next to the table that was heavily laden with food.

Snape narrowed his eyes in satisfaction, watching Malfoy's back disappear into the crowds again as he spotted another imposter make their way to the girl. The Order obviously had nothing to do with such a shoddily put together rescue attempt. The Weasley boys were most definitely in charge of this mission.

Just as Lucius had told him. _"Anyone who approaches the girl is a fraud, find them and bring them to me. Deal with it as quietly as possible so not to make a fuss."_

Ron dodged an old couple, now within reach of Hermione; he stretched an arm out to her but froze as he felt a wand in his back. "Do not move or I will kill you." The voice growled and the Wealsey brother knew that it was Severus Snape who had uncovered him. He felt his face pale.

"I don't know what you're talking about-," he began but was cut off as the wand jabbed him, turning him away from Hermione.

"Do not play games with me," Snape spat at him, grabbing a fistful of his hair, making Ron's eyes water. He panicked, writhing in a weak attempt to get away. "_Silencio!_" Severus hissed, and Ron froze, fear pricking every nerve in his body, waiting for whatever would happen next. _"Crucio!_" the old professor whispered into his ear and Ron's world went black for a few moments.

Lucius saw Snape dragging someone through the crowd and approached them. "Well done Severus, I take it this is a friend of our imposter?" he cooed, stooping to inspect the frightened man.

"Yes," Snape murmured, tightening his hold on Ron. "The polyjuice potion is beginning to wear off… his hair is turning." He motioned to the thick ginger hair changing back.

"Ah, a Weasley…" Lucius said sweetly, tracing a fingernail down the boy's cheek. "Take him inside and tie him up." He directed.

Fred was in frenzy, the polyjuice potion was fast fading from his system and he had yet to find his wife _or_ Ron. He pushed through the crowd, eyes raking over every face. His hair was turning colors and he felt his legs stretching back to their original height.

He shoved past an elderly wizard where he saw a familiar mop of mousy brown curls. Hermione, his breath caught.

He forgot keeping a low profile and sprinted through the dancing bodies to her.

Hermione felt a hand on her shoulder and turned, crying out in surprise and skittering away a few feet to see a half Minister-Fred staring at her.

"Hermione," he breathed, drawing her close to him and kissing her harshly. "I found you. I found you. I found you." He chanted in her ear.

She felt her body shaking against him as he held her at arm's length. "How?" she asked.

"Later, we need to get Ron and-," he was cut off by another voice, a low, cold drawl.

"Well isn't this a surprise, hello Mister Weasley." Lucius Malfoy murmured, jabbing a wand in between the boy's shoulder blades.

Hermione's eyes widened and she took a determined step forward, but the Malfoy would have none of it. "One false move and the boy loses a limb." He snarled at her, motioning for a guard to hold her.

The girl's rage was terrible as she narrowed her eyes at the man. A man's strong arms closed around her, preventing her from moving.

"Get your hands off of her!" Fred snarled, leaping forward and delivering a blow to the guard.

Then everything happened too quickly.

Hermione was in Fred's grasp, and they were running, the crowds were parting in shock and surprise as Lucius Malfoy bolted after them, wand extended.

"_Impedimentia!_"

"_Protego!_" Fred deflected with ease. The music halted now and all eyes fell on the exchange with unease.

Hermione felt her husband's grip on her tighten as he sent spell after spell towards the Malfoy, who dodged all effectively.

"Please! Everyone!" Narcissa Malfoy was shouting above all, her wand was out and she was herding everyone away and out of the reception area. The masses were confused and Hermione caught a glimpse of Draco whisking Luna away, his own wand drawn and eyes darting around in case of danger presented itself to him or his new bride.

Snape heard the commotion outside and he left the now fully transformed Ron Weasley tied to the chair, exiting into the courtyard to see a red-haired man dueling with Lucius. Hermione was behind him and he knew at once this was her husband.

"_Crucio!_" Severus shouted and Hermione screamed as Fred fell to the ground, convulsing.

"NO!" she shrieked, turning to Snape, eyes murderous. "LET HIM GO NOW YOU BASTARD!" she cried, tears smearing her makeup as she rushed him, forcing him to stop torturing the Weasley or run the risk of injuring her and the baby.

"Grab her." Severus snarled to Lucius, who stretched an arm out and drew her into a forceful hold. He clamped a hand over her mouth to stifle her screams but cried out himself in pain as he struck her over the head. Hermione fell to the ground unconscious.

"She bit me!" the Malfoy said, incredulous.

"You idiot!" Snape growled. "You'll have to answer to the Dark Lord for that."

Fred Weasley opened his eyes and saw the face of his wife smashed against the ground, a trickle of blood flowing down her scalp. He struggled to stand was promptly kicked in the ribs, bringing him down again.

"What do you think we should do with him?" Lucius asked, grabbing a fistful of his hair and dragging his head up.

"Kill him." Severus said simply.

The Malfoy smiled wickedly, pointing the wand at the Weasley's forehead.

"AAAAAAAARGH!" a cry of bloodlust made both men look up as a red headed man ran from the house, his wand drawn.

"_Sectumsepera!"_ Snape yelled, watching with satisfaction as a deep gash appeared in Ron's chest. Blood spilt into the grass as the Weasley staggered a few steps, then continued to run, his lifeblood falling from his open shirt, staining the ground with his black blood.

A fist connected with Lucius Malfoy, knocking the wand out of his hand and Ron fell to his knees, his own wand trained on Severus. "Don't touch my brother ever again." He said weakly, blood dribbling from the corner of his mouth.

"_Avada_-,"

_Crack!_ The rest of the spell was drowned out by the sound of the disapparation and the flash of green light hit the ground where both brothers were a second before.

"Fred!" Ron gasped as they landed on the lawn of the Burrow. His older brother opened his eyes, feeling his ribs protest as he breathed in. "F-Fred…" the boy repeated, trembling hands shaking him. "Get help." His voice, little more than a choked whisper.

Fred saw the pale face of his brother, saw the gash in his chest and the trembling in his lips. "HELP!" he cried, tears forming. "HELP US!" he cried out loud, hearing the door open and the scream of Ginny.

Ron's eyes rolled back into his head as he struggled to take another breath. Charlie dropped to his knees beside Fred, his wand quivering in his hand as he murmured a few spells to attempt to close the wound but Ron pushed his hand away.

"Don't," he gasped. "Don't waste your magic."

"Shut up Ron," Fred choked out. "You're gonna be-,"

"Where's Harry?" Ron demanded, his eyes wheeling around, searching for his friend.

Harry Potter was then there at the boy's side. "Ron? RON?" he said, tears falling from his eyes. "What do you need? Anything."

The blue eyes found the green and Ron smiled as his best mate wiped the bit of blood that slipped out of his mouth. "I can see Uncle Bilius, and Sirius, and-and-," he faltered for a moment.

"NO!" Mrs. Weasley's screams sounded. "NO! NOT RON! PLEASE NOT RON!" the whole family was on the lawn, looking on in horror.

"Ron stay with me!" Harry pleaded, holding his friend, shoving Charlie out of the way.

"I s-see your mum and dad Harry…." Ron trailed, smiling wider, his face now devoid of all color, only his blue eyes smoldered on, but darkness was closing on them as well. "Blimey you look just like…" his body shuddered once and lay still.

Ron Weasley was dead.


	43. Betrayal

Severus stood in front of his master, eyes bowed to the ground as the reptilian man placed a gentle hand on his shoulder. "I know you could not foresee the rescue attempt on the part of the Weasleys. Is she safe?" he asked gently.

Lucius's eyes squeezed shut as Snape cast him a glance. "She was injured in the struggle." Voldemort's eyes narrowed dangerously.

"Explain." He hissed.

"Lucius struck her; she bit him in her haste to reach her husband." Severus murmured.

The Dark Lord strode to the Malfoy, grabbing his collar to bring his face closer to his piercing red eyes. There was a bruise blossoming from Ron Weasley's punch. "My dear Lucius…" the Dark Lord said faintly, reaching up to touch his face. Then he tightened his hold around the Malfoy's neck, throwing him to the cold wood of the library floor. "Does this war's outcome mean nothing to you?" he snarled, watching the older man struggle to catch his breath. "We need her, and you wound her?"

"I'm sorry my Lord." Snape watched Lucius struggle to say. The Dark Lord scoffed at him and turned his attention to Severus.

"You however, my faithful servant." Voldemort murmured. "I've given orders to Draco… you'll have your Lily soon enough."

"Draco!" Luna protested with a giggle as he carried her into their room.

"Stop talking." He growled, kissing her again. "You're ruining the moment with your stupid mouth."

She laughed again into his mouth as she felt her gown being unbuttoned by his elegant hands. The bed pressed against her back as she arched against him, bringing a groan from him. The moonlight fell against the two pale bodies as his bowtie was ripped from around his neck in his haste to claim her rightfully.

Her ring glinted as he carefully tugged her white gloves off her hands, kissing her fingertips. "I don't do this for just anyone Lovegood." He murmured against her skin, feeling her shudder. "You should feel special."

"It's Malfoy now to you." She hummed gently, squirming out of her wedding dress as it crumpled to the floor, forgotten. His shirt was open and he felt her warm hands seeking his in the dark.

"My apologies ma'am," he rasped, running his lips along the length of her shoulder, feeling his eyes roll back into his head at the little noises she made. "How could I have been so careless?"

Her laugh was the most beautiful sound in the world as his trousers were gone and their bare bodies tangled together on the top of his bed. Her blonde hair was mussed as she lay beneath him, her cheeks flushed. He panted, mouth searching for hers.

"It hurts," she whimpered and he froze, confused.

"What hurts?" Draco asked, cupping her cheek. "What hurts?"

"My heart," she whispered into the night. "I need you."

He relaxed heart thumping hard and fast as he continued with what he was doing. "As I need you." He murmured, twining his hands into hers.

Her hips ground into his and Draco groaned, self-control wearing thin.

Hermione's eyes fluttered open and she was on her bed. Everything flooded into her mind again and she sat up quickly, panicked. Snape looked up from his position in the corner.

"You," she said blankly. "Where's Fred?" she asked, tears pricking her eyes.

"Gone, him and the other Weasley disapparated." Severus said, tone uninterested.

"The other Weasley?" she questioned.

"Ron, your friend."

"Is he okay?" she asked.

"He's dead." Snape replied calmly, a glint of triumph in his eyes.

Terror seized her heart and she shook her head. "He can't die." She said. "That's… that's impossible." She assured him.

He raised an eyebrow. "Perhaps the bloodstains in the courtyard suggest different?" he murmured.

Hermione sat, dazed as Severus stood, grabbing a bottle of something and pressing it to her lips. _Ron can't be dead… Ron can't be dead…_ she said to herself as the dreamless sleep potion took hold of her once more.

The wonders of release coursed through Luna's body as Draco collapsed on top of her, his imploring lips seeking hers like a hungry man to food. The salt on her skin found new refuge on his tongue as he trailed up from her breast to mouth.

His chest heaved as he struggled to comprehend what was going on. He saw her eyes staring at him through thick lashes and he kissed her again.

"Luna," he murmured against her lips.

"Draco," she replied simply.

He smirked his best smirk and she giggled, smiling back at him.

"You are mine." He whispered into the dark.

"_You_ are mine." She returned, nibbling on his neck.

He growled and sat up, untangling his body from hers. She rolled a bit away and grinned brilliantly, searching for his shirt to drape over her small form.

"Are you hungry?" he asked. She looked thoughtful for a second.

"Actually… yes." She replied, standing and wobbling. He instinctively reached out and grabbed her, ensuring that she wouldn't fall.

"I'll make something for you if you'll give me a moment to find some suitable clothing." He murmured against her hair. She nodded.

"I'll join you." She replied, turning to her wardrobe as Draco flipped on the light gently to show her open the drawers and slip his shirt off from around her body.

Her hair was long, he'd never noticed how long before though. Then there was her skin, Merlin… her skin.

It smelled so sweet, and it was pale as china, glistening with a bit of perspiration from their encounter moments earlier. He was swept with an urge to take her all over again.

Draco watched her dress and then turn to him, an eyebrow raised. "Are you planning on walking out there like that?" she asked, motioning to his naked body.

He frowned at her. "I was thinking about it Malfoy, don't think you can force me to wear clothes." He chided.

She smirked. "I'm your wife Malfoy, I do whatever I so please."

He scowled now as she wrapped her arms around his neck affectionately. "You go on to the dining room, I'll be with you in a moment." He said lowly.

Draco's eyes followed her movements until the door clicked closed behind him and he turned to his dresser, all previous happiness evaporated from his mind. He opened the drawers, dressing himself and then turning to that loose tile in the floor he knew was so well hidden she couldn't stumble upon it by accident.

_Tonight, give it to her or I will send someone to punish the girl on your behalf._

He closed his eyes as he plucked the phial from his hiding place, putting it in his pocket as he opened the door and went to the dining room where his wife of a few hours was awaiting him.

_No,_ Draco thought bitterly. _Where my wife of a few hours was waiting for me to betray her and then hand her over to the enemy_. The vows of protection seemed pointless now; he'd kill her if he didn't obey.

"Hello," Luna murmured to him, reaching for his hand. "What are we eating?"

He pasted a warm smile to his face as he untangled himself from her. "Wait here," he said to her. "I'll make you something." And he fled to the kitchen in a manner fit for a Malfoy.

Draco knew nothing of how to cook and so he summoned an elf, who appeared moments later with a full plate of food. He dug into his pocket and looked at the phial with a grim face, sprinkling the contents into the meal.

Then he leaned against the counter, running a hand through his blonde hair, mussing it out of its slicked back state.

Draco's head shifted up as he heard Luna's voice calling for him and he hurriedly grabbed the plate of food, pushing through into the dining room, the smile pasted back on his face.

Luna smiled at the sight of her beautiful, wondrous husband bringing her a late night snack as she sat up a little straighter, lips pursed for his.

Draco denied her this, his eyes looked troubled and that worried her. Instead, he set the plate heavily in front of her and sat down as far away as he could, at the head of the table.

"Are you okay?" Luna asked him, unsure of how to continue.

Draco's eyes focused again as he looked at him, he nodded his head. "Yeah… eat your food." He ordered, watching her with pensive eyes as she took the first bite.

Luna grinned at him, which brought a round of pain in Draco's heart as she wiped her mouth. "This is amazing!" she exclaimed, then she smiled slyly. "There's no way you made this… you called a house elf."

Draco then looked ruffled. "You don't think I can cook?" he demanded.

She raised an eyebrow. "You've never cooked a day in your li-," her hands then began to shake and her husband stood, pain in his eyes.

The Malfoy looked at his wife, watching her panic as her bright eyes snapped up to him. "What's happening to me?" she asked, terrified.

"I gave you a potion," Draco said, voice thick. "You're going into a deep sleep. I've been given orders, Luna… if I didn't obey they were going to kill you." He pleaded with her to understand.

Luna shook her head rapidly. "You-You poisoned me?" her voice choked with fear as her mind began shutting down.

Draco saw a figure emerge from the shadows, the Dark Lord, watching the exchange with interest. Another person was behind him, but his body was still hidden in the dark. His master smiled approvingly at him and Draco desired to run away, to grab his fool and run as far away as he could.

Luna struggled to keep her eyes open but it wasn't working. She reached frantically for Draco, who grasped her hand firmly. Hermione's words flashed through her brain.

_That is an enemy, Luna. He is bound by a mark on his bloody forearm. If he was ordered to kill you at this very moment, he would. Remember that when you decide to defend his actions._

"Excellent work Draco," the Dark Lord hissed as Luna's eyes rolled back into her head and she slumped into her chair. "I didn't think you could do it."

The Malfoy buried his face into his hands at the sound of these words. "Please don't hurt her." He said in a small voice.

Voldemort grabbed a lock of his wife's hair, pulling in it to bring her face up to him while he appraised it. "She has such a lovely face for such filthy blood." he said gently. Draco tensed, standing and the Dark Lord glared at the boy. "Sit down," he snarled. "You had your opportunity to save her and you declined."

The Malfoy looked confused, but obeyed orders, taking a seat in his chair again.

The Dark Lord plowed on. "You are a coward, Draco Malfoy. A coward indeed. You were so fearful for your own self-preservation that you could not take the time to uphold all the promises you made to this girl and truly protect her. Had you told the truth and spoke of your feelings, I would've found another… but you were too selfish and so now the girl suffers because of your cowardice."

Draco then realized it had been a test, and he had failed miserably. He clenched his jaw as Severus Snape stepped forward, lifting Luna's body gently. "She trusted you!" he spat at Snape. "She thought you were her friend."

The dark man raised an eyebrow but said nothing as he turned with Draco's wife in his arms and walked back down the hallway. The Malfoy felt something snap and he lunged at Snape, only to find himself being flung through the air and onto the opposite wall where everything went black.


	44. The Last Enemy To Be Destroyed

Tears. So many tears.

His black suit suffocated him; he had yet to find a suit that made him feel at least semi-comfortable. Many flaming red heads crowded around the hole that the men had dug, Fred's mother and Ginny watching with wide eyes and tears.

Harry had searched through the entire house for a DA coin that Hermione had enchanted for them all, tearing things off the walls, overturning chairs until he spied it, under Ron's mattress where he had hidden it away. Overnight the entire ranks of Dumbledore's Army had shown up, each as horrified at the next at the news that the coin had delivered.

The Order was there, all watching with grim faces, but to them it was another casualty in the long line that this war had claimed. He hadn't been much of a warrior, not much of a resource to them all… the world would soon forget Ronald Weasley.

A tear trickled down Fred's face as he felt George wrap an arm around him, squeezing him. Ginny was leaning heavily on Harry, seeking support that the boy wasn't in a position to be giving. Fleur had Bill, Charlie had Helga, Percy had his fiancé, but Fred felt as though he had lost two precious things… one of them could never be retrieved again.

Hermione should've been here to mourn him with them all, the girl Ron had loved. He should've let them be, given his brother more happiness.

He clenched his fists as a drizzle sprinkled over the funeral, mixing tears and raindrops. He should've kept him away from his stupid plans, he should've gone alone.

Ron was dead. And it was his fucking fault.

A sudden movement made Fred's eyes shift up and he saw that his father was crying into his mother's hair. In all of Fred's life he had never, ever seen his father shed tears.

His father was the support of the family… the force that rooted them to the ground. When the foundations were rocked from the inside they looked to him, and now their cornerstone had broken as well. Desolation and unthinkable sadness crept into Fred's heart as his own shoulders heaved as a sob ripped through him.

Not his dad, not the man that was their savior. He didn't cry, he frowned and scowled and furrowed his brows… or he laughed.

Fred smiled halfheartedly at the thought of his father's laughter; it was his earliest memory of his dad. Shortly after Ron's birth Fred had been sitting in the kitchen, watching his father cradling the baby, trying to make him stop crying, but the child wouldn't shut up. So he eventually became so frustrated with the wailing Ron that he did his best scowl he could muster and turned too quickly, sliding in his socks and falling backwards into the rubbish bin, his face a look of flabbergasted shock.

Then he looked at the surprised face of baby Ron and threw his head back, letting loose a roar of laughter that scared the baby in his arms so bad that he promptly began crying again.

So long ago this was, now they were laying his younger brother in the ground.

George shuddered beside him, the rain was getting heavier and no one had moved, their suits getting wet. Fred looked over at his brother and wiped his eyes. "You okay George?" he asked.

The other twin shook his head. "No." he sniffled, unashamed.

"Me neither." Fred whispered.

Charlie took a step back and motioned for the twins to follow. Eventually, all the Weasleys had drawn back until they were all sitting in the provided chairs, waiting for someone to stand and speak. His father struggled to his feet and made his way through the wet grass where his son would soon be put to rest.

"Hello," Arthur Weasley said in a voice that was choked with grief. "I thank you all for coming out here today, this has truly been the worst nightmare of my life. Losing-," he cut himself off to wipe stray tears away from his mouth. "Losing a child is a terrible fate I hope none of you ever deal with. But I'm here to speak on my son's behalf, forgive me if I'm unable to finish."

Fred reached for his mother's hand as she cried harder, squeezing it tight, hoping to offer some form of comfort.

"My son, Ronald Weasley was a wonderful man." The Weasley resumed speaking with an air of self-control. "He was always the one that could lighten a situation… and I always noticed that he never tried to be anything he wasn't. You'll have to understand, growing up in a family such as ours it's easy to feel lost in the crowd, but Ron never seemed to be ruffled by this fact. He never strived to act out of character to impress us, no, Ron was very much content with who he was and it seemed as though he knew when his time to shine would come and he was happy to wait for it." More tears as his father wiped his eyes yet again.

"His shining moment had finally come, I'm pleased to say," Arthur Weasley said. "He didn't leave us without completing that mission he knew would arrive. His last act was saving his brother from a fate worse than death in the hands of the enemy." Fred felt tears fall heavier as the rain increased. "And I'm very happy to declare that Ronald Bilius Weasley was my son, that he was one of the finest men I have known, and that he will be sorely missed." And with that he sat down next to his wife.

No applause heralded the end of his speech, only more tears and halfhearted claps. Harry then stood, letting go of Ginny to stagger to the front. The green in his eyes stood out as he looked at the mixed audience.

"Ron was my friend, and everything a Gryffindor should be." He said, squeezing tears out of before continuing on. "Noble, loyal, and brave…" he paused for a minute before looking at the ground and shuddering violently. "I'm sorry." He muttered, going to sit down, unable to finish.

The procession looked on, waiting for someone else to stand and that's when Fred decided that he would send his youngest brother off with his words. He stood, uncertain of what to say when the eyes of all those wizards and witches gazed back, bleary eyed.

"He was brave." Fred said, going off of what Harry had begun. "Brave even in the face of death. He knew he would die when the curse was cast, yet he pushed on, refusing to allow me to go down as well. His last act was to save me from being killed while I lay a few feet away from my wife. Ron saw that his golden opportunity had finally come to make his mark upon the world and he did. He saved my life, and I'm sorry to say that I was unable to save his." Fred felt his throat close as he ignored those gathered to turn and look at the red mahogany coffin that was snug in the ground.

He sunk to his knees and felt the grass on his hands as he allowed his tears to fall to the ground. "I'm so sorry that it had to end like this," he whispered to the boy inside. "I'll see you soon Ron… you better believe that I'm going to get her back too, for the both of us."

Fred couldn't watch as they lay the dirt over the coffin, he turned his head, feeling the rain slither down his soaked back and his twin cried on, watching their baby brother be laid in his final resting place. "I saw the body," Fred heard Bill say to Fleur solemnly. "As they were prepping it. He could've been sleeping…"

Dreariness crept into Fred's heart as he looked at the sky. He was tired, tired and finished with this war, with this pain that always found a way of manifesting in one unfortunate situation from the next. He didn't know if he would fully recover from this one though, he wouldn't bounce back with the same determined air he had before, again and again.

He climbed the stairs to his room, opening the door and beginning to discard his clothes. They fell to the floor with a sickening wet slapping sound and he fell into his bed in only his boxers.

Fred's hair stuck to his face as he looked at all the books stacked neatly in mounds and rows. He had given up, he couldn't face the day any longer.

The door opened and Remus of all people entered, looking somber and thoroughly wet. Fred raised his eyes and then lowered them quickly. "I understand what blow this is Fred." The werewolf murmured to him.

"No, you don't." Fred snarled back. "Get out and leave me alone."

Remus sighed. "I know what it's like to lose someone like this-,"

"HE DIED BECAUSE OF ME!" Fred shouted at the top of his lungs, sitting up and standing. Remus was shocked by his fire as he jabbed a finger at him. "BECAUSE _I_ WANTED SOMETHING BAD ENOUGH I DIDN'T STOP TO THINK THAT WAS MY BABY BROTHER I SHOVED INTO HARM'S WAY!" fresh tears coursed down his face.

"You don't think I've lost family!" Remus said back, harsh enough to shut the Weasley up. "I've killed innocent children due to my condition, I've hurt my wife, I've lost two of my best friends. Fred, I _understand_!"

The boy looked at the man, who extended arms of comfort and he fell into them, forgetting that he was only wearing soaking boxer shorts. "He's gone." Fred sobbed into his old professor's chest. "He's gone and it's all my fault."

"Ron made the choice; you had nothing to do with it. He knew what was going to happen when Severus pointed his wand at him. There were a million scenarios which involved both of you surviving, and he chose that one." Remus counseled. "He gave his life to ensure that you wouldn't have to. Don't let this sacrifice be in vain."

Fred pulled away from the man, wiping his eyes. "You're right." He murmured.

"And if it's any help, the Order is now in the offensive. We're going to get Hermione back and that map you're making will save countless more lives. You're helping Fred, you are." Lupin assured him.

"Thank you." Fred said softly.

The werewolf said nothing in reply, only turning and closing the door behind him, leaving Fred to stand in his underwear alone in his room.

The Weasley then gulped, turning to look outside of his window to watch the rest of his family crowded around the newly made grave.

George looked up to see his brother watching them from his window. The members of Dumbledore's Army had come to pay their respects. Neville Longbottom sniffled, wiping his eyes as Cho Chang and her husband (Oliver Wood) put a black rose on the headstone that Charlie had carved for his youngest brother.

Dean Thomas came, leaving a little model of a quidditch broom. Seamus Finnigan was present as well, his coin clenched in his hand while his wife, Evelyn Staunton, a pretty woman who had been in their year, but in Ravenclaw, bowed her head in quiet respect for the fallen hero.

"He was brilliant." The girl said softly to her husband who nodded, drawing his wife into his arms with a shaky kiss on the forehead.

The last in the line was Harry, who got down on his knees at his friend's headstone, digging a little hole in the dirt and dropping his DA coin in it. "There," the Potter murmured to the dead boy beneath the ground. "Now you'll always have a little bit of me down there so you won't ever forget about all those adventures we had."

The carved marble read:

**Ronald Bilius Weasley**

**Beloved Son, Brother, Friend, and Hero.**

_**The Last Enemy That Shall Be Destroyed Is Death**_


	45. Lily Potter's Return

"_Episky!_"

That was how Draco woke, the feel of his shoulder blade sliding back into place. The pain made his eyes open wide, shrinking away from the person who had caused him harm.

"Draco! Oh Draco, you're alive!" Narcissa Malfoy crushed her son to her in relief as he fought her.

"Of course I'm alive I'm-," he paused. "Where's Luna?"

His mother tensed and he took that as an extremely bad sign. The younger Malfoy pushed her out of the way as he struggled to stand, looking where he was moments earlier and seeing casual blood drabbles. The dining room's fire had went out and the chill was near unbearable.

Narcissa Malfoy stood, fear in her eyes and from the terror stemmed a certain firmness that even Draco couldn't ignore. "Stay here," she ordered.

"I can't." he retorted, turning away from her. "They have her… they took her."

"You handed her over, Draco."

"NO!" he snarled, whipping back to face his mother. "I thought he was going to kill her if I didn't! It's not my fault!" that last bit was added, as though he was a sulky child who had been blamed for something that had gone wrong.

His mother opened his mouth to say something but was cut off as one shrill scream rang through the house.

Luna was scared, she couldn't open her eyes. Where was she? Where was Draco? She hoped it was a bad dream. Her eyelids wouldn't lift as she felt strong arms lay her down on the cold floor.

"Stand back Severus," a faint hiss said and Luna knew this had to be the Dark Lord. "I don't want you hurt, we must weaken the mind to allow Lily to take her place."

Then there was so much pain, it was blinding, reds and whites splashed across her brain. She screamed but it wasn't loud enough to tell of her suffering. It ached her entire body, she was going to die.

Then there was no more pain, it cut off as soon as it had begun and Luna slumped against the floor, panting, feeling her tears course down her face. "Please…" she gasped, reaching out into the dark for a helping hand.

Draco followed the sound of distress into the hallway, pushing his mother off of him with her persistent attempts to keep him with her. He would not sit on his ass and twiddle his thumbs while he had a chance at getting her back.

They would run, he knew that the Order would accept them on the account of Luna's previous ties, and maybe Draco could solicit information in exchange for protection. He would get Luna and they would go far away from this, where they wouldn't want to hurt her or himself.

Luna groaned as she fought the potion her husband had fed her, she felt her eyelids still refusing to open, blinding her to what was going on.

More pain, she screamed again, feeling it rip and tear at her throat as she writhed on the floor. Her mind throbbed, like it was bleeding as she curled into a ball on the floor.

"NO MORE!" she cried aloud. "PLEASE NO MORE!"

The sound of her pain was a beacon through the maze that was his home as Draco ran through the hallways, stopping at the doors to the library that appeared to be magically sealed shut. "LUNA!" he bellowed through the doors, hoping to reach her.

The agony stopped and it took much longer for Luna to recover from this one, but through the haze of disorientation a voice reached her… Draco's voice.

"Draco?" she called into the dark and then there were sounds of someone banging on a door.

"My Lord?" Snape's voice.

"Leave him, he won't be able to get in until I allow it." Voldemort replied flippantly. A laugh, then the pain returned.

This was worse than the last two, it rocked every nerve in her body, tearing at her very being. She felt as though her soul was being rattled inside of her she twisted and shrieked some more. "Kill me!" she begged to them. "Kill me, don't… no more!"

"Begging for death so soon my dear?" the Dark Lord whispered, voice eerily close. "We don't want you dead, we just need to create some room in that body of yours."

Hermione sat bolt upright at the shrieks and noises emanating from downstairs. Her mind instantly snapped to her husband. Completely overlooking the fact that the screams were too feminine to belong to Fred she struggled out of bed and ran down the flights of steps, searching for the source.

She wobbled, running her side into the wall a few times, and a terrible pain in her head made her squint, but she continued.

Draco punched the doors, feeling something snap in his fist. "LUNA!" he cried, hammering against them, not surprised by the fact that they would not budge. He slumped against the doors, banging his head against them. "Open… please." He murmured.

There was too much agony… she felt herself slipping through the cracks of sanity. Her mind was becoming unhinged and she writhed furiously, attempting to focus.

"She's ready." The Dark Lord whispered to Snape as they watched the girl convulse on the wooden floor of the library. "Ready the cauldron."

Darkness, but it wasn't the sightless expanse that she had encountered before. No, Luna was in something much different.

_Am I dead?_

_No_, a voice replied instantly, touching her mind gently.

_What's happening_?" she asked, unsure.

White. Everything was white now, she felt blinded but she had now eyes and nothing to shield her from the whiteness.

_You're on the other side… but you're not dead._ The voice said again. Hands touched her and she directed her consciousness to the source of the hands.

A woman was standing there, she looked so sad. Her hair was a beautiful shade of red and her eyes a glowing green.

"Who're-,"

"Please, we haven't much time." The woman whispered urgently, bending down and clasping onto Luna's hands. "You will forget this most likely, but know that I am so terribly sorry for what I am to do to you."

"What are you going to do to me?" the girl asked, scared.

"My soul is being summoned by a magic force much stronger than what I can fight. I'm latching onto you… I will consume and inhabit your body and right now your soul is trying to exchange with mine, but I'm trying my best to keep it in your body. These few minutes are all we will have for me to apologize."

The white faded and Luna clawed to get it back but the woman was gone… in fact, she felt… gone. The darkness seemed to take on a more permanent air. There was an alien presence there in the endless black as well.

It didn't seem hostile, it was just… there.

_Hello?_ She called.

No reply.

Hermione staggered into the library hallway where she spotted Draco Malfoy leaning against the doors, halfheartedly pounding against them. "Who's in there?" Hermione asked.

Malfoy's eyes snapped up as he saw Hermione and an idea popped into his head. He stood, taking one step towards her, his glare dangerous. "They're not letting me in." he stated flatly. "But maybe they will for you."

She couldn't fight the deathgrip as he grabbed her arm and dragged her to the doors.

Snape heard Draco's shouts, a new strain of confidence in his words. "Open the doors, I have Granger… If you don't open these doors I-I'll kill her!"

Severus looked to the Dark Lord who was busying himself with the spells and the potion and awaited orders. "He can't kill, he's not strong enough." The Dark Lord replied simply. "Leave him to his threats."

"My Lord." Snape murmured, going back to sit by Luna's body, searching for any outward sign that the transaction was going as planned.

Voldemort had long ago started chanting and now his green concoction was starting to rise out of the cauldron, creating a creepy, clammy fog that coated the room. It shuddered and moved with the rate of Luna's breathing. It thumped as her heart did.

Snape had a chilling feeling that the souls of Lily and Luna were hovering in this fog, attempting to decide who would claim the body below them for their own.

"Let go of me!" Hermione spat, trying to wretch her arm out of Draco's reach. He tightened his hold.

"They have Luna." He snarled.

Hermione ceased fighting. "Why?" she asked, eyes wide.

"I don't know." Draco said miserably. "I'm sorry."

Hermione raised an eyebrow. "Why are you sor-," she didn't finish as she watched the Malfoy bend down and sink his teeth into her shoulder.

Luna heard distant cries from a faraway place and wondered who was screaming. It couldn't be her… no, she knew she wasn't in that world right now. She was floating away… it was so serene.

No war, no hurt, no death… just trapped in limbo forever free.

_Fight_. The voice of the woman reached her, little more that a whisper._ Fight or you will suffer_.

Fight? She didn't want to fight. No more fighting…

_FIGHT_! The voice screamed again, jarring her.

Snape watched the pale body twitch, Luna's features almost distorted in irritation. The Dark Lord had stopped chanting. "We wait."

Hermione's screams reached them from the other side of the doors. Voldemort's face grew murderous and uncertain.

"LET ME GO!" Hermione shrieked, writhing as Malfoy clamped harder still.

Draco felt nauseas as Granger's blood flowed into his mouth; he felt the bone's resolve weaken under the strain of his teeth.

Hermione was putting up a valiant fight; he knew he would have many bruises and gashes from her nails and fists raining down upon him.

Luna's body twitched again as Hermione's screams continued. The Dark Lord hesitated once before making a decision; Hermione's life meant more to his cause than this silly favor he was doing for Snape.

Flicking his wand, the cries of Hermione stopped as the doors clicked open.

Draco released, watching Granger drop to the floor, clutching her wounded shoulder as he threw the doors open, spitting out the blood in his mouth.

Luna was on the ground, Severus kneeling beside her. The Dark Lord directly behind him.

Snape snapped as Draco dropped to his knees opposite of him, Luna between them. "Do not touch her." He snarled, but the hand of Voldemort fell on him.

"Watch, Severus." The wizard breathed.

Draco didn't catch the exchange and cradled Luna's body to his own. "L-Luna? Luna are you there?" he asked her.

The body in his arms stirred, eyes still remaining closed. "Luna?" she asked.

"Oh thank god you're alive," he gasped, kissing her, Granger's blood leaving a red mark on her lips. He wiped it away hurriedly. "It's me Draco…."

Her brow furrowed. "Who's Draco?" she asked, voice distorting slightly.

That's when the Malfoy boy found himself thrown out of the way, Snape now where he had been seconds before. Draco didn't try and fight him, the shock at his wife's words too great.

"It's me, Lily… Severus."

Hermione watched Snape touch the pale face of Luna Malfoy with trembling hands. "Severus… you're here for me?" the voice speaking was no longer Luna's. It was older.

A teardrop fell from Snape's face as he crushed her to him. "Yes Lily. I'm here."

Draco watched as his wife opened her eyes, crying out and skidding back as he saw her eyes.

He'd recognize those eyes anywhere, but not on her. Those eyes belonged to the man whom he hated, the man who was the driving force of this war.

"Where am I?" the green-eyed Luna asked.

Lily Potter had returned.


	46. Stolen Body

**Author's Apology: I'm so sorry for the wait, please be kind to me.**

* * *

><p>Lily ached. Her soul burned from the excruciating magic it took to bind her to this form. She furrowed the brow of this stolen body and opened her eyes faintly to see a musty ceiling ridden with cobwebs.<p>

After opening her eyes for the first time in many years to see the pale, beseeching face of a young man, she had lost consciousness again when strong hands had taken her and she had felt the world shift. She had been in a fitful sleep, the dark magic pinning her into discomfort and agony, leaving her unable to escape.

She dreamed of her husband while she lay dormant, her darling James.

"L-Lily?" a voice disturbed her thoughts as she turned her head slowly, moving still hurt.

Through the haze of her displacement she saw Severus. "Sev," she whispered, cringing as the voice that came with her words was not her own. "Severus, help me."

"What's wrong?" he demanded, rushing to her side, wand at ready as he inspected her. "Are you in pain?"

A stirring sensation came from the back of her mind as the consciousness of the girl whose body she was using attempting to break from the confines of the prison she'd been ushered into. Lily sensed that the girl had heeded her warning and her soul was still intact.

Whenever the girl's soul struggled, a little burst of memory would spout from her, the things she was holding fast to for strength. Such a thing came to her now.

_Betrayal, he betrayed me._

Her thoughts were soft-spoken, but riddled with an emotional pain Lily had only experienced moments before her death. She saw what the girl had seen before she was handed over to the people who had done this to her.

The look of torn horror on the face of the pale young man as this girl's eyesight began to fail. She struggled to let out words as he spoke to her, some of it not reaching her through the haze.

_Betrayal, he loves me. Why? I love him. Oh, pain…. So much pain._

Lily wondered if she could reach the frightened woman. _You're safe here,_ she tried to reassure her.

Silence met her words and the girl's consciousness slipped away as her strength faded, bringing Lily back to the current moment as Snape's hands probed her cheek, welcoming a fresh round of pain.

She cried out and he hastily retracted his hand, worry in his eyes. "Lily?"

"The girl," she stated, gasping for air from her stolen lungs. "What is her name?"

"What girl?" he asked sharply, suspicion on his features that Lily had never before seen. Severus Snape was a different man.

"They anchored me… to her body. What is her name?" she forced out, ordering her eyes to lock onto the man's.

"Her name was Luna." He said quietly, she couldn't miss the distinctive guilt in his eyes.

Fury gripped Lily Potter as she summoned strength she didn't possess to reach a hand out and grab Snape's robes. "What have you done to me?" she hissed, narrowing her eyes, face flushing from the pure exertion it took.

"I've given you another chance at life." He replied evenly in a dull monotone that seemed to be his normal voice.

"At the cost of hers?" Lily replied, incredulous. "Tell me Severus, what side are you on exactly?"

His eyes were strategically blank. "The side I needed to be on to insure I could have you with me again. The side that had the power to bring you back to us."

Her shock broke her concentration and her hand slumped back, releasing his robes. "No," she whispered, fearful. "Not you Severus, not you who did this to me. Dumbledore-,"

"Dumbledore is dead, Lily." He snapped, eyes glinting. "The war is won, we are on the right side-,"

"Harry!" she interrupted him forcefully. "My son, Severus. Where is my son?"

Snape grew quiet again. "He's alive, if that's what you wish to know."

Tears sparked in her eyes as she summoned energy to turn her head away from him, chest heaving. "What have you done Snape?" she choked.

"What I needed to do!" he snarled, grabbing her head and forcing her to look at him. She did her best to wheel her eyes someplace else in the disgusting room. "Lily, don't you see what I've done for you? I love you, we can be together now, safe and without worry. The Dark Lord has willed it."

This was decidedly the wrong thing to say as Lily forced her hand to collide with his face to get him away from her. "How dare you tear me away from where I belong to fulfill your schoolboy fantasy Severus Snape!" she snarled as much as she could, struggling to sit up while leaning heavily on the wall. "You realize that it is truly impossible to bring back the dead don't you?"

Snape hesitated, his face an enormous mix of emotions. "What do you mean?"

Lily glared at him, pinning him to the spot with her cold green eyes. "You've broken my soul to root it to this body. Why do you think I'm in such pain?"

"You will… die?"

"You could have been great, Severus. But you're nothing more than the shell of the great man I thought I once knew." Lily murmured, Luna's body giving out as it continued to reject this alien thing and she fell back onto the pillows, defeated.

Luna was confined in this black void, nothing but her memories to keep her comfort. Over and over she replayed what she knew, trying to piece together what was happening.

She sensed what her body was doing, she heard muffled reverberations of what her body was saying, but the control was gone. It was terrifying.

The apparition of the woman had urged her to fight, and fight she had. Luna could feel when this new spirit weakened, her body was attempting to push it out, but it was anchored with the darkest of magic and so it was fighting a losing battle, it was all she could do to try and surface for a few moments.

Even this was slipping away from her as the soul grew stronger with rest and she grew weaker from being crammed into this infinite yet so compact space.

"Draco," she whispered into the darkness, hoping that maybe he could hear her somewhere. "I need you right now."

A presence was detected in the black. _Who is Draco?_

Luna tensed, unsure of whether or not to answer. "He's… my husband."

No reply met her words and so she sank back into her memories for a little longer, living within the confines of her wondrous imagination that had always helped her along when the times were hard.

Stirring told her that this strange thing was back. _I'm sorry_

"Sorry about what?"

_Draco_

"Why?"

_He…_ pinpricks of pain reached her, an echo of what this spirit was feeling in an effort to keep the connection. _He…_

Then the presence retracted, leaving her in the dark again.

She sighed into the endless black.

Lily's heart was pounding, forehead beaded with sweat as she struggled to feel the soul of this poor girl again, Luna…

Nothing met her efforts and she released a strained breath. This body was doubling its attempts to expel her; sometimes it was even a chore to get the chest to rise and air to fill her lungs. Lily grunted as she tried to sit up again, pleased that it didn't take so much work as the last time.

Snape hadn't attempted to bother since he'd stormed out of the room a few hours ago and since then she'd drifted in and out of sleep, gathering strength.

A mirror was on the opposite wall and Lily wanted to look at Luna's face, see what she had robbed the poor child of.

Huffing and puffing she swung her legs, marveling at how white her skin was. She tried to stand and promptly fell over.

The pain of her face scraping against the ground made her scream, a high shrill sound. The last time she had made such a sound she was begging the very man who had brought her back to take her life. How ironic.

No one came to her aid and so she began the process of picking herself up and wrenching a hand out for the wall to ease to a standing position again.

Lily pressed her forehead against the wall, as if trying to remember the ways legs worked.

Her progress was very slow, her unsteadiness hindering her considerably, but soon after twenty minutes and careful calculations to avoid falling again, she looked into the mirror.

The face was ghostly pale, with angry red splotches covering her cheeks. Wide green eyes gaze back at her and she wondered if they were natural.

Her hair was a lovely white blonde that felt like matted silk against her back, it hadn't been brushed or washed in however long Lily had been occupying her body. She saw though that red hair was beginning to grow in the roots.

Luna felt a weak point in the mental prison and she sprang at the opportunity. She'd been storing her power for this moment, confident that she would be able to overcome whatever forces holding her back. She surged and with blinding pain she broke through with blinding pain and saw her face, staring at her with shock and pain.

Luna was confused momentarily until she realized that this was a mirror, and this was her face. She opened her mouth to say something when suddenly there was a pulling sensation from behind, as if someone were pulling her eyebrows back into her head and she found herself consumed in the blackness once more.

Lily blinked once, swaying dangerously, her head pounding. The inner fighting was still taking place as she felt the girl pushing with everything she had to regain the control she held.

Staring at herself in the mirror, her irises a strange flux of green and blue as the battle raged on. Luna's chest rose rapidly as green overtook and Lily was issued full control again.

"I'm so sorry." She murmured.

_Pain, it hurts._ Luna whimpered.

Lily bowed her head, feeling blossoms of pain bloom all along her body. She negotiated her way back to the bed, closing her eyes. No more for today, she would face it all tomorrow.

Dreams that looked suspiciously like memories swirled around her head as she lay exhausted.

_He stalked around the assembled pairs of students, instructing them. His voice sounded incredibly strong compared to the others, whose hands quaked as they held their wands. _

_A perfect pale hand extended, wand at ready. The boy approached her, a smile on his face as he looked at her with kind green eyes that twinkled happily. "That's it Luna!" he stated affirmatively. "The happiest thoughts you know!" he insisted._

"_I'm trying Harry!" she muttered. "Expecto Patronum!" she called, a pure white otter jetting out of the end of her wand like quicksilver._

_The boy clapped her on the back. "Brilliant!" he stated, grinning wide._

Lily jolted awake, her eyes snapping open.

"Harry," she whispered into the night.


	47. Switching Sides

_One Month Previous_

Hermione clutched her bleeding shoulder as Snape picked up the alien Luna and stormed out of the room, his arms trembling terribly. Voldemort's eyes flitted to Draco who was staring hollowly at where his wife had been lying a few seconds prior, and then turned to Hermione. The red eyes found the brown and in a flash of black billowing robes the Dark Lord was gone, leaving Draco and Hermione alone in the library.

The pain in her shoulder made her turn to the pale man, still on the floor, eyes glazed as his mind whirred sluggishly. Sweat dotted his forehead.

"Draco," she rasped. "Draco help me." Yet he remained still. She wobbled over to him and dropped to her knees, searching his face for any traces of thought, nothing.

It was only when she reached for his wand to heal herself that he snapped to attention, grabbing her throat with a snarl. "This is your fault." He spat. "You made her doubt me, you hurt her. She didn't need to know!"

Hermione responded by flailing her fists out in rapid jerking movements in an attempt to get him to give her back the air her lungs craved so badly. He simply pinned her down and she heard the last of her breath slip out of her mouth.

"Draco!" a voice sounded. "Draco!" but he ignored it, rage burning in his eyes like hell as he pressed down harder and harder on her throat.

There was an exasperated sigh as Hermione watched Lucius Malfoy drag his son off of her, slapping him hard across the face coldly to start him out of his stupor.

"Let me go!" the younger Malfoy snarled, straining to get back to the pregnant witch gasping on the floor like a fish.

"Do not touch her!" Draco's father snapped. "You will pay dearly already for the previous damage you inflicted." The young man strained for only a few seconds more before slumping, defeated, against Lucius's shoulder.

"She's gone… Luna… I-I-,"

"I know Draco." The older man whispered to his son. "But remember why we are doing this, remember that we need the mudblood."

Hermione's lungs burned and her shoulder bled on as she raised her head feebly to look upon the tortured face of Draco Malfoy. She couldn't even begin to wonder what was going through his mind as she relaxed, allowing her head to slump back on the cold marble of the floor.

Draco's chest heaved with foreign emotion as he shifted his gaze to Granger, feeling surprise tingle him as he saw the little pool of blood starting to seep onto the floor from her wound. Lucius followed his son's line of sight and sighed.

"Leave her, your mother will see to it that she makes it upstairs…" his father droned on and on, lecturing Draco about the error of his ways but Draco could find no reason to care at the moment. Luna was gone, she had trusted him and he had stabbed her in the back, left her alone and unguarded.

"_Remember why we are doing this." _Did he remember anymore? What was the point? To ensure those he loved were safe, to see to it that they were on the right side… the more powerful side? Had he ever had a reason besides than to support his family?

That was now gone and as he stared as the bleeding figure of Hermione as her chest rose and fell, eyes closed and tear stains etched into her pale cheeks it occurred to him that maybe he'd never been on the right side. Panic, dull and aching, set into his soul, for in that moment everything he'd based his beliefs and prejudices on teetered and collapsed.

Hermione remembered that Narcissa Malfoy had healed her shoulder, but after that she opened her eyes alone in her bed, but she wasn't alone. Sitting up quickly her tired eyes fell on the image of Draco Malfoy.

"What do you want?" she asked, her words hung in the dark of the night, the moon their only spectator.

"I need your help."

"Go to hell."

Draco stiffened considerably before quietly turning and exiting her room, leaving her to glare at the shadows. Her shoulder still hurt a bit and now her scar throbbed painfully. Everything was falling to pieces and she couldn't stop it, not this time.

The Malfoy slammed the door to his room so hard that the windows vibrated. He was aware the rest of the mansion was fast asleep and he hoped everyone woke to the sound of his temper tantrum. The first thing he saw was the stone that had been wedged loose and he strode over to it, picked it up, and then threw it, shattering the glass of his window.

Shards fell, one lightly grazing his arm, brining drops of ruby water to the surface of his pale skin. His anger and rage were not suppressed by the destruction of his parents' fine things though; he only grew more furious at his lack of ability to express himself.

He was a coward. A coward with fantastic self-preservation instinct, a coward who knew when something suited his needs and when something didn't, and right now his needs could be better suited elsewhere.

An idea was then born in his head, possibly the most dangerous idea he'd ever had in his life. So earth-shattering was this idea that he blinked several times in confusion because it was _he _who thought it was a reasonable solution.

Hermione woke again to the feel of hands jolting her awake. She opened her eyes to see Draco's face inches from hers. She twisted her body away and earned a harsh smack of irritation and impatience.

"Leave me alone!" she tried to shriek only to have him clamp a hand over her mouth. Fear prickled her skin.

"Where is Potter hiding Granger." He hissed to her. The question surprised her but she said nothing. He shook her. "Where is he?"

"Why do you need to know?" she challenged.

Draco opened his mouth to speak but the sound of voices downstairs halted him. The Dark Mark's magic had given him away, his traitorous thoughts had been delivered to his master like a letter of resignation. "I need to know where he is Granger, please."

"Go fuck yourself Malfoy!"

The voices grew louder and more numerous and he panicked, deciding stealing the information might help him more. "_Legilimens_!" he hissed at her.

The spell caught her off guard, but he found nothing in the short time she allowed him in. "Go away!" she said loudly.

The voices from downstairs ceased as they heard Hermione's voice, adrenaline spiked into Draco's bloodstream. "The Burrow," he said quickly, putting two and two together. Hermione stopped fighting him immediately at the mention of the name. "It's protected by a Fidelius Charm, you need to give me permission."

Now there was definite hesitation in her eyes as the first sounds of footsteps could be heard up the flights of steps to Hermione's bedroom. "Why?" she asked. "Why do you need it?"

"Because I need her, and there's only one way I can do that Granger."

They were halfway up the stairs, Voldemort himself was among them, Draco could hear his labored breathing as he climbed as quickly as his weakened form would allow. Hermione at that moment understood and her lip trembled.

"I can't." she whispered.

"I'll take you with me." He promised quickly, sweat pouring from his forehead, knowing if she didn't give her consent then tonight he would die a blood traitor.

Hermione heard them pounding on the door to her room and she knew if he took her she'd be tracked and everyone she loved would be killed, caught unprepared by the Death Eaters. She had to make a choice, and quickly.

She grabbed the boy by his robes and brought her lips to his ear. "I, Hermione Granger, grant you permission to enter the Burrow."

She rasped the final words as the doors burst open. Draco heard only the beginning of the furious screech of Voldemort as he disapparated away, looking at Granger's pained face.

Hermione watched Draco apparate away and his presence was filled by the stench of Lord Voldemort, his eyes burning. "Where did he go?" he spat, claws digging into her skin. "TELL ME NOW!" he roared into the dim room.

She didn't flinch. "I don't know."

He yelled, turning his wand towards a bookshelf and having it go up in flames. "LIES!" he screamed. "WHERE IS HE?"

Hermione saw the pleading eyes of Narcissa Malfoy as Voldemort grabbed her face and brought it to his own. "I-I don't know." She struggled.

She saw the inner conflict going on in the reptilian man's mind, the desire to torture her until she went mad, or he got the information he needed. The lust for her blood, but the consequences it would bring were too great for him to risk. He instead released her and backed away, eyes still sharp and slicing.

"I told you that we would treat you well until you defied me. You've got your wish, you're now at the mercy of the Death Eaters." He spat, retreated from her room with the others. His words sent a shiver of fear through her spine as sleep fled her mind like she longed to run.

Draco apparated right outside of a house that appeared that it might fall to the ground at any minute, the night masking him from those inside. He glared at the sky before taking a deep breath and staggering to the door.

_Remember why I'm doing this. _He said to himself as he reached a hand out to knock twice.

Footsteps, the door opened and there was light.

Draco's eyes fell on none other than a Weasley twin, dressed somberly in black. The red-headed idiot appeared at a loss for words, his face transitioning from shock to anger in a matter of seconds.

"I'm looking for-,"

He never got to finish his sentence as a fist collided with his nose and then he was dragged inside, gagged by the Weasley.


	48. More Than They Know

"This one's for my brother."

Another fist slammed into Draco's face as he sputtered for air. He'd been disarmed and tied to a chair as soon as he was dragged into the house. The front of his robes were grabbed and shook.

"Why are you here?" the nameless Weasley hissed.

"I need Potter." Draco said, feeling the bruises start to hinder movement of his mouth. "They have… Luna." He gasped, spitting out some blood.

There was a pause as muffled words were exchanged with a Weasley twin. "Why didn't you tell us before? How do I know you're not making this up?" the twin called suspiciously.

This ignited Draco's temper. "JUST LET ME FUCKING TALK TO POTTER ALREADY! HOW DO YOU KNOW I'M NOT LYING? BECAUSE IF I WAS WHY WOULD I FUCKING BE HERE IN THE FIRST PLACE? YOUR HOUSE IS UNDER THE PROTECTION OF THE FIDELIUS CHARM AND THERE'S NO WAY I COULD GET IN WITHOUT PERMISSION FROM A SECRET-KEEPER! LET ME TALK TO POTTER SO I CAN GET MY BLOODY WIFE BACK ALREADY!"

The outburst seemed to startle the Weasley and he looked back at the twin who seemed hesitant. "Just let him Bill, I'll go get Harry." And with that he left the room.

Draco leaned his head against the wall, feeling his nose bleeding with throbbing pulses as the remaining Weasel (_Bill_ he corrected snidely in his head) watched him with morbid fascination.

"It's not polite to stare." The Malfoy sneered.

_Bill_ ignored this. "Why you here on Luna's behalf?" he asked, gently.

The question caught him off guard, and he raised his head to glare at the red-head. "Because I bloody want to be! Mind your business."

Bill snorted. "You're here in my house, and gave my entire family a heart attack. It was a sore time for you to show up."

"What are you talking about?" Draco snapped.

Coldness sprouted like a weed in the Weasley's tone. "My brother was killed at your wedding. Your precious Death Eaters sliced him open and he bled out on the lawn of our backyard."

Dread tingled the back of Malfoy's neck at the thought of Ronald Weasley's death. He knew this would set him back in his quest to retrieve his wife.

The door opened and a disheveled looking Harry Potter shuffled through, his face full of malice as he gazed evenly at Draco. "Why are you here?"

The pale man snorted. "Don't bother, this one already tried for a good thirty minutes and I won't say anything until we're alone."

Bill's eyebrow twitched in irritation but Harry laid a hand on his shoulder. "It's fine, I've got a wand and he doesn't."

The twin raised an eyebrow doubtfully. "Alright, but if you need us we're right outside."

Draco watched them leave with a dark look before turning to Potter. "I need your help-," He said evenly.

"Who told you where the Burrow is?" Harry interrupted. "You're not getting what you want until I get answers."

"Granger… she told me where it is so I could go get help." The Malfoy said after a few minutes of silence. He examined Harry for any signs of emotion and found several: joy, mistrust, fear, disbelief. "Oh come off it," Draco scoffed. "You know she's the only one who could've given the permission."

"So why do you need my help?"

"Luna's gone. They took her from me and did something to her," Malfoy momentarily sparred with the thought of telling Potter his exact thoughts, the remarkable similarities in the eyes colors… the name Snape had called her by. But he ultimately decided that the whole truth wouldn't be handled well at the moment and he did the only thing he could, he averted honesty like the Slytherin he was. "Her eyes were glowing and her voice was strange." Draco spoke urgently. "I've come in need of help Potter. If I go back they'll kill me."

"You deserve to die like the coward you are." Harry stated coldly.

Draco gritted his teeth, the Potter unaware of how close his words struck to his own feelings about himself. "Regardless, I need your assistance in retrieving my wife."

Fred was woken by a gentle shake to see Bill hovering over him. "We have a situation." His brother said lowly.

"What do you mean?" Fred said groggily, rubbing his eyes slowly before stretching. "What could possibly be going on this late?"

"You won't believe me, but Draco Malfoy showed up about an hour ago asking for Harry." Bill stated.

The twin looked at his brother before swishing the covers back and stumbling out of the bed and towards the door as fast as he could. The hallway was slippery and he gripped the wall for support as he tripped down the stairs. Bill was fast on his tail.

"I'm not in charge around here." Harry said to Draco, running a hand through his already messy hair.

"What the hell do you mean you're not in charge!" the Malfoy exclaimed, rapidly losing faith in his plan. He opened his mouth to say more than that but at that moment the door opened and a Weasley twin burst in.

Before Draco could say anything the intruder had pushed Harry aside and grabbed him by his robes. "Where is Hermione?" he asked, voice dangerous.

"Fred!" the other twin followed quickly, halting when getting closer, as if unsure whether or not to pry him off of the pale Slytherin.

"Answer me!" the twin, Fred snarled, shaking him roughly.

"She's safe!" Draco snapped at him. "Get your hands off of me!"

"Easy now," Bill cut in. "Shut it Malfoy, if I recall you're not so different from us now."

"Well if I'm no different perhaps I can be untied now and we can talk about this like adults." Draco said sarcastically. Fred let him go and turned to Bill, who seemed hesitant but sighed, giving a halfhearted shrug. Harry didn't say anything and so, slowly, the Weasley yanked loose the knots binding the Malfoy to the chair.

Draco staggered to his feet, rubbing his wrists and keeping his eyes on the ground. "I'm sorry about your brother." His words directed to the brothers in the room. It wasn't heartfelt, if anything it could be called a slap in the face, but Harry saw the attempt at a condolence and knew that he was trying.

The Weasley boys said nothing in reply and Draco preferred it this way.

The sun was beginning to rise through the window and the Malfoy focused on the lightening of the backyard, remembering that this was where his childhood nemesis had died only hours before. He wondered morbidly where the body was, or if they even had the body.

Fred stared hard at the pale man who had shown up in search of help. He understood the feeling of desolation and hopelessness that was linked with his loss of Hermione, then Ron, but he had never considered an enemy capable of such thoughts.

"Granger…" Draco said abruptly, raising his eyes to George, then to Fred, unsure of which he should be directing this to. George rolled his eyes and pointed to his brother and Malfoy, more confident, carried on. "I offered to take her with me, she refused."

This threw Fred off quite a bit. "What?" he said, bewildered.

"I told her, in exchange for helping me find Potter; I would take her with me. She didn't want to leave; she just gave me permission and sent me on my way."

"Why are you telling me this?" the Weasley said, unsure about whether or not Malfoy was lying.

"So you know that I tried." He murmured.

Fred opened his mouth to say something, but stopped himself and chose to leave the room instead. Draco watched him go and a realization dawned on him about just how misinformed the Order was about Hermione's situation and what was brewing at Malfoy Manor. They wouldn't realize what was happening until it was far too late to stop the events that would be set in motion.

Harry ran a hand through his hair and sighed, rubbing his eyes. "We need to talk this over with the Order, and more importantly the Weasleys, until then you'll need to find somewhere else to sleep. We have a tent that you can-,"

"A tent?" Draco began to snap, and then thought better of it. "A tent will be fine." He sulked.

"-use until we sort things out." Harry finished, a bit deflated and looking as if he already regretted acting as if the Malfoy would be a permanent addition. George, Bill, and Harry all stood awkwardly in silence before turning to leave, Draco didn't try and follow.

He looked back out the window and realized how hungry and tired he was, such a need was comforting, it grounded him but also made him ache. It would be up to him to tell them what was about to happen, but he didn't want to. He was in the snake pit, the danger zone, and all he wanted was to get what he came for and leave.

The war and all the problems it brought him would be handed off to someone else; he was finished the minute Hermione gave permission for him to disapparate.

The door opened again and he turned, seeing Potter come through carrying a backpack. The black haired man set it down and readjusted his glasses. "Here it is, you'll just need to use magic to set it up-,"

"I know how to work a tent Potter." Draco said waspishly. Harry blinked but said nothing in return, he was too weary to pick a fight after all that had happened.

"You can stay for breakfast if you want before heading out to the forest. You can't be near here too often this week though."

"Why?" Malfoy challenged.

Now Potter looked agitated. "Because we're making funeral preparations for Ron!" he snarled, turning away and walking quickly towards the door.

Draco watched Harry's breath hitch when he spoke about his dead mate and he did the stupidest thing he could've done, the one thing that would only get him further tangled in the war. "There's a lot going on that you don't know about." He said.

Malfoy's words hung in the air, travelling slowly to Harry's ears where they were processed. He turned his head. "What do you mean?"

"Granger… she's not just a hostage. There's more going on than any of the Order originally thought." Draco said quickly.

Potter stared at the floor for a few more seconds before regaining his composure. "Don't tell anyone anything until we're ready to convene with the Order. Especially Fred, this is the last thing we need, Ron was a big enough blow to us all."

Draco sighed, picking up the tent bag and slinging it over his shoulder. "I'm leaving now."

Harry looked up, alarmed. "Don't you want some-,"

"No."


	49. Movement

Hermione sat by herself outside, staring at the yellow flowers now dying due to the fact that Luna was no longer around to water them. The autumn wasn't treating them very well either and she gazed upon them with pity.

"Oi! What are you doing out here? Get back inside now!" a Death Eater barked from the window and Hermione turned to glare at him before beginning to trudge towards the door to the courtyard. A bloodstain still soaked the ground, her beloved friend's blood. She carefully avoided it, lest a twist of her heart bring tears back to her eyes. The Dark Lord had specifically instructed no one to clean it so that it would fade into the dirt. Narcissa Malfoy threw a fit over it silently; Hermione saw how upset she was watching the blood ruin her perfect grass.

The door slammed shut behind her and she turned to see Dolohov lock it and take the key with him, giving her a yellow grin. "Sorry love, can't have you wandering about can we?" he cooed, walking off with a delirious giggle.

Lucius Malfoy was sitting on the couch, staring at her intently. He had held a grudge of the worst kind against her since Draco had disappeared. Hermione gazed back, her face empty. She since everything had happened she felt terribly numb inside, between the spells of sickness and the fact that she was tired almost all the time.

The child growing inside her was leeching her strength away, she swore that it was some kind of reptilian monster germinating away but when the Malfoys called a healer to the Manor for a check-up it was revealed that it was just a normal child. The man who was performing the inspection cast a spell and a three dimensional bubble floated up, showing the baby in perfect definition.

"Look, there's the heartbeat." He had chirped, thinking this was something she wanted.

Hermione felt sick and shook her head rapidly, back and forth. "I don't want to see, stop it!" tears pricked her eyes as she thrashed her head from side to side to communicate her displeasure at the situation.

She did catch a glimpse, much to her dissatisfaction, a small creature, now distinctly shaped like a baby, floating in the little bubble. It had a frail, fluttery heart that beat quickly. She felt her stomach clench and the baby moved a little bit, settling back into her womb. Her hand went to where the child was nestled instinctively before yanking her hand away as if she'd been burned.

The check-ups were the least of her problems for now however. The Dark Lord had taken to having Hermione spend afternoons in the study with him while he probed her mind for any possible hints of where Draco had disappeared off to. She knew that he wouldn't find anything due to the Fidelius Charm, barring her memories from him. He needed permission and he would never receive it, so he would make her stand or sit in one place for hours while he stared at her, frustrated by the lack of headway.

A sharp jab brought her back to the present and she turned her head to look right in the face of Fenrir Greyback as he sneered at her. "Didja not hear me the first time little bird?" he said, breathe reeking of raw meat. "Sit down so you can eat, then upstairs with you."

Hermione felt his talons dig into her skin as he roughly guided her towards the dining room table and a spark of fury ignited slowly in her as she wretched herself out of his grip. "Don't touch me!" she hissed. He regarded her with amusement before raising his hand and striking her across the face with a smirk.

She cried out and he grabbed her hair, dragging her closer to him. "You don't have the Dark Lord on your side anymore love." He whispered harshly. "There's no one here to protect you now."

Hermione struggled but the pain of her hair being pulled was too much and she allowed herself to be pushed towards the dining room and forced into a chair. Greyback smiled at her, pleased. "There, that wasn't so hard now was it?" he cooed before disappearing for a few moments, only to come back with a plate of steaming food.

Hermione looked at it, her stomach gurgling. Fenrir made an impatient noise and shoved it closer to her. "Eat." He instructed.

"Go to hell." She stated coldly, nudging the dish off the table so that it shattered on the floor.

Greyback's eyebrow twitched as he stared at the mess seeping into Narcissa Malfoy's carpet and knew that he would get the blow for this one. Hermione felt triumph as she scooted her chair back and stood up, only to be grabbed once again by Fenrir. "What the hell was that?" he snarled, twisting her arm.

For one heavy moment that hung in the air like concrete, he appeared as though he might lose control of himself but at the last second he released her, but not before giving her an enormous scratch down her neck. "Go upstairs little dove, before I decide that you need to be reprimanded."

Hermione fled.

She ran her dress and her legs tangling together, forcing her to trip and she slid on the marble, and the trickle of blood running down her back was too hard to ignore. She went as fast as she could up the flight of stairs, slamming the doors shut behind her. Hermione wasn't the type to run from anything, let alone a bully such as Greyback, but the abuse she was withstanding got worse and worse with each passing day, and no one was there to save her.

Self preservation and the promise she had made to herself to survive had made her obey, and she loathed herself for it. The spirit and fight in her was dwindling down with each passing day as she struggled to retain what little dignity she had left.

There was a pounding and a heated voice. "Listen here Granger," it was Fenrir, Hermione crept towards the side table next to her bed and reached underneath for a kitchen knife she has stolen when Lucius Malfoy had been distracted three days ago. It was the sharpest they had, but small enough that she could conceal it in her dress. "You have to eat, if it were up to me I'd have you starve to death, however the Dark Lord informs me that you die, the whole reason we've been keeping you alive dies too. I'm bringing up some food and I swear to Merlin that I will take great pleasure in shoving it down your throat if you refuse to eat it. Sound like a deal, love?" he said, fingernails scratching menacingly on the other side of the door.

Hermione said nothing, adrenaline coursing through her veins as Greyback growled something unintelligible than lumbered back down the stairs. Breathing a sigh of relief, she slipped the knife in the bodice of her dress, wincing as she accidentally made contact with her sensitive and ever-swelling breasts.

She had requested a change in styles, opting for the Victorian style turtleneck cut, something that didn't show her breasts due to the brand that blemished her skin. She felt less exposed this way and preferred it.

There was a little shifting in her stomach and she clenched her teeth as the child inside turned over, she laid three fingers on the source of the movement and closed her eyes, mind wandering back to the little creature in the healer's bubble and its little heartbeat.

Harsh pounding on the door made her jump and whip her head around to the source of the noise. "Open up little bird," Fenrir snarled. Hermione hesitated but did as she was told. Greyback smiled, his sharpened teeth gleaming as he bared a tray of food at her. "Surprise, surprise." He stated, striding towards her dresser and dropping it there. "If I come back up here and this isn't gone then you know what happens." His tone was dark with a hint of smugness, as if he had already envisioned shoving mouthful after mouthful down her throat and he enjoyed the aspect.

Hermione watched him leave before turning to the food, it smelled delicious and she took a wary bite. The meat was so flavorful her taste buds appeared to be seizing with pleasure. The bread was still warm and with guilt at being defeated by a hearty meal she devoured it. When she was done she put the tray outside her door and dragged a heavy chair to the window and sat, looking out of it.

It was around this time of day her mind wandered off to the happenings at the Burrow, what they were doing, how everyone was. She hadn't done this since Ron's passing but now she chose to dwell on it.

Harry was probably an emotional wreck, Hermione wished she was there to comfort him, and vice versa. Ginny was most likely trying to stay strong for Harry, George and Fred… she didn't know how they were taking it.

She pressed her hand against the glass of the window, feeling the cool sensation. _Fred_.

She'd had many bad dreams and nightmares about the wedding, him finding her. In every last one he'd had her, he'd been with her, holding, kissing, and touching, then he was torn from her arms. She would frantically call and search but he was gone.

It wasn't seeing him again that hurt Hermione so, it was the fact that they were a mere few seconds away from being free of this hopeless place. But at the same time she was glad she hadn't made it out, what would've her dear husband said when he discovered that she was carrying the child of Voldemort himself.

What would any of them say? Would Harry have turned his face away from her, disgusted? Would the family have cast her out, astonished that she would allow something like this to happen? She knew that if all went well, they probably knew by now due to Draco's appearance on their doorstep, Hermione only prayed that they understood how she had been powerless to resist.

Her hands began to shake and she pressed them against her stomach, feeling more movement. The thought that new life could exist under such dire circumstances was astounding to Hermione. She didn't understand how the forces of nature could've allowed a creature like Voldemort to reproduce, yet the proof was perfectly human, nestled in her womb.

Hermione yawned, tired. The sounds of Fenrir fetching the tray were heard through the door and her eyes remained closed for a few seconds longer when she blinked. It was time to rest her weary body.

Getting up, she fumbled with the buttons to her dress and let the heavy cotton fabric drop off of her like a weight. Her nightgown was much easier to get into and so she snuggled into the warm covers of the Malfoy's bed, closing her eyes.

She lay there, fantasizing of her homecoming, when she would be rescued. She wouldn't be pregnant with the Dark Lord's bastard child; she would be free and happy. Fred would be there and they would be happy. No more war, no more hardships. Ron would be alive and joyous, everything would be normal.

Normal.

What was normal anymore?

She sighed, furrowing her brow. She was friends with Harry Potter. This alone had warranted such treatment from the Death Eaters, it was her role in the war, to bear a child, to die. To help the wrong side win.

For Hermione, destiny had dealt her a bad hand. Time was working against her, five more months was all she had left before this bitter holocaust would come to a close. The final horcrux was growing inside her.

Ron, Harry, and her had spent the last three years scouring the world for the rest, but Voldemort realized the plan before Harry could kill him, and into hiding he fled. There was rejoicing, some thinking the war was over but acts of terror and the killing of those with impure blood struck again. Xenophenilius Lovegood was the first to go in this wave, his blood traitor status earning him a death sentence, poor Luna was never the same again.

And so the clever Lord Voldemort has been hidden all this time, his horcruxes gone, lurking behind an impenetrable wall of brainwashed soldiers and pawns. The Order unable to strike without major casualties, little did they know that all they were really waiting for was her, little Hermione Granger.

Hermione idly wondered if she would die within these mansion walls, if they would dispose of her body the minute they delivered the child, or perhaps they would drag her to the final battle and murder her in front of her husband and her family.

She was morbidly fixated on the image of her corpse thrown carelessly on in the courtyard, her blood mixing with the blood of Ron's. Harry had once told her that death wasn't painless… _"Quicker and easier than falling asleep"_ he had remarked eyes far away as if he were quoting someone.

She fell asleep to thoughts of Fred and Harry.


	50. Information

Draco despised camping.

Granted, he'd never really _gone_ camping but upon trying it for a few days he concluded that he loathed it more than he loathed anything else in the entire world.

Presently he was sitting in the tree line where the shadows concealed him, watching the funeral for Ron Weasley. The rain was pouring down, but his charms were keeping him warm as he watched the procession with grim fascination.

He'd never actually been to a funeral before, his grandfather had died before he had been born and anyone else who had passed away was simply burned in the privacy of the night. This was how the Death Eaters were laid to rest, their bodies incinerated by whoever cast the short straw for the job. Death was an embarrassment, no honor for those who became deceased under Voldemort's watch.

Arthur Weasley was speaking now, but he appeared unable to finish and Potter stood, he too became overcome with emotion when Fred Weasley took the stage, successfully finishing. Draco was bewildered by such a public display of weakness. No one was looking upon him with disapproval however; they all seemed too caught up in grief. Ron Weasley's body lay in the grave and everyone took turns coming up to pay respects. Some brought flowers, others came with empty hands.

Draco wondered if it would be appropriate to approach the house now, but wasn't well versed in such protocol. Grunting, he helped himself to his feet and dusted off his clothing. The charms held themselves as he walked back into the forest, seeking the beat-up old tent that he was to call home for at least a few days more.

Gently he flipped back the flap to enter, wrinkling his nose at the distinct smell of cats that assaulted the senses. Potter had made the voyage through the forest once, to offer him a meal (which Draco promptly refused) but other than that he had received no other visitors.

The Weasleys did not take to his arrival with warmth, but respected his actions and knew he had nowhere else to go and so Molly set one more place at the table for him at meals. There was only one person in the house who went out of their way to torture him and that was Ginny Weasley. It was obvious that she was with Potter, but he found it a little overkill that she insisted on mothering him to death.

She refused to acknowledge him and if given the opportunity she would do anything to make his stay uncomfortable. Once when he went back to his tent in the forest he found that several gnomes had been let loose inside and destroyed everything, leaving waste everywhere. He suspected her but Draco also knew that stirring trouble would lead to him wearing out his welcome rather quickly.

Malfoy sat down on his cot and groaned, stretching and feeling the knots in his back tighten. He was unaccustomed to such living condition and almost wished he was back at Hogwarts, where everything might've been substandard but they were better than this place.

His sleeping was fitful and the hours were few, Luna invaded his dreams and he would rather sit alone in the middle of the night than be tormented by images of her face, so close yet so far away. Draco lifted his head as he heard the rain cease and his stomach gave a loud growl.

He eased himself off of the bed and went to peak outside where he was confronted by chilly air, but a dry sky. The sun was visible and setting so Draco began trekking towards the Burrow, his wand in his back pocket.

The Malfoy felt the wet grass soak his feet and he grumbled, sloshing a fair bit before making it to the backyard where he stopped for a short minute at the grave of his old school enemy. The grave inscription was interestingly worded, and Draco highly doubted that this boy did nothing more than follow in Potter's footsteps. He turned his back on the headstone and entered the back door where he came face to face with Neville Longbottom.

The two men gaped at each other for a few seconds before Draco regained his composure and regarded Longbottom with cold interest.

"Malfoy,"

"Longbottom,"

"Harry told me you were staying here. Is Luna with you?"

Fury and agitation ignited Draco as he squared his shoulders, glaring at him darkly. "I fail to see why it matters to you."

Neville now raised his head, returning the stare with equal distaste. "Because I'm her friend-,"

"I would like to assert that Luna is no longer of any romantic interest to you Longbottom, get that through your thick skull right now. She is my wife, therefore none of your concern!" Draco's words were barely above a whisper, but they came out like a thousand daggers.

Neville stiffened, his hands curling to fists. "Luna Lovegood is not a servant you can fire or boss around like everyone else in your life! She's very important to me and so help me if you mistreat her in any-,"

Malfoy turned a rather unnatural purple color. "You _idiot_." He snarled. "You think I'm mistreating her? Is that what it is? You think I _beat_ my wife? For the record Longbottom, she's a Malfoy now." Draco took pleasure in seeing Neville cringe at the mention of Luna's new surname. "Oh yes! A Malfoy, and when you see her she will be Mrs. Malfoy to you. You got that you stupid excuse for a-,"

"Malfoy!" Harry interrupted, seeing the heated discussion from across the kitchen. He waded through the crowds of people to reach them and saw the anger burning in their eyes. "I thought you were spending the night out." He said nervously, adjusting his glasses.

"Well I'll allow you to bully me into a tent outside, but as for food… I refuse to starve." Draco snapped, pushing past both Neville and Harry to take his customary spot at the table. Molly Weasley saw him and averted her red rimmed eyes quickly.

The majority of the people there were redheaded and the crowd was already beginning to thin. He received many dirty looks which he took great pleasure in returning with equal ferocity, setting further into his seat.

George began setting out plates, Ginny placing silverware. Malfoy found that distinguishing the twins wasn't as hard as he had previously thought. The freckle placement was off on George's face and a large one was positioned quite close to his nose. He now could address each one correctly and it made him smug how uneasy they were when he properly spoke to each.

Fred wasn't around and so he guessed that he was somewhere upstairs, lamenting the loss of his brother. Draco's interest flitted elsewhere as Molly brought the food to the table and everyone settled in to eat.

Malfoy cleared his throat loudly, stuffing a spoonful of mashed potatoes into his mouth while the rest of the table stared forlornly at their food. Draco could never remember when death had ever bothered him and he fleetingly debated giving them the 'its okay, I'm sure you'll have another soon' speech his mother gave him whenever his dogs would go missing under mysterious circumstances.

His face still hurt from George's fist and ultimately Draco decided against playing off their pain, as funny as the possible outcome would be. There was an uncomfortable tug on the Malfoy's heart as he thought this and it made him frown at him plate.

This had been occurring lately, whenever such thoughts popped into his mind. The feeling was that of strong guilt, his brain scolding him for allowing such ungrateful whimsies into his head. Draco detested the revival of his conscience; if anything he was a creature of habit and wasn't known for his easily alterable ways.

He stared at his now empty plate and stood, ignoring the eyes on him as he turned and opened the door, disappearing.

It was dark as he trudged in the mud and grass, his frown seemed permanently glue to his face. The wrinkles were beginning to stick and now of all time the Malfoy was grateful no one would really be able to distinguish the difference between blonde and gray in his hair. He eyed the tombstone as he passed but said nothing.

The clearing between the Burrow and the tree line where he couldn't be seen was inhabited by some children. He scowled at them as they monitored his progress across the field, eye popping out of their head.

It then occurred to him that to their points of view he had appeared out of nowhere. He didn't care enough to change their minds and so he dug his hands deeper in his pockets and winced as he stumbled through a puddle. The night shed enough starlight for him to see a faint shadow of his own before he reached the trees, locating the glow his tent gave off.

Everything was always cold, he whined inside his head as he searched for a blanket to wrap around his skinny frame. There was noise outside and he raised his head slightly, trying to decide if it was worth investigating for the sake of exploration.

"Malfoy?" there was a voice outside. Potter's voice.

"Go away." He replied darkly, wrapping the blanket tighter as he shivered.

The tent flap opened and the Malfoy growled. "Are you fucking deaf Potter? Go away."

Harry cleared his throat and propped himself up against the canvas of the temporary home. "We need to talk."

"We're talking right now." He stated dryly. "And I'm telling you to leave."

"You need to tell us what's going on, what's really happening there. You said there was more than we knew. Now's the time to tell us."

"Well, that's a lot to ask of the person you've been making camp in the freezing woods for a week." Draco replied, not allowing his gaze to rest on Potter.

"You know that that's not up to me, I don't own the bloody house Malfoy." Harry said, voice weary.

Draco leaned back against his bed. "When do you want me to talk?"

Fred was cleaning the dishes when Malfoy and Harry walked in. He didn't think it worth paying attention to and continued scrubbing gingerly at the ceramic. His sister rose her head to glare at the fair-haired man and Draco responded by narrowing his eyes to mere slits.

Harry laid a hand on Fred's shoulder and only this time did he start from his thoughts to look at the young man. "Come with us Fred." He said quietly.

The Weasley didn't know what else to do and so he set down his plate and followed them into the living room where he found his mother, father, and older brothers all fidgeting in their respective spots.

"What's all this about?" Arthur Weasley asked. Draco Malfoy perched on an unused chair, looking cranky.

"It appears that erm, Draco Malfoy has information about what's going on and it's crucial that we know _everything_." Harry spoke up, looking nervous.

Fred's head swiveled to the pale man as he cleared his throat and began to talk, his coarse outer layer slipped effortlessly away as he began describing in great detail all that the Order was unaware of.

Dread crept into the bellies of all those listening and tears pricked eyes. Fred wasn't sure how to react though, so unsure was he that this wasn't just a cruel joke.

"What of Hermione?" George asked, his voice shaky. "You haven't mentioned her yet."

Draco hardened up a bit at this comment, his eyes grew shifty, as if the news might enrage them to the point of attacking him or something.

"…She's pregnant."

Fred's world fractured a little as the words he was hearing muffled out.


	51. How Far Will You Go?

**Author's Exclamation: I got a Deviantart! deannabrown1996 check it**

* * *

><p>Fred opened his eyes to a damp sky looming outside his window, then his gaze wandered to the map, it had lay forgotten for a few weeks, but the dots of everyone at the Burrow were bustling about on it as a sign that he had finally unlocked the secrets that the parchment held. His success was soon discarded with his younger brother's death.<p>

Sitting up, he heard quarrelling voices downstairs that he recognized belonging to Malfoy and Ginny. The two hadn't stopped since Draco had been allowed to sleep on the couch in the living room. Fred rubbed his head, standing and opening the door to ascend the stairway.

Charlie stuck his head outside and frowned, looking at the twin. "Ginny and the ferret?" he grumbled. Fred nodded, spying a sleeping Helga in the crack of his older brother's room. "I'm about thirty seconds away from strangling them both." Charlie growled, shutting the door.

The Weasley twin leaned heavily on the railing as he climbed down, the voices growing louder and shriller.

Draco Malfoy jabbed a finger at Ginny Weasley, his normally white face a delicate shade of red. "Listen here _Weasley_!" he snarled. "You have zero right to tell me where I can and cannot place my dirty shoes. Last I checked, I don't answer to your high authority around here!"

Ginny's red hair meshed perfectly with her cheeks as she stood on her toes in an attempt to tower over the Malfoy. "You-You stupid-,"

"Both of you just _shut up_!" Harry barked, a mug of coffee in his hands as Fred came into the kitchen. "Go take it somewhere else for a change."

Potter's quip had caught both off guard and they stared at him for a few seconds before glaring disdainfully and backing off. "There's your whistle Weasley," Malfoy sneered. "Darling Potter needs some more suffocation… oh no! His coffee looks hot, you might want to blow on that for him-,"

With an infuriated screech, Ginny whipped back around and punched Draco in the nose, knocking him flat on his ass. Fred watched Harry scramble over to try and pry her off of him with slow fascination. There was a clattering upstairs and Bill came down, taking in the scene for a few seconds before shoving Potter out of the way to scoop his flailing sister up and place her a few feet away from the sputtering Malfoy.

"What the hell was that?" Draco said, nursing his bleeding lip. "You need to put a muzzle on her!"

At the last comment, Harry looked ready to hit him again but Bill stopped him with a deep laugh. "Oh Malfoy, I would've thought you'd know better than to mess with Ginny from school. She's got a fire in her that can't be contained sometimes." And with that the matter was settled when George, who had snuck down in the last few moments halfheartedly offered to cook breakfast.

Draco wiped his mouth and gave one final seething look at Fred's younger sister before retreating to the kitchen, wishing there was someone here who would sympathize with him.

The sound of bacon sizzling seemed to calm everyone down a little bit and the previous offenses were forgot as Ginny grudgingly handed Draco a napkin and he in return handed her a plate. The food was cooking and the coffee was being handed out in an attempt to sober everyone up.

Fred leaned his head on the cool of the table, his breath fogging up the glossy surface. He closed his eyes momentarily, still a bit tired.

"…_She's pregnant?" Fred repeated hollowly, looking at Malfoy for hope, praying that maybe he hadn't heard right._

"_I'm sorry." Draco stated his face grim._

"_But how?" Harry asked his eyes wide and horrorstruck to hear of his best friend's plight. _

_Malfoy's eyes darted to all the expectant faces and knew that he wasn't able to provide all the answers they needed. Slowly he began to spin the tale of everything that had come to pass since Hermione had gone missing all those months ago. Luna's story tied in at the appropriate moments, and when he recounted the series of events that led to her disappearance Molly and Arthur looked as if they might faint. _

"Freddie?" his twin's voice brought him back to the present. "Freddie you want eggs?"

The two men looked at each other and with a sigh, Fred took the plate offered to him with a grateful flash of the eyes.

"_We need to talk to the Order." Molly said when Draco had finished and took a seat, his face whiter than average and sweating lightly. "This isn't like anything we could've prepared for."_

_Malfoy made a face. "What do you think that your precious Order can do about anything? They couldn't retrieve Granger and they're too frightened to storm the Manor… the Death Eaters are banking on the fact that you're all too scared to set foot within a twenty mile radius of that place. They know you're terrified of them and they've robbed you of all sense of security because of it. Really, for the last line of defense you sure have been doing a bang-up job." _

_Harry glared at Draco. "You don't know what you're talking about." He spat._

"_I don't?" the pale man said, putting an exaggerated look of shock on his face. "This isn't school anymore Potter, there's an enormous grey area, and it's not just Slytherins versus Gryffindors. You're thinking in black and white, and that's why this side is losing the war." _

_Arthur Weasley cleared his throat. "Then what do you recommend we do Draco?" the old man asked. "It seems you aren't even aware of all the happenings going on in your home. We have spotty information and hardly any members. We're trying our best but sometimes the best you can do isn't good enough."_

_Draco didn't take kindly to being told he knew little. "I know the key elements!" he protested. _

"_So," challenged Charlie. "What do you propose then Malfoy? If the Order isn't good enough for you."_

_This was where the ideas ran out and the pale man grew quiet._

Malfoy shoveled food into his mouth so that no one would attempt to engage him in any form of conversation, his eyes shifting around from person to person at the table.

"Merlin will you stop that?" George said from the other end, his fork raised mid-bite. "Making me bloody paranoid."

"Hm?" Fred asked, looking up.

"Malfoy, he keeps eyeing me like I'm a steak or something." His twin muttered, shoving the contents of his fork into his mouth.

_There was silence for a split moment until Ginny watched the doorknob to her room turn slowly and a dark mop of hair entered._

"_Harry," she said, a question in her tone._

"_Oh, sorry, didn't know if you were awake." The boy said nervously. _

"_Why are you here?" she asked. Harry fidgeted._

"_Ron," he replied, an explanation carried not in the word but in the sorrow which communicated the meaning._

_Ginny felt pity choke her as she reached out to her lover. He took her hand and kissed it with gentle lips before sliding into her bed and wrapping his arms around her. Tears mixed with the Weasley's hair as Harry's shoulders quaked slightly._

"_It's hard sometimes." He murmured. _

"_I understand." She whispered gently, kissing him. "Hearing Malfoy talk today probably didn't help."_

_There was quiet for a few moments as Harry kissed her again. "Actually, that seems to be the clearest thing I've heard in a while." He said._

Draco kicked a stray leaf, the sky was still overcast and the chill kept everyone else in doors. The beginnings of a lightening storm were in the distance and Malfoy raised his eyes to it, squinting.

The door open, and a cold Potter stepped out to stop behind the pale man. Draco felt his presence and wasn't sure whether to be agitated or grateful. "What do you want Potter?" he asked, weary.

"Thank you."

This caught him off guard and Draco turned around, hands dug deep in his pockets, to look at Potter. Malfoy found that this was getting increasingly difficult each day though, due to his eerie eyes. The eyes his wife had when they ripped her away from him. "Why?"

"For telling us, you've given the Order an extreme advantage and the war might be leveled out-,"

"Oh for God's sakes Potter, I don't give two flying fucks about the war." Malfoy said, calling it with his face turned skyward, to reassure the heavens that he had zero interest in participating.

Harry looked confused and Draco took it upon himself to elaborate.

"I'm not here for any of your wants or needs, I came to you because I want Luna back and I will do whatever that entails, be it killing or maiming, but I am not your ally, and I am most certainly not your friend." He stated bluntly. Potter blinked, hugging himself to warm his skin in the winds that were beginning to blow harder.

_Harry adjusted himself in Ginny's arms feeling her breath hot on his cheek as he kissed her again. She returned it with fervor and he shifted to a position where he was hovering over her. _

_His lips found her neck as he nibbled the soft skin there and she let out a little gasp in response, much to the Potter's delight. "Harry," she whispered, the word hanging in the dark before falling heavily to the ground. _

"_Hm?" he said absentmindedly._

"_Will you marry me?"_

_Harry paused, his lips frozen on her collarbone. Her heartbeat pounded against her ribcage and he wanted nothing more than to reach down and pluck a breast free. A night of lovemaking then sleep._

_Instead, he lifted his head and climbed off of her, not answering the question. _

"_Harry?" Ginny's voice sounded strained and fearful._

"_I can't." he stated thickly. "Not now, at least."_

_Ginny sat up, her red hair glinting in the moonlight. "Please leave." She murmured._

_So he did._

"So you'll fight for her?" Potter stated, he had to be louder due to the coarse winds now slicing through their skins, settling their chill somewhere inside their bones.

"I'll do more than I care to admit for her." Draco replied, barely heard above the gusts.

"_I fail to see why you've come to me," Remus said, sitting back in his chair. Tonks sat beside him, her hands resting on her enlarged belly. _

"_Because if anyone can help, you can." The Potter said, adjusting his glasses._

"_There's no way under any circumstances that Moody would allow him into the Order." Tonks interjected, face stony, her hair a somber shade of gray._

"_I don't think he wants to join forever… just to be included in the force." Harry explained._

_Remus closed his eyes, rubbing his temple. "I don't know… Draco Malfoy came to us under very mysterious circumstances. He has a Dark Mark does he not?"_

_Harry's silence provided the answer. Tonks made a disgusted noise, standing. "I'm sorry Harry but there's nothing that we can do." And she left. _

_Potter's hopes fell on Remus. "Maybe if he consented to Occlemency, so we knew everything was true? I think that maybe Mad-Eye would consider it then." _

"Join us."

Draco raised his eyes up to Harry's fighting the urge to wince or skitter away like a frightened animal. "What?"

Harry raised his chin, a determined glimmer in his green orbs. "Fight with the Order."


	52. Appointment With Mad Eye

"Forget it."

"Malfoy it's the only-,"

"I said I'm not doing it!" he hissed back, sipping on his tea and wincing as the hot liquid burned his tongue.

Fred laced his fingers together and glanced at George, who too seemed short of willpower to try and coerce the Slytherin. Harry had dark circles under his eyes; he and Ginny had been having a couple of rows lately. All three men then shifted their gazes towards the pale man staring at the floor ahead of him like a stubborn child.

"They won't consider you without you consenting." Harry began again, trying a different angle.

"Then I guess I will just have to live with the disappointment of not being able to join your cool little club Potter!" Draco spat.

"We need you." George said, the pained expression on his face giving away how hard it was for him to admit that to the proud Malfoy.

Draco didn't seem surprised at this revelation. "I knew that, what do you think gave me the guts to knock on your front door three weeks ago? I'm not letting some crazed old man sift through my brain for a few hours, you have to trust my word that I'm not a spy."

"Your word isn't good enough." Harry groaned.

The Malfoy snorted. "It'll have to be Potter, because there is no way I will allow my memories to be filed threw like a forgotten office in the Ministry."

_Three Days Later:_

"I hate all of you." Draco fumed from where he sat in front of Mad-Eye, glaring at Fred, George, Charlie, and Harry. "Every last one of you."

"Comforting." Growled Moody, his magical eye never swiveling away from the Malfoy's forehead. "Now stop complaining like the little girl you are and let me get this over with."

"How long is it going to take Mad-Eye?" Fred asked, mildly curious.

"I don't have the time to sort through each individual thought and memory, I just need to know that there's no evil intent." The old scarred Auror said, half invested in the response. "Are you ready Malfoy?"

"As ready as I'll ever be, don't mess anything up in there." Quipped the sharp tongued Slytherin.

Draco gritted his teeth as he felt an alien presence enter his mind and start burrowing through the recent occurrences. All the fresh pain he'd stuffed inside the recesses of his brain were dragged to the surface and examined in close perspective.

Most of the memories were discarded as soon as they were found but Mad-Eye found one particular scene and stuck with it. The image of him doing nothing as Luna was dragged away by Voldemort and Snape, he felt disgust echo through Moody's presence. Next came the orders he had been given to drug her, the look of terror that had been in her eyes as he calmly pleaded with her to understand.

Fred watched with fascination from the outside of the telepathic connection. Mad-Eye's facial expression hadn't changed at all, his years of skill and practice had allowed him to give nothing away through careless emotion. Draco however, well, the Malfoy boy wasn't so fortunate.

Every new memory that was dredged up from his brain played out like layers of paint being splashed across a canvas. He squirmed, twitched, grimaced, and his lips curled back in an almost fierce growl. The pale man's eyes had squeezed shut and he seemed to be cowering away subconsciously from the Auror inspecting his thoughts. Charlie seemed torn between stopping the interrogation and watching, taking steps forward, then back repeatedly while Harry looked on, curious.

Draco didn't want to do this anymore. He didn't want any of this. He shook his head from side to side furiously as Luna's green eyes kept re-opening and closing in front of his face. Moody replayed the memory over and over again, gazing at Malfoy's wife with astute rapture.

The four boys jumped as Mad-Eye lurched away from the spot he'd been rooted in for a fair amount of time. Charlie rushed forward to assist the older wizard but was waved away with a stern glare from the aged, scared face.

"You should know better by now Charlie, I won't be taking help from the likes of anyone." He stated gruffly, straightening his posture and focusing his attention onto Draco, who hadn't moved from his chair.

Malfoy shivered from an unseen cold as a bead of sweat trickled down his back. He raised his gray eyes first to Fred, who was closest, then to Charlie, lingering briefly on Mad-Eye, hardly seeing George, and resting on Harry.

There was a connection, it was evident in the eyes but those final moments in the library had been so jumbled that he hadn't noticed anything or heard anyone. Just the blood pounding in his ears and the shock clawing his chest open like Snape had butchered Weasley in their courtyard.

"You saw her eyes Malfoy." Mad-Eye spoke, seeing the bewildered emotion on the wizard's face as he looked at Potter. "Are those not the same eyes that are in that boy's head?"

Draco cleared his throat, rubbing his forehead. "I didn't know they were going to do that to her. I would've stopped it, I would've fought it-,"

"What are you talking about?" Harry interrupted, worrying for a moment that Malfoy's mind had somehow gone during the occlemens session.

Draco only now seemed to notice them and the look on his face told them that he had said more than he had meant to with mixed company present. Mad-Eye was still looking at his face keenly however and with a sip of his hip flask waved Potter's question away.

"He's woozy from the session, I wasn't exactly gentle with the delicate flower's mind." The Auror growled. Draco let the surprise sink to take the place of relief as he slumped a bit in his chair. Moody's magical eye seemed to see right through him as the wizard said something to the four boys who all nodded, turning and shuffling out of the room, closing the door with a small click.

Silence reigned.

"I didn't need you to help me. In fact I'd rather you just refused-,"

"You're in." Mad-Eye interrupted.

"I know you lot all hate me- wait, what?" Draco gaped at him. Mad-Eye took another swig from his hip flask and started limping towards the door.

"I mean what I say and I say what I mean Malfoy, don't irritate me." Stated the wizard. "Welcome to the Order of the Phoenix. I'll hold a meeting for the official ceremony." He reached for the door handle but stopped, turning his head towards Draco again. "You'll have to tell them sooner or later what you did boy."

"I don't think I'll be taking advice from a man who likes to rummage around other people's brains." Quipped Malfoy.

"That's not advice, that's an order." Growled the Auror. "Your information is invaluable, but your attitude and brains are not. If you want her back you have to help us, starting with what you know. Now go back to the Burrow and get some rest, you've got yourself a big day tomorrow." And with that he opened the door and limped away.

Draco stood, realizing how sore his back muscles were from tensing up the entire time the interrogation had been going on. He stretched hesitantly before following the rest out the way they came, nearly running into his not so favorite (and fairly pregnant) cousin, Nymphadora.

She seemed truly surprised to find him there and she stepped aside to let him pass. "I thought you left with the other boys, they had gone into the library to give the map copies to Remus." She murmured, almost to herself.

"Map copies?" Draco inquired, turning his eyes to the hallway that led to the library. He had only been in Grimmauld place once before and that was when the Death Eaters had by accident found passage into it as Granger disapparated, landing them right in the living room.

The Malfoy family had gone to see the house; Bellatrix had come as well, all the while talking about how marvelous It would be if she could burn the damned thing to the ground.

By then it had been mostly stripped bare of all its valuables, paintings and other items worth any hefty sum had been carted out immediately. Draco saw that there were strangely vacant areas located randomly all over the house, and he knew that this was from the Death Eater's raids. The house belonged to Potter only because the blood traitor Sirius Black had died and specifically asked for it to be left to him, but if they were going by blood, this mansion might very well have been property of the Malfoy fortune.

"Yes, the map copies." She said impatiently, shooing him with her hands. "Molly will probably be wondering where you are however and I wouldn't want to keep her waiting. She get's rather testy when people show up late to her dinners, and I'd be extra good if I were you seeing as she definitely doesn't like you."

Malfoy was too weary to formulate a quick retort and so he settled for a brooding glare as he stepped away from her, heading to the living room where it would be safer to disapparate.

Grimmauld Place abruptly ended and the backyard of the Burrow began as he felt the damp grass underneath his feet, wetting the bottoms of his trousers. Dusk was upon them, the clouds covering the darkening sky but revealing a bit of the fading sun. Wealsey's grave was visible a ways off, the flowers Mrs. Weasley had put on it this morning were knocked over and Draco was suddenly taken with an urge to go and set them right again.

He ignored this impulse and quickened his pace across the lawn, stopping at the door as he looked through the window and saw a rather heated discussion going on between several of the Weasleys. He took a deep breath and entered.

"-they won't let you in! You're too young!"

"You were younger than us when you joined!" Fred retorted.

"It was more serious then!" Mrs. Weasley countered, her face growing irritated.

"More serious? _More serious_?" the twin's voice rose an octave in disbelief. "Mum, Ron is dead, Hermione and Luna are gone. What was more serious back then?"

His mother slammed her fist down on the table in an act of finality. "NO! I won't lose another child."

Fred looked as if he was gearing up for a rebuttal when Draco cleared his throat, bringing both parties' attention to him. The red-headed man stood, looking anxious. "What did he say?" he asked eagerly.

"You got your wish," Draco said stiffly. "I'm worthy to join you stupid club."

Upon hearing this Mrs. Weasley stood and left the room, walking down the hallway where a loud slam could be heard as she retired to her room for the night, leaving the boys alone in the kitchen.

Fred rubbed the back of his neck, shoving one hand in his pocket. "My cousin… she said something about map copies?" Draco asked, remembering Tonks's words at Grimmauld Place.

"Hm? Oh, we've been working on a magic map that let you navigate through anywhere. But I suppose we don't really need it now that you're on our side now do we?" the twin replied simply, leaning back against the wall.

Draco eyed him, remembering Mad-Eye's words: '_You'll have to tell them sooner or later what you did boy_'.

"I suppose you won't." he murmured, walking past the Wealsey to the living room where the couch was waiting to be slept on.


	53. A Note From The AuthorEnding Epilogue

Hello to all,

Three years ago I started a story and didn't realize how popular it would be. I was 15 at the time and just a kid with nothing but downtime and an imagination and I had started writing fanfiction as a hobby after being infatuated with the idea that canon and fictional universes could be expanded upon in such ways by people who just wanted to create more content for their fellow fans to indulge in. I loved the Harry Potter fan community (I still do) and so with whatever writing skill I had I undertook this massive project that eventually turned into Duty Bound.

I wrote as much as I could, often times updating two or three times a day, interest in the story was generated and even though I only had a vague idea of what I really had in mind in regards to plot I was still feeling the urge to push the fic forward, I wanted to complete it not only for me but also for all the people.

Then life got in the way, I got grounded and my computer was taken, I forgot to update, or I lost interest in writing when school started and I had made friends. Duty Bound took a backseat even though I knew how I wanted it to end, and I still do to this day. People started leaving reviews begging me to finish it and I always had the intention of completing it some way, I didn't want to leave people hanging and for the wait I am truly sorry. I know some people who follow the story might be hoping that this is a letter to alert them that I am continuing to update but this is not the case and I will explain why I am no longer updating Duty Bound and will probably never complete this story, or at least this version of it (there's always the hope I may rewrite it in time).

One: when I began writing I had no practice, no real grasp of characterizations that make such beloved characters like Hermione and Fred who they really are. I lacked the tools to bring such complex people to life on paper and make sure they didn't fall into tired stereotypes. I've read many criticisms of my fic on tumblr and even through PMs on this site and at the time they had upset me but now I realize they are right. Hermione isn't a victim, but I wrote her as one, a helpless damsel waiting for Fred to come save her. My portrayal of the women of Harry Potter was not ideal, and at the time I didn't understand why but now I do and I am almost embarrassed of this story, the only reason it's still here is because I know that it's gotten very popular among the fremione community (or at least it once was) and after voicing my thoughts to delete it people messaged me on tumblr telling me to leave it and on top of that I like to keep it on this old account I don't use anymore to reflect on. I have grown so much as a writer and I'm proud of my progress, Duty Bound wasn't a failure but a stepping stone and I'm still growing, a little more every day.

Two: the subjects I dealt with in this fic I incorporated not realizing the gravity of them at fifteen. I only equated good drama and high stakes fiction as something tragic happening to the characters. I wasn't true to the characterizations of the Harry Potter characters and now I know how OOC my versions were. Some of the more horrific aspects of Hermione's plight were central to the plot and I debated continuing the story but not including certain things but realized that they had become so hopelessly tangled. I have no desire to continue this now because the abuse suffered by both Luna and Hermione was extensive and I didn't know how to properly handle it, I was irresponsible.

These things being said I am still a fremione shipper, I still love the Harry Potter community and I am so sorry for all the fans of this story who continued to wait for updates that would never come. However I am not completely without a heart, in this author's note (it's really now more of a letter) I am going to include what my ideal ending vision of this story was so there's some closure for you guys who faithfully message me once every six months asking for an update of some kind:

\\

While the boys work tirelessly to build a map, now with Draco's help (eliminating their need to create a magic map that can show them any location, as Draco knows the floor plan to his home) the Order inducts Harry, George, Fred, Draco, and Ginny into their ranks and begins mounting an attack. Meanwhile Hermione's safeguarded as she nears her due date.

Lily is slowly overtaking Luna's body, her hair is growing in red and her eyes are still green and Snape tries frantically to keep her close but the consequences of his actions are becoming more and apparent as Luna's body starts to decay, the dead are not meant to be brought back. In addition, Lily is still the same age she was when she died while Snape has grown old and any attempts to reconnect with her end poorly, especially since she knows what he has done and refuses to speak to him in disgust. Hermione and Lily interact on small levels, Lily's weakened condition doesn't allow for much movement but she listens eagerly to Hermione's stories of Harry. Meanwhile, Draco alerts the Order as to what has happened to Luna and they begin scrambling to find how to reverse it.

It is important that Hermione is rescued before she gives birth, disabling the horcrux from being created and allowing for Harry to finally kill him in the final battle, the Order strikes in the night, raiding the compound under cover of night and Fred heads the battle, finding Hermione and killing Snape in revenge for Ron's death. Harry parts with the group to find Voldemort.

Draco locates Lily/Luna, without Snape to protect her she is unguarded and Luna's body has decayed to such a state it is evident that her chances of survival are very low. Lily explains to him as he carries her body out into the gardens away from the fighting that if he weakens the vessel enough Lily will not be able to remain within and will pass on once more to the other side and Luna will have full control as her soul was not fractured during the magical binding. At Lily's behest he casts the killing curse and the strain is too much as her soul is released and Luna's body goes limp, her breathing shallow but her heart still beating. Lily gives Draco a message of hope to give to Harry saying that she is waiting for him on the other side before fading away completely.

The battle continues to wage but it is made evident that the Death Eaters have placed keeping Hermione close at top priority and it's unclear in the confusion of the fighting whether or not Voldemort is even still on the grounds. The Order of the Phoenix surges around Fred and Hermione as he attempts to beat back the enemy and he disapparates back to Grimmauld Place where Lupin is awaiting for them.

When they apparate in Hermione's face pales and she faints, causing panic as Lupin and Fred drag her body to the kitchen. She's hemorrhaging, during the disapparation she wasn't spliced but the baby inside was, causing Hermione's body to go into shock. Told in conjunction with Harry's search and battle with Voldemort, Lupin and Fred rush to save her as they struggle to extract the child and in the early hours of the morning, at the same time Voldemort falls dead in Malfoy Manner and Luna opens her eyes (described now as blue with flecks of stunning green that show testament to Lily's presence) a child is born dead in Fred's arms.

Fred is surprised, the baby isn't grotesque or snakelike as he had thought it would be, but a completely normal child. The splicing revealed to have detached the placenta and they couldn't deliver it in time, causing the child to suffocate in the womb, effectively rendering the prophecy false as the baby never lived to be turned into a Horcrux and Hermione wasn't murdered by Voldemort's hand in order to help create it. Fred ponders how the baby, a girl, has dark hair that he decides must have been the same shade as Tom Riddle's and her features do not resemble Hermione's at all.

Draco manages to regroup with the last of the Order as the Death Eaters scatter once they sense Voldemort's demise. The child of the prophecy has been stolen by the Order, they have suffered massive casualties, and Severus's body is discovered. Among the fallen Draco steps over the body of his father as Molly Weasley helps him with Luna who is still incredibly frail and parts of her body have turned black as though Lily's soul had literally burned her body. They apparate back to Grimmauld Place, finding Fred sitting in the kitchen among the blood and mess from Hermione's delivery, her body splayed haphazardly on the kitchen table and Lupin frantically working over her to stem the blood loss (the Dark Magic surrounding the child has made his healing efforts less than effective). The baby looks to be sleeping except that it's eyes are open and it does not blink, Fred is deeply affected, he realizes that the child is a casualty of the war and that she herself was never evil, but born of evil circumstances. Just as Tom Riddle was born under the effects of magic that made an unwilling partner participate so was she. Ginny takes the corpse of the baby away from him and wraps it in a sheet so it's face is covered, those who can offer help with Hermione doing so as the bleeding eventually stops and she is placed upstairs with Luna who is being worked over by Mad-Eye.

They bury the child within the next few hours, Charlie and Bill doing it alone. When Hermione awakens she only asks if it was in pain when it died and Lupin tells her in a grim tone that it was dead before it drew its first breath. The final scene of the story is dawn breaking over the Burrow, empty now as everyone is still regrouping at Grimmauld Place, it's quiet and the people of the world slumber on, unaware that the war has ended but still the silence breeds hope.

The epilogue (something I may still write) concludes with Harry and Hermione standing at Ron's grave an undisclosed amount of time later, paying their respects. Children's laughter can be heard inside and it's later revealed that these are Luna and Draco's children. Luna's body is scared badly and still black in some areas but she is fully recovered, her hair is once again the same blonde but the green in her eyes will never truly fade. Harry and Ginny have married and she is pregnant with their first child.

It is made known that since the gruesome birth of the Riddle child Hermione is unable to conceive and she has no desire for children. Fred describes their road to recovery still long but he knows that they are okay and that sometimes it's hard but they press on for the sake of those who didn't survive the war. The emotional repercussions are extreme, especially for Luna and Hermione, who have grown closer as friends because of their experiences.

The final lines are of Fred watching Hermione write in a journal, when she was recovering he had brought her the one she had bought so many months ago in Diagon Alley and she had filled it up, the writing had soothed her and he had continued to buy as many as she needed until she slept soundly through the night without waking up screaming. When they are filled she burns them, having once explained to him quietly that it was her way of releasing the memories. In the present moment he reaches for her hand, feeling the wedding ring around her finger, she looks up and smiles at him. It's not the same smile of the Hermione that had greeted him at the altar, it's changed quite a lot since then but there's still the same fire behind it. He kisses her and they are interrupted by Draco and Luna's young son asking Fred if he'd please come out and play quidditch with the rest of the family who has gathered outside. Fred responds that he will only play if Hermione joins him and she scowls.

"Don't let me fall."

"I won't."


End file.
